No Radiance
by ashleyscribe
Summary: COMPLETE: Long ago, the Earth was destroyed. The Colbrans were said to be held responsible. Yuri is a human thief, living off of scraps, just trying not be sold as a slave. Victor is a cold Colbran Noble who has other plans. (YOI x Slave AU- Mature rating is solid. You have been warned.)
1. Locked

No Radiance

Locked

With the euphoric rush of sprinting down the crowded dirt street of the dusty slums, an experienced thief was in a mad dash to escape the loud and angry pursuers under the stars. Through, about and around in a skilled display of parkour, the thief made his disappearance with ease.

'Gonna have good soup tonight!' He thought to himself with a smirk.

The young thief made sure the coast was clear before taking off his disguise, consisting white hair attached to an old hat and scrappy mask, in an alleyway. If anyone was looking they would see a young, lean man in his early twenties with raven-colored mop of hair, a dusty face, and large brown eyes. After catching his breath, the young man, pleased with himself, let's himself in through the back to his home.

"Yuuko!" He called out while taking off the rest of his gear, "I'm back!"

There was no response was given, but he had grown used to that.

"She's probably asleep again..." he mumbled as he made his way to the small kitchenette of the meager, dusty living space.

Such living space double served as a musty, dank, barely-lit, personal library. Filled with stacks of old books and creaking, wooden floors and shelves. It had been always a bother to the young man to always serpentine around the tall stacks to get to wherever or whatever he wanted, but the books were nevertheless precious, not only to him, but for her as well.

"Ah crap, I promised to read to her this morning," he mumbled again as he prepared the humble stew while chastising himself who forgot to fulfill his promise.

When the soup was ready he went up to the small loft where she was waiting, but not before putting on a well-worn, yet, protective face mask.

A meek, young woman was laying under the covers of her cot and had stirred from her sleep when she felt the stairs creak and wobble. She sat up slowly and rested her back against the wall behind her.

"Yuuko, you sleep well? I was able to muster up some soup for us," announced the young thief albeit sounded rather muffled.

The young woman was pale and slightly sweaty from fever. For him though, she was beautiful regardless and precious to him. He loved her big eyes the most. All that he did was for her to get better. Yuri sat the bowls down, one in front of her and one off to the side for him. He gobbled up his portion and begun to spoon feed her.

"Yuri...thank you," Yuuko whispered hoarsely. "I wish you didn't have to go out and do such dangerous things to get us food."

"That obvious, huh? Why, it could have been a hand-out for all you know," Yuri joked, mocking hurt by placing a hand on his chest.

But both knew better, they have lived their lives in Land Lot 202. In each of the three-hundred Land Lots at least eight-hundred resided, if not more. Food was scarce as space was crowded, but it wasn't as though they could grow any food if they wanted for the land was barren.

"Yuri…please..." The sick girl croaked.

Her companion dished out the last spoonful. "I know, I know, but if I went about trying to obtain food from the ships, so-to-speak, legally with all of us starving I would be waiting in line for days. With you sick I can't very well wait that long, especially when the last time we ate was two days ago. Every time I think about it...it just makes me..."

"I know," she replied quietly, placing a slender hand on his upper arm.

It had always been this way, meager living, fed with scraps, but it was better than nothing and they had each other. They only had each other now since their parents had passed away four years ago.

"Well, enough of the drama," Yuri dismissed, wanting to lighten the mood. "I forgot to read to you this morning before I headed out and I am sorry."

She coughed. "Oh...that's okay. I was probably asleep anyway."

"Here, let me take these bowls down, I'll grab a book I've been reading and some water pouches."

"You got water today as well? I'm surprised."

"You bet. I wasn't about to eat something salty and not have something to wet it down. Plus, in your condition you need it more than I do."

With the water and book in hand, Yuri went back up to Yuuko's side. He set the items down and studied Yuuko's face.

"Here, let me get that white hair of yours off your neck."

"Thank you, Yuri."

"You know what I discovered reading this book?" Yuri asked with a smile while braiding

Yuuko's hair. "Blue skies."

"Blue...skies?" Yuuko wondered aloud.

"Yes, I bet Colbrans get to see them all the time."

After braiding, Yuri whipped open the book and showed Yuuko a faded picture.

"You mean it's not always just the stars?"

"I've told you before, we are, what the books say anyway, in outer space. Here on Alborja moon, surrounded by the atmospheric shield, we go orbit around the Colbran planet."

Yuuko's sweaty forehead scrunched as she strained to recall. "The moon...yes I remember."

Yuri shrugged and set the book aside. "Hey, it's all right, your body has better things to worry about than some trivia."

"N-No, no it's ok. I like that Yuri enjoys learning. You know how happy it made me to see father teach you how to read back then."

"Yes, I remember," Yuri softly replied before closing the book again. "Say, take some rest, I think I'll go back out and try to get you some medicine."

"Again, Yuri? I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I've got to try, Yuuko. They may beat me up, but it's worth it if I can get some. The rations and such just take too long to get here. We may be slaves and the Unwanted up here, but we are living beings too. If those Colbrans can't get their act together and see that then I see no reason to follow any rules. You remember why I wear a wig, right? If I look like an Unwanted, then no one is gonna take me from you. I will be fine."

"O-Ok...be careful, Yuri."

Yuri proceeded to pat Yuuko lovingly on the head. "Always am."

* * *

Notes: is not letting me upload the whole chapter so the next one is just part two. XD


	2. Locked (Pt2)

Locked

 **(Continued because chapter length apparently. ^_^;;)**

He stayed high above the crowds much as possible, leaping from roof to roof, which wasn't much of a task considering how compact the buildings were placed together. Surefooted, Yuri effortlessly arrived to his destination, the center of the Land Lot.

The center was where the action was, all commerce, trading and getting supplies by any means necessary this was the place to go. Considering he was just there not all that long ago was why he kept himself up off the dirt streets, to be out of sight and away from any patrols or anybody who might recognize him as the thief.

Once he had arrived, the leap, vault and slide, Yuri masterfully came down the side of the building that held what he needed for Yuuko.

"What are you doing?" Bellowed a deep voice.

Without looking, assuming it was one of the few patrolmen L.L 202 had to keep some semblance of order, Yuri leapt down the rest of the way in order to bolt out into the commerce square. Instead, Yuri rammed into another being, startling him further. Paying no mind to look up or apologize, Yuri was determined to run away, but froze still when he felt that his disguise was pulled off the top of his head.

"And here I was just trying to get 'em to stop. Didn't realize your hair was fake too...slave."

Yuri slowly turned to see a towering man dressed in bright red and black raggedy clothing beside him. He, with cropped blonde-brown hair, had tattoos of exotic red flowers all over his bare arms, but what separated Yuri from him was his dual eye color. All Colbrans had such eyes, at least the ones Yuri had seen. They all varied, for instance, this man before him had one black-brown and one green. That said, what truly got Yuri's attention, right away, was a colossal sword the man carried over his back. Massive strength was another Colbran trait. Some had more than others, however, the legendary strength made any rebellion practically impossible.

"You owe one an apology for running into them," he slurred, pointing a thumb over his shoulder.

The second the tattooed man looked over his shoulder, Yuri leapt up, snatched his wig and ran while donning the disguise once more.

'I'm coming, Yuuko, I've been found out but I won't let them take me!' He declared inwardly.

Yes, humans were slaves and this very moon was the market place for Colbrans to find such. Yuri knew from reading that Earth was long, long gone. While the Colbrans had extended their hand to save the human race before the planet's demise, the Colbrans turned around to shackle them. The story among the masses was Colbrans had tricked Mankind and were responsible for Earth's self-destruction. Yuri long had wondered if it was true and, also, if it would have been better if humans just went extinct along with the planet. Whoever was right, over the next several generations, humans had dwindled while their spirits kept being broken. For that and many other reasons Yuri hated the Colbran natives no matter what.

Completely out of breath, Yuri was relieved when he made it back home in one piece. Yuri slammed the door and locked it behind him.

"Yuuko, I'm home!" He declared. "Don't worry I go-"

"He got back in one piece? That's good, is it not, my dear?"

The strange voice was cool, low and such a mean tease to Yuri's ears. Frozen in shock, Yuri could only stare while Yuuko, out of fear, had curled up so her knees were under her chin. She was shaking, her eyes cast downwards while this new stranger played with her long hair.

Yuri licked his dry lips. "H-How did...you?"

Heavy steps lumbered up from behind Yuri, who whipped around to see the same Colbran from just before. "Hey now, ya didn't have to steal away like that. I was being all nice and ya just had to take off. Yo, sir, this place is full to the brim of illegal stuff."

This mysterious person looked up from where he was with dull eyes. "They're called 'books', Christophe, but yes they are troubling stuff."

"P-Please don't take Yuri's collection," Yuuko huffed followed by a cough violent enough to cause her to briefly shake and waver. "They belonged to his family and they have had them for many, many years and we have had n-no trouble."

"Aw, shucks, the girl looks like she's gonna cry. Stop scaring her, Victor," Christophe chided, acting all too familiar with the Noble.

Yuri saw this Victor was finely dressed in all black and blue, but could barely withstand to look at him directly for he was more focused on Victor' long fingers playing with Yuuko's hair. It didn't matter who Victor was, Yuri wasn't about to let the stranger hurt Yuuko.

"Don't waver in front of an Unwanted, Christophe, it is unbecoming," Victor sighed, more annoyed than anything.

"And messing with her hair isn't?" Yuri blurted with clenched fists.

The Noble shot Yuri a steely, sideways glare. "What was that? I don't think you are in a position to tell a Noble any-"

Yuri held his ground. "I don't care who you are! She's sick and you are making her uncomfortable. How did you even find us?"

"The hair," Christophe replied, indifferent to the situation, clamping a hand onto Yuri's shoulder.

"The...hair?" Yuri inquired, puzzled, while remaining to look straight ahead.

"Surely out of all these books you know Colbran Nobles have their means of finding people. Some of your wig hair fell out of your disguise and lead us to this little lady."

'So they have that, strength and speed...what am I going to do?' Yuri's mind raced.

Christophe smiled a toothy grin, "neh, what's your name, girl?"

Yuri roughly shrugged the burly man off. "I'm n-not a girl! I'm Yuri Katsuki, a boy!"

Christophe busted out a deep laugh. "Have you looked into the mirror lately, boy? Awfully pretty," he scoffed. "And pretty nervous…" he mumbled.

Yuri felt heat rise in his cheeks. "I d-don't care if you d-don't like it, leave Yuuko alone!"

Yuri's heart continued to pound in his chest. However, he did his best to ignore his trembling boldly stare directly at Victor whom looked nonchalantly back from the side before turning his head face Yuri directly. With one ice blue and the other cat-eye gold up against silvery locks of hair and creamy skin, the dramatic eyes would be hypnotizing to anyone other than Yuri at the moment.

"So," Victor began, "this Yuuko is yours? These books are yours, you steal and you secretly live as an Unwanted because...you don't want to be taken away?"

"Y-Yuuko is family," Yuri corrected stubbornly. "These b-books are my family's, and I steal b-because I have to live for my family's sake." Yuri balled his hands into fists to give him courage. "I live in secret because, despite poor conditions, I know I have more freedom here than in some stuffy, fancy place."

"So, you are loyal to your family?"

"That's right." Yuri confirmed with a stiff upper lip.

With a humph Victor stood up. He was a good head and shoulders taller than Yuri, who felt his knees begin to buckle.

"Well now...color me impressed," Christophe outright admitted, "I have never seen any human stand up for anything against the Colbrans. But, Boy, this is Lord Victor Nikiforov...I'd start watching that tongue of yours."

'Niki…forov? Oh. Crap.' Yuri thought quickly and felt the blood drain from his face.

The Nikiforov family line. One of the eight families who helped conquer Earth.

"Don't be, Christophe," Victor sighed with slight irritation, "he's brat." Victor gave a short laugh and brought his hand back down, "of course brats can be taught."

"Like hell you can! You're not taking me anywhere!" Yuri cried out in defiance.

"No! Not Yuri," Yuuko coughed and wheezed. "Please, don't take the only person I have left!"

"I require someone of certain looks and I think you will do nicely," Victor continued, uncaring. "I can and will take you if I want."

"No!" Yuri cried as he stood with his clenched fists.

Every muscle in his legs were strained tight from anxiety while Yuuko's coughing fit continued.

The silver-haired Noble clicked his tongue. "You really don't know your place do you? You are a human. You humans were placed here on Alborja moon to stay clear and out of the way. You are a slave we can pick up, use, and return as long as we can afford to do so."

Yuri ran forward to console Yuuko, unable to take much more of her coughing, but Victor yanked Yuri back by his hair.

The young man's eyes stung from the pain. "Ugh! Let me go!"

With ease, however, Victor took one of Yuri's arms and held it tightly.

"Yu...ri…" Yuuko continued to hack. She held up her hand to her mouth and appeared to desperately need water.

"Y-Yuuko!" Yuri called out the best he could.

"If you insist to lump us Colbrans all together," Victor hissed, "I see no issue to follow such a role you hand me and make your life a living hell."

"What do y-you know about hell, Colbran?" Yuri seethed. "You Colbrans are all the same. You use people as livestock, p-period!" Yuri wriggled despite the pain. "L-Let me go! She n-needs water! I'd rather you break my neck then go with you and have her die here alone!"

"Is that why ya were dangling on the side of that medical supply building?" Christophe asked. "Yes, and to just go up and ask would require I had the ability to pay for it, but wait, that would require spending ten months' time under a master to earn enough."

"Ya should be grateful we even bother to to have such pay system," Christophe chided while rolling his eyes and folding his robust arms. "Honestly, I never understood why."

"You know perfectly why, Christophe," Victor replied, continuing to hold onto a struggling Yuri. "Be good, you get more things. The more you work, the better off you will be. It's a matter of motivation and, well normally, keeps brats from having to complain or get restless enough to cause problems." Victor folded his arms. "I don't know what you have been hearing, brat, Mankind has accepted their new lot in life a long time ago."

"Shut up!" Yuri shouted. "The point is Yuuko doesn't have that kind of time! Also the payment is a joke. All these Unwanted don't get to work for anything. It's all bartering or stealing for food here. When it comes to other things and precious as medicine it's too bad your loss."

Victor tightened his grip. "You have a lot of things to say about the matter for someone who merely thinks he knows how the world works," he hissed.

"Hey, Victor," Christophe warned, "I've been keeping the time and the ship ride back home is gonna leave in a matter of hours, we need to start thinkin' about headin' back."

"My own ship can wait for me for a while longer," Victor replied before roughly letting Yuri go. "Say your goodbyes."

"I ain't going!" Yuri lashed out.

Victor promptly slapped Yuri across the face. In turn, Yuri did his best to not cry out while Yuuko could not help but do so.

"Now then, brat, let me finish." Victor demanded.

Though silenced, Yuri defiantly stared back while putting hand to his struck cheek.

Victor adjusted his glove, devoid of emotion. "Christophe is going back to the secondary moon, Morja, I am going back to Colbran. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You say good-bye, let Christophe get medicine to treat Yuuko before taking her to Morja with him, or I can just take you, Yuri, with me, and leave Yuuko here alone. Either way, Yuri, you will serve my needs indefinitely until otherwise. Your choice. You have a minute to decide."

"W-Why are you doing this?" Yuri stuttered, feeling his world was collapsing around him.

'I don't care if your kind saved humanity from the dying Earth, you shouldn't use that as a justification!' Yuri thought to himself, unable to have the courage to say so aloud.

Victor didn't reply. Instead the Colbran Noble folded his arms.

"Boss, what can a little girl do at a place like Morja?" Christophe stumbled.

"She may look meek, but get her healthy she can fend for herself," Yuri shot back.

"Well, there you go, you'll figure it out, Christophe," Victor finalized. "You're too kind around girls like her so I doubt there will be any trouble, considering your leadership position over there. You, Yuri Katsuki, have forty seconds."

Yuri knelt and embraced Yuuko. He felt like crying, but what little choice did he have?

"Yuri…" Yuuko mumbled with worry before giving a small smile. "You have taken care and protected me. This is a good deal. You won't have to worry about me."

"I'll always worry about you, Yuuko. You get better and take care of yourself. I-I lo-"

"Time is up. Easy way or the hard way?" Victor asked.

Yuri stood up with a heavy heart. "Fine. I'll go with you."

* * *

Notes:

Straight up and frank, Yuuko is NOT a Mother in this AU. This is important. I hope this was a good start? Let me know. :3


	3. Tripped

Tripped

"Welcome home, Master Victor Nikiforov!"

The warm and eager welcome startled Yuri, left him bewildered in fact.

The travels back to the Colbran planet was long and tedious; a numbly anxious and distraught Yuri didn't bother to take in the sights of the voyage and didn't care where or what his new owner's place looked like. No, not until a lineup of young girls called out in unison to their Master at the foyer of Victor' impressive, gothic-inspired estate.

The lineup consisted of three girls exactly all dressed in identical, modest, long sleeved, tea length dresses save for the color. Yuri figured the different colors were probably a good thing when he quickly realized the girls were triplets. All of whom were petite with round faces, around eighteen, with pulled up brown hair, healthy skin and brown eyes. One was in purple with pigtails, one was in pink with a braid, and the last one was in blue with a bun.

"Girls this is Yuri Katsuki, please introduce yourselves and take care of him," Victor ordered in a monotone as he handed his jacket to one in purple. "Once ready, show him to the kitchen."

"Yes, sir!" The girls chorused with no care in the world.

 _'_ _What the? What's with this place?'_ Yuri wondered.

The girls flitted around and began to push Yuri to go along with them.

"This way, this way," Purple coaxed.

"Let's go, let's go," Pink encouraged.

"He's dirty," Blue added bluntly.

"Hold on, s-stop pulling!" Yuri blurted.

The girls giggled, save the one in blue, and each of the girls continued through a nearby corridor and down a hallway until they had reached what Yuri assumed to be slave quarters.

The quarters were far from the foyer to the right, downstairs, in the basement. The room had a low ceiling, with wood floors and several beds.

"We all share, it's just the three of us, well now four. We are always busy since Master Nikiforov has never bothered to have a ton of bodies running around but you'll like it here," Purple spoke in such cheeriness Yuri was just beside himself in surprise.

"H-how can you be so happy? As slaves no less?"

Purple just shrugged. "It is how we are treated that matters. The name is Axel, my sisters are Loop and Lutz," she introduced by pointing to the pink and blue dressed sisters respectively. "If you like to refer to our uniform colors go ahead. Master Nikiforov does all the time."

"Who on Earth named you?" Yuri deadpanned.

"Whoopsie daisy!" Axel Purple pushed Yuri clothes and all into a sudsy bath Loop Pink and Lutz Blue had prepared.

"O-Oi! What was that for?" Yuri sputtered while getting the soap out of his eyes.

"To answer your question, no one on Earth did, silly." Loop Pink giggled.

"Your filthy, this takes care of you and the laundry at the same time," Lutz Blue added dryly.

"Still though, what the heck? Plus, it's a saying. I know Earth is long gone, I have read about it in my books back home."

The girls hushed, gathered and knelt around the tub eagerly, almost simultaneously.

"W-What now?" Yuri stuttered out of surprise.

"You? You can read?" Loop Pink asked with widened eyes.

"Yeah...my father, who adopted me, kept all kinds of books, very old books."

"That's exciting," Axel Purple whispered, barely able to keep her excitement under control. "Tell us what you know, okay?"

"S-Sure. I guess." Yuri stammered, surprised the girls couldn't.

Axel let out a squeal, got up and helped with Yuri's hair despite his protests and began to ask him a barrage of questions. The bath water was long cold before Ms. Purple let Yuri out.

"Sorry, Yuri," Axel apologized. "Here, take this towel. We will leave out some new clothes on your bed we had prepared for your arrival and give you some privacy. Hang up your wet things over the tub and meet us back upstairs when you are ready. Please quick about it though, we have to prepare dinner soon. Master Nikiforov is known to be surprisingly patient, but any master will have their limits."

Yuri followed the instructions, but by the time Yuri was ready the girls were long gone. The color began to drain from his face the moment he laid eyes on the garments. On his bed, was a dress. Crimson, it was the same style as the girls' uniform complete with underpinnings, black stockings and shoes.

"Is this a fucking joke?" Yuri muttered. "How the hell did they even know my size? Do I even look like I have girl's fee- bloody hell?"

The shoes fit. Much to Yuri's dismay. He had always been teased about looking like a girl with, supposedly, a girl's name to boot. Yuri figured the triplet's may have mistaken him for a girl like Christophe had, but figured clothes were better than no clothes. It wasn't like he had any choice and he was shivering like mad. Once changed, Yuri left and met with the girls once upstairs.

"Aw, you look so cute, Yuri!" Axel and Loop squealed in delight, taking each other's hands while big smiles graced their features and Lutz stood apart, vacant with folded arms.

"Sorry, but my sisters are rather dense," Ms. Blue bluntly remarked.

"Aw," Axel complained, "Yuri looks cute admit it!"

Lutz rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Yuri is a boy, dimwits."

Axel and Loop's faces became those of surprise, they silently looked at each other and looked at Yuri up and down once more. Yuri was beet red by the time he was up the stairs and he could only guess how much redder when the ignorant sisters finally realized their mistake.

"So. Cute!" The two cried before they both pounced and squeezed Yuri in a big hug, never minding the young man's protesting.

"Aw, not like we could help it anyway," Ms. Purple shrugged. "Sir Christophe and Master Nikiforov were the only boys we had around here until now. It's not like we had anything else to give Yuri to wear."

"Yeah, it looks good on Yuri anyway. I'm sure the Master will like it, no?" Loop continued to justify with a mischievous smile.

Yuri pushed the two eager sisters off. "And what do you mean by that? Your 'Master' couldn't tell you I was a boy? What, is he some kind of perv?"

The sisters rushed and clamped a hand on Yuri's mouth or shoulders. "Shush," Axel warned firmly. The sisters all had scary faces complete with dim-lit eyes.

"Don't let him hear that. We owe Master a lot."

"Surely he has made a deal with you too. That's why you are here, no?"

"Silence, newbie."

'A deal huh...Yuuko…' Yuri bit his lip.

Thinking about such things as well as Yuuko, caused Yuri's eyes to well up with tears. Sensing the mood, the sisters, save for the emotionally detached Lutz, hugged the newcomer with sympathy.

"I bet you miss your family too," Axel soothed in a low tone just above a whisper.

There was a lingering pause. Yuri felt dull and and unsure, but nodded.

"Come, let's get busy," Loop piped up eventually. "Perhaps we can ask Master Nikiforov for more appropriate clothes, no? Sorry, if we embarrassed you," she added, taking a step back to turn away and get to work.

Touched by their words, Yuri nodded and silently followed the sisters.

"We clean as the rooms are needed," Axel Purple explained. "Master Nikiforov is not one who needs the whole place cleaned at all times. We have worked under two other masters before him and let me tell you, he is by far the most laid back we ever had."

"Quiet, Sis, I hate for you to get in trouble," Ms. Pink warned. "We do not want to make the Master appear something he is not."

"Indeed," Lutz confirmed with a nod.

"Yes, yes," Axel sighed. "Here we are! The kitchen. Lucky for us, Yuri, we hardly need to worry about preparing a lot of meals unless the Master has a rare party."

The kitchen was black with stainless steel counters. There were fresh ingredients and produce everywhere, definitely more food Yuri felt one person could possibly need in a lifetime.

"All right ladies -er- and gentleman, listen up. It's the middle of the week and Master Nikiforov expects his typical dishes. Let's get to it!" Ms. Purple encouraged.

"Er...I don't know how to really cook, it's not like I had a lot to work with," Yuri confessed feeling inexplicably awkward.

"That's fine," Axel shrugged with a grin. "Grab ingredients as we need them, it will help you get acquainted with the area."

"Sis! We are out of chives!" Just as Loop declared this fact a bell tone went off. It was for a pager phone and Yuri stood there impressed when a little screen on the wall by the kitchen door appeared, but he became irritated when the image was Victor himself.

"Sir," said Axel, and her sisters dropped what they were doing, lined up straight and stood at attention with their hands at their sides.

"Ms. Purple, I need you and Mr. Katsuki to go into the city. I have several, heavy boxed items at Dulea's Keep. I need you two to go and pick up for me. Get whatever food you may need for dinner too while you out."

'Well that was uncanny,' Yuri thought, about the chives right quick.

"Yes, sir," Axel replied while Yuri kept quiet. "Yuri," she hissed under her breath.

Yuri cursed under his breath and strode over to stand beside Lutz to face the screen. "Yes...sir," he replied flatly, trying to hide any disdain for the sisters' sake.

"Mr. Katsuki, when you're back, come to my study alone please with the parcels," Victor ordered.

'Oh great, that's what I need right now.' Yuri berated in thought.

Lutz poked Yuri's side swiftly.

"Er- Y-Yes sir."

The screen dimmed and turned itself off. The instant it did, Yuri felt a tug on his right ear.

"Come on then, sour puss, let's go. Sisters, get what you can ready or finish our other chores while we are gone."

"Ow, ow, ow, like hell I'm going out in this dress dammit!" Yuri cried.

"Tough," Axel replied after letting go once they were out in the hallway. "Once we have permission make do with what you have. Come on, this errand is really irregular so let's get going so we can get back on schedule. We servants have an old vehicle we can use to carry those items back here, but clearly you are coming with me to do some heavy lifting."

"Wait, did you say vehicle?" Yuri questioned in genuine curiosity.

Ms. Purple kept walking and briefly looked over her shoulder towards Yuri and smirked. "Oh yes, what, did you think we would walk? This isn't the Alborja moon anymore, Yuri. You are about to see some amazing things. For now, and lucky for us, Dulea's Keep is located not terribly far from this estate. It's one of the many postal, or mail, hubs of the Capitol."

"B-But how does he trust us to go out?" Yuri stammered.

She put her hands on her hips. "Simple, Colbran Nobles have their means. Trust me, it's nice to not see him angry. I've seen other Masters angry; it ain't pretty."

"We humans didn't have chance in hell did we?" Yuri muttered.

The ride to Dulea's Keep was but a twenty-minute drive. Axel and Yuri had no time for real sightseeing, regardless, Yuri found himself in awe by the roads paved with blue-tinted stone, driven on by a grand multitude of speedy vehicles of different shapes and sizes. As they approached the outskirts of the Capitol there were even more vehicles and various sized buildings to behold. Some had flashy lit signs while other signs were simple, or artistically painted.

Dulea's Keep itself was a two-story building with a brick wall exterior all painted green while the interior's floor, walls and counters gleamed a shiny bronze. The place was full of busy bodies sorting and reorganizing; a fellow human dressed in tan and light blue greeted them at the door and showed them a dozen or so boxes ready to be taken. It was a tight fit back home, needless to say when the transportation was small already, but they managed.

"Whew, okay, Yuri, we made it. I'll help you carry them one at a time to the outside of the study, but from there Master Nikiforov wanted to speak with you alone."

"How could I forget? As if I want to be alone with that weirdo," Yuri muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Axel shot back.

"N-Nothing! Just, ready to help," Yuri was flustered and conceded with a nod.

Ms. Purple put her hands on her hips. "Good."

'Sheesh. Am I sure she isn't the slave driver around here?' Yuri deadpanned to himself.

After several trips all the boxes were stacked close to the wall nearby the study out in the hallway.

"All right. Done. Okay. Quick trip for water and then I got to check up on the girls and you need to finish this task. Got it?"

Yuri nodded while deep down became increasingly anxious.

'I don't know what's worse. Me in a dress or showing another male I am in a dress,' Yuri dreaded, lost in his own thoughts.

After some quick refreshment, Axel waved good-bye and headed off.

Once she had gone, Yuri found himself staring at the ominously tall, black door which led to Victor's study.

"To hell with it," Yuri muttered while mustering up his resolve to go in despite a thudding heartbeat. "The sooner I'm in the quicker I can be dismissed.

With a shaky fist, Yuri knocked on the door to be allowed into the one place he'd sooner die.

* * *

Notes:

The triplets are the best, no? lol

Dress inspired by best girl and maid in Black Butler

Love to hear your feedback! :D


	4. Possession

**Needed to split my chapter due to length again, sorry!**

Possession

Upon receiving permission, Yuri opened the doors, bracing himself to be mocked because of his garments. His face was warm, at least it to him; he couldn't look up or around, he was truly embarrassed. He found a door stopper on the floor and used it to prop the large door open. The moment he turned to start retrieving the boxes, however...

"What are you wearing?"

'I knew it, here it comes…' Yuri braced himself, unable to move.

Yuri next heard a slapping sound of papers hitting a surface.

"I asked you a question. Turn around," Victor ordered.

Yuri was unable to find the confidence to look up, but turned around regardless and begun to fidget with his sleeves. "T-This was the only thing given to me to wear."

Yuri next heard his new master snub him with a low humph. Irritated, Yuri he snapped his head to face Victor directly, but couldn't bring himself to say anything.

Behind a grand, polished, black marble desk which had piles of papers here and there along with short stacks of books, stood Victor who still wore his fitting ultramarine blue slacks and vest over a tailored black shirt, having already taken off his suit jacket and coat he had worn on the Albjora moon.

'Does he always dress as though he is meeting uppity up snobs?' Yuri asked himself, before shaking his head, a little to concentrate.

"W-Where do you want me to set these boxes...sir?" Yuri asked coolly as possible.

Although every time he said 'sir' Yuri wanted to punch a wall in spite of his nerves.

The Noble huffed. "Bring the boxes inside wherever you like, I don't care where as long as you are neat and quick about it."

'Oh? Then how about I set one on your foot?'

Yuri's arms were already tired from carrying the boxes so many times, but he would rather be damned if he were to show any weakness in front of Victor. By the time the boxes were all in the study, however, Yuri's arms felt like limp noodles.

'For crying out loud what's in these boxes?'

Without asking to open one of the boxes was Yuri's second mistake, turning his back to Victor would later be seen as his first.

For the brief time Yuri got to see inside one of the boxes, Katsuki's throat constricted when he recognized the titles. Inside were his books from back home. Before Yuri could mutter a word, the young man heard a rustle and the feel of moving of fabric.

"And you even wore those, interesting…" an indifferent voice trailed off.

"Wa~h! What the-!" Yuri cried out in surprise.

Immediately flush in the face, Yuri bolted straight up and whipped around, taking his hands around the back side of the skirt to push the tossed fabric back down.

"Y-You ass-!"

Victor grabbed Yuri's right hand, effectively blocking the young man's punch. The Noble swiftly pulled Yuri's right arm forward in order to latch onto young man's left shoulder, sidestepped around in order to finally push Yuri forward so the startled human was quickly pinned between the desk and his tall frame.

Yuri heaved upwards the best he could. "G-Get…off...ugh!"

Katsuki futilely tried to push back, but the Colbran Noble wasn't giving any leeway. Yuri's lean arms were already burning from the manual labor, hardly able to aid him while he tried to push back by using the edge of the desk. Instead, his arms began to buckle under Victor' body weight that bared down over the him, forcing Yuri to literally give way underneath.

"I told you...I have no problem making your life hell, Yuri Katsuki," Victor whispered into Yuri's ear. "Keep in mind, you are here to keep Yuuko safe, is that not correct?"

"Y-Yeah...I-I chose your so-called easy way for h-her sake," Yuri replied before glancing over his shoulder to dare look into the narrowed dual eyes, "you bastard."

Yuri's head was suddenly pushed hard onto the onyx desk. The motion caused some papers to blow off the surface. Yuri found his upper body now pinned down flat, his arms spread straight on either side. To Victor, he looked like he was hugging the desk.

"You may want to start begging," Victor reprimanded with a snicker. "You look unbelievably vulnerable right now." The Noble then lowered over Katsuki's form, "you look delicious…"

Yuri pinched his eyes shut and clenched his hands. "You...fucking...Colbran-!"

A bell tone rang. Both stayed in their current position for a moment or two listening to the few, repeating, high-pitched tones. With a sigh, Victor slowly backed off, walked over to other side of the desk to press a button which allowed the caller to see him.

"Yes, Ms. Purple, what is it?" Victor asked quickly.

"Supper is ready, sir," she informed. "Your door to your study was closed so I fig-"

"It's fine...you ladies go ahead and eat the meal. My plans changed so I need to go out tonight. Have your sisters go out to get some clothes for Mr. Katsuki. Ms. Blue is the one who is good at figuring out people sizes and picking them out, right? So have her and Ms. Pink go and get something for him. Make it appropriate for Ice Castle."

"I-Ice Castle for Y-Yuri?" Axel stammered in surprise before she corrected herself. "Ah, er, yes, sir, right away."

"Have the clothes back here within two hours, knock on the door when they are back, and get Yuri ready by eight tonight."

"Yes, sir. Right away."

Victor turned off the pager phone and emitted a long sigh. With a couple long strides Victor slammed a hand on the door to prevent a fleeing Yuri from escaping.

"You have horrible timing," Nikiforov scoffed.

Yuri's knees were shaking, but he didn't bother to turn back around. "Well so~rry for being d-disoriented. Somebody decided to slam my head against a slab of rock."

"For somebody in your position you have quite the mouth," Victor remarked.

"For somebody in your position you are quite perverted," Yuri retorted, turning around. "I thought Nobles didn't like scandal associated with them."

Victor cupped Yuri's chin with a cool hand and roughly brought Yuri's face to look in his direction, forcing Yuri to ultimately turn around.

"Such a scary stare," Victor remarked coolly.

"Go to hell," Yuri shot back, never minding the consequences of his tone.

A smug smirk played on Victor's lips. "Ouch. So? Where, pray tell, did you hear about these scandals from? Your books? Humans may have had Nobility once, but we Colbran "Nobility" don't worry about such trivial things as caring what others think about them. We act on our own and deal in our own matters."

"As if I care!" Yuri pulled away, taking a few steps back into the study away from Victor, who remained by the door. "Those books are mine," he pointed to the boxes. "W-Why are they here?"

Victor's face remained vacant, "simple, because you are mine," he bluntly replied.

Yuri's shoulders slumped at the same time averted his eyes back to the carpet. Such words made the knot in Yuri's stomach become tighter and all the more unbearable while his trembling worsened.

'Don't let him see!' Yuri scolded within.

With a sigh, Victor moved to rest his back up against the door, closing his eyes for a time. Yuri remained still, but eventually found himself staring. From the silver-color mass of short hair, to the angular and graceful features seemingly carved out of creamy marble with a tinge of blue, Yuri's wandering eyes skipped down to Victor folded arms where Yuri's stare rested on Victor' hands. He noticed long, slender fingers and pointed, manicured, nails. They weren't bony, but appeared delicate and yet strong at the same time. Deep down, an itty bitty piece of Yuri admitted Victor was handsome.

"Like what you see or something?" Victor inquired.

Yuri's heart leapt in his chest. Completely startled, he took a step back and became flustered, beet red in the face. "No, no, no, everything okay!" Katsuki widened his stance and began waving his hands, fervently shaking his head.

'This isn't good!' Yuri's mind raced.

Victor cocked an eyebrow at what, he felt, was a rather comedic scene before him and smirked. The boy was...entertaining to him. His actions peculiar and that mouth on him...well Victor knew he had a lot of training to do yet. He walked forward and took ahold of Yuri's frantic hands. "Enough," Nikiforov demanded.

"L-Let go of me!" Yuri struggled.

Ignoring Yuri's plea, the master pulled his new servant forward to wrap around his left the young man's lower back while he held Yuri's chin with his right. He had a business meeting later at Ice Castle tonight and he was going to insist Yuri come. Sure, the young man struggled, but the moment their eyes locked the Colbran had his attention.

"Listen," Victor demanded in a low, stern tone. "You are going to follow my orders. I was in need of certain company eventually and, thus, is why I picked you. Ice Castle. You are to accompany me, remain silent and be obedient. Surely, with Yuuko's situation you don't want to leave me disappointed."

Victor hated to keep bringing up that sick, Unwanted woman, but given the time constraints and Yuri's less than favorable attitude, taming in the young man was going to have to wait.

Yuri couldn't look away, the Colbran's blue and golden eyes bore into his and his whole body rapidly became numb. Though he didn't want to obey, he felt he had to; with the blackmail he felt he needed to. What's more, despite how much he hated Victor moments earlier, the hate was somehow felt pushed, almost, locked away. His heart screamed at him, but he couldn't move.

Both stood in their current position. Victor quickly noticed Yuri's face remained slightly pink and felt the young man's tedious breathing. The Noble had unintentionally succeeded in hypnotizing the young man and now the Colbran was witnessing the effects. Yuri continued to stare up at him through his raven bangs with half-lidded eyes, appearing entranced. Victor stepped back and let Yuri go. However, Yuri held onto Victor' sleeve, with almost a pleading expression on his face, momentarily drooping his head forward.

For a full minute, Victor pondered the idea of leaving Yuri in his current state.

'Shit,' Victor berated himself. 'He looks like baby animal with his defenses down. I don't need him to get unnecessary attention. That may cause a scene.'

Victor knew the longer he waited the harder it would be to get Yuri to snap out of the trance. As much as he was tempted to take a docile Yuri to the establishment, Victor also didn't want to babysit. He had quickly found Yuri's fumbling moods between nervousness and boldness amusing, albeit mostly frustrating, so the idea to show his colleagues what he was able to reign in slowly became an even more attractive idea.

Victor took Yuri by the shoulders followed by tilting Yuri's chin up with a finger. It would appear to be a chaste kiss to any onlooker, but in truth Victor was withdrawing the sway he had over the young man's mind. In no time at all the hypnosis was broken and, with a resounding slap, Victor' face was forced sideways.

Victor smirked. "Three seconds and you are back to being a thorn at my side."

Yuri dragged his sleeved arm over his mouth. "Well that's what you get for kissing me! Don't worry I heard your blasted orders and blackmail. If I am going to do anything it's going to be for her, not you."

Victor slowly turned his head back towards Yuri's direction and in silence, briefly studied Yuri. He proceeded to smirk and lean over with his hands behind his back. "Oh? If that's the case, I'll say this. Anything I ask of you will have her safety at stake."

Yuri visibly bristled and growled lowly. "Fine," he spat between gritted teeth. "It's not like I want to become someone under your mystical mumbo-jumbo influence like that ever again. Whatever you did, it felt weird."

Victor nodded. "Good. Now, put away these books until the girls come home."


	5. Possession (Pt2)

Well over an hour passed by the time Axel came knocking. Yuri was finally excused to grab a bite to eat and get dressed for the evening out. After a couple hours of pleading, pushing, shoving and coaxing, Yuri was ready for the Ice Castle night life.

Yuri sat there, staring at his reflection, his hands were trembling. He came close to wishing to be back in the crimson dress.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad, no?" Loop asked. "You look c-"

Yuri glared at the pink-clad maid. "Say 'cute' one more time, see what happens," Yuri snapped, hitting the counter sink with both hands.

"Eep _!_ Help me, Lutz!" She cried as she moved to cower behind her indifferent sister.

With a pang of guilt, Yuri sat back down on the chair with a huff. "I don't even recognize myself! I mean, you girls temporarily dyed parts of my hair red, I have more jewelry on than I want to even count, this studded, black leather choker is constricting, and I feel we might as well have painted these matching leather and mesh pants on they are so tight," he rambled on. "What gives? How on Earth did you even figure my size, anyway? What kind of place is this 'Ice Castle'?" Yuri nerves were so on edge he was extremely tempted to rip off all the jewelry, but instead, he lifted a foot to show off one of the laced up, black skating boots that had a red guard in place. "I can't skate worth a damn!"

"Stop being so overdramatic. It's a high class, exotic club," Lutz responded, flat sounding as ever. "One of the many places Nobles like to go to in order to show off. You're dressed up now so just go with it, newbie."

"That's right, Lutz has been the only one to ever accompany the Master to such a place before," Loop added, worried about Yuri's anxious condition. "Master Nikiforov recently got an invitation from people who enjoy such places. I'm not sure what business deal is going down, I mean none of us do, but apparently attending such clubs is in order to keep friendly with these particular Nobles." Ms. Pink shrugged. "At least that's what it looks, we don't know much else."

"Business is conducted and so on," Lutz continued. "Newbie, listen close, just obey him, all right? That's all you have to do."

"B-But I didn't expect this to happen all in the first day!?" Yuri stuttered. "I-I have no idea how to not fall on the ice and I just-!" He buried his head in his hands. "Was the red lipstick even necessary too?!" He wailed.

'If I embarrass him he might kick me out! I wouldn't mind if Yuuko's heath was on the line!'

Ms. Blue sighed. "Stand tall, bend your knees, brush the blades side to side. Master isn't stupid, he'll help you if you let him. Plus, your lips were chapped. It was distracting so yes."

The young man groaned, lowering his hands…but soon nodded, taking the advice.

"So…shut up and strut-er- skate. Fine." Yuri huffed.

"Yay!" Axel and Loop ganged up on Yuri once again with a big hug. "Just do your best. Please, just make the master happy!"

Lutz and Yuri looked at each other while the other two were distracted.

"Dimwits." The both of them mouthed to the other, shaking their heads.

Yuri left the girls to retire for the night, trudging up the stairs to start heading towards the foyer where he would meet the Noble. Ms. Blue's pinpoint accuracy for fitting clothes and sizing had continued to leave Yuri in awe, even though it took him a bit to get used to wearing good shoes, let alone boots on blades. Down the hallway, half the way to the foyer, the young man felt a swell of different emotions ranging from despise to excitement. He was going to see more of the Capitol, even though the club sounded pretentious and gaudy, if his clothes were any indication. However, the experience that awaited was nonetheless compelling for him to think about.

Victor wasn't there at first, when Yuri arrived in the foyer, but when Victor did, he was dressed in a tailored black suit, complete with coat tails and intricate, golden embroidery over the lapels.

"Yes?" Yuri asked, slightly annoyed, putting his right hand on his hip.

"Hm?" Victor stopped scanning over the jewels that dazzled over Yuri's left shoulder and looked up and blinked. "Oh nothing," he shrugged. "the girls did good."

"Yeah, well-" Yuri raised his eyebrows in surprise, "wait- you go as far as complementing your slaves?"

Victor rolled his eyes and huffed. "Servants."

Yuri brought his head back as he was confused for a moment. "Servants? But we-"

"No buts!" Victor nipped sternly only to sigh irritably a second later, placing a hand on his hip. "Never mind. And, yes, I do recognize a good job when I see one. Is there a problem?"

'There's no problem but…that's odd...'

Yuri gave no answer aside from looking down to the ground, that is, until he heard steps walking his way. Yuri looked up and watched Victor approach him. The graceful movement was brief to witness and the young man remained still while Victor raised a hand to lightly touch Yuri's right earlobe.

"They even got you to wear a silver wing ear cuff I see."

Yuri tilted his head away from Victor's touch at the same time pushed Victor's hand away with the back of this right forearm and took a step back. "Yes, well, it seems this off beat club of yours has a fetish dress code."

Victor dropped his arm and gave a short laugh. "Trust me. What you are wearing is tame."

'Gre~at…'


	6. Ice Castle

Ice Castle

'Wow this thing goes fast!'

Yuri quickly learned those who are members of such clubs like the Ice Castle are always of high class. Between whoever owns the establishment and the person hosting an event at the club always sends private, luxurious transportation to pick up the guests along with their partner.

'How can slaves be a plus one though? What the hell?'

At the entrance, outside, there is always someone waiting to escort the patron upon their arrival to the front desk of the establishment. There, the host provides the patron's human partner a half mask. Yuri didn't ask questions and put the golden mask on over his eyes. Even from the desk, Katsuki could hear and feel the walls almost shake from the upbeat, sultry, instrumental music. The smell of smoke and booze struck Yuri's senses so hard the next to unbearable odors almost made him want to run away, but he knew he couldn't even if he wanted to.

Since he was new, a matter was formally explained by the head manager at the front desk. A certain safety measure to discourage human partners from running away or claiming to getting lost was in effect. Every patron is given a clip chain to use. Before they headed inside, Victor used Yuri's choker to slip the chain around and through before clipping the chain in place. The polished piece of golden metal was a good length, but made Yuri feel like an animal. Victor, finally, ordered for him to take off his red guards off his skates and hand them to coat check. Once that was done, they went past the doors to the club.

'Oh God! Please don't let me fall!' Yuri took a deep breath. 'Brush side to side Yuri…bend your knees…Oh. My. God…'

The place was a sin unto itself. It was an eclectic spectacle on ice, of gluttony and vanity jazzed-up with a tizzy of neon, multi-colored lights bouncing off the walls and around everyone. Strategically placed all over the large expanse of the cold rink were tables of guests that were being served by skating waiters. If you weren't eating, you were talking, or spinning, dancing, on the ice to the music in one of the reserved spaces. Meanwhile, on each of the smaller tables were single, scantily clad, exotic dancers. Yuri saw guests give a piece of food to a dancer of their choosing and the dancer would, without hesitation, sexily take the piece into their mouth. Sometimes it was fruit, other times cake, regardless the dancers never used their hands. During such exchanges there was a chaste kiss between the giver and the taker, sometimes on the shoulder, a hand, neck, even directly on the lips.

All humans similar to Yuri's position were also dressed to their master's taste…not that he understood Victor's, but the likelihood this was actually the girls' taste kinda scared him more.

The situation was made clear, however, the masters wanted to show off their possessions and Yuri was sure Victor was no exception. So he was stuck, in tow, forced to accompany Victor on his rounds to greet those who were there. Yuri paid little mind to whom Victor was talking to and was rather grateful for the mask for it allowed his eyes to wander until Victor tugged the chain to signal it was time to move on. Sure he heard a comment here or there about how Victor looked, or a congratulatory remark about Victor's accomplishments, but they were far and few between with the noise.

The event quickly became a colorful, rambunctious blur. Yuri didn't know how long he had been standing there, drinking in the sights of such bizarre entertainment, counting his blessings he hadn't fallen down yet, until he felt a tug of someone's hand around his hip. Only then did Yuri snap out of it.

In front of him, Katsuki saw a shorter Colbran woman. She appeared to be around his age, give or take a few years, had thick, red and purple pigtails tied in place with baubles which slowly pulsated neon blue lights and was dressed in an entirely silver, flouncy, strapless, cocktail dress and lacey gloves. The one who had Yuri's hip was taller than both of them. A stoic man with a black chain down his chest who never looked at Yuri but instead stood at attention with his other arm placed around his back. When Yuri returned to looking at the Colbran girl before him, the punky master gleefully eyed Yuri up and down and leaned in.

"Don't worry," she yelled over the noise with a large, mischievous smile. "He took a hold of you because action seems to get people's attention faster than yelling over the music."

Yuri frantically looked side to side, unsure what to do. He realized, in his daze, Victor had slipped away.

The Colbran girl before him continued to smile. "Like I said, don't worry, I am friends with your master and I am here to keep an eye on you. He had private business to attend to so let's go grab a table." She looked up. "I'm thirsty, Georgi, let us head over there."

Yuri found himself unable protest as this Georgi, dressed to compliment his master, pushed Yuri forward, almost making him trip. The girl just laughed and toe looped on ahead before plopping herself down a plush velvet seat at the closest, available table.

"Aren't these chairs the best? Oh, they are just the softest things ever!" She let out a squeal of excitement, clearly drunk off the atmosphere to be elated over something so basic. Although Yuri privately admitted the fabric was rather nice, what wasn't was being awkwardly squished between the young woman and her partner. After the misfit trio was settled, Victor's mysterious friend rested both arms on the table before she set her chin on the back of her petite hands.

"You do not speak much do you, huh?" The young Colbran remarked candidly. Her head then perked up as she raised her hand. "Waiter! A house drink and two waters please!" She ordered.

"W-Well I have a tongue if that's what you are wondering," Yuri finally replied, still annoyed Victor just disappeared like that on him. Not that he really cared.

'But still…' Yuri's bothered thoughts wandered off.

The girl's dual eyes widened slightly before a smile played on her lips. "Well, well, I guess you do indeed. Victor told me you were new. He must have yet to break you into the Colbran customs."

"With all do respect, I don't intend to be broken," Yuri shot back, but quickly regretted ever saying such a thing. He didn't want to get into trouble while surrounded by Colbrans.

Instead of hearing harsh words or any reprimand, the pigtailed girl threw her head back into a carefree laughter. "Y-You are s-something else, ha ha! Victor must have his hands full with you, I'm sure, ha ha!"

When she cooled down a bit she placed a hand on Yuri's forearm before glancing at her partner. "Georgi." She snapped her slender fingers.

"Yes, ma'am," the tall man replied before turning slightly towards Yuri. "This is Lady Mila Babicheva, she is the daughter of owner."

'Of course I run into the her.' Yuri's throat tightened. 'If I offend her I'll be in deep trouble for sure!'

"And this here is my main man, Georgi Popovich," Lady Mila replied proudly. "He's been by my side for years."

'It feels weird that they appear so friendly though.'

The drinks arrived and she quickly took a couple sips before a wistful look came about her. She leaned to the side, resting her body against Yuri's arm, much to his surprise. She next gestured to what was all around them with a wave of her hand and began to speak to him close to his ear.

"If you haven't figured out by now, the stories you must have heard on Alborja moon aren't necessarily true. You hear about becoming doomed slaves and tales of poor treatment, which I am sure has scared all humans. However, those here as well as many others of high status believe treating his or her servants, maids or butlers, with decency and treat it as part of being a good Noble. We don't condemn our servants to whipping or anything of the sort. Any Noble worth knowing in my opinion do not anyway." She sat back up and gave a bright smile. "I hope you come to see that someday, Yuri."

 _'_ There's that word again, servants, someone who is paid to help. Well, I knew there was a pay system and true slaves would never be paid, but even Christophe called me a slave once when I first met him. Besides, have any of you tried to improve Albjora's conditions? I doubt it…'

Yuri sat there lost in his thoughts; for the first time since he had arrived on Colbran, Yuri took the first, tiny step towards re-evaluating their integrity. However, tiny was the key word. Lady Mila seemed kind, but the one Yuri was more concerned about, and had a great sense of mistrust for, was the one who had just approached their table.

Lady Mila became like a little excited girl again, leapt up and wrapped her thin arms around Victor' arm. "Ah! Victor, darling! How was that meeting of yours? Did you accomplish what you needed? Come and sit."

The moment Lady Mila let go, Victor bowed to her elegantly. "It was fine, I did, but I regret to deny your request. I need to return home for the evening, but I promise to owe you a favor in return to look after my partner."

"Oh poo!" Lady Mila pouted before switching back to an impish grin. "Heh heh, Yuri here is quite the looker. I told him you must have your hands full."

Victor raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Lady Mila's grin broke out to a full smile, she nodded and patted Yuri on the arm in a friendly manner. "Do bring him again, he is certainly entertaining unlike the other you used to bring around here. What was her name again?" She shrugged. "Oh well, I'm sure you know what I am talking about," she giggled.

Victor nodded. "Yes, I have a pretty good idea. She wasn't really suiting my needs for the night life so I ventured a little."

'Is that true? Is that all there is?' Yuri thought.

"And brought back this young man? Why, Lord Victor Nikiforov, you are full of surprises."

Victor smirked and shook his head. "I do my best, Milady."

Lady Mila picked up her drink. "To new pursuits."

Lord Victor followed suit and toasted with her.

'Good grief…' Yuri thought, greatly desiring to face palm.

* * *

 **Chapter split again**


	7. Ice Castle (Pt2)

After goodbyes, Yuri was happy to be done with that clipped on chain and even happy to be back at the Nikiforov estate, away from the noxious club. However, in his heart, he knew he had learned something important.

"Yuri, take me to my room," Victor ordered.

However, the time to reflect on Lady Mila's words would have to wait.

Yuri froze and blanched at the thought of being alone with the Colbran again.

"It's not like I can't follow his orders anyway," Yuri mumbled under his breath.

With only gestures pointing the way, Yuri half-led Victor to his chambers. Yuri could only surmise a guess how early in the morning it was. It was walking up the first flight of stairs when Yuri began to get nervous. He wasn't ready for another incident like in the study.

"Mr. Katsuki?" Victor asked quietly.

The young man's knees buckled when Victor stalled before the bedroom door, looking over his shoulder. "Y-Yes?" Yuri replied a little too loudly, but his apprehension wouldn't stop taking over and his pounding heart leapt in his chest the instant he felt a pair of hands around his waist. In a fluid motion Victor picked Yuri off the floor and over his shoulder.

"Arg! I knew it! I knew you were a perv!" Yuri kicked while hammering away at the Colbran's back. Yuri continued to do so while Victor opened and closed the door and pushed the drapes to let the full light of the two moons shine into the dark room.

"Would you stop? Your feeble attempts to thwart me are obnoxious. And who are you calling a perv? I haven't done anyth- would you stop?" Victor demanded.

"Why would you even bring me in here? Is your reason to talk?! Ha!"

Victor tossed him off his shoulder and onto the master bed. Yuri scrambled to sit up, but the Noble wasn't going to have any more it. Nikiforov pushed Yuri back yet again the moment the young man stood up, about to argue, and did this repeatedly until Victor became so annoyed he pushed Yuri hard enough so the human's upper back and head slammed against the headboard with a solid thud.

Yuri coughed and let out a long groan. The room was spinning, so much so the disoriented man couldn't fight the temptation to just relax into the pillows.

Pleased Katsuki didn't look like he was going to move anytime soon, the Colbran peeled off his suit jacket, vest and untied his black scarf around his neck. Victor kicked off his shoes without much thought while unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"I didn't push that hard, did I?" Victor grumbled.

However, it appeared he hadn't as Yuri still had some fight left, more rather, the young man appeared to be fighting the urge to sleep rather than be angry. With a huff, Victor left his shirt half unbuttoned and crawled onto the bed and hovered over Yuri's defenseless form.

"Come on...I didn't plan for you to be sleeping here," Victor whispered.

But Yuri barely budged, not saying a word.

'I had no reason, did I? Victor thought. 'Probably just to intimidate him and ultimately chase him out…yeah, that sounds like me...'

A wave of sleep crashed over his body and the Colbran's questions were left unanswered, pushed aside, as the pillows became all the more appealing to him.

Fighting the urge to sleep a while longer, the Colbran sighed and, for no real reason, hastily removed Yuri's ear cuff and tossed the piece over the side of the bed. The gesture went unnoticed. Yuri was mostly gone at this point.

Victor leaned back onto his calves. 'Well great…ah, these skates…don't want them cutting up my sheets…'

An odd second wind fell upon the master; slowly, he felt a certain, peculiar, enjoyment in removing the clothes. By this time, he had slipped one of the boots over the side of the bed already and was currently working on the cumbersome laces of the second. He didn't want to wake Yuri, but was certain the new servant of his was long asleep evident by low deep breathing and the deadweight feel of the lean leg the Colbran was handling.

He knew their day had been turbulent for them both, Yuri especially. Victor knew he had turned the boy's world upside down and now laid here completely at his mercy.

The second boot slid off; Victor let it slip over the edge over the bed before turning back around to face forward again, continuing to straddle the man's legs.

The Colbran sat there on his knees and continued to watch a moonlit Yuri sleep for a while longer. The human boy, who had fought back. The young man who lit up, for better or for worse.

'For worse I'm sure…' Victor bit his lip as he placed a hand on his chest and swallowed hard. With another shake of his head, Victor moved onto Yuri's hands and arms.

One by one the Noble took off the variety of rings along with the wristbands and arm bands. Victor made a mental note to tell the girls next time to not be so overly abundant with the meddlesome baubles and trinkets. All were tossed over the bedside and laid scattered along the floor. With the last piece set aside, Yuri's form stirred.

Victor immediately froze and intently observed Yuri move his recently unadorned left arm to his forehead. With a sigh, Yuri eyes fluttered, but the human remained lost in his dreams. Victor carefully leaned forward. He briefly fought the urge to not go ahead, but pointedly decided that choker had to come off.

Master Nikiforov blamed it on the full moon, he blamed the lack of sleep. Ever so delicately, Victor brought Yuri's head up with one hand while the other worked to undo the couple of snaps in the back. Partially grateful to have luck on his side, Victor succeeded in removing the restricting collar. Once again, something was dropped to the floor.

* * *

Notes: *fans herself* Whew! Although based off of Eros, Yuri's clothes are a two-piece outfit and closer to gothic punk. Like…glam Hot Topic…yeah… XD


	8. Strings

Strings

In matters of routine, the Master Victor Nikiforov, the sole living member of the Noble Nikiforov family line, one of the top eight, the highest class families of the entire Colbran race, had always come down the stairs, on far right, after sunrise impeccably dressed, regardless of occasion. This, his triplet maids had come to expect. Each and every morning the girls would wait for him at the bottom of the stairs with the daily paper, hot drink and some breakfast he could eat while he walked towards his place in the study where he spent most of his day during the work week. Each girl greeted him, he gave each their orders and knew he wouldn't see them again unless he paged them.

In his study Victor would host conference calls, host the rare in-person meeting, but usually would sit there conducting his research. Among the ranks of high class, most Nobles wondered why, pondering behind his back, moreover gossiped, about what he could possibly be researching. Well, he was quite aware of the rumors, but diligently chose to ignore them. Even if he had to deal with those who liked such fetish outings with their own servants, getting intel and making deals with such Nobles was important for his research. He couldn't say he didn't enjoy himself, but highly preferred business meetings held in classier places. Moreover, his task at hand was his business, more importantly, he was quite sure his findings would better Colbran society has a whole one day.

Yes, this was his routine. Simple, basic and orderly. Above all else, the Lord insisted on such since he had become head of the family.

Today the doors to his study flew open with a bam only hurriedly pushed closed with a slam.

Victor continued to read his paper, unphased.

A resounding slap of hands striking the surface of his large desk was heard next.

Victor brought his drink to his lips, unphased. However, Nikiforov was highly aware of who dared to storm into his workplace.

"You missed the morning line up. I have orders for you," Victor frankly spoke, continuing to read, not bothering to look up.

A rustling crunch sound of papers roughly pushed down happened instead. Victor peered up, looking past his long bangs from the downward tilt of of his head and saw the fuming young man.

His paper was ruined, strike one.

Remaining calm, Victor next moved to pick Yuri's hand off his paper. "There is no need to be so angsty first thing in the morning."

Yuri batted Victor's hand away, dove forward and grabbed Victor by the collar. Such violent movement caused the hot drink to spill over and be wasted, left to stain the carpeting.

His breakfast was ruined, strike two.

Victor glanced at the new mess beside him before facing Yuri eye to eye, raising an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah, really! Don't be acting all high and mighty after what you did to me last night! I am not your plaything! I found my clothes all over the floor you perv!"

He was now being called names, strike three.

Yuri let go of Victor's collar and took a few steps back. Yuri's face was nearly as red as the accent color of his clothes he wore last night. In fact, he was wearing the same pants and skin-tight, bejeweled, mesh top this morning. It was also evident he was in a rush this morning too because he was barefooted and had disheveled hair. The young man was trembling, whether that was nervousness or anger Victor wasn't sure, but clearly the human had jumped to the wrong conclusion.

Victor stood up. "Lucky for you my appointments do not start until this afternoon," he coolly replied. "We also have another engagement tonight."

Yuri growled and swiped an arm through the air. "Like I care! Keep your hands off!"

Victor calmly made it around the desk at this point. "I suppose you were just giving me a piece of your mind is all, correct?"

The young man defiantly stood his ground, keeping his eyes locked on to Victor, not wanting to back down.

"Y-Yeah that's right...now just tell me where the girls are so I can-"

What happened next surprised the Colbran a great deal. Yuri had ducked from Victor' attempt to grab Yuri around the back of the neck, sprung over the Colbran's desk as though it were a mere fence and in a full dash headed through the dauntingly high bookcases all chock full materials.

'Honestly.' Victor sighed inwardly, raising one of his hands to his face.

A dark smile began to play with the corners of his lips a few moments later.

'Fine.'

The Noble looked over to a time-piece and decided how long of a head start the human was going to have.

Yes, in all matters of routine, everything had gone straight to hell.

'Where am I going to go? Shit, shit shit!'

Yuri's mind was racing; his heart was pounding hard in his chest. Yuri didn't want to think about how much trouble he could be in. He just wanted to get out of there, escape. No matter how he justified his actions towards Victor, on Colbran soil he was practically fleeing for his life.

'How deep does this study go?' Yuri thought frantically.

Nothing but books, books, a random scroll, and more books. Only thanks to the many windows was Yuri able to see where he was going. Sweating, he felt an impending doom and desperation to get out of the area as soon as possible.

Eventually, Katsuki reached an open space which nestled between the end of the long shelves of books, where he stood, and the beginning of more bookcases. The space was as wide as the room itself, but only roughly twenty or so feet across. The place appeared cozy with there being a long green sofa, a tall lamp and small, low, table. The young man was breathing heavily, trying to figure out where to go next. Much to his dismay, there were no doors on either side of where he stood.

"Perfect choice," a deep voice purred.

With a jolt, Yuri spun in the air, landed, and took several, rapid paces backwards.

Victor watched in silent amusement while Yuri went about all flustered for awhile. "Now then, I believe we have some matters to clear up." He folded his arms.

When the master eventually took a step forward, Yuri, with held up hands, took a step back. One took a step forward, the other retreated.

"What's there to discuss?" Yuri asked. "You were coming towards me and I defended myself."

Another step back.

"If memory serves me right I was minding my own business when you stormed in."

Another step forward.

"Y-Yeah, so? I was angry," Yuri defended.

Another step back.

"And this is all right to you? To be angry towards one who owns you?"

Another step forward.

Yuri swiped an arm through the air in frustration. "You don't own me! I am just here for Yuuko's sake only! Get. That. Through. Your thick, Colbranian, skull!"

With a small cry, Yuri fell onto the sofa for he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. In the moment Katsuki was distracted, Victor took the opportunity to arrive to Yuri's side within a couple long strides. In mere seconds, Yuri found his wrists pinned down on either side and away from his lap.

"Look at me. Now," Victor ordered in a threatening tone.

Yuri turned away and pinched his eyes shut. "Hell no, I won't be manipulated like last time! Last night you pushed me onto your bed and that's the last thing I remember. You probably manipulated me then too!"

Victor tilted his head and cocked an eyebrow. "What, are you an idiot? Did you not wake up in your clothes?"

Yuri gasped, his head still turned away, his eyes flew open.

A seemingly long pause lingered over the two.

Nikiforov shook his head in amazement. "You really are an idiot," he remarked flatly. "I bet you took one look on the ground, saw the accessories then bolted out the door."

Yuri felt his face grow warmer. With the spoken truth, Yuri felt a pang of guilt along as his body relaxed slightly as the situation dawned on him.

"Tch...y-you're right...I'm sorry," Yuri apologized but half-heartedly.

Victor looked off to the side and sighed before returning to confronting Yuri. "All of this commotion because of your hot temper...or anxiety, honestly your moods are frustrating me."

The young man was speechless while his cheeks continued to burn.

"What? Now you don't have anything else to say?" Victor tilted his head. "I said look at me."

Yuri tensed up again, closed his eyes again and turned away. "Just let me go pervert!"

"Fine…" Victor began, having reached his limit, "that does it…" he reaffirmed his grip around Yuri's wrists and leaned forward, "...have it your way."

Soft lips pressed against the crook of Yuri's neck and slid a knee between the human's legs. Yuri gasped and tried to struggle. "Gah, no! Hng, no…"

Victor pushed Yuri's head backwards onto the sofa with his forehead on theirs.

"Mr. Katsuki, if you have time to jump to such lewd conclusion by all means let me indulge you."

"H-Huh? B-But! Ah!"

In no time, Victor slid their bodies so Yuri was sideways on the sofa, all the while continuing to kiss Yuri's neck and shoulders while holding Yuri's arms down. The kiss was cold and immediately bolted shivers down Yuri's spine.

"S-Stop it! Let me go!" Yuri demanded as he broke for air and began to desperately wriggle and squirm.

Though he struggled, the man's efforts had ill-effect on the strong Noble ignoring his pleas.

Victor straddled the human's hips, pushing Yuri's hands and arms into the couch, and kissed Yuri fully on the lips once again.

'I can't...breathe!' Yuri's mind screamed.

When Victor pulled back for a moment, he abruptly pulled back a bit further when Yuri tried to bite him.

"Such fervor pitted against me by the one who is trouble." Nikiforov shook his head.

Yuri continued to struggle, raised his hips and thrashed his legs around out of protest. "Shut up and let me go!"

The Noble clicked his tongue. "Come now, that won't do. I told you I would make your life a living hell. You've nothing but insisting I go to hell so why not bring you with me? Besides, you've done nothing but be hell to deal with the moment you have arrived here yesterday."

Yuri gritted his teeth. "What? Did you do this to the girls too?" Yuri was panting and kept trying to twist away even though he might as well be trying to twist away from iron shackles. "Did you try to break them this way?"

Victor rolled his eyes. "Humph, those girls are too well behaved…and too young." The master gave Yuri a sideways glance. "Unlike some fiery brat I know."

"Shut it! I'm not a brat I'm twenty-four!"

"And clearly inexperienced." Victor shrugged before leaning forward again. "You look like a flustered virgin anyway."

"Shut i- oomph!" Yuri's lips were sealed once more by a deep, unrelenting kiss.

Victor wanted to explore further, but, well, there were Yuri's hands to consider.


	9. Strings (pt2)

'No matter.' The Noble thought as he smirked inwardly.

Victor sat back on his knees and briefly watched Yuri stew at him with his beet red cheeks.

'If I can bring him closer…then I'll play the part he insists…'

Yuri knew he was far in a disadvantage. He couldn't quite sit up or move, but, nevertheless, tried to get back at Victor. However, the Noble was sitting directly underneath his pelvis.

Victor cocked an eyebrow and smirked at the human's feeble attempts to break free, but eventually moved on. With two fingers, quickly followed by the rest of his right hand, the master began to explore under Yuri's form-fitting shirt. The instant his cool touch felt the warm flesh of Yuri's toned stomach, his smirk broadened when he heard Yuri's loud gasp.

'It's like...frost...this is what being frost bitten must feel like…'

Yuri's knowledge began to distract him from what was happening as the icy touch clouded his judgment, acting like a defense against an ugly truth.

Yuri had been struggling, using sheer willpower to resist. Yuri knew he didn't want what was happening, but his body had begun to have other plans. Victor's touch had aggravated him, but the feel was soon found wanting. All the knotted strings that kept Yuri grounded with a voice of reason began to, one by one, be cut away.

'What's the big deal?!' Yuri frantically thought. 'Ah!'

Victor's fingers had made all the way up and began to play with Yuri's nipple. Victor began to play with hem of Yuri's pants with his left hand while he watched Yuri's expressions shift and mix between torment and those of pleasure. The master's left stopped over the top of the human's right hip bone; with a slight shove his hand dove under the restrictive material. The Noble was quickly rewarded with Yuri raising his hips, if nothing else, out of surprise.

'He's warm...' Victor thought.

Victor retreated for a moment to whip off his jacket and yank off his purple tie.

"W-What are you doing?" Yuri sputtered. "Ah, ah, what? Where are you -don't!"

It was no use, the Colbran was too strong.

With his wrists quickly tied together over his head, Yuri knew he was all that much closer to conceding. He hated Victor for he was a Colbran. However, Yuri found himself wanting Victor for his touch and nothing but. He felt dirty. He swore he felt sick to his stomach, but with another kiss on the neck, the supposed nausea went away.

'Even if I'm not under some kind of spell…this, this is too much…'

Victor's dual eyes were mesmerizing as they stared into his. When Yuri felt another kiss on his lips, the last string which had tied him down was severed.

"Yuri...?" Victor' voice trailed off.

'My…name…?'

With half-lidded gaze Yuri looked up towards Victor in a daze. "Hmm?"

"Yuri?" Victor asked again, this time more firmly.

Katsuki felt his body jolt as though he just had been dreaming. "Wh-What?"

"I'm not going to stop…or should I? What would leave you the most frustrated I wonder?" Victor teased.

"St-Stop messin' wid me," Yuri drawled at the same time wriggled his arms against the wrapped, violet fabric about his wrists.

Victor briefly wondered if he had accidentally hypnotized the human again, but by seeing the slight fight Yuri put up quelled the Noble's question. He hadn't. Instead he had succeeded in seducing the young man instead.

'What a perfect opportunity.' Victor thought to himself.

Yuri looked down the best he could and flushed red immediately, watching his pants becoming undone. "Wh-what are you-ah! Sto-ah!"

His narrow back abruptly rose into an arch in response to a hand around his exposed, sensitive flesh.

Yuri wanted his hands free so he would be able to cover his mouth. He didn't want to hear himself. Such sounds coming from his throat embarrassed him, alas, his wrists were tightly bound. Anytime he tried to muffle himself by bringing his arms back down over his head Victor would dive forward to push them back and kiss him.

Yuri's hips fell into rhythm against the touch of Victor's hands, experiencing the swell of pleasure.

'Come on…fight back…' Victor wanted to see it.

Yuri moaned instead.

The Noble's eyes flashed in response, but he decidedly stopped.

"W-What are you-why?" Yuri's stammered.

Nikiforov tilted his head. 'What's this now…?'

Yuri nibbled his bottom lip, he appeared unable to stop his hips from moving on their own, feeling abandoned.

"Wow…so this is what I can do to you…" Victor pondered aloud in a whisper, before a smirk played on his lips. "Hmmm…how erotic…"

Yuri huffed a sigh.

'If you won't fight…'

"Beg."

Yuri gasped. "Wh-What?"

The master smiled devilishly. "Did you not hear me?" Victor came down close to his servant's face once more. "I said beg." He rose up again.

'Just say no.' Yuri told himself.

"Well?" Victor asked coolly in a low whisper, drawing a finger down the center of Yuri's chest.

After a pause Yuri licked his lips. "Please."

Victor tilted his head. "Please...what?"

Yuri's eyes briefly glared at Victor. However, the bodily frustration inevitably dominated. "Please...sir," Yuri whispered but a bit louder.

The Noble breezily ran his fingers over the exposed skin of Yuri's member.

'You're going to have to do better than that…' Victor thought to himself.

Victor began to touch Yuri just enough to drive the man crazy from the feeling of nails' grazing ever so slightly.

"Louder, I can barely hear you...say my name…"

"Hmmph! Vic..tor-!"

'Ah, I want relief but! Just…ah!' Yuri's thoughts were scattered like ripped paper.

Victor enveloped Yuri's member with his whole hand once more. "Let's be a bit more formal with that shall we?" Victor couldn't help but smile when Yuri bit his lip down hard. "Well then?"

"Please, M-Master...Nikiforov." Yuri caved.

"That's better…"

Nikiforov roughly came down; abruptly covered Yuri's lips with his own. It was the longest kiss the two shared yet. Victor easily could taste the iron bitterness of the human's bloody lip, cut from biting too hard. In moments, Yuri's whole body climaxed, lead by a muffled cry.

Exhausted, Yuri felt an embarrassing mixture of weakness and shame while his whole self had become numb.

Satisfied, the master took in the sight of Yuri's dazed eyes, slightly swollen lips, and the sweaty sheen damp across the young man's face, pushed back their damp, black bangs, and began to gently trace their lips with his slender finger.

"There…you do look beautiful with red lips…"

"S-So... you were...punishing me," Yuri spoke breathlessly.

'My lips…burn…'

Victor took back his tracing finger. "Heh, I would not necessarily, well, one thing led to another...carried away I suppose… I have my limits and don't take kindly to them pushed."

A spark ignited inside of Yuri and the young man gritted his teeth.

Victor brought his head down and spoke into Yuri's ear. "Welcome to hell."

The words might as well have been oil as the fiery spirit swelled in Yuri's chest.

Like water, however, Yuri felt cool hands begin to untie his.

"Wh-What are you-why?" Yuri stammered.

Victor continued to work the knot. "Day two and we are like this. I guess you made quite the first impression."

Once the tie fell to the ground he dismounted, got off of the couch, turned around and began to button his shirt.

"Well, now I need a shower," Victor remarked and then his stomach growled. "Hopefully we haven't messed around for too long because now I need lunch."

While Victor spoke Yuri took the opportunity to bolt. He wasn't very sneaky about it and was in such apparent, clumsy rush he nearly knocked over the lamp as he took off to run away again.

Victor counted to ten and smiled to himself, "if you want the door I'd start going the other way!" He called out in Yuri's direction. The Noble found himself chuckling as the young man growled aloud, angry at himself, and started to dart the other direction.

"Don't forget!" Victor added. "We have another engagement to-!"

"Shu~t u~~~p!" Yuri bellowed as he continued to run.

'Oh dear...it would seem we still have long to go.' Victor mused. 'I'd like to see his true Eros match that outfit soon…'

On that thought, however, even Victor felt sick, immediately erasing that had ever crossed his mind.

* * *

Notes:

*Head to desk in repeated thuds* Hardest. Chapter. To. Write. Ever.

-sigh-

Why do I do these things to my favorite boys! Ugh!


	10. Flipped

Flipped

Yuri continued to mindlessly run until he considered himself safe downstairs in the servant quarters. He didn't stop frantically moving until he was fully undressed and in tub of hot water with plenty of soap. The torn off clothes laid here and there while Yuri scrubbed away at his arms and every part of his body. He was disgusted with himself and it would be a long time until Yuri's rapid heartbeats and breathing were under control.

While the water became lukewarm, but Yuri didn't move, he numbly sat there, pruning for all he cared, wondering.

'Nikiforov…'

Yuri grimaced, he clamped his eyes shut and raised a soaking wet hand to his face while the other grasped onto the edge of the tub.

Victor upon him...

'Had I been raped?' He asked himself.

Recalling him kissing back...

'Had he actually wanted it?'

Victor tying off his hands...

'Had I been forced on to?'

This was not Earth. Colbran punishments towards any misdemeanor could have justified Victor all the same, despite how immoral it appeared to a human.

He recalled himself begging.

'I told you to stop…' He rested his fingers on his lips that had stopped bleeding and leaned back with a sigh. 'But…his eyes…'

Yuri suddenly felt he could throw up. Yuri struck the water repeatedly, shaking his head, furious with himself.

He knew he hated the Colbrans, they already had the human race under their thumb, yet there were so many parts of the human culture the Colbrans had taken into their own. The humans were left to starve on the moon while they were in the lap of luxury. Now? He loathed one in particular.

The alien race had its own prejudice, against the Unwanted, against those who looked different. Yuuko was an Unwanted herself and he didn't hate her. Her situation was similar to his own back there, left hungry and poor. The fact she was viewed weak by her peers, no special abilities, had white hair and no dual eye color, she was exiled with others like her.

Yuri shook his head, thinking of Yuuko made him sad and undeniably made him feel worse. He felt like he had, in some way, betrayed her, for allowing Victor to advance on him like that. Sure he and Yuuko weren't together like a couple or anything, but he cared for her and now this happened. Right now his heart had been left confused, now torn between his views about those around him, to Yuuko, and now the one who held his chains.

Not caring what mess he made, Yuri hastily got out of the tub and dried off. With a towel wrapped around his waist, Yuri sat on his bed, his shoulders slumped and the room was silent to the exception of his breathing and pitter-pat of his still dripping hair.

'I just want you back and healthy Yuuko. That's all I want…'

The idea he might never hurt in his chest.

"What are you doing, Yuri?"

He didn't bother to look up, but saw a purple skirt in front of him in no time.

"Axel," Yuri acknowledged with a whisper.

"Aw, your hair is sopping wet. Why are you slacking off down here?"

Ms. Purple studied Yuri's vacant face, shrugged, unsure what to do other than grab a second towel and work on Yuri's hair.

"Hey, mind telling me what's up?" She asked while drying Yuri's dripping wet locks.

Yuri just shrugged and mumbled incoherently.

Axel leaned down a bit to try to catch what Yuri had said, but couldn't.

She stood back up, once done. "You don't know what to say, huh? Neither do I really, to be honest. I guess...are you hungry? My sisters and I have just finished preparing lunch and those two are out shopping for you again-"

The young man abruptly grabbed Axel wrists and snapped his head and sat up. "Don't tell me it's for tonight!"

The damp towel on his head slid down his back; Axel stared back at Yuri in surprise.

She tilted her head. "O-Of course it is, you are-"

With a jolt Yuri stood up, still in possession of her wrists.

"I don't care what I am supposed to do!" Yuri shouted as they walked.

"Y-Yuri, what's wrong?!" Axel cried back.

"I want nothing more to do with this Colbran bastard, understand?" Yuri yelled after they had stopped with her back pinned up against a wall.

Her eyes were wide from the shock. "Yuri! You are scaring me!"

"Do you understand?" Yuri insisted.

Axel turned her head away. "Stop it!" She cried.

Her last cry snapped Yuri out of his craze. After several, deliberate blinks, Yuri looked side to side then at her who was tearing up and trembling. With a sigh Yuri bowed his head and let Axel's wrists go only to rest his hands up against the wall, still, technically, trapping her in front of him

With caution, the usually cheerful triplet raised a hand and started to pet Yuri's head.

"Yuri...? Please, tell me what's wrong?"

The young man in question kept his head down until he had enough courage to look back up.

"I-I'm sorry." Yuri apologized with a quivering lip.

"You're just confused, aren't you," Axel soothed in a motherly fashion. "You're not sure how to feel?"

Whether they were tears or just stray drops of bath water from his still damp hair, Yuri wasn't sure, more rather he didn't care.

"I miss...her," the new servant finally admitted, mumbling.

"Hmmm? Her? Is she family?" Axel pried carefully.

Yuri numbly nodded. "Her name is Yuuko. Your master took her from me to take me here."

Axel affectionately ruffled Yuri's hair more so this time. "Oh now, that's not fair. Surely there's more too it than that."

Yuri didn't reply. There was technically more to it he supposed, but he still felt what he had said was the truth.

"I guess," Yuri eventually mumbled after a long period of silence.

Ms. Purple smiled a little. "Well...my guess is this just a small step to admitting the full truth. You'll see. Master isn't all that bad."

'I don't think you would say that if you knew.'

The maid took a step forward and hugged Yuri around his neck so his head rested on her shoulder.

"I may not know the full extent as to why Master chose you, but for my sake, for my sisters, for this Yuuko, and yours, please, persevere? Please?"

Yuri dropped his arms to his sides, picked his head off of the triplet's shoulder and nodded, but remained without a smile.

'If nothing else, I guess…' He thought, feeling defeated.

"Good," Axel replied with a full smile before turning her head to the side to look up away. "Now get dressed."

Yuri felt his face burn and reflexively pulled away. "Ack!" Yuri cried to himself as he looked down. "Sorry! So~ sorry! I'm covered, I'm covered!" He cried as he re-wrapped his towel around his waist

When she turned back to face Yuri both were blushing profusely, unable to not giggle or chuckle out of embarrassment.

Axel turned to leave. "Heh, I'll meet you upstairs so you can get something to eat. Oh, there is a new outfit in the lowest drawer over there." She pointed to her lips. "I noticed you have been bleeding, we ought to get you some balm or something."

Yuri touched his lips. "Y-Yeah, didn't have that on the moon, I can tell ya that…"

She nodded. "Yes, well, they look a little…swollen."

Yuri felt he could die as he recalled one of the kisses. 'If you only knew…'

She shrugged. "Mah, I'm sure they'll go down. See you in a bit!"

After Ms. Purple shut the door, Yuri scurried over to pull out the clothes, thankful to not have to wear the dress again.

'Then I guess I should be thankful to him too...I guess…' Yuri violently shook his head and quickly got dressed. The clothes were simple. Brown pants, white dress shirt and leather shoes; with a deep breath, a slightly recomposed Yuri headed up the stairs to accompany Ms. Purple to the kitchen.

* * *

Notes:

Short transition chapter.

Consent is sexy. Consent, consent, consent. Even if it's a kiss, people.


	11. Butler

Butler

"That was delicious!" Yuri complimented.

"Isn't?" Axel smiled. "I'm glad you liked it!"

Yuri was surprised the servants got to eat such fantastic things. Well, virtually anything would, he reasoned, compared to whatever he was able to scrounge up on Alborja moon.

"Thanks, Axel...for this and earlier..." Yuri complemented.

Ms. Purple lightly blushed, but quickly shook her head and smiled. "N-No problem! Come to me if you need a listening ear." She placed a gentle hand on Yuri's shoulder while resting a hand on her chest. "I'll be your confidant," she added seriously before quickly clasping her hands together in front of her and brightly smiled, "okay?"

Yuri wistfully smiled as Axel's offer and cheer reminded him of Yuuko. "Thank you."

In that moment, the door to the kitchen swung open.

"We're back!" Two cried from the doorway.

Axel turned towards her sisters who were carrying so many bags at once Yuri was immediately impressed. "Hey! Welcome back! Got it all?"

"Check, check, check. All here, no?" Loop replied.

"Ah good, Newbie, is here too."

"Hey you two," Yuri greeted and walked over to the trio with a forced smile. "It appears you go a lot of stuff."

"Uh, huh," Loop eagerly nodded. "We even got you a new outfit for tonight, Yuri."

Yuri felt a chill down his spine, but he reapplied his smile to hide it. "I-I see."

"Neh, you all right, Yuri, no?" Loop tilted her head to the side with a slight frown.

Yuri coughed and scratched the back of his head. "Ah...heh, yes I'm fine," Yuri answered hurriedly. "S-So! What are you going to make me wear this time?"

Ms. Pink brushed her apron and straightened up with a smile and started to slightly jump up and down out of barely contained excitement.

Yuri looked into the bag and saw a suit jacket neatly folded inside. There was nothing kinky or punky about it at all.

"Oh, wow, good taste!" Axel nodded with approval as she took the pieces out one at a time, holding it up to Yuri's frame briefly before setting it to the side "Let's see...rose red jacket…black slacks, of course, black shoes, good choice, um, oh, a black dress shirt...and oh, wow, this brocade vest is very sharp! Just look at those intricate designs!"

"This fabric the softest thing, no?" Loop squealed a little.

Lutz folded her arms. "You say that about everything, Sis."

"Ha. Ha. I do not, silly." Loop giggled, remaining excited, eager, to see Yuri in such clothes.

Yuri stood there stupefied as he watched Axel put up the clothes next to his body. Simply put, he was at a loss for words until all the clothes were put back into the bag for later use.

"Wh-What? Are you for real? He wants me to wear this?" Yuri stammered.

Lutz folded her arms. "Master Nikiforov wanted me to select an outfit for the party, I just went with what looked good. Honestly…so many clothes…"

Loop gently elbowed Lutz' side. "Teehee, jealous?"

Ms. Blue's brow furrowed as she turned towards her sister. "Oh please, as if I care." However, Lutz's face defaulted to her stoic state when she quickly turned back. "But... I can't help but wonder why you look so unappreciative."

Axel cleared her throat with a cough. "Oh cut him some slack, he's new, Lutz. Come now, ladies and gentleman, we have cleaning to do and a dinner party to prepare for!"

"Wh-What? B-But I thought he didn't have guests," Yuri hastily replied. "I thought tonight was going to a party."

Axel started unloading the food. "Well it doesn't happen often, no matter we have to prepare a spread large enough for twenty guests. Plus, there are cocktails."

Yuri's jaw dropped. "By dinner time? Is he crazy?"

"No~," she drawled out, putting her hands her hips, "he is our master and he expects us to do so. Besides, each attending partner would be getting their master's plate so we will have plenty of help. Now. Hop to it and help Loop with the cleaning. Lutz and I will start preparing. We have six hours, people!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Loop chimed with a smile on her face. "Come on, Yuri!"

"Y-Yes!" Yuri scrambled, all ready to pitch in.

Loop grabbed Yuri eagerly by the hand and practically dragged him to the supply closet. The man, though tried, had trouble keeping up with the girl of cheery, boundless energy.

"I just don't get it, how do you three put up with him?"

Loop continued to hum along and pulled the handles to the cleaning closet once the two had arrived. She pushed cleaning supplies into Yuri's arms, ignoring Yuri's question. Once she had closed the supply closet doors, she turned to face Yuri with hands on her hips.

"Now! We have to make sure that dinner hall is shining, you hear?" Ms. Pink ordered, her unusually stern behavior startled Yuri once more, but he quickly recovered.

'Ah screw it! the sisters are just as crazy as he is!'

Yuri stood up straight. "Ah, yes, ma'am!"

Silence hung over the two for a moment until she cracked up and doubled over, laughing in Yuri's expense.

"I've always wanted someone to call me that!" She laughed. "I-I'm s-sorry…heh, that I scared you! Y-You should've seen your face!"

"Urk, o-oy! Come on! We are under a time limit aren't we?" Yuri rebutted, who was seriously tempted to drop all the things in his arms.

"Y-Yes, let's go, no?" Loop exclaimed with a wide smile.

In a flurry the two made way to the dinner hall. The opulent room was still magnificent despite the heavy amount of dusting the two had to do, along with dressing the tables, and sweeping the floor.

"These windows will take a day unto themselves!" Yuri whined. "They're huge!"

"There's only six and you're halfway done. Move it!" Loop encouraged albeit sternly, tapping her foot behind him.

Yuri glanced down over his shoulder and smiled. "Yes, ma'am."

Loop giggled and found energy to move on as well.

When the room was complete, the group of four took a moment to look over the party room at the door way. Far across from them, on the other side, the hearth was lit with a blazing fire. A vertical, long table in the center of the room was set with fine dinnerware, covered by a blue table cloth. To their left, set close by to the windows, was a rich display of food and drink. Most of the dishes Yuri had never had the pleasure of setting eyes on, let alone even heard of. With all the work he and the sisters did, he was starving.

'But this food isn't for us, it's for those snobs.' Yuri grimaced to himself.

"All right we have twenty minutes, lucky for us Nobles take pride in being fashionably late," Axel confirmed. "Yuri, the bag with your suit is in the kitchen. Grab it and with all your might get your ass ready. The master wants you at his side at the foyer, us girls need to freshen up and get the foyer ready so we can meet the guests and check in their coats and such."

There was no use arguing. Yuri made a mad dash to the kitchen. The instant he threw open the doors his blood ran cold.

With a long squeak, the doors shut behind him.

"Ms. Blue has never disappointed me when it comes to having good taste. She's the best."

'Not him. A not now…'.

Yuri stared apprehensively, breaking out into a cold sweat as the master put the clothes back into the bag, unable to move.

Dressed in a mink grey, Victor eventually peered over his shoulder. "Aren't you going to greet me properly this time?"

Yuri found his words caught in his throat; he continued to stare, becoming even more unable, if possible, to move as Victor approached him.

'Move! Say something! Dodge n' roll, mother fuck- MOVE!' Yuri pinched his eyes shut the last possible moment.

Victor firmly pushed Katsuki into the closest corner, pressing him up against the joining walls.

Yuri's eyes flashed opened as they started to move back. "Don't touch me!" His back hit the wall. "H-Hey!"

"Ah, there it is. I was wondering if the fire had died out," Victor remarked, grinning at his servant's glare.

Yuri scowled and looked away.

"Ah, ah, ah," Victor mocked with a wave of a finger, leaning forward slightly, "I want to see it, your face."

"Just leave me alone..."

Victor grabbed his chin. "Uh oh." He brushed the bottom of Yuri's lips with his thumb.

Yuri gasped at the slight pain from the small cut yet to fully heal.

"That won't do."

Yuri felt his eye twitch a bit, otherwise he stood frozen, wary of Victor's movements.

Victor took out a small container out of his pocket with his free hand, set in on the counter, and undid the lid. "This will help."

'What, he just carries that around? Pompous prick…'

Victor held out a finger. "Here."

Yuri pinched his eyes, tearing away from Victor's hold on his chin. "Don't touch me!" He balled his hands into fists. "This is your fault!" He blurted, forgetting who he was talking to only to gasp.

The nearby clock ticked for several seconds.

Vacant, the master took his now unoccupied hand and placed it on the middle Yuri's chest. "I know…"

It wasn't kind, angry, nor apologetic. Just words.

Yuri's breath hitched. 'You…know? What the? How about sorry?!'

"Just let me do-" Yuri took a sharp breath, too slow to stop Victor. His cheeks flushed red despite no one else in the room to be embarrassed by as a relieving gel swept over his lips.

Satisfied, Victor took back his finger and stepped away. "There…that's better. Now, what were you going to say?"

Yuri almost brought his arm up to wipe the stuff off his lips, but couldn't deny they felt immensely better right away. With a huff, he walked past the Colbran and went towards the counter where the bag of clothes awaited. "C-Come on, you almost worked us to death and y-you need to be at the foyer on time."

Victor wiped his hand with a kitchen towel. "Humph, you are right, I do. I imagine we have, what, ten or so minutes left? With some spice from kitchen and those clothes you, and your remedied sweaty stench, will be ready to go too."

Yuri shifted side to side, feeling pressed for time and did not want to disappoint the sisters or cause them any worry.

"With that said, I'll go change. What, you want to dress me or something?"

Silence hung over the two once more, Yuri replayed what he had just said in his mind and began to blush. He looked away from Victor, gritting his teeth.

'Arg! Fuck me running! I'm such an idiot!'

A slender finger was placed on a sly smile. "Hmmm? You bring up an interesting idea...but no," Victor took a step forward. "Tonight is too important for you to be even more upset with me if I were to do such a thing. But, take this to heart, behave. I will be outside, don't keep me waiting."

With that, the Noble left a confused Yuri to change.

"Whew~" Yuri sighed in relief, putting a hand on his chest. 'Oh man, my heart won't stop...God is wrong with me?!'

The two gentlemen barely made it to the foyer in time greet the guests. Axel reported the hired guard had already taken their positions around the estate and had tracker bracelets already to given to the guests. When the co-ed mix of guests arrived, twenty Nobles with their fellow servant filled in by the time meet and greet was done. They gave their coats to Ms. Purple, they next received a tracker wristband for their servant, from Loop.

'Mila is even here with Georgi it would seem.' Yuri recognized at one point.

Once they had placed the wristbands, they greeted Victor whom, once in awhile, introduced Yuri as his new butler. Yuri, not sure on what do, took a hint from the girls and bowed whenever the gesture felt appropriate. There were moments the Nobles surprised Yuri when he personally received compliments. Yuri mentally dismissed such to be a mere formality, since they were in front of the host. He would outwardly thank each who did so, however, and the guests would carry on to the dinner hall, escorted by either a hired guardsman or Lutz herself who went back and forth.

When the time came, Victor ordered the triplets to fall back to the kitchen to take care of food while Lutz would stick around to help with drinks in the dinner hall. Yuri thought he surely would have to as well, but the order never came.

"Sh-Should I not help them as well, sir?" Yuri asked a bit nervously.

Nikiforov straightened his jacket. "Mr. Katsuki, you're a butler who stays at their Lord's side at all times."

'That's it?"

Without another thought, Yuri held his ground with the best of intentions. "Butlers are the heads in charge of other servants, orchestrating them. Surely I need to-"

Victor brought a hand to the wall with a resounding slap, his stretched out arm laid out near Yuri's head. Stunned, Yuri froze right there.

"This is why humans shouldn't read." Victor denounced lowly. "They get befuddled with all the details. I don't care what you think a butler is or what exactly they do. It's just a title for male servants during a party, understood?"

Yuri stood there, frozen and dumbfounded as frustrated Victor talked at him. When Victor backed off Yuri lowered his head."

"I apologize," Yuri replied although came across a bit indignant to Victor.

The master stood up straight. "Come, we need to get to the party."

Without any further ado, Victor turned to walk away, completely unaware of the smile which played on Yuri's lips.

'So you don't know, eh? This...this should be good…'

* * *

Notes: BIG THANK YOU! For your support, encouragement and feedback!


	12. Cards

Cards

The room fell silent as Victor walked in; all eyes watched the refined host walk to the head of the table in which the hearth was directly behind. Yuri felt awkward, to have all these eyes in his direction. He knew they rested on Victor, nevertheless, it felt the guests were watching him.

Victor took his glass Lutz had just filled and held it up. As he did, the other Nobles followed suit.

"I thank you all for coming. Enjoy yourselves for tonight we gather as honored Colbrans whose family lines have proven worthy during the Under-Swell. Tonight we gather to celebrate the the Day of Birth of our leader, our Declotes Lillia Baranovskaya! Long may she reign as our ruler of Colbran."

'So that's what this is for? A private celebration for the Queen's birthday?' Yuri questioned, clenching his hands behind his back. 'The Under-Swell...they even dare speak of the human massacre in front of their servants? What the hell?'

"Long! May she reign!" The guests hailed as they stood up all at once to drink to the Crown. The declaration took Yuri from his thoughts and quickly bowed like the other servants so Victor didn't feel anything was amiss.

While Yuri stood, in front of the fire place, he felt he was being roasted alive from behind for he wasn't used to wearing so many layers, but he strived to never mind all that. When the opportunity arrived, the new butler slapped a fake smile on his face, came over and slightly bowed from the waist, gesturing if he may take Victor's plate.

"Sir, would you like some more or trying something else? I can get it for you, my Lord."

Victor, who was wiping his lips with a napkin, briskly turned his head, deliberately blinked, appearing rather shocked by Yuri's sudden formal behavior.

'If I can keep him away, I'll play the part he insists.'

"Teehee, why look so surprised, Lord Nikiforov," a young Noblewoman in blue giggled. "Let the human do his work."

"What? Just because he wasn't silent you're nervous he's going to put something in your food?" A Nobleman in black, sitting across from the Colbran woman, asked while folding his arms.

"Oh come on, surely you just misinterpreted the Lord's behavior," Lady Mila, dressed in gold, defended, waving a dismissive hand."

"Nope, teehee, I saw it. The usually distant Noble looked surprised."

"I wonder what their relationship is…?"

It was a chain effect, while Yuri only heard a comment here or there he got the gist of what was happening.

Yuri smirked inwardly. This he did not expect. 'Well, well, so they do gossip and determine the quality of a person...let's see where this goes…'

Yuri, stood up straighter, raised his hands and clapped in a manner to politely gain attention. In no time, the room became silent and the fellow servants stood with their mouths agape, with widened eyes or both.

"My Lords and Ladies, guests of the Nikiforov household, I apologize," Yuri began to formally explain. "I am still new to this household, please do not misconstrue his reaction to mean anything more, about him personally, or his abilities."

There was silence for a full five seconds before a Nobleman, dressed in a deep green, started to fidget with his eye wear. "A-And what gives you the right to speak to us in such a way?"

Yuri remained calm, secretly happy and felt rather devilish. With keeping a small smile, Yuri gave a short bow with a hand placed on his chest. "In all do respect, my Lord, I am a butler of this estate. I will do what a butler does and stand up for those who live as heads of this household."

"And how do you know what a butler does, exactly? Did your master teach you, boy?"

Yuri remained as he were and, rather happily, replied. "I am human. Humans have been made out to be your humble servants. That is how I know."

The same woman from before stopped herself from taking another sip of her drink and couldn't help but giggle again. "The human sure told you."

He adjusted his glasses. "Well the Colbran culture was heavily influenced by the human presence," the challenger defended. "Him knowing should be of little surprise I suppose."

"I-I am impressed!" Another Lord chipped in.

"I had no idea that's what a butler did..." Lady Mila tilted her head.

A fellow Lady in a red gown looked at her partner thoughtfully. "Perhaps most are too scared to say anything?"

Yuri stood back up straight, happy with himself indeed. 'Now their eyes are on me, Nikiforov. I'd hate for them to find something unflattering about you if you keep being handsy…might affect my work should they visit again.'

"Sir, may I take your plate?" Yuri asked once more.

Victor sat back into his chair and gave Yuri a nod. "Yes, I want more of what I just had."

"Of course, be right back."

Yuri felt like he could skip to the buffet table, towards the girls who have been scrambling back and forth all night, however all three had been witnesses to what had just happened.

"Yuri!" Axel whispered with a stern look on her face. "What the heck was that?"

"Not bad, Newbie, not bad at all."

Axel lifted a silver tray. "Lutz, your encouragement isn't helping! Loop, go back get more of this side dish would you?"

"Y-Yes...Yuri...um," Loop glanced side to side, not sure what to say, but decided to smile.

"Thank you, Loop," Yuri replied, resting a hand on her shoulder, taking a good guess as to what she wanted to say.

Ms. Pink's smile broadened and she nodded. "Yep, better go so get back over there soon, no?"

"Heh, yes ma'am," Yuri replied with affection before he felt an arm over his shoulder.

"I'm glad you and my sister are getting along," Axel whispered. "However, be careful, I'd hate to see you overstep your bounds."

Yuri saw Lutz roll her eyes and proceed to move around to push her sister away. "Yeah, yeah, leave Newbie to it already he's got to go."

"Okay, okay," Axel caved, holding up her hands with a smile. "Keep up the good work, Yuri," she whispered before leaving to get the next course.

The evening progressed smoothly, the small talk went on for hours and the sisters were indirectly complimented for a delicious dessert by most of the guests. No other incident occurred.

Much later that evening, an after party event was hosted. Most guests had left as well as the hired guard. Victor had invited a small group to attend in private room and a group of five other Nobles and their servants had stuck around to play cards and have a drink. The room was well lit by a bright chandelier and was quite spacious. The room was richly decorated with blue carpeting and black sofas while in the center was a big, richly carved table where the Nobles soon gathered around to play cards while their partners either stood nearby or on their lap.

Yuri was grateful he was allowed to stand, but desperately wished he could retire for the evening like the sisters had. Instead, he had to be awake, at Victor' beck and call until all guests were gone.

"Well, my fellows, what shall we play?" The oldest Noble asked while his associate, sitting on his lap, shuffled the cards with a vacant expression.

'Creepy. The Colbran must be twice her age if not more and has her in that provocative, lace get up? Sheesh.' Yuri criticized inwardly.

"I believe it is dear Victor's turn to choose, Baron Awiess," Lady Mila sighed in reply.

Victor, who had been sitting across from the Baron, looked up from his glass and smiled before he sat the glass down beside him. "I'd be happy to choose."

'Oh just pick then!' Yuri inwardly chided at Victor, wanting desperately to roll his eyes at the group's pretentious behavior.

After several rounds of cards and drinks, it became quite clear most of the group had lost their formality. The golden red-head had draped herself on one of the sofas, with her head on Georgi's lap. The senior Nobleman had become loud, kept making bad jokes while the two other Noblemen laughed for no other reason but laugh because everything sounded funny to them. The only one who had any dignity left was Victor, whom Yuri had been called to sit next to him.

"Ney, Vickeey, my fri~end. Ney, wanna get these youngins we have here together? I'm sure it would be quite a spectacle. Ha! Your- ah butler, hic, is already blushin'!" The Baron turned to the other couples. "Am I-er-I right?"

It was true, Yuri's face felt warm, but was they were mistaken. He glanced towards Victor from the corner of his eye; his chest tightened as he braced himself to hear Victor' answer.

"N-No~" Lady Mila drawled and then pouted. "I don't wanna see kiss~y humans! Vic…tor -cough- don't listen to him."

Yuri's shoulders fell from relief, but this slight action was misinterpreted greatly.

"I-er sa~w dat hu~man. Dis~poin'ed?" The senior laughed loudly again.

Yuri began to raise his hands, about to try to rectify the situation, but Victor grabbed Yuri by the chin with one hand.

Victor's eyes bore into Yuri's. A lump laid caught in Yuri's throat, he couldn't bring himself to say anything as a dangerous gold and blue glint paired with a smile fell across Nikiforov's face.

"Why...I think you are quite right, Baron Awiess, he does look disappointed…"

"No…please," Yuri whispered, barely audible to the others, but Victor could hear him.

Victor brought his lips close to Yuri's right ear. "I thought butlers followed orders...my little know-it-all?"

"Is 'ere a prob-hic-lem?" Awiess pressed.

Tonight's host quickly turned his head back towards the group around the table with a smile. Victor let Yuri go. "Not at all. I think a pleasure game would be fun. I haven't seen one played out in a long time."

Yuri sat there with his mouth agape. He glanced at the Baron's girl. While her face remained vacant as ever, her hands were trembling.


	13. Cards (pt2)

"I will take my leave then," Lady Mila whined as she sat up with Georgi's help who escorted her out of the room. "Farewell…" she sighed as she wobbled from too many drinks.

Yuri had mere seconds to get up and insist he escort the her out, but Victor firmly kept Yuri put with his pale hand around Yuri's upper arm.

When the room's door shut behind the red-head, Yuri's heart dropped.

"Well da~wring, go on ov-ah. Go on." Baron Aweiss insisted.

"Yuri, go sit over there next to the pretty associate of our guest." Victor insisted.

Katsuki felt his heart was going to stop.

'Is this so-called game a way to get back at me? Surely this is just a Colbran custom…'

Yuri numbly moved to sit on the adjacent couch, where Lady Mila was. Halfway, Yuri saw something metallic flash in the corner of his eye.

"Aharg!"

"No! The Baron! Ack!"

"You little bit-! Urk!"

The event happened all too fast. From the first cry, Yuri snapped his head up and saw the Baron Awiess had a steak knife in his chest then immediately pulled out so the murder could slice open the necks of the two other Nobles in the room. In a blur, the other human servants too were not spared. The room had quickly become a bloodbath.

"I guess I'm alive for I'm not as drunk as the others," Victor remarked, his face vacant, having stopped the murder's arm with his right hand. It's Sara is it not?"

The one in question was the late Baron's now ex-servant. The beautiful, tan girl who'd appeared so tame was now bloodied and stood with the steak knife held merely inches from Victor's throat. She was trembling, breathing heavily…and at her wits end.

Broken out in a cold sweat, Yuri slowly stood and held up his hands. "M-Miss?"

Victor pushed the girl back with this left, making her stumble backwards while he stood up.

"Pl-Please stop!" Yuri blurted, pleading both sides.

With glaring, purple eyes Sara was shaking with rage as she got back up from the floor. "Y-You are a human and you wish to stick up for a Colbran?"

'That's not what I-!"

Yuri felt all blood drain from his face as his master remained at his side, cool as ever.

Victor folded his arms. "We had a war and your side lost. Thus the spoils."

Yuri blanched at his tactlessness. 'That's not helping!'

She stomped her foot. "You enslaved us and that old bastard over there," she pointed at her victim with her knife for a second, "had killed my brother only to sexually abuse and humiliate me for three years! I refuse to be used any longer!"

'Say something, Yuri, she has **lost** it!'

"M-Miss calm down," Yuri stuttered.

They are all the same! Beasts!" She rampaged, pushing over glasses and chairs.

"Miss!" Yuri cried.

"Pompous, arrogant aliens who use us all!" She screamed.

Yuri stood up with his hands remaining in the air. "Please calm yourself!"

Sara held up her weapon. "Stay back! I don't want to, but I'll hurt you too."

"Listen to me!"

"You are no better than a Colbran you freak!"

Yuri pinched his eyes shut. "Listen!"

A sudden gust of wind forced Yuri to keep his eyes closed. When it died, Yuri slowly opened his eyes.

The knife was lodged in Sara's chest, her neck evidently broken.

Unable to stand anymore, the shaking, young man fell back into the couch and put his head in his hands.

'She was angry like me! She killed humans for being affiliated? Is that where my hate may lead?'

Master Nikiforov had just finished wiping his hands with a cloth napkin when he noticed his servant beginning to lose it.

Yuri dug his hands into his hair, thumping his right heel into the carpet.

"Listen, you're tired therefore emotional," Victor spoke calmly as he approached Yuri. "This mess was no one's fault but hers. I need to make some calls in my study." He put his hands on Yuri's shoulders and pushed him back slightly, intending it would get Yuri to look at him. "Those who can handle this will come in and take care of the scene."

His breath quickened as Victor spoke and his chest tightened painfully. "H-How c-can you be...be so c-calm?! Y-You...k-killed her! I! I-!" With shaking hands, Yuri struggled to pull Victor's hands off his shoulders. "L-Let go!" He cried, tears streaming down.

'God…it's been years since my last panic attack! I-I'm scared!' Yuri pinched his eyes shut.

Yuri next felt his head tilt up, a cool pressure framing his face, before another, firm, pressure was placed on his lips. He wriggled as his mind screamed at him, reminding him of what transpired earlier that day, demanding to push the perpetrator away…but he didn't. Instead, he took the bittersweet distraction and slowly relaxed his face, letting his numb arms and hands fall back to his sides.

In that darkness, he heard the faint ticking of a clock, traces of the smell of varnished wood, smoke and wine, trying not to focus on the smell of blood beginning to permeate the room. Victor's lips were chilly around his own. Soon, Nikiforov's cool, long fingers gently, slowly, stroked alongside Yuri's face in a soothing gesture. Eventually, Victor brought his hands up to comb and gently rub, the sides of Yuri's head.

Katsuki wasn't sure what Victor was trying to do, but couldn't deny it felt good. His frantic, confused, heart began to slow along with his breath while the finger tips moved ever so slowly around in circles in his hair.

Yuri next felt Victor's form kneeling down in front of him while their right hand slid down and around the back of his neck while they used their left to prompt him to spread his legs so they could come a bit closer.

'This smell…of drink and cigars...and fresh ice...it's nice…'

Forgetting himself, Yuri allowed it brought his arms around Victor's neck, sliding forward.

With a slight thud, Yuri was on the floor on his knees. With landing, Yuri opened his mouth, involuntarily letting out a gasp from the surprise.

'Gods…what am I doing?' Victor thought. 'When did this…how did this?'

An impulsive maneuver to get Yuri to relax. He didn't want to just leave Katsuki there to behave rashly, he wasn't willing to take the risk. But now? He was here with Yuri, his knees between the human's bent legs, suddenly not getting enough.

'He's going to wake up and hate me tomorrow…' the Colbran reminded himself. '…Fuck it.'

He wrapped his arms around Yuri's lower back and neck, deepening the kiss.

For Yuri, this only made him feel more secure.

Until he no longer felt the human's frantic heart or whimpers of anxiety, Victor drew out the moment, that is until Yuri passed out in his arms seconds later.

* * *

Notes: This last scene was so hard to write. XD;;

Feedback welcomed and loved! ;D


	14. Rift

Rift

A graceful, pale hand rested on the pane of her window. Gazing over the sparkling night lights of the Capitol, she is finally done with a long day of celebration. Head to toe in emerald brocades weaved by her servants a refined Colbran was tired.

"Come forward, Otabek," she ordered, not looking over her shoulder.

A sturdy boy dressed in the same color and cropped hair stepped forward, having waited by the wall until needed.

The woman held out her hand, plucking from the glass, but had not bothered to tear her gaze from the city.

The boy took it gently, letting her know he was there.

She sighed. "Another year…"

He remained quiet.

"Do you think it will get easier?"

"I…do not know, Ma'am…"

She looks over her shoulder and looks him with steely hazel eyes, mistaken for anger often by her peers, but truly she was only tired.

Otabek keeps his head low. "…I would like to think so."

She firmly squeezes his hand and gives a wistful grin. "I'd like to think so…my son."

"You flatter me…"

They both knew that wasn't true. Unmarried, too old, there wasn't an heir. Without such, there was unrest on top the increasing stress of co-existence.

Humans were getting smart. Reports of escaping only to be killed only served to increase tension.

She turned her gaze back to the lights and sighed. "Something has to change. What has been maintained is breaking. Something has to change." She gave the boy a glance. "Speak freely, know that you can."

"A lot…would have to change…for it to get better."

"Fear breeds anger which only breeds more fear…our intentions…muddled."

Otabek tilted his head, but was used to her riddles. For who was he to know all what she was thinking.

"Maybe…the moon, Your Grace Lillia? I've overheard how bad it's becoming."

She turned towards him fully and squeezed his hand tighter. "My dear boy…you know I can't."

If she did, she feared no one would want to leave. If no one left, how could anything improve.

"Has…anyone come to report any trouble…if I may ask, I mean?" He asked.

She shook her head. "In my years I haven't…I've been told its rough, but necessary."

Otabek nodded. For who was he to argue.

* * *

In the shadows at clock chimes three in the morning. An unknown hand moves to shred the evidence.

"Soon there will be blood. Soon we will be free."

* * *

"Mr. Katsuki...is this going to become a habit of yours?" Victor deadpanned, pinching the bridge of his nose while sitting in his chair in the study.

Yuri's hands slapped the table. "Damn straight, I woke up in your bed again!"

Victor swiveled in his chair. "You ruined my breakfast and newspaper again too."

"Urk! Y-yeah so? My clothes were on the floor again!"

"All of them?" Victor inquired flatly.

Yuri gritted his teeth. Sure it was only his shoes, jacket and vest, but Yuri still glowered. "Don't split hairs! Stripping someone without consent is still wrong! I didn't sign up to be your bed warmer-!"

"Ha! You're not." Victor raised a silver eyebrow. "But I didn't know any of this was under a contract."

He gritted his teeth. "D-Damn you~!"

Victor leaned back in his chair and rested his head on his right hand. "Besides, here I thought I was doing you several favors last night. Why, with calming you down and taking care of the misfortunate event."

Seething, Yuri took a moment to think, looking away for a moment. "Er, what happened?"

"Oh?" Victor raised an eyebrow. "And here I thought you wouldn't care or think about what happened after the fact in the parlor. I mean three Colbrans died, shouldn't you-?"

Yuri reaffirmed his hands with another slap on the desk. "Shut it! I'm not that kind of person! I'm not happy about it at all! Three humans died in exchange, you kil-!"

"So?" Victor interrupted flatly, sitting back up.

"S-So?!" Yuri stammered and half shouted, bout ready to take Victor by the collar.

Victor gave an almost leering look, such made Yuri's blood boil. "Such a fire today, your eyes look like they are going burst."

"Stop jerking me around!" Yuri roared before turning around to storm out of the room.

Just as the butler touched the handles, a pair of all too familiar hands appeared in a flash, slamming onto the door trapping him between the pair of strong arms.

Yuri began to fumble and tug at the handles. "O-Oi, let me go through these doors! I hate being in the same room as you!"

Victor stood still and studied the boy's struggling form for awhile longer. He was nothing short of pissed off, but not fully angry. He knew this, or he would have broken the door entirely. Regardless, this mere human and the lip he was giving... no one had the gall to stand up to him before him.

'I'm going insane…' Victor scowled. 'That has to be it.'

Yuri Katsuki was driving him nothing short of it, that he knew. He had the power to ditch Yuri back on the Alborja moon. He had the power to kill and get away with it and Yuuko's life was in his hands and yet, even though Yuri was fully aware of this, this human insisted on being a troublesome smart-ass.

'And yet...here we are…I must be darker than I thought to insist his company.'

A firm smack on the top of his head interrupted Victor's train of thought.

"Oi! I said let me go! Stop spacing off!"

Victor closed in, a known to be rare, small, heart-shaped, smile formed on his lips when he saw Yuri immediately begin to squirm.

With a light thud, Yuri's upper back was up against the study door with his lower back arched forward because of the door handles behind him.

"O-Oi!" Yuri glared at Victor.

"Somebody's being a bad puppy," Victor huffed, blowing a part of his side bangs away. "hitting me…honestly…"

Yuri rolled his eyes. "Wha~t here?"

Both froze.

It was as impulsive as Yuri's quips usually were.

"Mr. Katsuki…"

Yuri jolted. "Hee -er- yeah?"

But this one?

"What…are you doing?"

A sturdy finger pressed onto top of the silver head.

Was stupid.

Victor clicked his tongue. "Is it getting thin?"

Yuri retracted his hands. "N-No! No! S-Sorry! That was dumb!" He ducked under the Noble's arms, popped back up and walked backwards with hands up.

Yuri scratched his shoulder. "C-Come on! Just, give me orders so I can help the sisters, all right?"

"If you were that worried about them, perhaps you should not storm in here in the mornings." Nikiforov rebutted, folding his arms.

"You-!" Yuri cried out with balled fists, but stopped himself from saying anything more, instead of acting out he just stopped and stood still.

Victor tilted his head to the side slightly and shifted his stance to the right. "Hmm? What's this? You look like you have realized something."

The young man stood up straight, looked directly into Victor's eyes and folded his arms. Victor saw Yuri's expression had changed, similar to the one from yesterday's dinner. A calm, collected visage. "You'd like getting a rise out of me, don't you? You set me up, you like seeing me explode." The human raised an eyebrow as he scoffed. "…you're sadistic. And now that I realize this, good luck getting off on my expense."

Victor began to sarcastically applaud. "Wow~ and this is only the third day. Scary to think what would happen in week. Besides, Sadism meets Sass, much?"

Yuri's composure faltered, he'd snigger if he wasn't so pissed. "I shudder the thought," he shot back, matching Victor's monotone.

'Besides, I'm only 'sassy' when I'm on edge…around him…crap.'

Lord Nikiforov brushed his bangs took a step away from the doors. "Well I guess we both will have to see, won't we?"

'Is he? Is he going to actually let me leave?' Yuri silently began to hope.

Yuri, cautious at first, walked towards the door. He could feel Victor's gaze, but he was almost free so Yuri did is best to ignore.

"One moment," Victor called out, taking Yuri's wrist.

Yuri froze, but before he said anything Victor continued when he knew he had Yuri's attention.

Victor rolled his eyes a bit. "Relax. Look, I have orders for you."

Yuri's tense shoulders relaxed a bit. "O-Oh I see...of course. What is it you need me to do today?" He tilted his head. "Oh, and please don't be a smart ass."

Victor's eyes immediately glinted as he gripped Yuri's wrist a bit harder. "Li~ke you?"

'Oops.' Yuri thought.

He pulled away, but wasn't set free. "L-Let go! Th-This is what I was just saying!"

"So?" Victor quipped.

"Ack! You tricked me!" Yuri cried as his back hit the wall next to the door frame.

"Let make something perfectly clear," Victor growled.

"What?!" Yuri spat.

Victor took a free hand grabbed Yuri's chin. "You are a thorn. You may blame me for turning your world upside down, you made it clear from the start you viewed me as the villain so I played the part. However, last night you took everyone by surprise. Defending me only later to crumble like a house of cards? What the fuck gives?!"

"It's called anxiety!" Yuri shot back, reminding him. "Considering what the Colbrans have done the villain shoe damn well fits."

'Fear bred by anger…this boy is a mess…a hot mess.'

Victor huffed. "Oh~ shut up. You know nothing."

Having quite enough, Nikiforov pressed hard onto Yuri's lips with his own, pushing young man's head back.

The move was so sudden Yuri let out a small gasp. When Victor pulled back both stared at the other through half-lidded eyes.

It was unspoken, but both knew it was growing.


	15. Rift (pt2)

'What does he want…what do I want?'

'Why do I want him to stay close?'

Will become like weeds or flowers they weren't sure, but it was just too raw, too soon, to name. Neither believed in fairy tales, there was no room for that.

Yuri's face was rosy as he licked his lips absentmindedly. "Wh-What are you d-doing to me?"

"Hell if I know…"

"Ha~ugh…" Yuri drawled in a low groan as he shook his head. "Hell it is then…why do you even use that word anyway?"

"Does it really matter?" Victor purred.

Yuri's brow furrowed as he chose his words carefully. "It does to me…you…keep hurting me…"

Victor brought his head back sharply only to give Yuri a soft look. "And you are insufferable…hurting me in your own way."

"…sorry…" they breathed out together.

'Not really.'

'Oh hell no.'

Yuri licked his dry lips unable to look away. "Hrmm, are you going to make me fall under again?"

Nikiforov pulled back. "No, I refuse to use hypnosis usually. The first time was actually an accident. Besides, heh, it's not fun that way," he teased.

Yuri fidgeted. "I see…so now what?"

"Careful," Victor warned in a whisper, placing a leg between Yuri's somewhat forcefully, "you wriggling about may bring out your so-called sadistic side."

Yuri gasped before he scowled. "Oh shut up! You know I'm right!"

The Noble grinned impishly and rested his forehead on top of Yuri's. "Whatever you say..."

Yuri turned his head away when Victor moved to kiss him again, however, without missing a beat, Victor moved onto sliding his lips on the side of the young man's neck.

"I-I wish...you would st- ah!" Yuri stammered, lying to himself.

He felt himself grow warmer and warmer. His quickening heartbeat not helping. The warmer he got the more he looked to Victor to ease it, his senses with their cool touch, and, yet, he did not want to stand for it.

'God! I slipping and I don't want to fall!'

"Hmm?" Victor moved on to peck and trace his lips along Yuri's sternum. He was five buttons down his butler's shirt when he felt Yuri go from pushing in vain to digging his finger tips into his silver hair.

"Mast- umph! Mmm~"

Victor popped right back up and planted another kiss right on Yuri's unsuspecting mouth and started to pull at Yuri's tucked in shirt when there was a knock at the door.

The pair froze.

Yuri knew he'd be mortified if anyone walked in.

And the quick knocking continued.

"Master Nikiforov? Excuse me, but can I come in? I have an urgent message for you."

The knocker was Axel.

Victor dropped his head onto Yuri's shoulder and let out a long sigh before stepping away.

"Straighten up your clothes," Victor ordered, pointing to Yuri's disheveled state.

"Er…Master Nikiforov?" Axel asked politely.

"Yes! Come in, come in!" Victor brushed back his hair.

She opened the double doors and proceeded to walk straight to the desk where Victor had slid over to sit on his desk chair.

"Here, sir, the letter, I was told by delivery it was urgent."

Victor held out his hand. "Ah, all right."

"I also need orders for this afternoon. Plus, if I may be so bold, I haven't seen Yuri today, sir."

Victor shook his head. "Do not concern yourself. Yuri will be doing separate tasks from you three from now on."

She curtsied. "Of course, sir, I apologize."

Yuri considered himself lucky the triplet paid no heed to look behind her and continued to straighten his clothes while cautiously making an exit out the doors. Yuri didn't care if Victor wanted him to stay or not for he was out of there. The moment he started for the kitchen he overheard Victor nonchalantly order Axel to tell Yuri to head upstairs. The Master's excuse? Well they finally had another man in the house and Victor felt the sisters shouldn't have to bother cleaning another man's room.

'Of all the sexist, brazen, bold-faced, grr~ah!' Yuri quietly seethed.

"Of course, sir, I will tell Yuri immediately the moment I see him. Where, may I ask, did you send him?" She asked innocently.

Yuri looked up to ask the heavens. 'Why me?'

"At this point, I'm not sure where he will be," Victor replied coolly.

'What a liar!'

Yuri began a mad dash to get away from the study. However, the clipping noises from his shoes gave him right away.

"Hey, Yuri! Wait up!" Axel called out.

"Sorry! I got to get something!" Yuri exclaimed over his shoulder.

"But!"

"Sorry!" Yuri shouted to drain out any of her words.

'Fuck no. I'm sorry, Purple, but fuck no!' Yuri declared to himself.

Yuri blindly ran and ran. To him, if he didn't hear it, then he didn't have to do it, that didn't want the sisters to get in trouble, but if he didn't hear it, then what can be done, right?

"Yuri! Come on! Stop!" Ms. Purple begged as she ran after the agile man.

'Lalelalela~! I can't hear you~! Lalalalela~!'

By not paying much attention to where he was going, Yuri was more focused on just losing her. With running, ducking, checking to make sure he wouldn't be spotted or followed, Yuri eventually found himself utterly exhausted. He was also starving. Paying no mind to this fact was hard, but staying clear of being asked to go clean the Master's bedroom clearly trumped any need for some bread.

'I would have spun through the kitchen I suppose, but if the other two sisters were there…well no matter I'll go into here for now. _'_

Completely lost, Yuri decided to go through a random door in the east wing of the mansion. Yuri cautiously opened the door and went through the entrance backwards to make sure one last time no one was watching. With a quiet click the door was shut, Yuri turned around and slid down onto the carpeted floor. While sitting there in the dark room for a few minutes, Katsuki soon heard the muffled voice of Axel calling for him. The man shuddered despite her encouraging words. He just couldn't, he didn't want to hear Ms. Purple officially tell him the orders.

When Yuri no longer heard her voice he got back up, walked over to the curtains, and pulled each to the side to let the light in. Katsuki turned around and registered he ended up in a modestly sized guestroom. With a high vaulted ceiling, gray walls and matching carpet the room actually looked rather dreary and hardly used. In front of him was a small fireplace and a black and red chair was placed by the hearth.

"You're going to apologize to her sooner or later, right?"

Having no words, Yuri's shoulders drooped as he sighed

"What kind of reaction is that for I wonder?" Victor stoked.

"It is because you are here!" Yuri blurted, spinning around.

With his legs crossed and arms folded sat Victor in the chair.

"Besides!" Yuri cried. "How the -no- don't answer that. You'll just say you Colbrans can and dismiss the notion."

Victor leaned back, putting his arms behind him. "You are rather angry for one who has been caught. I would expect you to show a bit of a guilty conscious for running."

"I'm only guilty of not exiting the house," Yuri spat.

Victor stood up. "Without expressed permission you would have been charged with trying to escape by my peers. Even I couldn't protect you from being killed immediately. Are you really that callous of your own life?"

Yuri pointed at Victor. "It is you who is callous! You killed somebody and don't care!"

Victor stood up. "She came after me with a knife."

"Shut it! You had power to stop her otherwise and you know it! You're splitting hairs and putting on airs again," Yuri spat before he resigned with a frustrated sigh. "I'll go clean your room, find Axel and apologize. Try anything funny and I will put up a fight."

Victor took a step back and furrowed his brow. "Is...is that why you ran? Do you honestly find me that lecherous?"

'You hurt me! You keep being handsy! You wanted me to clean your room idiot! How else-?'

With his hands on his hips Yuri squinted his eyes while he sighed again. "Of course I do! How do you explain our-?" Yuri held up a hand and looked off to the side. "Don't answer that. I'm off."

Yuri briskly walked out of the room and was thankful, more surprised actually, Victor did not stop him. While he walked to see what needed to be done in the grand bedroom, Yuri was rather proud he might have told Victor off. For the rest of the day their paths did not cross.

Nor did they the next.

Nor the next…

* * *

Notes: Sweet Lord this was long... XD


	16. Skipping Stone

Skipping Stone

Over the next week, Yuri and the triplets fell into a nice routine of cleaning, cooking and laundry, becoming good, honest friends. Yuri was happy, smug even, Victor no longer bothered with him, but kept his guard up in case. One of the sisters would always relay orders to Yuri so the young man never had to see the Colbran.

"We have this whole list of things to get before three, no?" Loop asked, chipper as always.

Yuri groaned. "Just, don't make me out to be the extra muscle, okay?"

"Aw, come on, you're tougher than me and you know it, no?" She teased.

She skipped along ahead without a care. "You know, Master brought my sisters and I together, you know?"

Yuri shook his head.

She put her hands behind her back as the two continued to stroll down the sidewalk, away from their parked car. "Yep. Axel has always looked after Lutz and I…even if…" her voice trailed off and then she stalled, halting entirely.

"It wasn't good for you before, was it?"

But she only shrugged and took a step forward. "But humans aren't always nice either."

'Can't argue that…'

"How did you meet him?"

"Master?" She flashed a smile. "He visited our Master at the time and saw our poor condition and took us for himself."

"That's it?"

She looked up. "Hmm…that's what's important, no?"

Loop didn't notice Yuri stall as she twirled on ahead, daydreaming.

'He probably hypnotized the rest out of her…poor girl…' Yuri guessed. How can anybody this sweet continue otherwise? And if Nikiforov did that…sparing her…'

Yuri had started to catch up to Loop and follow her into a store before he shook his head. 'Loop was manipulated. For all I know, he told her to say that to make him look good.'

* * *

In the kitchen, three days later, Axel had Yuri practicing his mincing.

"Didn't we make this for him yesterday?"

Axel turned around, wiping her hands. "The Master? Yes, it's his favorite so I figured."

Yuri set down the knife and began to poor the chopped roots into a bowl. "Why do you care about his favorites?"

"Hmm…" she reflected for a moment and flashed a smile. "Because he let's us eat."

Yuri recalled Loop's words, and remembered his first meeting with Lady Mila.

'Mila…I seem to have a Noble you might hate very much…'

"Where is your former now?"

"Dead. Never, ever tell Loop that. I don't want her to remember why."

Yuri blanched. "I-I see…"

'So it was true?'

* * *

An hour before dinner, the girls had a surprise. It had been one month since Yuri had lived as the Nikiforov butler and had told him to go clean windows.

"Ney, Newbie…"

Yuri wrung his sponge. "Ah, hey, Lutz. You ready?"

"Yes… however…" She pointed, pressing her finger on the glass.

"H-Hey!"

"You're not very observant are you?" She interrupted.

"Hah?"

"Look. Harder this time."

Colbran's winter had fallen, and the great estate's landscaping had frosted over.

Yuri dropped the sponge on the floor.

With a heart-shaped smile, he appeared to be dancing with Lady Mila on the ice. He appeared happy as he spun around or twirled her on the hard surface of the frozen lake.

"The Master is pretty good isn't, he?"

Katsuki slowly nodded before he awkwardly cleared his throat. "Y-Yes."

Lutz turned around and leaned on the window. "Jealous?"

"Hah?!"

She raised a brow. "Are you?"

"Did he order you to ask?" Yuri deadpanned.

"He didn't time this, Dimwit. Nature did."

"Nature as in the rough month or so of cold weather or…?"

Ms. Blue sighed, shrugging her shoulders as she walked off. "Fate? Who knows, probably both. We can't have all the answers…come to the kitchen when you're ready."

'What on Earth does that mean?'

Left stare, Yuri watched a carefree Victor dip Mila in his arms, a small part of him wanted to put his worn-once skates back on.

'He looks so…human-'

Memories flashed across his mind, the pleasure and pain his Master had caused.

Yuri shuddered, crossing his arms to hold himself, taking steps back away from the window.

'How can this be the same person?'

Yuri caught himself tracing his lips with a finger.

'You look good with red lips…' His memory recalled.

"Bastard." Katsuki shook his head and turned to walk away, forgetting the bucket on the floor until later.

* * *

"Here is your evening tea, Master."

"Thank you, Lutz."

"Did you and Lady Mila have a good afternoon?"

The Colbran nodded. "Best time of year."

"You know he saw you."

Blunt, Victor never minded as she always got the job done.

He took and sip. "Of course. He's been seeing us from afar each day has he? Not exactly a ninja about it. Er, or discreet I should say."

"Ah. Well, my sisters watch too at times."

"Flattered."

She shrugged. So? Your orders for him?"

He handed her a list for the week. "Yes."

She took it and looked it over. "Rudimentary…understood."

He set down his cup. "How is he?"

"You hurt him, Sir."

Victor spat out his drink and gawked.

"We sisters share everything, Sir, or I find out what I can from them."

"I-Is that so?"

"It's the truth, Master, as always. But I think he has recovered some… maybe I don't know what you did but he's been…jumpy...especially lately." She shrugged. "If I may be so bold, I think you two not talking isn't helping."

Victor wiped his mouth with his hand. "You think I'm a fool for bringing him home I can tell," he teased, when he honestly couldn't. Her vacant expression was almost better than his.

"Yes."

Victor would've face palmed if he were anyone else. "I-I see…"

"I find him distracting. Don't you, Master?"

"That's bold for even you."

She curtsied. "Sorry. Not my place."

* * *

One afternoon, Yuri was dusting bookshelves, left to his thoughts again.

At one point, as it happened every so often, Yuri stopped and looked at his right hand albeit randomly. He felt it. It was warm.

His mind drifted, to the couple skating. He knew they were skating again, for the last time, today.

'Just for dancing!' He told himself, trying to keep busy. 'Just for dancing…and that smile…'

A flash of a memory of a much more leering on made him wince.

Yuri flushed; he shook his head. "No, no, no."

A flash of a how their kiss felt suddenly crossed his mind .

Yuri brought a hand to his lips as he held back a gasp.

Yuri felt his heart hurt.

He shook his head. 'Twisted bastard…'

Yuri dug his hands onto the book shelf.

"Mr. Katsuki?'

Yuri froze and turned around.

Dressed sharp in black and a crisp shirt there was Victor, with a book in his hand, appearing confused they were there.

Yuri held fast on the dusting cloth and quickly turned back around to hide the face his heart was hammering. "Sir! Just wrapping up here…I thought you'd be skating."

"Ah...well I finished that up awhile ago."

Yuri heard foot steps…but not in the direction he expected.

Victor took a seat at a small desk, one of many stationed between the end and start of the next book case and continued reading.

Yuri continued as he were, not wanting to raise suspicion.

'Keep your lip zipped. Keep silent. Finish and go. Don't egg him on.'

'Wha~t unless you want him?' His darker recesses intervened abruptly.

'Shut up! I hate him!' Yuri argued with himself.

'Why?' If the dark voice in his head were a person, 'It' would be folding their arms.

'He hurt me.'

"Mr. Katsuki?"

Yuri jumped. "Oh! Sorry I-"

"Are you okay?"

Yuri didn't bother looking behind him. "Urk! I-"

'It's just a question, dammit, breathe!' Reason flailed to take over.

Cool hands gently covered his own. Victor was standing right behind him.

Between their arms, Yuri froze has if somebody disconnected his brain for a moment.

'Its been too long you know it.'

"Have you missed me?" Asked a purring voice close to Yuri's ear.

Yuri's throat tightened as that voice sent a shiver down his spine.

"Five weeks is a long time..."

Yuri pursed his lips, taking in a long breath through the nose before he retracted his hands from underneath he turned to give Victor a sideways glance with a small smile. "You. Wish."

Victor's eyes flashed in surprise. "Eros…" he whispered.

'See? That's what your big mouth is doing?!' His heart screamed.

'No excuses! I'm getting out of here!' Reason overwhelmed.

Yuri had turned fully around and held up a finger. "According to Greek Myth…" he suddenly took on such a studious persona, rattling on such a bookish definition, it took Victor by surprise.

The Noble pinched his nose. "What…the hell?"

Yuri shrugged. "You asked, no?"

Nikiforov folded his arms. "Humph…I think you've been around the girls too much…maybe I should get you your own room."

Yuri pivoted on his heel. "I'm fine. And considering these books are fine and our lesson is done. I will be off."

'Please don't touch me, please don't touch me, please don't touch me…' Was all Yuri could repeat until he left the study, drowning out the rest.

Only when he shut the doors behind him did he realize Victor didn't follow.

Yuri looked at his hand.

'He…let me go…?'

* * *

Victor finished another sip. "Is there more mail?"

Lutz nodded. "Yes, from Sir Giacometti, Master. Are you in trouble again?"

The Noble took the letter from her. "Don't concern yourself."

She shrugged. "I never do." With that she left.

Victor opened the letter and scanned it over and frowned.

'He isn't going to like this news…'

* * *

After two months with no direct orders, the Yuri began to worry. The mansion had remained run of the mill, safe and unchanging. Without Victor, Yuri also didn't have to go to anymore clubs or parties. All day, he started to worry about his usefulness and if that might affect Yuuko.

'I mean…its not like all humans are perfect either…was I too harsh? Victor wasn't even alive when the Under-Swell happened…he doesn't have that blood on is hands per se, his ancestors do- ugh, what is wrong with me…?'

That night, Yuri just couldn't get to sleep. He felt off, he couldn't put a finger on it so he decided a short walk would help. In nothing but a pair of socks and boxers, Yuri snuck out of the room and went for his stroll down the hallway upstairs. The wing of the mansion was cool and dimly lit thanks only to the many windows and few, small lamps but Yuri didn't mind and kept his arms folded in attempt to somewhat keep his body heat.

Tonight in the hallway, for the first time, Yuri witnessed a true rain storm. From the moment he was at the top of the flight of stairs the storm was already crashing and pouring rain. Only thanks to books did Yuri ever know about storms. To actually witness such weather on the surface of Colbran put the books to shame. To Yuri, the sheets of rain were captivating and eventually Yuri stopped walking to just stare through a window to take in the wondrous, yet dangerous, scene.

When Yuri felt he could no longer stand being out in the chilly hallway he started to head back. Not a moment too soon, from the corner of his eye headlights caught his attention. His curiosity got the best of him so he went up to another window. No matter how he strained to see, the best he could make out was a shadowy, blurry form walking east.

The blur stopped and for a full minute the blur just stood there. Yuri was unable to peel himself away and continued to watch.

'Why was there a transport pulling in this late at night? Did I have to warn somebody? Axel maybe?'

The downpour slowed, lifting just enough so he was better able to see. The shadowy blur formed into a tall, silhouette, however the still anonymous figure remained turned away.

Yuri's heart began to quicken and became worried for this someone who was out there in such weather. When Yuri began to move in the direction of the foyer, the figure began to move; when Yuri stopped the figure stopped. Such action freaked the man out that it quickly irritated him.

'That's it! I'm going to tell this guy off!' Not caring how impulsive it was.

Not bothering to see if the silhouette followed him or not, Yuri dashed to the foyer and grabbed a long rain coat from the closet. The moment he had the item on Yuri rushed to the door and yanked on the handle.

The next thing Yuri registered was catching someone who fell through the door.

Between the confusion and the distracting sounds of the storm, Yuri and the stranger landed on the ground. Pinned on the marble floor Yuri was freezing in seconds, the thin coat already soaked through because the drenched person who laid crookedly on top of him. Yuri breathed heavily through his nose as he slowly placed a shaking hand on the stranger's back.

* * *

Notes: It is so hard to convey conflicting emotions warring with each other! PSA: Yuri is an emotional piggy and always will be. XD


	17. Chipped Marble

Chipped Marble

"O-Oi! Are you all right? You're completely soaked. Did you not have an umbrel- you!"

Drenched and slightly shivering, the Master of the household propped himself up slightly with both hands, and shook his head before looking in Yuri's direction in the form of a half-lidded, sideways glance. Victor sighed through his nose, steadily got back up, and shut the door.

"Are you all right? Where have you been to be out so late?"

Victor didn't bother to answer either of the young man's questions, instead the Colbran just stood there.

Yuri quickly noted the odd behavior. It unnerved him, but Yuri shook his head to focus. "Well, okay, I guess you don't have to answer, um, oh, let's get a towel. I don't know about you, but I'm not getting sick. I replaced the towels in your room since it was laundry day, I'll find one downstairs."

Yuri looked down to his coat to take the garment off only to stop. It was absentminded of him, but was out of habit.

"Ah! What the? Why is my side all blue and sticky?! What is this stuff?"

Yuri looked to Victor for answers; immediately, Yuri found what he sought and felt guilty he hadn't noticed.

Victor's whole form was shaking at this point. His face was downcast with a laboring breath while his right hand was pressed up against his left side.

Yuri bolted to Victor's side. "Come on! The supplies are in your bathroom upstairs. Can you walk anymore?"

He took the Noble's free arm and supported him until they reached to the chambers. The pair made way through the bedroom until Yuri sat Victor down to doctor the wounds in the Master bathroom.

"Here," Yuri placed a towel over Victor head, "at least this will keep your hair from drippin' on my face."

The Noble's dress shirt was torn around the deep grazing cut. Yuri took a pair of hair scissors and cut away the surrounding fabric to better see the problem.

"Jeez, I hope we didn't make a trail of blood all the way up here. What, did you get into a dual or something? This looks pretty bad."

In haste, thankful Axel had drilled him on what supplies and purposes, he found a stash of what he needed in the medicine cabinet.

'Jeez, does he get attacked often?'

"I'll finish wiping up what I can, disinfect, wrap it, and then we need to call someone to properly stitch you up."

"N-No...no healers," Victor weakly replied.

"Don't be stupid, okay? You need stitches and I sure as hell can't even sew a straight row let alone a create a seam of flesh. Give me a break!"

Victor bowed his head a bit. "That is not what I mean."

"Aw hell, you telling me you Colbran's can heal now?"

"W-Well...not all of us…" Victor panted. "Our abilities do vary... healing depends on the situa- that hurt," he hissed.

"Suck it up and deal. Any good disinfectant will always sting like a mo-fo."

Victor cocked an eyebrow. "Mo...fo?"

"Er...never mind." Yuri dismissed with a shake of his head.

"Whatever you say...my butler."

Yuri's eyes widened and his heart thudded for a moment when Victor whispered the last part, but quickly shook his head to dismiss this involuntary reaction.

"H-Hey! You did that on purpose!" Victor cringed when Yuri applied more, unnecessary, disinfectant.

"No I didn't." Yuri fiend innocence, happy that his head was tilted down enough Victor couldn't see his face.

"Ah-arg, you are enjoying this," Victor panted, shaking his head while biting his lower lip slightly, "my pain."

Yuri switched to a clean cloth soaked with lukewarm water and pressed it up against the wound. "There, you big baby, this should stop the stinging. I'm going to get dressing for the cut."

The following moments shared between the two were dead silent while Yuri worked to wrap the Noble's torso. Not once did Yuri dare to look up nor did the Noble make any move beyond Yuri's instructions.

Katsuki then moved to the sink to wash his hands. "It's done, finally, let's get you to bed."

"Look at you…being all authoritative…" Victor drawled, exhausted by the blood loss.

Yuri then leaned over to support Victor body weight. "Shut it. If I had left you to bleed you could've-"

Victor halted. "What?" It wasn't angry, just asking.

Yuri wondered if all this was really necessary now that he knew Victor could heal himself.

'Well, it's not like I know how long it would take. Evidently, his so-called healing ability isn't instant.'

He shook his head. "Never mind."

The two made it towards the bed in silence.

"Okay, there you go. I assume you can tuck in yourself."

"Yes, yes. This will do."

"Good."

When Victor propped up on his bed, Yuri saw no point to stay any longer than he had to, but the need to ask one question triumphed the urge to walk out.

"Why?" Yuri put his hands into the coat pockets, "why were you out there in the rain if you were bleeding?"

A smirk played on Victor's lips. "Is curiosity about to kill the cat?"

Yuri clenched his hands. "Don't butcher human sayings and just answer the damn quest-" He took in a breath and sighed, frustrated Victor still could get under his skin. "…Please."

Victor sighed and gave in. "Fine...I guess the storm muted the noise, but tonight I have been shot."

Yuri's head snapped up. "Shot?!"

"Well, as you saw, I was more or less grazed. I have been out late for the past months trying to pinpoint who has been harassing me with messages, this started back the day after the parlor incident."

"I remember Axel giving you a message in the study, you have been wanted since?" Yuri asked.

"Well actually, no. They have been after you," Victor informed bluntly.

A chill went down the man's spine. "Me?"

'What? Why? What have I done?' Yuri thought in a whirlwind.

"By who?"

"Don't concern yourself."

"B-Butler's Privilege!" Yuri blurted.

Victor nearly gawked at him and furred his brow. "What now?"

"I-I have to know! A butler is his Lord's confidant! B-Besides it was me they were after."

Victor rested his head back on the wall and grimaced through the pain of his side. "Fine…whatever…that Sara girl, when I ended her life. Emil, the late Baron's nephew announced themselves tonight, demanding you as some rash form of compensation. Honestly, I don't get it… Tonight, when you moved in the hallway, I had to move when you decided to make a mad dash and I got shot. It's as simple as that."

"Hah?! You could see me in the rain?!"

'How? But wait…he protected me?'

Victor adjusted slightly. "If you don't believe me fine…but I don't think that matters…" he winced as he pointed to himself, "Exhibit A…"

"I-I-uh-I..." Yuri couldn't form any words. He fell to his knees and rested his head on the edge of the bed, feeling all of the sudden limp from shock.

"Now see here…don't go into a panic. Emil isn't a threat to me and was a fool to skirt around the issue like he had."

"Y-You didn't kill him though, right?!"

"No. We do have a system, Yuri. I'd like to reiterate that Sara was out of control. She was on the brink of throwing that knife. I didn't want to take that risk."

Though Yuri heard him, the young man experienced a wave of various emotions all at once. His life was threatened again, his understanding of Victor's motives was under inspection again, and here he was losing face.

'Again!' He cried in his thoughts.

Victor placed a hand on Katsuki's shoulder, "don't let the fire out, you need to be strong."

Eventually, the young man withdrew from the mattress all the while looking down on the ground.

"Thank you," Yuri mumbled almost inaudibly.

"Hmmm, did you say something?" Victor asked.

"I said-! Er...thank you." He finished with calm sincerity, although his eyes were glanced to the side.

The Noble leaned sideways, just enough to take Yuri's hand. He pulled the young man closer to wrap free hand around the back the human's neck.

From Yuri's perspective his body was pulled right up against the edge of the bed, forced to bend over slightly before cold skin wrapped around his neck and a pair of lips pressed against his. The kiss was chilly and slightly damp, but was long and felt almost desperate.

The Colbran knew he was stealing from Yuri, and wondered if the human would just storm off like normal, but, for now, the human was just here and that was enough.

Victor pulled back. "Hmm, you're welcome."

Yuri felt he had been shocked numb.

'You missed this…'

In his hesitation he was, arguably, taken advantage of with a second kiss.

Yuri pulled back. "Nuh uh, I can't do this," Yuri admitted, his eyes cast downwards onto the sheets.

Victor kept Yuri's body where it was, but the Noble loosened the grip.

"Is it because of such advancements before?" Victor wondered aloud.

Yuri looked off to the side. "Before? Oh that...um, yes, but more importantly I just don't feel this is right. It's late, you're wounded and-" Yuri rambled.

Victor sighed. "Most of that sound like excuses...but I was…out of line."

Yuri returned his head to the center and looked up, blinking purposefully. "Huh? Now wait a minute I-"

Victor dropped Yuri's wrist and took that hand to firmly take Yuri's chin. "But as your Master, give me a reason why I can not ask you to stay?"

"Ha, why mess with me anyway?" Yuri blurted before he could stop. "I'm hardly a looker."

There was silence.

'I'm the god damn cat, aren't I?'

"Th-That's not an invitation! I'm o-outta here! Gah!"

Yuri found himself sprawled over the top of Victor's form with both of his forearms captured within the Colbran's hands.

"There we go. Much better," Victor whispered with half-lidded eyes. "Ah! Ow!"

Yuri grabbed the sides of that silver hair. "I'll pull it out! I'll make you bald!" Yuri brought up his legs that were on either side of Victor's to stabilize himself.

The icy hands let go, only to latch around Yuri's neck.


	18. Chipped Marble (Pt2)

Yuri promptly let go to claw at the cold around him.

"You don't see it do you?" Victor kept a for-the-bedroom grip with one hand while maneuvered himself so Yuri was flat on his back. "What nobody has done before you…" The Noble slowly let go, dragging a finger down Yuri's chest.

Yuri felt his chest restrict as his heart pounded away.

'N-Nothing has changed!'

Yuri braced himself.

"You're perfect."

"Wha…huh?" He hadn't expected this.

"You and your fire…and I missed this…"

Victor took Yuri's right hand and kissed the palm.

"…This dance that we do."

Katsuki's wide eyes narrowed to the last part. "You're an injured, idiot!" He turned his face to the side, refusing to look at the Colbran.

Victor pouted as he sat up on his knees. "Aw, and I here I thought I was getting a thank you for saving me present."

'He's...completely better already isn't he? God...damn it!'

"You're a bastard, you know that?" Yuri seethed.

Without a word, Victor leaned forward, to the side, on his knees and dove his hand under a pillow nearby Yuri's head and took a red sash out slowly between two fingers.

Yuri paled at the sight. "W-Wait, what the fuck? Are all Colbrans this kinky?"

Victor returned to kneeling upright, straddling Yuri underneath him and shrugged. "No~ I just remembered I had this here."

Yuri lifted his head the best he could off the pillow. "Hah?!"

"Besides. You always looked pretty in red…"

Yuri found his hands tied above his head to the headboard in no time.

"I'm going to kill you," Yuri swore, "for being an absolute prick."

Victor pulled away, stopping short of another kiss, leaned back while he pushed his bangs back and laughed.

The young man froze and stared, it was the first time Yuri heard the Master laugh. He saw it from the window, but the sounds...

Yuri shook his head and started to tug and pull. "How the blazing fuck is this funny?" He scowled.

Victor folded his arms and looked back down. "Oh-ho? I haven't heard that phrase before. Blazing fuck...such a dirty mouth," he purred before pulling at the coat belt still firmly tied around Yuri's waist.

"The man twisted around the best he could. "Gah! Don't!"

'Problem with that is…I want you belong to me…'

Victor stopped pulling at the belt, leaned over and supported his body weight by pressing both hands into the mattress. His hands laid next to Yuri's shoulders, grabbing the young man's attention.

"You may care for Yuuko; don't think I have forgotten how you looked at her. She is safe and, frankly, not here. Your feelings are unproductive as they are unrequited. I hardly feel bad for 'intruding'."

Yuri's nostrils flared. He'd be seething if he didn't recognize Victor was right.

"Why you -ugh- stop pulling on it!" Yuri cried.

"Oh you are just a treat. Stop making me out to be the bad guy all ready." He pulled a bit more.

'Does he not know what he's doing?!'

Yuri raised his head as much as he could. "Shut. The fuck. Up!"

A Cheshire-like smile fell across Victor's lips. "Yu~ri?"

Yuri gaspes and immediately stopped wriggling about. A lump formed in Yuri's throat while goose bumps ran all over his exposed skin as his face grew hot.

Yuri pinched his eyes shut, waiting for Victor to mock him.

Up…and down…Victor looked in pleased silence.

Yuri opened one eye and saw a Victor's admiring, only confusing him further.

"Silent and still at last," Victor breathed out as he spoke. "My word…you are beautiful…heh, but I can't believe you ventured out earlier only in this."

Yuri turned his face away. "I knew it…you get off on my suffering…"

Victor's smile fell. "I suffer too."

Yuri turned his head back to the center. "Bull, you hurt me."

Both found themselves staring face to face.

"It's true that I do suffer." Victor caressed the side of Yuri's face with a somber expression. "Besides, would sorry erase any of this?"

Yuri shook his head. "No, but you can still stop."

The Master captured Yuri's lips before the young man could say anymore.

A great ache filled Yuri's heart as he was pressed slowly down into the downy, silk-covered pillows. He felt the kiss was different this time. It felt sincere, more pleading-like, asking to be forgiven.

Victor pulled away, breaking for air.

Then there was silence.

"…Oh no~" Victor whispered.

Yuri opened one eye.

The look founded by wild, perverted humor had faded from the Noble's face. In it's place a struggling, almost pained look had fallen across Victor's face as well as realization.

Yuri opened both eyes as they studied his. "Huh?" He wriggled his hands. "Untie me?"

Victor brushed Yuri's cheek. "All right."

Yuri didn't realize his tears until Victor whisked some away. "R-Really?"

Victor shifted up. "Yes. I do not like seeing people cry..." He tossed the ribbon aside.

Yuri didn't realize he was and touched his wet cheek. "You push me to cry, you know…"

Victor suddenly froze, pensive…thinking, and moved to sit on the other side of the bed.

Yuri shook his head, covering his tear-stained face as he sat up. Soon, they were back to back.

"…Behind closed doors?" Victor asked.

He wiped his eyes. "Since day one…but…you know what sucks the most? "

"Hn?"

Yuri sniffed. "Despite I had called you out on it once, I…feel I lead you on…in a way…" he sniffed again. "In a sick way…"

Victor shook his head and looked at the window. "I just…you…no I find your spirit _intoxicating_. But there was and is no excuse for my actions. Zero. But we continue to pull and push…don't we? And tonight…I had pushed too far… again…" He grimaced, bowing his head.

Yuri nodded. "Heh, I'm an ex-thief from the Moon who's a nobody. The only thing I 'serve' is swift kick in the ass...figuratively at least."

Victor gave a low chuckle. "Well there's that."

"Heh -sniff- Besides, you're a Colbran Noble. Nobles have no need for excuses. But, fuck the world, we are just trying to live."

"And love? Yuuko I mean."

"Ha," Yuri scoffed half-heartedly while the other half broke. "Love doesn't win around here. You made that very clear."

"You mean we made that very clear. We both seem to have no problem the hell we give the other."

Yuri thought of the wound and all the retorts. "…Touche."

The clock ticked.

Yuri hugged his knees. "Do you think she's okay?"

"I've been in correspondence with Christophe."

"Is that so…."

"She's fine, but…"

Yuri looked over his shoulder. "Yes?"

Victor remained facing away. "She's…found someone apparently…"

"Oh…good for her."

"Are you sad?"

Yuri shook his head. "Not like I'm going to see her again."

Victor looked over his shoulder. "You're crying again."

Yuri whipped back around. "What of it? Its what humans do. Get with it already."

"I'm sorry."

Silence fell.

"Say that again?" Yuri turned half way around.

Victor got up, slowly went around the bed, wishing not to startle, and stood before Yuri.

"I am terribly sorry for my advancements. I will let you stay here. I'm going to sleep elsewhere."

Yuri forgot to speak. He just sat there, not gawking or bewildered, just numb as he watched Victor leave just as he was.

When the door closed. Yuri collapsed back into the bed and cried to sleep.

Notes: Angst, Hurt, and bit-o-Comfort oh my! *dizzy*


	19. Steps

Steps

"I've never been so humiliated in my life."

Yuri had never been so red in the face either. He woke up, saw the girls, and was now scrambling to cover himself with the coat he had slept in.

"Aw~," a certain female in yellow empathized, "I think it's cute you two are getting along now."

"We are not getting along and we sure as hell ain't together!" Yuri yelled.

"You are of all places, no?" Loop asked, confused by Yuri's claim.

"He sent you three up here didn't he?" Yuri growled. "That fricken-!"

"Watch it, Newbie," Lutz warned while folding up some clothes in the corner. "And no. It's laundry day."

"Well, I still think it's cute," Axel insisted.

"How the fu- you find this cute?!" Yuri bristled. "You don't know why I'm here!"

Ms. Purple slapped her hands together and did a fan-girly spin on one foot. "No matter who, romances are the best," she gushed with a sigh.

Her sisters nodded and Lutz even sighed as well.

'Dear God,' Yuri deadpanned as he studied the trio. 'I practically see hearts and stars in your eyes.'

"Teehee, there are a number of such romances gossiped among the nobility and we girls can't help it," Loop giggled.

"What, you can't help, but be girls? What a surprise," Yuri mocked flatly, rolling his eyes.

"Say what you want." Axel pointed at the man. "Just know you have our support. She gushed again. "Though its highly discouraged, couples are the sweetest thing~! Oo~h!"

Loop struck a dynamic pose with her hand on her forehead. "The high drama between races thus quelled…" she popped back up with a peace sigh a dopey smile, "blossoming romance is the best, no?"

Yuri tugged the coat around him. "S-Support?! I don't need support!"

Axel and Loop raised their hands, shrugged, shook their heads as if they were giving up and sighed, "that's what they all say," the two chorused.

"That's what they all say," Lutz repeated in monotone with a short nod.

"Oh stop! W-Why don't you take it from my p-point of view?

"Eh, why else did you stay the night then?" Lutz asked.

The perfectly reasonable question was one Yuri couldn't answer.

'It would hurt them if they knew…'

"That's right," Ms. Purple added, placing her hands on her hips. "When Master Nikiforov was asleep you could have left, right?"

"He told us you brought him up here yourself," Ms. Pink added innocently.

The man's ears burned. "I…he wanted me to stay…"

The girls had stars in their eyes again. "Aw~!"

"Shut up! It's not what you think, okay?"

The girls giggled.

"Plus, we don't have rights in the present society." Lutz stepped forward. "Do you honestly think we have freewill?"

"Of course you do!" Yuri blurted, waving his hands. "Hello, we aren't animals?! We have an IQ, morals, the ability to decide for ourselves what we want. Haven't you ever thought of anything for yourselves? No one has the right to make you work for them if you don't want to."

"That's just it, Yuri," Axel replied with a small smile, "we do want to. I know it hasn't been easy for you to understand, but we do respect Master Nikiforov and, no, it isn't a trick or are we under some spell. We value our Master and you will be surprised to know, many humans value theirs. Whatever tales you have been hearing…" she sighed. "Have you not been fed, dressed, and protected?"

With that simple case, Yuri fell to a state of disbelief and shock. He didn't know what to do other than plop himself on the edge of the bed dumbfounded.

"What...the hell?" Yuri felt his whole self just sink.

'So…it just is what it is?'

"Master Nikiforov saved us," Ms. Purple reminded him. "All peoples have monsters, Yuri, while the rest have flaws. We were found neglected and abused and he took us all in. He didn't separate us and had been fair to us ever since. The Moon? There are more politics behind that I'm sure, but we are servants, not detectives, only bound to the word 'slavery' in the barest of definitions."

'You got last part that from him, I can tell…but it's not wrong.' Yuri admitted.

"He didn't separate you, but he took me from my family," Yuri retorted. "Remember Yuuko, Axel? She is an Unwanted and was sick at the time. We were raised like family by her parents who were killed. I cared for her and..."

"Ah…so that's why," Lutz nodded. "That's how the hate started…"

He wrung his hands. "Just for walking down the dirt road. I saw it happen years ago."

"He couldn't take a sick girl with him because there's such strained hostility between the Unwanted and the Colbrans," Loop pointed out. "Its so bad these days, he could've lost his title."

"Um, hello, they blew up Earth? How much more hostile-"

"According to who?" Axel folded her arms.

"I read, remember?"

"And I cook. If I just blindly followed whatever recipe I was given and didn't think I might as well slip poison in my bread."

He gritted his teeth. "You heard him mentioned the Under-Swell the second night I was here! That event alone killed thousands!"

"But that is history. Wrong, but history, no?" Loop tilted her head. "Didn't we kill among ourselves?"

'Not helpful.' Yuri almost scoffed.

"Neh, Newbie," Lutz chimed in, "point is, if Master Nikiforov was truly despicable do you think he would have ever given you the option? I recall the day you arrived…he had left the mansion with Sir Chris, so Master had to keep face and gave you an option."

Yuri balled his hands into fists. He didn't know what to think anymore.

"With that aside for a moment," Axel spoke in turn, softly placing a hand on his knee, prompting Yuri to look up, "the fact remains, the Master protected you, didn't he?"

"Urk...yes I suppose that is true," Yuri calmly admitted with slight hesitation.

'Twice in fact, the first time in the parlor room,' Yuri reflected inwardly.

"But, wait how do you know he did this?" Yuri questioned.

"Master Nikiforov was holding his side this morning, he explained he was still tender and told us how he got injured last night," Loop informed before her sister could reply.

"Oh! So that's why you stayed the night then," Axel exclaimed as though she made a connection. "you were performing bedside manners weren't you?"

Yuri felt his ears would whistle steam.

'No…not exactly…'

"Yuri, your face," Loop pointed out.

The young man waved a hand of dismissal. "Ah, no, no, no, I'm fine, just feeling hot is all," Yuri hurriedly spoke to distract the fact and drop the conversation. "So…our Master sent you up here to do my work or something? What can I do to help? We have a busy day don't we?"

"Yes, yes we do," Loop cheered, happy to see Yuri's energy spike from being in the dumps. "I'm glad we had this talk too!"

Yuri nodded. "Hmhmm."

"You too, Yuri," Axel added, "thank you for taking care of the Master's wound."

While Yuri was still far from even being on the fence about how he felt towards Victor, Yuri knew, whether he liked it or not, the situation had changed, for better or for worse.

'Probably for the worse…' he shook his head and carried on.

The bedroom was clean after an hour between all four of them and when they were done Yuri was in for another surprise.

"Th-This room...is mine?" Yuri stuttered in disbelief.

'This is the same gray room I was in when I told Nikiforov off…'

"It's close to the master bedroom and, because you are a boy, Master Nikiforov ordered you have a separate room. Across the hall is the bathroom and shower," Lutz informed.

"B-But this is far more what you three have downstairs. I-I'm sorry but this is really unfair." Yuri stuttered.

The sisters grinned, even the stoic Lutz smirked, and simultaneously all three folded their arms. "We're good," the trio chorused.

Yuri broke out into a cold sweat. _'_ Damn fan girls. Screw the hearts and stars I see horns on their heads! I'm doomed!'

Axel put her hands on her hips. "Ah, we ladies need to put on lunch. Master Nikiforov ordered that after showing you your new room to-"

"His study I bet," Yuri predicted in a flat tone.

"Yep!" Axel smiled and gave a peace sign.

Yuri's head drooped and he sighed, "of course."

"See ya!" Axel waved.

"Bye-bye!" Loop bounded off.

"Ja, Newbie." Lutz peaced out.

When Yuri shut the door to his new room, Yuri went about letting himself fall backwards onto the bed and sighed.

'Fucking hell...'

Yuri grabbed and buried his face into a pillow so he could scream.

'Why~!' Yuri took his frustration on the pillow, throwing it across the room, not caring where it went as he covered his eyes with his arm, falling back onto the bed.

"You know...if you're going to throw stuff at me a pillow won't do much."

Yuri flipped the bird without looking.

'No more fucks to give…'

"Of all the rooms," Yuri groaned, not bothering to move.

"I chose this one…yeah, I'm a bastard, I get it."

Yuri withdrew his offensive gesture, letting his hand fall onto his chest while he felt someone sit as the bed frame creaked.

"Let's see," Yuri mumbled, "first the girls find me in your room. Second, I find the girls are officially think we are somehow friends with benefits, or some shit like that. And thirdly you give me this room…or maybe the girls found you were in here and set us up? I don't freaking know…" Yuri scooted until his back rested against the headboard all the while not bothering to look up. "I thought I had to meet you in your study. Don't you have a meeting or some crap to deal with?"

Victor appeared to think and then shrugged. "Hmm, not today. I was doing research really early this morning, unable to sleep, and needed a break."

Yuri looked up at the ceiling, "I'm not even going to ask why."

His Master pursed his lips. "Wo~w~" he rolled his eyes. "Your mind went gutter ball quickly. I'm not that much of a monster to null everything said from last night."

Yuri immediately blushed. "Shut up. I wasn't even going there!"

Victor grinned. "Heh, there it is. You always get so easily stoked."


	20. Steps (Pt2)

Yuri sighed, giving into the facts. "What do you want anyway?"

"Want?" Victor asked back sounding sort of surprised.

Yuri snapped his head and looked straight into the Colbran's eyes. "Yes, want. You have hard working, sweet girls, who feel they are indebted to you and you treat me, someone who would rather jump off a cliff than be here, with far more favor. Why? You said you needed me for my looks the first day we met. Why? You protected me and gave Yuuko a fighting chance to get better. Why? Yuuko should be better, right? You've used me enough, right? You can, at least, return me now, right?"

'What the fuck am I doing am I even doing here?'

Cold fingers gently wiped away Yuri's hot tears. The action silenced the butler immediately. He sat there frozen; any remaining questions were left caught in his throat. The long fingers were soon followed by the rest of the Master's hand. The hand was cool as ever and the simple gesture brought an eerie sense of calm between the two.

Yuri gripped the comforter with both hands and looked down. "Urk, we keep doing this, don't we?"

Victor nodded and took back his hand. "Yeah…but did you want a fairy tale…Yuri?"

He swallowed hard at the sound of his name before he narrowed his eyes. "Fuck no," he deadpanned. "I wanted freedom."

"Only princes promise to give the moon." The Noble shook his head. "I can't give you that. The Moon…you'd die there."

Yuri recalled Axel's words…how he saved them.

"Why did you choose me? And don't say it was for my looks, that was a flimsy ass reason and you know it."

Victor whispered something in his native tongue, leaned in, and pressed his lips onto Yuri's for a chaste kiss. "That is why."

Yuri put his head between his hands. "Damn it! that wasn't an explanation, idiot! Was that a confession? Mockery? A tease? Gra~h! Fucking idiot!"

He could care less if he looked like a child who was throwing a temper tantrum. He needed to let it out. "You are so infuriating!" He pushed Victor onto the bed, straddled him, and he shook him by the front of his shirt. "I can't figure you out!" He sobbed. "I barely slept, you smug ass-"

"Yuri."

Yuri's bloodshot eyes flew open and his face burned when he saw what he had done.

"Ah, hng-!" His whole body was trembling.

'He may toss me out now...'

Two fingers wiped the tears away again. "Please…stop crying…"

Yuri glared for a moment, but couldn't keep it as he wept, griping Victor's shirt tightly. Gritting his teeth. Then those damn eyes…they were his down fall and he wanted so much to hate them instead.

"Let it out…no more quips or jabs."

Such eyes remained blank, no leering, no pleading, not even vacant, just blank. With such eyes, Victor appeared to be waiting, just ready to listen.

Yuri clenched the silk within his grip. All the hate he was taught to feel over the years was being asked daily to let go by those around him and he just…couldn't.

"The Moon is nothing but hate, desolate and unforgiving. It tears me up to be in the lap of luxury in comparison with a murderer such as you…

'He exercised self-defense.'

"…who stole from me…"

'He gave you a choice.'

"…and worse, doesn't care!"

'Who took a bullet and almost a knife for you.'

Victor remained silent.

"But you came!" Yuri hissed. "With my hate I lashed out as you pushed, but then only to give in?" Yuri shook his head. "Or forced in…gra~ what the hell is this?"

'Just that. Hell.'

Victor remained still with this arms at his sides.

Yuri raised a hand. "I should return the favor from when I met you." He spat.

"Yes. You should."

Yuri gritted his teeth. "Are you mocking me?"

Victor kept vacant. "No."

Yuri tried. He came close.

He stopped his threatening hand and gripped Victor's chin. "…you find me pathetic."

"No."

Katsuki clenched his own chest with that hand. "…you find me weak, fun to toy with…"

Victor closed his eyes. "Yes…I did…"

Yuri came close again, to striking the Noble's face, but he couldn't do it.

It was torture. The raw feeling from months ago now was shuddering violently its way through each of their souls, but so far it was only weeds.

"Why do you even want me here?!"

"Because I found you."

Yuri gasped and wiped his tears with his hand only to return it gripping Victor's shirt. "What the fuck does that mean? Is that all?!"

"Exactly what it says."

"Liar!"

Yuri latched onto the sides of Victor's hair.

"…hm…pwah~"

Yuri pulled back to catch his breath, having gone in with hardly.

"That's why isn't it?" He pushed a finger into Victor's chest and stared at those dual eyes with his teary ones.

He knew it was all twisted for Victor, that part, a feeling, which had latched onto his heart in an ugly, beautiful, way. His Master was his provider, his protector, gave his family a chance, as the girls had said. However, it aggravated him, left him feeling powerless.

Victor continued to remain still.

Yuri brought a hand to his lips and looked away. "I must be the worst…"

"Impulsive, confusing and confused, passionate for what's right…intoxicating…" With a softer look, Victor listed plainly as they were the truest and to the point, "you're many things…more than Colbran as a whole has to offer. Humans have always been alluring for us to watch…to want…to keep…but are emotional beings. Intriguing, but also violent. The rest is history…and sadly mostly lost and twisted to half-truths."

Yuri remained quiet. Not sure what to say as they stared at each other.

"I meant what I said…I found, find, your spirit exciting. I never had a human stick up to me before. I found it insufferable and so I lashed out how I saw fit, only to regret it."

Yuri tightened his remaining grip on the Colbran's hair. "You assaulted me! You did the very thing the girls were trying to get away from!"

Victor frowned and gave a nod. "I lost myself. That is my fault. However, don't ask me to set you free to die. I can't do that."

"You should pay…but the girls…" Yuri sat back on his knees and let go of Victor's head.

"I'd be rightfully dead, but you all be sent to the Moon."

Yuri's eyes widened.

That little bit of power. Yuri suddenly realized he the power of choice, to forgive or to not. It meant everything.

"You know I can't do that to the triplets."

Victor shrugged. "They'd probably pack their bags and happily join you if they realized the truth."

"I…I want to be left to think."

"Very well. Lutz will correspond with you like before. Take all the time you need."

But neither moved.

"I'm not guilt free of this either…" Yuri admitted. "If I just kept my mouth shut and followed orders..."

"Yuri…" Victor whispered.

'My name…' Yuri flushed deeper when he realized he liked how it sounded.

Victor placed a cool hand near Katsuki's face. "You wouldn't be you. There's far too much silence, tension, and hate, in this world. If you kept silent. You wouldn't be 'Yuri'."

Yuri swallowed hard, almost wanting to lean into the touch. "As much as I'd like to hate you…believe you, give you a chance I…"

Victor closed the distance, caressing that warm cheek.

In silence, Yuri allowed the coolness of the touch linger a couple moments longer and then, with a nod, he rolled off to the side. "Here."

Victor rose and gave Yuri a nod before he headed out the door without another word.

* * *

Notes:

Some days? I wish I could draw comics so I could capture this drama. XD

 **Sorry I seem to keep splitting my chapters. doesn't seem to want to load them so I'll keep breaking them, hopefully, parts that make sense. ^_^;;** _Thank you again for all the wonderful feed back! 3_


	21. Crash

Crash

Yuri remained where he was, breathing long and hard, trying to steady his heartbeat which continued to ache painfully as he looked at the closed door.

He scratched an itch only to realize he was still in that blood-dried coat.

'Damn this thing…'

He proceeded to take off the belt, figuring the girls had put some clothes in the room.

"Actually, you know what?"

Yuri drew in a quick breath and froze.

"Now that I think about it?"

The door was reopened and then shut immediately with Victor up against it.

"You are the worst." He smirked.

Brown met golden-blue, and it was unwavering. Yuri felt his whole self shiver under that wanting gaze. Caught with the coat half down his back Yuri exhaled. From holding it in way too long he could only nod. In the next moment he was scrambling forward, choking back a sob.

Victor was over in two strides and helped Yuri up to stand, who had let the raincoat fall to the floor.

Victor continued to hold Yuri's wrists and leaned in. "How about my little butler take some responsibility?" With a chaste kiss to start, Yuri was already blushing as Victor raised an elegant eyebrow. "Neh? You kiss me this time." He let Yuri's hands go, giving him a choice.

So close to each other Yuri swallowed hard.

"I still don't forgive you…" Yuri exhaled as he firmly, slowly, pulled Victor's head towards him with one hand, holding onto Victor's red shirt with the other.

Victor wrapped his arms around the man torso. "I figured, and believe you. I'll be sorry forever until you forgive me, but I want an apology too."

"Then…shut up?"

When tense opposites collided it allowed a respite to be chased down and kept.

Their kiss was hungry and spoke more than either could in a day.

In a fluid motion, Victor crouched down and lifted Yuri up. Katsuki wrapped his arms and legs around Victor, digging his hands into his silver hair while they turned around and he was carried until his back was flush with the wall.

"phwa~ open your mouth…Yuri…"

Yuri shuddered at the sound of his name as he complied.

They soon broke for air. Foreheads flushed together.

Victor let Yuri down slowly. "Someday…I hope to see you…in red…"

"I make no promises." It hurt, but Yuri was determined to hold his ground.

Victor's smile faltered, but he combed the side of Yuri's hair. "I know..."

* * *

'Seriously this is fucked up. In four days and he hasn't touched me. That's good, gives me time to think, but…'

"Oi!" A waved in front of his face.

"Ah! S-Sorry…I spaced out there."

Lutz sighed. "We need to get you ready for Lady Mila's Birthday. You're going with Loop and Master. Got it?" Lutz insisted, blunt as always.

'Three days and and now this…Duty calls I suppose...'

Yuri breathed through his nose and nodded. "Got it."

"Good. Now then..." Lutz's voice trailed off, taking out the latest outfit.

Yuri outwardly sighed. He still didn't want to, but who was he to argue. Just when Yuri was dressed Loop arrived to get dressed herself behind a curtain in the room.

The attire was formal, a pair of navy slacks with a matching jacket over a lavender shirt, vest and a suitably contrasting scarf around the neck.

Once dressed. Lutz helped him slick back his hair.

"I can't help but feel this is too good…"

"If we look good so does he, no?" Loop smiled as she slipped on her black shoes.

"What is with us being color coordinated?" Yuri remarked with a sigh.

"Oh that's an easy one," Loop chirped. "This time, when invited to a fellow Noble's estate it is customary for servants to be dressed in the colors of their master's household crest in display of hier…Hieray..."

"Hierarchy," said Lutz. "But, no, it's Heraldry, whatever that means…I assume that's important."

'Ju~st a bit…'

Yuri shook his head in disbelief. "You can't be serious. That's why?"

"What's up now?" Ms. Blue rolled her eyes.

Yuri couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Sorry, it's just household crests aren't even used in human society anymore. Then again, who am I to say its not their own thing? However, so far coming here to this estate I've experienced nothing but a reenactment of a bizarre ren faire."

"Ren...faire? What's a 'fair'?" Loop innocently asked.

"Which part of history?" Lutz added.

Yuri folded his arms and smiled. "I'd tell you but won't we be late?"

Loop jumped a bit and both girls refocused to the task at hand. She still needed her corset laces done and her shoes polished and laced as well.

'Whew, that was close.'

"Presenting the lady of the hour! My daughter, Lady Mila Babicheva!"

"Happy Birthday!"

"Cheers!"

"To good health!"

The party in the richly decorated ballroom was nothing short of glamorous. Upon arrival, everywhere Yuri looked there was food, crystal, polished gold and jade figurines. The sculpted stone was absolutely everywhere! Each servant of the host house wore an accessory made of jade which stood out in splendid contrast against the deep purple uniforms with silver accents. He knew the Babicheva family, like the Nikiforov line, was one of the eight who had helped raid Earth, however, tried as may, he couldn't find himself angry. He couldn't help it but just stand or walk around impressed. In the end it was all stuff to him, things, in fact, one could argue they saved a part of history.

It had been an hour into the party before the announcement was made at the top of the ballroom's magnificent, golden staircase. All the mingling guests had a drink to toast with while the servants stood by their respective Masters with their hands at their sides when an elderly Colbran stepped forward to announce his daughter.

Lady Mila stepped out from behind the curtain and to no one's surprise the usually eccentric manager of Ice Castle was dressed finely tonight. Head to toe in a light green ball gown with gold accents. After she was toasted to, she traveled down the staircase. Her long red hair was in an intricate hairdo that had to have taken hours. Strung onto the many thin braids were dozens of green beads, with golden flecks if one looked closely enough.

"She is so pretty tonight," Loop whispered.

Yuri nodded. "I agree, she does."

Victor, dressed in a deep rose pink tail coat and black slacks, cleared his throat and glanced over his shoulder. "Careful. Compliment her directly do not whisper about. You look like you are gossiping."

"Ah, yes, Sir," Ms. Pink complied, lowering her head.

Victor gave Yuri a lingering glance.

"Y-Yes?" Yuri asked.

Victor shook his head and stood up straighter, looking to the side. "Nothing."

"Um, all right…so should I get us something to drink?"

Loop shook her head a little. "Not necessary. The host's servants go around enough."

'Then what the hell is our purpose?'

It was only a second later Yuri realized how silly his question was. He and Loop were there to be showed off again.

Then Hierarchy came to mind.

'Or was to it to keep other Nobles off his back?' Yuri wondered. 'A show of power…'

The concept was old, but never, frankly, not used.

Yuri's eyes began to flit around nervously when a chill ran down his spine. The more he listened to what was going around him as well as certain looks Victor was receiving, it didn't take long for Yuri to convince himself.

'Was that it? Was that the real reason servants came along to such events?'

Yuri didn't get much time to ponder because the giggling birthday girl wrapped him in an embrace.

"You came, Yuri Katsuki! Loop Pink too? I'm glad, Lord Victor Nikiforov, you decided to have a cheery couple visit my home."

He felt his cheeks burn slightly, suddenly bashful. "Th-Thank you for having us, ma'am."

She beamed. "The three of you enjoy yourselves. Victor, I look forward to a dance, all right?"

Master Nikiforov gave a curt nod in reply before Lady Mila showed off her brilliant smile and glided off to greet more guests.

Then Heraldry came to mind.

'Lords and Ladies, Barons, Nobles …then Declotes? That. Doesn't make sense…'

The concept was old, but this was too human of a rendition.

'The human clothes, treasures, mannerisms…God…do they have anything for themselves?'

Power.

The more Yuri thought, the more he perspired from trying not to wig out. The true notion behind such order and social pretenses among the Colbran Nobility.

Was to _pretend_.

'Look like the enemy, court the enemy…but the war is over, that can't be it…gah!'

Yuri shook his head.

A dinging of a few glasses quieted the room.

"Time to cut the cake!" Lord Babicheva declared.

'Was it all all farce?' Yuri wondered still.

Guests oo'ed and ahh'ed at the sight of an elaborate cake strolling in on an ornate cart of gold and embossed wood.

'Perception...appear familiar to us and we eventually feel more accepting of our place. Loop and I are here to keep up the…illusion? Or was it, like Victor had said? They found humanity intriguing?'

It was a wild idea, a bunch of lose thoughts, but Yuri still clenched his teeth.

'Then why, the fuck, did you kill us!?'

"Yuri? You're okay, no?" Loop whispered. "We are dragging a little too far behind Master.

"Ah, sorry I-"

The startling, loud smashing of window glass as well as glasses once held by frightened guests, rounds of shots blitzed in through and disrupted, thereby canceling, the event. The firing rounds destroyed the decorations while blazing torches following the bullets lit up various parts of the room. Pushing, shoving and screaming could be heard from all over.

The next thing Yuri registered was the whole place had been overrun The band of invaders was large and were entirely dressed in mismatched gear varying in musty, dark colors and textures. Yuri held a quivering Loop in his arms. Both had been separated from their Master from the the frantic hustle of the frightened crowd.

'What do they want?!'

"Y'all Nobles and bitches listen up! The whole place is surrounded with _Fixers_ so don't anybody try to pull a stunt or trick on us!"

'Who the hell is this guy?!'

A strongly armed individual with green and violet eyes and a cocky smile, dressed in all black, held up a massive weapon and fired it up into the ceiling, thereby shooting one of the massive chandeliers down with a grand crash. The act was followed with more cries and wails by both frightened Colbran and humans alike.

Mila's father was so furious one could swear to see steam rolling off his shoulders. Lord Babicheva stormed up to the gunman. "How dare you storm into the home of my family!"

The intruder knocked Mila's father down to the ground. "That's Viletto Leroy to you! You maybe one of the eight, but you know damn well which family is ranked four that is above your own."

'Declotes and now Viletto? Is that like a Viscount? But he looks too militaristic for that…'

Lady Mila Babicheva cried out when she saw him falter to the ground and rushed up to him like any devoted daughter would have. "Father! Why is this happening?"

The smug Colbran slung the gun behind him and bowed. "Well hello, milady. Sorry for the intrusion. But you know how we get when once offended. It's always best to make a stand and ask questions later to prevent certain, native, abilities to come up into play."

Mila stomped her foot. "This is an outrage! You better have a good reason-!"

"Oh I do little Lady! Your family's party has invited person suspected of planning treason!" Sir Leroy besmirched.

She stomped her foot again. "How dare you! Surely there were other means to go about this. More importantly do you have any proof?"

"Just nipping it in the bud, darling. A show of force to stop any one else from getting any ideas. Now…" Sir Leroy took a step forward to Lady Mila, "if you care to explain why this isn't a good strategy to the Declotes Herself…" he took another and another until he stood right next to the young hostess, looking down at her, who was meek in comparison. "then by all means…"

"Viletto Jean-Jacques Leroy! How happy it is for you to be here!"

'Oh no…' Yuri's blood ran cold.

The one addressed looked up and took a step back. His eyes widened with surprise. "Ah~! Lord Victor Nikiforov...fancy you're here. You appear to have seen better days."

'What are you doing?!' Yuri frantically thought.

Victor dusted off his sleeves and ran a hand through his hair. "Yes well, had a bit of a run in with a rambunctious crew I am afraid."

"Ha! Always ready with a retort, aren't you?" Jean-Jacques chuckled with a flashy smile.

By this time the two Colbrans stood in the middle of the destroyed ballroom. Meanwhile, Lady Mila took this opportunity to step to the side with her father hobbling along.

"Now then, do tell me good sir, why are you here?" Victor asked as if this was just another average, casual conversation.

"Several reports of high Nobles and their associates have been seen, gathering at clubs and all too random locations." He put a hand on his hip and pointed with his gun. "I'm here for for you, actually."

Several around the room gasped.

Victor continued to play along. "Is that so?"

"The thing is, they seem to always go behind close doors and you always seem to be there. Your hair is hardly a type to be missed after all."

'What about his hair?' Yuri wondered. 'Who cares if is-'

Yuuko's white hair flashed in his mind. Silver was close.

Yuri shook his head. 'Th-That's impossible…'


	22. Crash (Pt2)

Victor gave a hard smile. "Careful what you say."

The Viletto shrugged. "Point is, when socialites going behind close doors, one has to ask why."

Yuri paled. 'Oh no…the Ice Castle…'

"And with a thunderous entrance, you seem to have positioned yourself, and your comrades, very well to intimidate…me?" Victor replied, sounding confused.

'Oh now you're just stroking his ego, idiot...' Yuri rolled his eyes.

Victor shifted his stance and held out his hands. "Was pushing the proud Babicheva family around on such a special occasion really necessary, though?"

Sir Leroy shrugged. "All of our race knows our Declotes demands all traces of possible treason be extinguished. There's enough tension as is. I believe we have found cause and so we pursued. I'd rather you confess with your peers as witnesses, nip in the bud as I've said."

'Wha-? How is Victor able to get him to just spill the beans...wait...Leroy mentioned pecking order...was the Nikiforov line that powerful?' Yuri's mind flurried.

Did Victor want to start a revolution? Was the next dangerous question that immediately followed. Yuri thought for sure he would throw up from nerves.

'No...no that can't be _.'_ But it remained plausible.

"Yuri...you look pale," Loop whispered, taking Yuri's hand.

"Sorry," Yuri squeezed firmly in return. "I can't seem to calm down…but these two aren't making things any easier for anyone."

"Don't worry, Master has this, no?" she encouraged.

"You would not know anything about these steadfast rumors, would you?" Sir Leroy asked in turn while placing a hand on his hip.

Yuri's heart _pounded_ in his chest when he heard the sound of a gun clicking, snapping upward. Yuri looked up in time to see Victor and Jean-Jacques at a standoff. Both were looking hard at each other with fake smiles while their bodies were positioned sideways as if the two were getting ready to dual.

Victor shrugged. "I have no idea what you mean. Anyone I go out and be social with are all well known and highly trusted. How could you possibly suggest I've had anything to do with treason? Or them for that matter?" Victor asked frankly. However, Yuri, though he understood little, could see right through and noticed Victor was hiding something.

Jean-Jacques cocked an eyebrow. "Humph. Simple. You have the motive. Out of everyone, you, have the biggest one."

Victor remained unphased and remained smiling politely.

Sir Leroy shrugged. "No matter…I still hold my ground."

Victor folded his arms and squared his shoulders to face Leroy directly. "I think you are out of line."

Jean-Jacques squared up also. "I have sufficient support. You know full well I cannot act with my team without our Declotes' consent. Do you dare suggest our High Lady was wrong?"

"I believe our good ruler was given a bunch of exaggerations…" Victor's voice trailed off. "I've done nothing."

Jean-Jacques threw his head back. "Ha! You cannot be serious! You know me better than that. I have names, locations and evidence of what has been going down. Maybe you should check amongst yourselves and see if you have a mole or two."

Victor tilted his head to the side and smirked. "Are you trying to trick me? See if I react to you're your information?"

'Jeez, what is up with these two?'

"I already have this pretty, metal lady already pointed and loaded at you so you better come clean if you have any dignity," Leroy scoffed.

"Lord Victor Nikiforov has plenty of dignity!"

'O~h...fuck…no what am I doing?!'

Yuri was up, having quite enough, and had found himself blurting out, sticking up for the one person he thought he never would.

'Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck….'

Yuri knew he had gone off the deep end now. His knees were trembling from embarrassment he almost wanted that big gun that was currently pointing at Victor to be shot at him immediately.

Strangely enough, Yuri found himself remaining on his feet…despite Jean-Jacques was laughing his ass off. Oddly enough, however, no one else was, aside from Lord Leroy's fellowmen.

"And who in the underground is this bastard, eh? This human still has his tongue and does not know when to stay quiet?"

"That human, good sir, is my butler," Victor defended, "and my butler belongs to me. I allow my household to defend my honor as most Nobles should."

Jean-Jacques wiped the corner of his eyes with his right thumb. "Heh, is that a joke? A Noble should defend his or her own worth." Leroy then pointed a thick digit towards Yuri and stared at Katsuki with a steely glare. "You there! Sit down idiot and stop looking like a fool!" The Viletto then turned back. "Lord Nikiforov you should train your own better."

A smile played on Victor's lips. "I think I train them just fine…"

Loop got up next to Yuri. "Lord Victor Nikiforov has plenty of dignity. He is not a liar, nor a plotter. He would sooner seek justice first!"

"What is this? A little girl too? Both of you are insane. I should make it official and send you both to the ward, thereby releasing you from ever serving a high class again!"

Victor folded his arms. "Viletto Jean-Jacques Leroy, you would have to go through me first."

"And me…" It was one of the Babicheva family staff.

"And me…" Another waiter stood up.

"Get through me as well…" A Colbran Lady remarked.

Jean-Jacques rolled his eyes and threw back his arms. "Ah, hell! What am I going to do?" His eyes glared dangerously. "Sit. DOWN!" Jean-Jacques threw up his weapon and randomly shot a human straight between the eyes. Well...it blew his head off.

"Basil!" A woman cried.

"I'll shoot you too if you don't sit!" Leroy promised.

"You will regret those words!" Another Lord cried.

"You have no class among us!" A Lady in violet added.

"You are a disgrace!" Another Lady cried out in turn.

'Oh no... what have I started?' Yuri's blood ran cold.

"A bully!" Another yelled.

"A heartless moron!" Bellowed another.

"No... stop! This will get out of hand!" Yuri's words fell on deaf ears.

"Get out! Lord Victor Nikiforov has dignity!" A handful of Colbran's chorused in anger.

"I'LL END ALL OF YOU!"

The spectacle of defense against violence threw the hundred guests into a grand disarray. It was a chaotic mix of of weaponry, feats of strength and even bending and wielding of the elements.

'Humans had no hope…' Yuri's mind raced.

Yuri ran for undercover, leaving the ballroom with Loop in tow in hopes to hide. They kept moving until they eventually hid in the gardens just past the patio behind a tall, flowery hedge.

"You three! Find the butler who dared to speak back!" Shouted the Viletto,

'Oh God! Victor! Where the hell are you!? You better make it through bastard!'

A big groan of a great wind blew.

'This wind...' Yuri's mind raced back to the parlor.

When the wind died, as a witness, Yuri saw Jean-Jacques and his followers had been knocked to the ground as Victor returned an open palm to his side.

"Nikiforov!" Jean-Jacques cried as he approached Victor on the garden grounds.

"You brazened, hotheaded fool!" Victor raised his fists. "If you suspected me, then come for me. Leave others alone!"

Jean-Jacques discarded his gun and put up his dukes. "Oh? Is that a confession?"

"Go to hell!"

One attack after another between punches, kicks, and the grand, violent display of martial arts and bending of wind and electricity left Yuri in awe. And fear.

A grand siren whined through the estate, deafening the entire crowd and fighters. Without another thought Yuri and Loop covered their ears.

"This is the Imperial Guard! Stop your attacks! I repeat, stop your attacks immediately!"

A swarm of this Guard, all dressed in silver and white with spiky white gold helmets took over the area while one, entirely dressed in gold and silver made their way to Victor and Jean-Jacques directly.

"Delca Yakov," Victor acknowledged with a deep bow.

'The Grand Duke? Here?' Yuri thought.

Colbran royal appeared elderly, nevertheless, he appeared strict, ready for no shit, returned the gesture with a slight nod. "Swift and direct, thus I am here. This has gone quite enough. Viletto Jean-Jacques Leroy, I am saddened to say your presence here alarms me."

The intruder was now straighter than a washboard. "I-I had reason to be here, sir."

"Her Decoltes would disagree to how this was handled…but a hearing at another time can be arranged. There are too many innocents here, you overstepped."

'Oh...burn…' Yuri struggled to not smile. 'Someone is so busted!'

"As for you...Lord Nikiforov, you are free to go."

"B-But!" Jean-Jacques began.

"Silence!"

Jean-Jacques blanched, taking a step back.

Delca Yakov turned to Victor. "You are free to go Lord Nikiforov. My men and I will handle and cover damages here. You better head on home, I may not need to inquire you tonight, but you may need to report at a later date."

"I understand, Sir."

And like that the two parted ways.

Victor held out his hand. "You two. Come."

Without hesitation, Loop bolted to Victor's side in tears while several other humans did the same towards their own Masters. Meanwhile, Yuri remained in shock.

"Mr. Katsuki."

Startled enough to move, Yuri nodded and stood up slowly while dusting himself off. However, he couldn't bring himself to move a step.

Victor pressed his lips into a hard line. "Come. Now. We must leave."

With a jolt, Yuri forced himself forward. If they could leave to get out of this mess, Yuri was sure ready to get lost.

* * *

Notes: Surprises here, there, and everywhere! lol

It. Was. So. Hard. I've edited that starting scene like a dozen times. I, by no means, am I trying to null Yuri's feelings. So love it? Ignore it? Imma gonna own it. XD

Also, fun fact, it was an original character first. Atticus Volmar. JJ and his smug ass happened to fit later. XD


	23. Layers

Layers

The car ride home had been dead silent. Yuri's felt his heart was pounding in his ears, though glad to be alive. The heavy, lingering atmosphere was laden further with storm clouds looming overhead. Loop couldn't stop tearing up on Yuri's shoulder while Victor was stoic and stiff as their chauffeur took them home.

"Ms. Pink, go to your sisters and take tomorrow off too."

"Yes, S-sir. Th-Thank you, sir."

Finally, alone, just the two of them. Yuri did move an inch as he stared at those eyes turned desperate.

Half dragged through the hallways, he and Victor kept going in silence until they had reached the Master quarters. Half pulled into the room, Yuri took several steps backwards, almost stumbling, while Victor shut the door behind him. Frozen in place, both stood still, looking, trying to read the other.

Outside the wide windows the sky grew darker and darker.

Yuri stayed put, only saying what came to mind. "I-I have seen…and heard nothing but evil things about Colbrans, on Alborja moon." Katsuki stared at the ground. "It…It didn't help, I guess, that Yuuko's parents were Unwanted and had drilled their hate. That said…it was h-hard to not be validated when you see your adopted family…killed by those they despised." Yuri rubbed his arms. "S-So…it's been difficult, no thanks to the girls, to wrap my head around this idea its not always the case."

Victor stayed by the door. Simply looking back. Vacant.

Yuri swallowed hard and scratched the back of his head. "Y-You know… just before the party crashers arrived I came to a startling theory…but then, once again you protected Loop and I," Yuri's shoulders fell. "I…just don't know what to think anymore…"

Victor tilted his head. "I'm curious to know what that theory is, but…I feel you have something a bit more pressing to tell me."

Yuri casted his eyes downward. "I -er- I'm not…um…"

"I... Yuri...I want you…" Victor declared quietly.

Yuri's eyes widened, but he said nothing.

Victor heavily sighed. "What? Speak. What is on your mind? Please. I need to know where we stand so, if I need to, I can turn to go…"

Yuri looked back up. 'Was I to forgive him or not…'

"...or stay close?" Yuri finished for him.

"Yes- wait what?"

"Only you know what you have done to me and already know what you have done for me," Yuri began, placing his hands on his chest. "But… if I still hated every bone in your body as I did the day we met…I know I wouldn't have feared losing you today. You who have protected me when your law says you didn't have to."

The thunder outside began to roll.

Victor raised a hand. "Yu-" Only to put it back down.

Yuri took a sharp breath as flashes of stormy light illuminated Victor's pained face.

"I have to tell you," Victor started slowly, "I have _never_ used hypnosis since our first day. I can _promise_ you. I'd have you forget everything just to start over if I didn't care to make amends."

In time, Katsuki realized he had to make a move. It was his call to make. His choice.

Yuri reached out to him with one hand. Victor slowly stepped forward.

"It's all going to hell, isn't it? Leroy may've been unfounded but…"

Rain started to pour.

"I have reason to believe it is, yes. But forget the world for a second…even our hearts if we have to."

Yuri nodded, unable to tear away from those dual eyes that kept pulling him in as always.

A cool touch soon encased those warm hands.

A flash of lightning, the rain fell harder.

In a flurry of which neither account could keep track, most clothes soon littered the floor. The comforter and bed sheets were left untouched as two, warming bodies remained on top.

"phwa!…ha~" When Victor finally pulled back he hovered over Yuri's form on all fours.

Yuri knew his face was flushed, but there was nowhere to hide, instead he could only look and into Victor steady gaze.

Gentle yet firm kisses and touches kept Yuri from uttering a word. When the cool hands stopped moving on his chest, Yuri opened his eyes in time to watch Victor shift to a kneeling position to take off his dress shirt. Yuri just stayed put, transfixed on the admirably strong, lean form in front of him. Right there, Victor had left nothing to the imagination aside from his remaining undergarment hugging about his hips.

Lost in staring, Yuri gasped when Victor took a hold of either side of his waist with a chilly touch.

"Want to get this off too?" Victor replied huskily while sliding his hands under Yuri's open shirt.

Victor slid his hands up and around Yuri's torso to slowly to lift and prompt the human to sit up between his knelt legs. "Damn the laws of attraction…" Victor whispered as he pressed his lips against Yuri's forehead and then his black hair before he brought a hand to take Yuri's chin. "Yuri… I got greedy and I'm still, so, sorry..."

Yuri wrapped his hand around the Colbran's wrist near his face. "I was taken aback by you…but…the want to stay by you has grown strong, against anything I have ever been told. We can't erase what's done but..."

Thunder rolled and the rain fell harder.

Victor nodded and kissed Yuri's shoulder. "Yuri…"

Katsuki felt his chest swell as let himself fall deeper in what neither could deny was there. "C-Can you help me?" He asked as he sought to turn around.

Without a word, Yuri fell towards the pillows as the garment slid off with ease behind him. In just the little they had on left, it was silent, save for the storm, and neither moved for a while.

Victor crawled up, hovering over, and kissed Yuri chastely between the shoulder blades. "I must say I find this refreshing."

Yuri's ears burned slightly as he looked over his shoulder. "Wha-?"

Victor locked eyes on his butler. "It's not like you to be so submissive," he teased, almost preening on his on so-called accomplishment.

'And there it is… prick.'

"Oh shut up," Yuri retorted with a huff, turning fully back around, suddenly tempted to just wriggle away.

Victor suddenly pulled Yuri forward so he was right between the legs.

"Ga~h!"

Victor chuckled and leaned over, soon hovering. "You're not leaving are you? Not over a little tease."

Yuri felt his skin grow hotter and more sensitive once Victor closed the gap, kissing him feverishly. In turn, he dragged his fingers across those broad shoulders.

Victor broke for air.

"Hmm~ your smell…" Yuri hummed with a sigh.

"Yes?"

'You smell of musk and smoke…'

Yuri flashed a smirk. "You smell like crap." He lied.

That earned him a thwack on the thigh.

Yuri jolted, but knew he walked into that one.

"Oh really?" Victor whispered, cocking an eyebrow. "Excuse me saving your life didn't come with deodorant."

Yuri chuckled. "Yeah…and you know what else?"

"Hmm?"

Yuri rested an arm on his forehead. "I really doubt you can surprise me in bed."

Victor flashed a smile. "You're a fucking enabler. You know what your teases do to me, right?"

Yuri shrugged a shoulder and poked a finger on top of Victor's head. "Consensual. Look it up, Bookworm-er…oh~"

A look of realization hit Yuri like a ton of bricks. "When you said 'Eros'…in the library…"

Victor let out a laugh through the nose as he smiled. "I may've called you a brat, but you have that kind of attraction…don't regret it."

"I will in my own way, I'm sure, but at least I have a better idea of what you mean by my spirit."

Victor nodded, looking at him with hungry eyes. "Keep your Eros for me…please."

"As poetic as that sounds? You botched that."

"Fuck off," Victor growled lightly with a smirk.

Yuri grinned back. "Such language."

Their next kiss was hungrier still as their tongues danced, tasting the other.

Yuri tensed up immediately.

Victor froze. "Are you all right?"

Yuri nibbled his lip and wriggled a little on his back. "Sorry I…its just…"

Victor retracted his hand by Yuri's boxers. "Bad memory?"

"Sorry I-"

Victor immediately framed Yuri's face. "Don't be. Never be sorry." He kissed Yuri's forehead. "We're just not there yet."

Katsuki brought up a hand to Victor's face. "That…means a lot."

Victor moved back on his knees to kiss the palm of Yuri's hand and rolled of to lay on his back. "Yuri…come here…" He invited, holding up his right hand.

Yuri, however stayed where he was and raised an eyebrow. "Is that an order?" He fucking couldn't help it.

The Noble huffed at the same time smiled. "You are confusing…"

Yuri put a finger by his mouth and looked as if he were thinking. "…is Master going to be a kink now? Do I call you…fuck, what do I call you now during the day? Oh fuck…what are we after this?"

Nikiforov let his right hand fall back to his side. "Oh. Now you're just being a tease."

Yuri smirked as his eyes flashed. "Payback is a fucking bitch."

Victor rolled back over to hold onto the man. "Yuuu~ri~!" He whined, burying his face on the left side, crook, of Yuri's neck. "What do you wa~nt?!"

Yuri exploded to that uncharacteristic tone. "I've been asking that every, fucking, day! Hahaha!"

Victor pulled back, if nothing, to watch the boy laugh, even if it was at his expense.

The lightning struck, the rain poured, but Yuri's eyes were dancing.

Yuri continued to be in stiches for awhile, it became infectious. Victor couldn't help but chuckle.

Yuri wiped the corners of his eyes. "We're seriously a fucked up pair…"

"Victor."

"Huh?"

Nikiforov leaned forward. "Did you not hear me?" The Noble poked Yuri's side.

"Eep!"

Victor's eyes widened at the unintended, high pitch. "D-Did you just squeal?"

Yuri turned red. "N-No!"

Instantly, he had a Cheshire-like grin. "I think you did…I must inspect this."

"Ah ha, cut it out! Eep!"

"Isn't that what a 'piggy' makes?" Victor continued to poke and see where else was ticklish.

Yuri couldn't stop smiling as he batted hands away. "N-No! Cut it out!" Yuri rolled onto his stomach.

Victor straddled Yuri from behind. "Oh dear, what can I do? Wait, what are you looking fo-"

Victor's throat tightened immediately, stifling a gasp as the same red sash was pulled out.

It was mostly by accident, but Yuri, with his face buried in the pillows, deep down, had a feeling it was there.

"Yuri…isn't this a little soon?" His voice was strained with guilt.

"I…don't know but…It's what you wanted isn't it?" Yuri couldn't turn his head away from the pillows, he was too shy, but kept his resolve. "To see me in red?"

Victor took a sharp breath. "Look at me when you ask." It wasn't an order. "Are you sure?"

A close match blush crept over Yuri's cheeks while he played with the silky fabric between fingers and looked over his shoulder. "Like I said. We're a fucked up pair…"

Victor leaned forward to take the ribbon, watching Yuri closely for any flinch or reason to stop. Once in his hand, Victor looked between Yuri and the sash.

It was his move again. Yuri could sense it. His choice.

With a deep breath, Yuri slowly folded his arms behind him.

"Stop."

Yuri saw Victor toss the sash away.

Yuri lifted his head. "Vict-?"

Victor shook his head, but didn't say anything until he moved to the side and held open his arms. "Come here, beautiful."

Yuri complied, rolling to his side to let Victor draw him into an embrace. "How in the world can you find this brat beautiful?"

There was a pause.

Victor caressed Yuri's side. "Remember when I spoke to you in my native language?"

"Yeah? Bout ripped your head off for that, heh."

Victor pecked Yuri's temple. "Sometimes, though in the rough, you just do. That's why."

Yuri groaned, though his heart swelled in appreciation he couldn't help but tease. "I think I liked it better not knowing the translation…so la~me heheh."

"Heheh, well there's no use pleasing you is there?"

Yuri pouted only to grin back. "No, but I'll take it." He tilted his chin up the best he could to prompt another kiss.

* * *

"So… you're a half?" Yuri confirmed in a whisper.

"Hmhmm…by this blood its enough for some to think its a motive enough to cause friction, however, this same blood holds my right to be regarded as a Noble…though my line may end with me." Victor yawned as he caressed Yuri's hand.

"Um…are you wanting to?"

"I don't like the present human condition. I never have," Victor admitted. "I am a product of what has been expected of me, though I am far from a decent being..." he eluded to their history.

"I see…well now I feel like a dick…"

The two chuckled tiredly.

"Well -yawn- I was hardly prince charming…"

The light of the full moon poured in the otherwise dark room as a crisp breeze blew through the window opened after the storm. The two rested on their sides on their own pillows with their hands in the middle.

Though Yuri had surprised with himself in the gains spurred by the night, he was content, just like this.

Though Victor wished for more ten minutes ago, he then decided to save it for a time when they weren't staring down a gun barrel earlier that evening. For when they could trust even better.

"So... what was that all about?" Yuri wondered, half asleep.

"You mean you didn't like running for your life?" Victor teased half-heartedly.

Katsuki lifted his head slightly and sighed. "Don't ruin the moment please?"

Victor brushed his butler's hair affectionately. "Shh~ I get it, I'm sorry. Yes, that Colbran and his crew work directly with the Her Declotes. I am still concerned they will not get what they deserve. Jean-Jacques' crew were completely out of line and our ruler will not tolerate hostility among us. If we cannot lead as an example, why would those under us care to follow?"

"We are still strong..."

"Heh, you know what I mean."

Yuri thought for awhile in silence. "Yeah...I do." Yuri yawned as tears of sleepiness fell down his cheeks. "Why insist I carry these secrets, anyway?"

Victor brushed his butler's hair with his nails. "Butler's Privilege, or is that not a thing now?"

Yuri poked Victor shoulder weakly as his voice trailed off with another yawn.

Victor lightly laughed through his nose and shook his head. "Sleep...we can talk later."

"Yeah...not a bad...idea…." Yuri could barely keep conscious as his head felt heavy.

There was silence. No sound other than their soft breathing could be heard along with the gently moving air from the outside.

'The smell of him…his smile…' Yuri's mind buzzed.

"Do stay...close, will you, Yuri?" Victor whispered.

Yuri could only bring himself to smile and relax in his Master's arms.

"You're beautiful…" Victor whispered again.

"Heh, you're tired and therefore delusional…" Yuri mumbled.

Victor gave a breathy chuckle. "Careful. You may fall for me."

To that Yuri had no answer. He had already fallen asleep, missing Victor's words.

* * *

Notes:

Thanks for reading!


	24. One Side

One Side

A slamming of strong fists strikes the table. "NO!"

"I'm sorry, the plan failed, the Viletto wasn't the right one to send."

"The more time this takes the harder it will be."

"We do have a report Sir Leroy was stood up by someone which spurred him and his actions."

"Damn that arrogant bastard…give me the report…a human? Since when do humans have the nerve?"

* * *

'He drives you crazy…'

If Victor's subconscious had a voice, it would be from his past.

Too distracted by his thoughts filling his head, Victor set down the book he was reading, pushed his hair away from his face, leaned back on his chair, and sighed.

'He reminds you of someone…of me.'

Victor shook to dismiss the intrusive thought.

'You will lose him…like you lost me.'

Victor shook his head harder. "Enough!"

A knock on the door took Victor away from his piling thoughts; much relieved, Victor called the knocker in.

Victor's eyes widened. 'Yuri…'

The young man walked in and closed the door behind him. Yuri stood at the doorway and stared at the Colbran, waiting for something. It didn't help the Colbran was doing the same thing, staring back, waiting too. It had been four days and they hadn't seen much of each other.

'I feel we keep walking three spaces forward just to take two back…' Victor thought.

"Lady Mila sends her regards…" Victor cleared his throat, breaking the silence.

Yuri tilted his head. "Oh? How is she?"

"She can't stop asking about you."

Yuri smirked. "What, jealous?"

"Don't think I didn't see how you looked at us skating."

Yuri gawked, but kept his mouth shut.

Victor smiled. "In her thank you, she couldn't stop talking about how brave you were. What's more, in her circle of friends, they all are still impressed in how you handled yourself as my butler.

"You have got to be kidding. I was just-"

"Acting brave?" Victor interrupted in low tones.

"I -er- well-, I don't know, yes?" Yuri stammered. "I just-"

Victor waved a dismissive hand. "Never mind. Whether you were acting or not, you impressed quite a number of people since the dinner party. In a couple short months, a fair share of the Colbran Nobility has already altered their expectations and treatment to the male servants of their households. I know this for I have been inundated with letters filled with compliments and or questions." He gestured to a sizeable stack of envelopes yet to be opened on his desk.

"Wow…me and my big mouth…"

Victor rubbed his temples. "A gift I'm sure…Sweet Declotes that came out wrong."

Yuri caught himself from sniggering.

Victor buried his head in his hands. "No, no, by all means, that was horrible."

Yuri sniggered away. It was horrible.

Victor slid his hands back down. "But yes, while I find this line of query annoying, I can't help but be pleased for this helps prove my theory."

Yuri cocked an eyebrow. "Your...theory?"

Victor took in a deep breath, leaned back on his chair and sighed, placing his hands behind his head. "I've always wondered how a prideful Colbran race has bothered to adapt so many human customs and yet insist they put humans under their thumbs. To be frank, there isn't much chance for a rebellion if one were to compare physical prowess alone. Plus, no one can deny it was us who came to Earth when your race was in need. With this fact alone something doesn't add up. The Colbran race wanted to help an underdeveloped world where the inhabitants were, physically, hardly better than the exiled Unwanted? Why did we bother? How and when did our relationship between our two cultures start to clash? And why?"

"Th-That's some dangerous talk and thinking," Yuri stammered, already starting to sweat. "B-But what about the other Nobles? Are there others who think like you do?"

"A few, well several, do, but I won't go into names. In fact, I'm rather shocked I spilled so much information with you so easily," Victor admitted with a sigh, pressing his left temple.

"Butler's Privilege," Yuri bluntly remarked.

"Really? Again with that?"

Yuri scratched the back of his head. "Yes, well, anyway, I read any history book I can get my hands on…though I can't say its much, however, I've been curious too."

"Well most, untainted, information is in the halls of the Imperial library I don't have access too." Victor strummed the table. "Let me guess, your self-taught adventure only added to your resentment."

'Well you're not wrong…now that I've been here.' Yuri thought.

He bowed his head. "Yeah..."

"But I've added to your preconceived notions, which didn't help either…but yes, I've been trying to set up a case for years, to give reason for permission, but no luck."

"Sounds to me they really want to have us just accept what is, is what it is."

Victor sat up nodding. "To most history is just history in the end. But I guess, the means to move forward, improving the current condition is another matter entirely. So, as for that, I'm curious how my research matches yours."

Yuri took a step forward, scratching his arm. "Honestly…well, recently, I was wondering if the Colbran Nobility was all for show, to keep humans comfortable, but that can't be it, right? Heh."

Victor remained silent.

Yuri paled. "Y-You're kidding…"

Victor folded his hands on his desk and shrugged. "Humor me for a bit."

"It's about perception isn't it?" Yuri asked, prying the Colbran for answers immediately. "That's what it all comes down to, right? Loop and I were there at the party to keep up an illusion."

Nikiforov cocked an eyebrow. "An illusion? That's...an odd way of putting it. Where _did_ you get all those books by the way?" Victor couldn't help but sidetrack their conversation.

"My family line consists of librarians and teachers and of the like," Yuri quickly informed. "Plus, luck. Anyway, what I am saying is, I feel the Colbrans adapted many human customs so they could win _._ Appear strictly unusual and Mankind would have kept pushing. Appear similar to us and we eventually feel more accepting of our place. That is the theory I drew back at Mila's party, but…I don't know… it's all what I've observed, but its still a guess. Plus, well...the attack that night sure didn't help…W-What?" Yuri eventually asked.

Victor was clearly impressed. "You...when did you get so smart?"

Yuri pursed his lips and then smirked. "I've always been smart, just lacked the opportunity, or opportunities, to show it. Even scholars are made out to be ignorant fools when they don't have the basic needs to support themselves."

Victor tilted his head. "I see...well then."

"Am I right? Humor me too, okay? Colbrans didn't have much in way of culture before, did they? Why else would you have such human terms to label and organize yourselves?"

"Well, close…but we've always had a monarchy. And, no, we had plenty of of our own customs, just, heh, not very entertaining ones in comparison so human integration could've been an attractive thing for us, yes. To get you to accept us, though? After a war? I doubt it."

"Ok…so now what?"

"That said, Albjora moon is becoming desolate. The more humans we bring into the fold who have been given lies…who's to say how many will act like Sara versus you?" Victor raised his hands. "You know what I mean…"

"Heh. Yes. More like her, more unrest, lies will spread like wildfire…Looks like we've taught each other something new today."

"Yes. It would appear so…I am fortunate."

"Huh?"

Victor cleared his throat. "I said I am fortunate."

Yuri turned a slightly pink. "Th-There's one thing left, I suppose."

"Yes?"

"How does me acting like -cuz hey I read- butler, or any of this, have to do with your theory?"

Victor grinned. "I've found there are some who find Mankind's resilience inspiring. Too many hold their tongue, afraid. Not you. Evidently, your little performance reminded many not to be. My theory? If Mankind had the courage and were unified and validated, a lot more change for the better could be done."

'You seem convinced you're the only one who has thought of that…" But Yuri kept his remark to himself.

Victor put his arm on his desk. "I've said a lot, but I don't think I need to tell you'd will be wise to keep what we have discussed between ourselves if we wish to keep our heads. Do you understand?"

Yuri raised his eyebrows and briskly nodded his head. "For once no arguments here…Sir."

Victor chuckled, breathing out heavily through his nose and briefly appeared relieved. "Good.

"Heh, okay, is there something you want or need me to take?" Yuri wondered. He had been summoned here after all.

"Yes. Please come here."

"All right…" Yuri replied, picking up his step.

Victor turned the desk chair towards Yuri's direction the moment the young man had arrived near enough and pulled him closer.

"O-oi!"

Though he did have some notes for Axel, Victor held fast around Yuri's torso and sighed gruffly. "Relax, I merely wanted to hold you. It's just a hug. I promise."


	25. One Side (pt2)

The Noble moved to rest his head so all Yuri saw was silver hair. Like that they remained, silent, together for a long time as the young man gave up any reason to resist.

"Geez, have you ever heard of asking?" Yuri broke the tension. "Besides, you have the girls if you simply want consoling."

"I don't need a girl…I need you," Victor admitted, taking Yuri's hands to place them on his shoulders.

"What...gives? You're acting weird."

Fixated on Yuri around his wispy, silver bangs, Victor studied the young man's face with a longing expression before tightening his hold. "You look so similar," he whispered in awe.

Yuri was stumped. "What are you-?"

"Have you come back?"

Yuri shifted quickly out of surprise. "Hah? Hold it! What?"

In an act of desperation to the deadlock around his waist, Yuri took advantage of having free hands to begin pressing against Victor's face. Yuri's nails dug into the high cheek bones; the pain of which quickly got their attention.

"What?" Victor breathlessly asked, sounding shocked Yuri didn't want what was happening.

"What do you mean _'_ what'?!" The young man cried. "Who do I look similar to? What do you mean I have come back? What are you talking about?"

Victor dazed eyes transitioned to being focused to glinting almost dangerously. "You don't get to ask me that."

"You said this yourself!" Yuri defended. "Don't be mad with me. You're the one acting like a freak show!"

Victor scowled and roughly pushed the young man away. Yuri landed on his backside with a hard thud.

"Leave me be," Victor demanded.

Yuri felt the blood drain from his face. He wanted to move and follow the order gladly, but his body didn't. He felt compelled to stay, especially when he saw the pained expression on Victor's face before they dragged a hand over their chiseled features. It was silent while the Colbran's hand remained over their mouth, that is until Victor's eyes snapped, glaring, towards Yuri who was still on the ground.

Victor jumped to his feet. "Are you deaf? Get out!"

Yuri felt his whole body jolt into flight mode. Between the daggering eyes that began to glow to Victor's imposing figure, he wanted nothing more than to get out. Yuri didn't bother to close the study doors and ran.

'Idiot! You damn, idiot!' Yuri disciplined himself.

Yuri didn't stop until he had made it safely to his old sleeping quarters. Yuri barged into the room without knocking and slammed the door behind him. Upset and confused, Yuri took a few long strides to the left side of the room and began to hammer a fist into the wall. He ignored the pain in his hand for his chest felt worse. After the fifth or sixth punch, he lost count, he backed off from the wall.

"Arg! What was that all about?" Yuri cried. He plopped down on a nearby bed and ruffled the sides of his head with his fingers. He cringed and stopped immediately when pain shot through.

"Tch, ow…I should have used a pillow...

"Yeah, you should've," replied a nonchalant voice.

Yuri grabbed his chest out of fright. "Ah! Lutz! What the hell? When did you come in?"

"Did I surprise you? Sorry. Didn't mean to come in to see you throwing a fit."

Yuri swiped an arm across. "Shut up! And yes, I needed some privacy."

Lutz folded her arms. "What you shy?"

Yuri clenched his good hand. "Shut up, you don't know anything I am going through!"

Yuri next felt a sharp pain on his left cheek. Lutz kept her hand in the air, even after the young man had registered she had slapped him and put his own hand on his cheek.

"Are you done?" Lutz finally yet slowly returned her hand to her side, remaining just as unphased as ever. "I've had it up to here with your self-pity. For once, and recognize your heart before your dick. You got that?!"

Yuri had no reply, just gawked at her until he realized she was right.

Lutz folded her arms and sighed. "Breathe. Hold your head high. Carry on. Let me help you fix your hand."

For a while it was silent.

"You keep arguing against him," Lutz clarified. "I can't help but feel you're afraid of your own feelings."

'My feelings?' Yuri couldn't deny the obvious attraction. 'But it's all physical...I don't think there are feelings there…'

Yuri plopped himself onto the foot of the bed and held out his hand for her. "God…you are a blunt bitch, aren't ya?"

"Humph, no shit. You're almost transparent. Did you get into another fight?"

"W-Wow~" Yuri snorted and then got serious. "No, well, yes…kinda…he overreacted when I called him out when he said I looked like I someone else."

She blinked slowly. "Oh her…"

"Huh?"

Lutz shrugged. "You think the Master only likes men?"

Yuri looked down and away. "Don't want to know."

"Yes," Lutz answered for him.

"Yes, what?" Yuri couldn't help it again.

So Lutz continued. "He's been with w-"

Yuri covered his ears. "Ladeeladeela~! I don't need to hear it!"

There was silence so Yuri let down his hands.

"It was only twice," Lutz continued.

Yuri moved to recover his ears. "I am not listening!"

"He was recovering from a loss," Lutz continued with a louder voice, not caring if Yuri didn't want to hear or did.

Yuri became silent and froze for a moment before putting his hands back down from almost covering his ears.

"A…loss?" Yuri repeated slowly.

Lutz leaned in and studied Yuri's features closely.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Yuri asked, shifting his stance.

"You know...you do look a lot like her."

Yuri tilted his head. "Who."

"Must be the eyes…" Lutz stepped back and waved a hand in dismissal.

"I think I can take a guess," Yuri confessed.

"I see…fine…venture away…"

This girl, woman, he lost her."

Lutz folded her arms shrugged again. "Well, anyone can guess that much I suppose."

Yuri folded his arms and held his chin thoughtfully. "Was she another Colbran Noble?"

"I said your eyes, remember? Colbrans always have dual colors."

"Okay...so he wasn't dating a fellow Colbran. Ms. Purple said it's not uncommon for humans and Colbrans to be intimate with each other so I assume it was a human girl then?"

"He wasn't dating her."

"Er…okay…"

Victor's silver hair came to mind just then….and then Yuuko's….

Yuri's eyes widened. 'No... way...'

"But he has kissed me, it doesn't make any sense!" He blurted, only to cover his mouth.

Lutz gave an ultra rare smile. "Knew it."

Yuri's ears burned. "B-But! I…was he was in love with his mom or something?!"

Finished wrapping, Lutz took a step back. "What? No, stupid! He had unrequited feelings for an _Unwanted_! He thought he could keep her hidden, but it was no use!" She loudly hissed.

Yuri could only gawk at her again.

'Losing her… it probably increased his motive to change things…he still scared the crap outta me though…'

"God you're frustrating," Lutz remarked, simmering back down from her blue moon outburst. 'Great. More secrets to keep.' Yuri thought. 'But…he probably didn't like how I came close to a sore subject…' Yuri shook his head.

His heart squeezed, but he ignored it as he was unsure.


	26. Follow

Follow

Christophe pushed the doors to Victor's study wide open with no care in the world. "Boy are they mad at you, Boss!" He announced with no need for introductions nor pleasant greetings.

Victor merely shrugged, sitting at his desk, used to his mercenary friend's antics. "Not really. Despite this order of house arrest, I see no reason to keep doing what I have been."

Christophe placed his hands on Victor's desk and leaned over. "Nothing? Are you hearing yourself? They will start watching this house and then, more importantly, start listening."

Victor set aside his papers he was looking over. "Calm yourself. You know I have more than enough influence to push this matter aside. Her Declotes just wants both sides to cool their heads I am sure of it."

Christophe stood back up and folded his arms as his expression changed to that of a deadpanned look. "Oh? And then what? This moment could be the start of everything, especially when you practically threw down the gauntlet at Lady Mila's party a week ago."

Victor leaned into the back of his office chair. "What would you have me do?"

The mercenary arched his brows in surprise and placed his hands on his hips. "Uh, follow through?" The blonde Colbran shook his head briefly. "I know you aren't a fool, Victor. You need your comrades and my team to back you up on this."

"On what? Are we planning a mission now, Christophe?" Victor inquired in a dull tone. "I need to play my hand correctly." Nikiforov then stood up. "This is not the time to barrel through with guns ablaze. That is what Viletto Jean-Jacques did and now look at him. Why, it's all over the headlines. He lost his title for being so brazen."

Christophe begun to pace a little. "I still don't like this. Now even my fellows and loyalties are being questioned way back on Morja moon, just because I happened to know you. I just don't get what we did wrong or who snitched our private meetings."

Victor kept an even, cool stare. "You could always deny and we can part ways right here."

"Ha! You wound me." The tattooed Colbran pointed at Victor. "Like I'm leaving you now. Justice will be dealt and you, of all people, know it. No, I'm in it for the long hall, Victor Nikiforov. All I'm asking is for you to be careful."

"Yes, of course…" Victor sighed, looked off to the window for a brief moment. "But it looks like trouble knocked on my door anyway…"

Christophe folded his arms. "No, this time, its trying to bust the damn door down and you know it," he spoke lowly.

Lord Nikiforov let his head drop forward while folding his arms. "Yes...I suppose it has. How is Yuuko by the way? Yuri is sure to ask."

The blonde's dual eyes danced. "Healthy and beautiful."

"You know that wasn't intended…"

"Most matters like that aren't…I'm my own, I'll take my own risks." The blonde scratched his stubble. "Now...as for the newest...butler now is he all right in your book these days?"

Victor immediately bristled and whipped his head in the tall Colbran's direction. "Yuri Katsuki is not a traitor to us nor should be suspected," Lord Nikiforov clipped.

The blonde tilted his head. "Oh? And why's that?"

Victor beckoned Christophe with a wave of his hand. "Come here and I will tell you."

"Er, okay, what?"

 **BAM!**

Christophe pulled back upright and rubbed his head. "Grahh! Really? The desk?! Ack, not the collar!"

The creamy skin of Victor's face turned bluer than before, glaring long and hard with daggering eyes and gritted teeth. "He isn't. Got it?"

Christophe shook his head to stop the flying stars he swore he was seeing. "This whole matter is sensitive. We have to suspect everyone. You know this more than anyone so why on cobalt soil are you so easily offended?" He rubbed his head. "Jeez that hurt!"

Victor blinked slowly and then rapidly before letting his comrade go, taking a step or two backwards. Nikiforov roughly sighed and brought his hands on either side of his face to brush back the sides of his hair. A little relaxed, and skin back to normal, Victor turned himself to squarely face the tattooed Colbran once more. "You're right...I apologize, I'm not sure what came over me."

Giacomettti's eyes widened slightly while keeping a hand on his head bump. "Oh...I think I might...you care for this lad in particular, don't you? Most of our kind tend to get overly protective in many ways."

Victor folded his arms and sighed again. "He and I have experienced quite the turn in our relationship but it does not require you noseying in. We are getting off topic and you're about to overstep your bounds my friend."

Christophe coughed and straightened himself up a bit while putting his hand back down to his side. "Yes...quite. I apologize."

Victor waved a dismissive hand. "All is forgiven. Now, as for the matter at hand. I suggest we get some intel first…see who keeps trying to put me in the lime light as some troublemaker when I'm trying to get our race to see reason."

"Oh? We need to figure out the snitch first. Leroy was too damn close this time."

"Yes. But unless you want to kidnap the bugger…"

"Ah, we don't want him to still snitch to someone else," Giacometti caught on. "Sounds like we need do some undercover."

"Sounds good. I look forward to hearing about your findings."

* * *

Right after lunch, Victor had taken his time to Yuri's room. Victor had figured Yuri always seemed to be either there or the kitchen. Since the kitchen was apparently no go, and the triplets were busy, Nikiforov went upstairs and knocked on Yuri's bedroom door and yet there was no answer. He even opened the door eventually and the bedroom was empty.

'What now…'

With less than perfect composure and furrowed brow, Victor left the room and dragged his feet to his own room. His head was throbbing from a splitting headache and his desire to take a nap increased greatly.

'I've messed up…snapping at him like that…'

Victor's eyes casted downwards to the door knob; they kept looking down and half-lidded while Victor had stepped through and shut the door behind him, take off his jacket and let it fall to the floor.

"Oy, we just picked up the floor, idiot."

Victor finally lifted his head and Yuri was sitting on one of the chairs. "Oh my yawn- there you are…I had wondered where you'd be."

"Yeah well...I figured we needed to talk. I was in my room a bit but…"

Victor took a step forward, leaving his jacket on the floor. "And you let yourself in here?" Victor then untied his tie.

"Well yeah. I had...to see you," Yuri whispered the last part.

Victor let out a short laugh through his nose as he continued to walk forward, leaving his tie around his shoulders as he worked to undo the first few buttons. "Little old me, huh?"

Yuri stood up. "Forget it, I can just leave now-"

Victor held up surrendering hands. "Hush, I'm tired, all right?"

Yuri moved in closer. "Wha-? Whoa, yeah you look like you haven't slept."

Victor slumped. "I haven't. Yes."

"Has it been...because?" Yuri wondered, his cheeks turned pink.

"Because of several things, yes…" Victor deadpanned.

'And I missed you.' Victor admitted to himself. 'And I'm sorry…and I'm in trouble…and I'm tired…just kiss me and make it better?'

Yuri looked off to the side. "I see…"

"Is that all?"

"Is that all?" Yuri replied.

"Yeah." Victor went into a full slump, bending at the waist, standing wobbly on in the middle of the room. "Your absence has kept me up…" Victor drawled a little, sleepy. "I've felt horrible for snapping at you -yawn- I was outta line."

Yuri resisted to snigger.

Victor yawned again and planted himself face down in the bed. "What?" Victor asked, muffled through all the pillows.

Yuri snorted, unable to take much more. "Y-You're acting...it's n-nothing…"

"Nuh uh, you fin'sh what you're 'bout to 'ay…"

Yuri started to chuckle.

"Stahp." Victor whined.

Yuri lost it. "You sound like a kid in timeout, ha ha ha!"

"Stahp~!" Victor whined as his exhaustion crashed over him.

Yuri collapsed to the foot of the bed and buried his head in his arms which rested on top of the sheets. "Dear God...ha ha ha!"

Yuri in his fit of chuckles couldn't resist to play this out. The present moment was pure gold to him. He stood up and got onto the bed to pat Victor's back without another thought.

"D'aw...baby need a lullaby?" Yuri teased.

An elegant, icy hand clamped around Yuri's arm, just above the elbow.

"No... I need," Victor turned as he spoke and licked his lips absently. "I need…"

Victor couldn't finish but was able to pull Yuri towards him. The gesture and words deterred Yuri slightly, but Yuri still couldn't bring himself to stop chuckling.

Yuri rested his head on a pillow and let Victor pull him into their arms. "Oh man...we are seriously a fucked up pair."

"Hmm, somethin' we agree on…" Victor muttered nearly asleep.

Yuri sighed with a content smile. "Ok...I'll stay."

"Good…"

Peaceful for both of them as both sides just caved in for a restful nap that afternoon.

* * *

A knock at the door startled Yuri awake. Victor was still asleep.

"Oi...Nikiforov...someone's at the door…" Yuri begun with a stretch.

"Master Nikiforov, sir?" It was Axel.

Katsuki gently yet firmly shook Victor's shoulders. "Please, we need to get up!"

Victor wouldn't budge.

Another knock. It was harder this time.

Victor finally startled awake. "Y-Yes?"

"Sorry, sir, it's Axel…"

Victor looked at Yuri, blinked several times and then groggily looked at the door. "Oh, yes? What is it?"

"Sorry, sir, but it's time for dinner…would you like me to set a tray for you two on your study?" She asked.

"Come on," Yuri whispered. "I don't want her in here!"

Victor right eyebrow arched for a moment, giving Yuri a look that screamed "really?" Before giving into Yuri's plea. "No two trays just out there will be fine, Ms. Purple. Yuri and I have something private to discuss."

'She'll get the wrong idea!' Yuri's mind screamed as his ears turned redder.

"Of course, sir, right away," Axel obliged.

"There. All settled…and where do you think you're going?"

Yuri was about to get off the bed when Victor stopped him by taking his hand. "Out of here. I have a pretty good idea where that 'private' discussion is going to lead and- _see_?!"

Victor slid his grip up to take a hold of Yuri's elbow as he slid over to quickly wrap Yuri's torso with his other arm.

"Oh hush. I merely am holding you back so you will stick around to hear the truth. Get your head out of the gutter my word." Victor finished with resting his head on Yuri's right shoulder.

"Well if the shoe fits…" Yuri shot back quietly.

Victor sighed. "Yes. Yes."

Yuri smirked. "Oh good. Here I thought you were sick."

"Huh?"

"The drawl of your words, speaking in yeah-yeahs and hardly making a complete sentence?"

"I must have really been tired..." Victor admitted.

"No shit," Yuri deadpanned.

Victor pecked Yuri's cheek. "Such a mouth… I need to do something about it."

"No- ah!"

Victor pulled back and changed into a cocky expression. "I wasn't asking…" Victor sniffed Yuri's hair. "Good grief, you smell good."

Yuri shrugged a little and lightly snorted while looking off to the side towards the pillows. "Blame the girls, they were making supposedly your favorite." Yuri turned back to look up. "Then again you never were picky."

Victor let go of Yuri while giving a, rare, genuine, heart-shaped smile before he sat up in bed while brushing his bangs aside. "Lazura meat is always tasty."

'Whoa...' Yuri's mind went blank. 'And that's for me?' His heart skipped.

"That is true," Victor replied before he caught Yuri staring. "Yes~?" Victor drawled a little in a tease.

There was a pause, Yuri held up a finger as if he was about to say something and then bolted up and off the bed, not giving Victor a chance to catch up...well up until the end of course.

Victor stopped Katsuki in thier tracks with slam of his hand on the door before Yuri could even think to put a hand on the handle.

'Crap...so close...okay maybe not...damn you Colbran speed.' Yuri cursed inwardly.

"Have dinner with me...I insist…" Victor spoke coolly. The Colbran was smirking.

Yuri made a face but relented. "You're having fun with this, aren't you?"

Victor leaned in over Yuri's shoulder so he could better see Yuri's face. "Clearly."

Yuri gave in. "Fine…"

Victor pushed himself the door and took Yuri's hand in one sweeping motion. "Good."

Yuri didn't budge. "Hold up. I need to bring in the platters…"

Victor eyed Yuri.

"Oh come on. Just let me do my job. I won't run off I promise."

Victor nodded. "All right. Bring them over here to the desk and we will eat."

Dinner consisted of mixed veggies and seared Lazura meat. Lazura were, of course, native to Colbran, but they tasted like a mix of rabbit and beef. To drink was a delicate wine made from baltin berries. The food was prepared meticulously as always and Yuri could never quite enough of the triplet's cooking.

"Good grief...good stuff…" Yuri mumbled. "And this wine…"

'I have never had alcohol before...'

Victor was about to take a sip but stopped. "Don't speak with your mouth full silly."

Yuri wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Yeah, yeah…"

Victor cocked an eyebrow.

Yuri picked up his fork. "Er- yes, sir…?"

A tense, awkward pause fell between them.

'I'm still his servant...right?'

'I'm still his Master…but…'

"W -cough- Well," Victor began, "like I tried to say before I napped..."

Yuri tilted his head. "Oh?"

"I was wrong. I overreacted in the study the other day and I'm sorry."

Yuri continued to stare...and then started to tremble. "About that…. There's something else that has been bugging me."

"What's that?"

"You don't tell me anything!" Yuri blurted what he had been keeping within for days. "I don't know what will set you off because I don't know much about you honestly!"

"You're correct, and I'm sorry." Victor whispered. "I haven't explained myself to you…frankly nothing much now I think about it."

"S-So now what? You want me to throw a fit? Oh wait I already have...you wanna have me try to bolt out of the door so you-"

Still seated, Yuri found himself swept into Victor's embrace, but didn't try to struggle. Victor, shaking his head during Yuri's ramble, finally rested it on top of that head of black hair. "Yuri, no I…just...I-"

"Just let me in…" Yuri answered for him with desperation in his voice. "Just let me know… I feel lost."

"...of course…"

* * *

Notes:

Colbran has two moons, if you recall from earlier chapters, Chris was ordered to house Yuuko on Albjora's twin moon which is Morja. :D I hope this helps.


	27. Roses

Roses

The first drink, just to drink, was fine. The royal blue, fruity wine that came with dinner didn't have a high enough alcohol to trash any Colbran's high tolerance. If Colbrans wanted to get drunk they had to break out the age-old hard stuff, otherwise you were there to have something with strong flavor.

At first they chatted. The dinner trays had been set back outside the bed room, the window was opened to let in fresh air, and the two, over their discussion, had kicked off their shoes and taken off their jackets and vests to just relax. Either they sat, stood or walked around. It didn't really matter. They discussed family memories, hobbies, why they both liked books, and even heart ache. Nessa was her name, and losing her, who was an Unwanted, while he was safe as a half, to the prejudice was one of his highest regrets, even if it had been six years. In recalling such memories, Yuri suggested a second drink.

Yuri felt buzzed while in his chair. "This stuff is the best…"

Victor looked at his glass. "Right? This was bottled ten years ago. A bit on the-"

"You know what's also good?" Yuri interrupted. "Dancing."

"Hmm?"

"You never gave Mila her dance," Yuri supported his head on his hand.

"Are you okay?"

Yuri sat up a bit straighter. "Yeah, why?"

Victor shook his head. "Just making sure…do you like dancing?"

Yuri nodded and went about finishing his drink. For the first time, he was just relaxed, happy with their conversation. The fruity drink took quite the edge off and left a pleasant tang on his tongue. Most importantly, to him, it dulled his thoughts feuding with his heart, leaving him at peace.

'This is gr~eat…'

Then he helped himself to yet another.

It bothered Victor at first to see Yuri do this, but it was just them so he didn't mind…until Yuri chugged it.

"Y-Yuri!"

Yuri let up with a satisfying sigh. "Good stuff." He set the glass on the desk.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, well, I figured I'd get dessert."

Victor stayed where he was. "Way ahead of you."

Yuri's brow arched. "Huh? What? H-How?"

There was a knock at the door as Victor shrugged with an all-knowing grin. "Care to get that?"

"Well then, aren't you full of surprises." Yuri just shook his head and glided over.

Victor watched the slight sway in Yuri's hips, but he didn't think much of it.

Yuri got the door and took Axel's tray of local desserts.

"How are you doing?" She whispered.

"I'm good," Yuri assured with a wink.

Ms. Purple nodded with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure thing. Thank you."

Yuri closed the door and then set the tray down where they had dinner.

Victor placed an arm around Yuri's shoulders. "So, what did she give us?"

"Here, eat up. I bet it's your favorite~!" He quickly swiped pudding across Victor's mouth and giggled.

"Really?" Victor asked.

"Hmm…" With a sly smile Yuri used his clean pointer finger to brush Victor's bottom lip.

Victor could only freeze as it happened.

Yuri sucked the tip of that finger. "That is good…"

'If you see the one crave for suddenly dangerous what would you do?' Victor wondered.

The struggle became quite real for the Master of the household for sure…

"Hmmph!"

…for about a minute.

It was deep and Victor who had dessert smeared on his face and wine on his lips tasted fantastic to Yuri.

Victor pulled back and grabbed napkin off the tray. "Good grief..."

"What...was that?" Yuri innocently, but not so much from Victor's standpoint.

Victor raised an eyebrow. "Oh the dessert? Chocolate, or our version of sweet anyway. The coco never seemed to grow well around here." Victor tilted his head. "You never had this dessert before, have you?"

Yuri licked his lips and shook his head. "I see...but that's not what I me~ant."

Victor leaned in and gave a sultry expression. "I... kind of figured."

Nikiforov wasn't sure where this was coming from, but he liked how Yuri looked at him.

"Heh…so. What now?" Yuri asked, stepping around Victor. "Should we dance ourselves?" He raised his arms to an invisible partner in the open space and spun around. "Give our fan girls downstairs a heart attack?" He finished with slight dip backwards.

Victor stepped forward. "Hmm…I didn't think you'd want to, but sure. I missed that chance to dance after all."

To Victor, Yuri was blushing while their brown eyes glinted seductively as they pushed back their black hair. "What? Do you want to be girl?"

Victor watched his hand wrap around Katsuki's waist, before he looked Yuri in the eye while bringing them close. "You wish."

'Where on cobalt soil is this coming from?'

To Katsuki, his heart was flying. He was nearly giddy inside and felt on top of the world.

'Those eyes…can I swim?'

"…you wish."

That voice sent a shiver down his spine.

Yuri draped his left arm around Victor's neck and did a tango leg wrap around the waist, he saw it in a picture once, only for them to spin, more so collapse, onto the ground from the haphazard technique and lack of footing.

To Victor, Yuri had the best grin on their face when he spoke those two, assertive words. Their brown eyes twinkled mischievously as they wrapped their left around his neck. He felt Yuri pivot and then swing their right leg around, but it was unexpected he had to suddenly catch a move of a dance he did not know. It was so sudden he felt the two were about to topple. He could've saved them both, however, instead gave into the fall.

Yuri felt a giggle rise, but lips silenced him as they fell, all arms and legs, onto the floor.

The rest fell like dominoes.

His tongue craved for what was inside Victor's mouth, his skin begged for their icy touch under his shirt. Yuri didn't see the buttons fly off. All he saw was each other's grabby hands if his eyes were open long enough.

"Good. God, hmph!"

Anything else in his head but Victor was just gone.

Victor dug his fingers into the human's black hair. "I want more, Yuri." He purred.

Yuri clung onto Victor as they lifted him up off the floor and then into their arms.

Victor was elated to see this unexpected change. Carrying the fiery human to his bed he wanted to relish all of it. He'd be a slave to work for it if must. After all the pain, by cherishing them, he felt he could set Yuri free this way.

On top of the comforters, their hands tore at the other's clothes until they were off. All of it.

Yuri was elated as Victor traced his neck and chest, fuck emanything/em with that tongue on his sensitive skin, he loved all of it.

'Yuri…please be mine…' Victor could hear Yuri's wild heart and it excited him further.

Katsuki wrapped his arms and legs around Victor's hovering form. "I feel…" He licked his lips and looked down.

Both were quite hard.

"What do you want, Yuri?" Victor rubbed Yuri's cheek. "Would you like me to help you with that?"

Flushed, Yuri nodded eagerly.

"Can you trust me, a Colbran, to take care of you?" He whispered by Yuri's ear.

Yuri trembled in anticipation. "Y-Yes. Please!"

Victor took those plump lips just like that. He wasn't about to tease the human into biting those he had come to appreciate.

Yuri suddenly brought his wrists together and gave a devil's grin of his own, cocking an eyebrow. "I might run…"

Victor shook his head and chuckled. "Fucking enabler…"

Bounded by the red sash, Yuri laid on his stomach, arms behind him, looking over his shoulder.

Victor ran and finger down Yuri's spine. "There…perfect…you're too good for me, Yuri."

Yuri snorted. "Well be still my fucking heart."

"As poetic as that sounds, you killed Shakespeare." Victor scoffed though unable to not laugh.

Yuri giggled into the pillow as he kicked his feet back and forth, striking the mattress.

"Oi, stop trying to kick my ass."

Yuri lost it even more.

"Yu~ri…"

His name…it was close to a spell if there ever were one. Yuri turned his head to the side, and breathed through his nose. "Heheh, okay…"

Victor pecked Yuri's shoulder. "I'll go slow."

Yuri's blush told all. Any experience of the sort had been in Victor's hands.

"Ah-" Yuri's voice hitched only to later moan to the feel of fingers sliding in, stretching him out.

"Relax Yuri…this will take a bit."

Yuri held his lip and nodded, but eventually had to bite the pillow. "Ah -ow-!"

Victor felt huge to him.

The Noble reaffirmed his grip. "Relax, Yuri…"

"Ughn...n~ "

Yuri let out a sigh that bled into moan when the tugging inside turned over to pleasurable slides.

"There…" Victor whispered when he heard that voice. "There we go…"

Victor begun to thrust a little harder.

Yuri buried his face into the pillow, but faced the other side when he couldn't breathe.

Then Victor went a bit faster.

"Oh Go-hgn!"

His skin was sweaty, sensitive, as his heart and body ached for more. Yuri wanted to dig his hands into the mattress, emsomething/em, he was going crazy. He wanted this full feeling; the longer it was there the more he was convinced.

Victor kissed Yuri's lower back before sliding both arms around Katsuki's torso to lift the young man up so they both knelt on the bed. Victor held onto the ribbons with his left while his right held his lover up. "Yuri…Yuri, I'm going to go faster."

"Huh? Ah! Ughn~!"

Yuri felt his full chest would burst as the sweet burning continued to fill his hips. "I swear -ngh- you'll tear me apart-ah!"

"Do I need to stop?"

"No. Please!"

A passionate Victor kissed the back of Yuri's neck.

Yuri could barely breathe he was feeling so good. He shivered when he felt teeth graze the back of his neck and then screamed in surprise when teeth sunk into his skin.

Victor smiled at his new bite mark and pecked it for good measure.

"Ah, ah…" Yuri's eyes stung from the overwhelming mix of pain and pleasure.

"Let it out. Say my name…" Victor purred as he drew his human lover as close as possible as his thrusts continued.

Yuri desperately wanted to dig his fingers into that silver hair. He rested the back of his head on Victor's shoulder, panting as every stroke from that inside him elicited his moans and mumbled words. "V-Victor!"

Victor held him close, one final squeeze before they both fell forward spent.

In catching their breath, Victor moved to untie the ribbon. Eventually the two were partially covered only by a throw blanket, Yuri's head rested between the Colbran's shoulder and chest while their legs were left intertwined as they watched their fingers lazily play with the other's as they spoke.

"You're beautiful…" Victor whispered.

"Heh, you're delusional…" he mumbled with a smile.

Victor gave a breathy chuckle. "Careful. You may fall for me."

Yuri had already passed out.

* * *

.

.

.

Yuri woke up in the middle of the night. The room was dark save for the faithful moonlight.

He felt arms around him.

He recalled he sweet tang of the blue wine on his lips.

"Um…" Yuri's voice stirred Victor awake.

"What?" Victor held Yuri closer.

"…What did I do?"

"You became gorgeous." Victor hummed in content.

Yuri looked at himself, the Noble's naked chest, and then blanched. "O-Oh…"

Victor opened one eye. "What?"

Yuri's throat felt dry as his head continued to pound. "Did…Did we make love?"

Victor pulled back his head. "I mean…I don't think I can cause amnesia."

Yuri slowly stretched, turning himself around as if to test something. He winced before a look of shock fell across his face.

"What is it?"

"My head hurts… how much did I drink?" Yuri whimpered. His back was killing him.

"Why does that matter?"

"I can't-" Yuri buried his face in his hands. "The last thing I recall is drinking so I'm wondering, okay?"

Victor was wide awake now. "What did we do wrong this time? I don't understand."

Yuri groaned. "I'm sorry," he closed his eyes and spoke, "but this…I didn't know alcohol was going to…"

Victor's heart dropped. "D-Did you seriously forget?" His voice broke.

Yuri closed his eyes rubbed his temples. "It... it's fuzzy…"

Victor bowed his head. "If you can't then I didn't have your permission…"

Yuri's eyes flashed opened, he saw the look of distraught and immediately waved his hands in front of his face. "No, no, no! Don't you dare go there. Please!"

But it was too late. "I can't believe I've taken advantage of you again." Victor hit the head board with his fist before he put his head in his hands, feeling like the biggest fool for not reading the signs.

Yuri hastily got up and pulled at Victor's wrists. "No! Please! Look at me!"

Victor lowered his arms and bent legs to let Yuri come over, straddle his legs, and face him.

Yuri squeezed those hands and held them close. "I'm not horrified or anything… we…we keep doing this dance, don't we?"

Victor kept his head low.

Yuri sat up straighter. "We may be messed up…but we mess up together!" Yuri framed Victor's face and got them to look up. "We are a twisted, beautiful mess and I am perfectly all right! Fuck sake, I'll prolly have a wet dream and it will all come back to me and then I'll storm into your study like back then and we'll fuck on your desk. Got it!"

Victor let out a chuckle. "Heh…okay..."

"Spit it out!" Yuri begged, he could tell there was something else. "Not like I can get pregnant so spill it."

Victor touched the back of Yuri's neck. "I…you're a part of me now. For Colbrans this is quite a precious attachment. The mark will fade, but we will feel a sense of 'mine'."

Yuri's brow furrowed in thought. "D-Did you, for a lack of a better word, bond with Nessa too?"

Victor promptly shook his head. "As much as I wanted to at the time, no. We can only once."

"And... you chose me…" Yuri blush harder and proceeded to roll off to bury his head under a pillow.

"Oh come now...come now get on out from under there... it's not like we are animals or something…"

"I don't wanna…" Yuri replied, muffled. "Ugh…I'm never drinking again."

"Stubborn to the end are we, my butler?" Victor asked, poking the pillow.

"Really? After all that, I'm still your butler?" Yuri deadpanned, peaking underneath the pillow.

"Of course," Victor shrugged.

Yuri turned around and brought the pillow down onto his lap with a muted slap while on his back. "What?"

Yuri's half-lidded, stoic expression caused Victor smile instantly and boop Yuri on the noise with his finger. "To the public, yes, most relationships are kept on the down low, it is our business after all."

"I see…" Yuri's voice trailed off. "Where do we go from here? I still serve you…I'm still…"

Victor shook his head, got back on his side, and held up his right arm. "Can I still hold you? That's all that matters to me right now."

Yuri nodded and let Victor draw him in into an embrace, spooning him from behind.

"I need you..." Victor choked back a cry, burying his face in that soft, black hair as he trembled. This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

Yuri swallowed hard. "This is so…" He squeezed the Colbran's arms around his waist. "I'll be right here. I'll stay close…Victor."

His name. For Yuri to say it in his arms was enough.

After all, the hell coming was better faced together.

Notes:

Thank you for reading, please share, and let me know what you think. I hope to continue, but I'm kind of burned out for now. That said, I greatly appreciate(d) your support. :D


	28. Spiraling

Spiraling

A metallic clang. A rustle-click of a lock.

In pain and in darkness.

He was lost and could not see.

* * *

"A-And then someone knocked...me to the side and…" Loop was crying like she was ready to fill the Dead Sea. She had a bloody and bruised face and was exhausted that evening for having to walk back to the estate all the way from Duela's Keep where she and Yuri had gone to complete errands that afternoon.

Lutz remained silent. Axel did her best to calm her sister down, even if she felt like crying herself.

"Master! What should we do!?" Loop wailed. "The C-Crimson Incarceration took Yuri and he did nothing -hic- wrong!"

Victor remained vacant outwardly, but inside was chaotic

"I-I would've driven back but Y-Yuri told me to run!"

"Anything else?"

She shook her head. "I would've called security, but…"

Humans were dispensable. No one would care. If a human was taken off the streets, it was they were in trouble for something they had committed. No ifs ands, or buts.

"All right. You three take the rest of the day off. I need to think."

Alone. Victor's blood was boiling. He was under house arrest. One foot outside and they'd know about it.

'Looks like we might need to go guns ablaze after all Chris…'

Whoever took Yuri wasn't going to live in his book.

* * *

A rustle-click of a lock. A metallic slide.

Pain caused by rough hands pulled and pushed Yuri up and into a cold corner.

"L-Let me go! Who are you?! Where am I-"

No words just action. A strike across the face.

"W-What do you want!?"

Blindfolded, Yuri couldn't see who was attacking him. His wrists were chained in front of him and, he assumed, any trace indicating he was a part of a Nobel household was removed when his jacket was taken, his money and Master permission card needed to be allowed to go out were all taken.

"L-Let me go! I did nothing-"

Another strike across the face.

Yuri continued to fight by kicking, continued asking where he was and who had brought him here until a sure blow to the head and knocked him out.

"Christophe I need you to retrieve Yuri for me. It's already been two days and I can't have him in their hands."

"But it's a prison! A human prison for high felonies. Why would..." The blonde's dual eyes became large.

Victor folded his hands on his desk and remained silent.

The mercenary gritted his teeth. "Some big wig didn't like how Yuri stood up to the ex-Viletto. They're tryin' to frame him, aren't they? Set him as a twisted example."

"Yes…my thoughts exactly."

"If I go after Katsuki where in the world am I supposed to take him?"

"Bring him here."

"But!"

"Either I that or wait until my house arrest is over and pick him up."

"The lad's spunk is being driven out of him in the meantime…" Christophe grumbled. "I still don't like it."

"If I can't make a solid case for my actions in the time you get him out take Yuri to Morja. He'll at least be safer there."

"S-Sir!"

Victor pressed his lips into a hard line but he had to move forward. "If I were the bastard pitted against Yuri I'd also might be the one who sent Leroy after me and didn't like the results. My guess they gave the intel they had with promise of promotion."

"And that intel was provided by the snitch I bet," Chris followed along his eyes grew as it clicked together in his head. "O~h."

"And speaking of sneaky people?"

"I've done some digging. While I have my suspects who might have talked, taking them off the street may prove difficult now that Yuri is gone."

"Your discretion is slipping then."

"Excuse you…but I suppose this will mean I'll have to hit harder won't I?"

Victor gave a dangerous look. "What do you think?"

The tattooed Colbran whistled. "Yes, boss."

* * *

"Ugh! Get your hands off of me!"

Hungry, tired, and sore Yuri was, yet again, defending himself in vain.

"Just tell me…what you want!"

No words. Only action.

A metallic clang. A rustle-click of a lock.

Yuri spit out the blood in his mouth. His stomach wouldn't quit growling and Yuri constantly felt the stings and swelling of cuts and bruises.

"Silenced and beaten…Humans will be dogs…" Yuri mumbled his old beliefs while crumpled up on the cold ground. He shook his head. "Victor…I'm trying…"

* * *

A rustle-click of a lock.

Yuri had already hope in tracking how many days it has been. The number of times he had heard those sounds were erratic.

A metallic slide.

Yuri scrambled up the best he could and braced himself.

Gentle hands. A fresh cloth.

Confused, he pulled back at first, but the cool compress of the cloth soothed his wounds. He heard swishing water, the sounds of the cloth being rung and then the sensation on his skin. Rinse and repeat.

Next, a smell of a beefy broth filled his senses. He was so hungry he didn't care to consider poison. A rim of a spoon was brought up to his lips. He took what he could while still unable to see.

"W-Who are you?"

Another spoonful. Silence.

"C-Can't you tell me why?"

Another spoonful. Silence.

This repeated until Yuri sensed the person getting back up, still haven't said a word.

* * *

"It's been five days, Christophe!" Victor threw a book. "A week! Yuri is feisty, but-!"

The merc ducked. "This kind of operation takes time!" He interrupted. "Can't I just make a report without you losing yer head?!"

"Then report and get back to it!"

"Seriously, what about Yuri makes you lose yer shit like this?!"

Victor slammed his hands on the desk. "That is none of your concern!"

"Like hell it is! I'm risking my life for you as a friend. He is a human who-"

Victor's eyes narrowed. "Say replaceable. See what happens."

Christophe growled back. "I wasn't going to. Yuri is a human who can hold out, can't he? That was going to be my question."

Victor in is agitation sighed. "Sorry…I haven't slept."

They folded their arms. "You need to."

Victor rubbed his eyes. "I can't…not very well."

"Aw hell…Victor is he _that_ important to you?"

"I'd say 'you wouldn't understand', but you fell for an Unwanted so…"

The blonde blinked. "Y-You, of all people, fell? You?"

Victor gave a wistful smile. "I…I can't lose him. I'm in too deep this time."

"Oh…fuck. I'm sorry…I wish I can speed this up."

Nikiforov sighed and folded his arms. "I have tried get Yuri out from here, I've tried to get out of the house arrest under a special exception. Yuri belongs to me as a servant, thus I am responsible for him, but no avail. I have tried set up a case for when you bring him to me, why my hand felt force to take action, but it's weak without knowing what kind of 'evidence' Yuri was charged with."

"I'm starting to wonder if that's what they want," Christophe replied. "We know there are virtually untouchable brass who would do anything to keep order and not lose reason to have humans as slaves and 'useless' Unwanted as dead. I bet they are blocking you."

"They don't have a reason to be blocking me other than to get at me, to discredit me as Noble. They want me to mess up. If I show I care, making this too personal, as it technically is, this will all go to hell as Colbrans and humans together just adds fuel to this hot mess."

The blonde sighed through his nose. "I'll see what I can do, boss…but try to sleep. If I get Yuri off planet if necessary, but I'll leave the call to you. It's going to be awhile before you see him if I do."

* * *

'How many days has it been?'

With loads of free time Yuri's mind wondered. He wondered about the triplets, the cleaning left to do, anything to distract him from the pain and hunger he was enduring.

He could barely sleep. He was either beaten or sloppily fed. Still no answers.

'Victor…' Yuri tried to keep faith that Victor would come after him, but wasn't aware of the house arrest. As far as Yuri understood, he should've kept his lip zipped at Mila's party.

'Yuri Katsuki!' He recalled an angry voice. 'You are arrest for treason!'

Yuri shook his head. He didn't get it. He was just minding himself with Loop on errands.

'The only risky thing I've ever done was sticking up for Victor at the party. It's not my fault others joined…besides what's wrong with that?' Yuri gritted his teeth. 'Leroy was wrong! He was a menace! There has to be a mistake, lies…!'

A rustle-click of a lock. A metallic slide.

"P-Please…not today…please!" Yuri stuttered, bracing for the worst.

However, the sound of a gate and lock clanged and clicked back almost immediately.

'Wha-?'

Gentle hands. No cloth. No smells of broth.

Yuri held his bottom lip and groaned as a pair of hands helped his sore body rest against a wall behind him.

'This is…new.' Yuri thought but was tense in apprehension.

"Yuri…"

Katsuki gasped and latched onto the sound of his name, but before he could repeat his questions a finger was placed on his lips.

"Do you remember me, Yuri?"

Yuri listened closely but couldn't place a name to the sounds. The low male voice was too somber, too unfamiliar.

Yuri shook his head.

"Ah~ that's too bad."

A pair of hands settled around his head and began to take the crusty, dirty blindfold off.

"I was hoping you would," the stranger whispered.

"H-How did you get here?" Yuri asked.

"I've always been here."

"H-Huh?"

The fabric of the cloth fell from Yuri's eyes.

Katsuki blinked as the cloth of the blindfold fell away to reveal a pair of dull, black eyes, thin, black hair, shoulder length, and brown, scarred skin.

Yuri's jaw dropped before his eyes started to tear up.

They were kneeling in front of him and were dressed in purely functional red clothes akin to scrubs.

"It's been a long time, Yuri."

A tear fell. "Ten years…Phichit."

The lost friend grinned. "Hello."

* * *

Notes: Not going to tag the character because spoilers.

Thank you for reading, please don't spoil in comments. ;D


	29. Crumbling

Crumbling

"Phichit, I-"

He huffed through his nose and gave a small smile. "So the Colbrans got to you too, huh? Here, I have some water."

"Y-You have some? How are you here?"

Phichit held up the cup. "Not everyone get's picked for the ring of Nobles, Yuri. When I heard you were here I had to do something. I can't get you out of here though, obviously."

Yuri brought his head back and to drink precious water as best as he could with their help.

"Ah~ thank you…"

"So why are you here, Yuri? Has your big mouth led you astray already?"

I was dragged here! I-I didn't do anything, I was minding my own business on errands and then, bam! I'm here! I don't even know where I am, or why I'm being hurt only to be fed. I don't get it!"

Phichit had moved to sit cross-legged on the floor and rested his head in his right hand. "Your Master didn't send you away?"

Yuri shook his head. "I didn't do anything V- Lord Nikiforov wouldn't want."

"So…you have kept him pleased then?"

"We're servants, right? Not much choice," Yuri deadpanned.

"Heh, always were the quick one, weren't you?"

Yuri lowered his eyes. "Heh, yeah…I guess so…wait, how did you know I was brought into a Noble's service?"

Phichit cocked an eyebrow while he tilted his head to the side. "I was just saying."

"O-Oh okay. So. How have you been…sorry that was a horrible question to ask…" Yuri dropped his head forward.

"No, no, it's all right. It's an expected question."

"Er, so, any big news outside?"

"Yuri, my friend, you are nothing but all the rage since Lady Mila's party."

"Eh?! All I did was-!"

"The stupidest thing an idiot like you could do, but I wish I could've seen it, heh."

"I think the story was exaggerated…" Yuri sweated a little. "Why else would I be here?"

Phichit scratched his dusty cheek. "Thing is…Lord Nikiforov has been under house arrest since. That's the word on the street anyway…surprised the media didn't take then opportunity to make that clear honestly."

"R-Really?!"

Yuri paled. 'Then he can't come after me!'

"But I-I'm here by mistake! There has to be!"

Phichit raised his hands. "I didn't say this was fair. Just the messenger. Besides….I think the both of you are getting just desserts."

Katsuki slowly blink. "…Eh?"

Yuri took a hard look over his old companion who now inched closer towards him on their knees with shaking hands. He quickly noticed how tired they were, how dirty, and, behind those eyes, how _hurt_ they were.

A chill down Yuri's spine. 'Silenced and beaten…'

He framed Yuri's face with calloused hands. "Ten years…I've worried about you…"

"Phichit…"

"I feared for you."

Yuri gasped as cracked lips kissed his forehead.

This wasn't the same boy who ran with him down in the streets.

"You could've been anywhere. Or killed."

Yuri tried to push, but Phichit wasn't deterred.

"You could've been sold to sex."

Yuri squirmed to a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"To the labs to act as a rat."

A kiss on the neck.

'Where is this-? Why?!'

"St-"

"To the old bastards who raped others and made you watch."

A bite on the earlobe.

"Phichit-!" Yuri gasped. "Stop please!"

They pulled back and stared into Yuri's brown eyes. "All this before you're sold off to work at the worst place for humans yet. Here."

Staring into coal, dead eyes, this was definitely not the same boy who laughed at his jokes with the brightest smile.

Phichit took Yuri's chin. "Instead, one day, I find out Yuri Katsuki is now the esteemed butler of Lord Victor Nikiforov, fine all along. Plus, is now an acclaimed hero now under suspicion of treason because, rumor has it, your building quite the following."

'What the fuck? That's a lie!'

"Th-That's not true I-" Yuri was silenced by a finger on his lips.

"I should've been happy for you. You were safe, but then I remembered…" The damaged man leaned forward to speak in Yuri's ear. "…you ditched me."

'I didn't mean to!'

"We were ki-"

The back of his head was roughly pushed against the wall.

Phichit pulled back slowly, glaring. "Shut. The Fuck. Up."

This was a twisted shell; Colbrans did this to him.

'It's been him this whole time, hasn't it…?'

Numbed by shock, Yuri's lips burned as a tear fell down his face.

* * *

Victor tossed and turned. With Yuri gone he was slipping into madness. Every passing night he grew needing Yuri back in his arms because of the bond he made on the back of Yuri's neck. It was new, unsettled. The only way for Victor to get any sleep was to focus on his Yuri the best he could while clinging onto a pillow to his chest.

'You will lose him, like you lost me.'

"Shut up..." Victor mumbled.

'They will kill him.'

"Sh~ut u~p!" He shouted into the pillow.

In six years, the Colbran wept.

'Please…bring him back…'

* * *

"Phichit, stop!"

No words. Only action.

Not every Colbran was as nice as Victor.

"I get you're hurting! Stop! This isn't like you!" Yuri rasped, protecting his face with is forearms.

Every day Phichit was a heavy set reminder there were Colbrans who abused humans, staying true to the horrors spoken on the Albjora moon.

A swift kick to the gut.

"You don't know a damn thing!"

* * *

"M-Mila?!" Victor was stunned.

The refined Lady waved a paper in front of her as she stormed into to the study with frantic triplets at her heels who didn't know she'd be coming. "It's all over the news! 'Yuri Katsuki Proven as Traitor! Sentenced to Torture for Gathering Followers for Revolution!' What bull shit!"

Victor bit his lips and grimaced as the newspaper was read to him as if he hadn't already.

'My name should be there. Not his!'

If Mila, of all people, swore, she was that pissed.

"That young man saved you, saved many of both races! This is such a transparent lie that I have come here to see what you have done about it!"

"You care for him that much, huh?" Victor continued to stare at her from his chair, bewildered still that she was here.

The Lady slammed the paper on the desk. "I wouldn't care if I was sick with a broken foot! I'd make it clear that man was under my service and hadn't done a thing. Witnesses! Trial! Why aren't we seeing this?!"

Nikiforov folded his arms. "What do you think I am doing? I'm under house arrest. So until Her Declotes lets me go I can't see Yuri or build a case very well."

She put a hand on her hip. "You need friends, Nikiforov. I may be younger than you but at least I don't have to sit around. I'll go in person and see what the hold up is, I assume you've tried to get a repeal?"

"Y-Yes…forgive me, but why do you care? I get you like Yuri but…"

Mila huffed. "As much as you try to be elusive about it…guess it's a woman's intuition."

"Huh?"

"I've seen how you've looked at him…I won't have a repeat of her…"

Victor furrowed his brow, but wasn't angry. "Careful one what you say, please."

The redhead pursed her lips. "Humph, you need Yuri here." She held up the paper. "You know I won't let this slide. Let me help you."

* * *

Rough hands pulled at Yuri's hair to make him stand.

Katsuki gasped. "Why does your master let you beat up prisoners?!"

A crazed smile fell across the broken man's lips. "Just you. Its my treat for being good."

"N-!" He'd tried to speak, but the shock mixed with a raw throat left Yuri mute.

'How much do you hate me?! How much have they hurt you?!'

"Oh, finally. The bastard who had forgotten me is silent at last."

'I didn't mean to forget! What could I do?!'

Yuri tried to speak, but it was no use.

"Let's change it up a bit!" He tore at Yuri's shirt until it was wide open. "Maybe the fucking butler should show me how its done?"

'N-NO!' Yuri tried to scramble away, but where could he go in a jail cell? 'You're upset! Please! 'Don't do this!'

"For once. I just want something for myself," Phichit cried in frustration as he pushed Yuri's back onto the stone floor. "I want who I loved back!" He clawed at Yuri's pants.

'I'm sorry! I am SO sorry!'

Phichit had straddled Yuri's hips and kept a hold of Yuri's wrists. 'This isn't you!'

Yuri cried, but his temper raged inside him. 'Who is your master?! I'll strangle them myself!'

"Neh…you hate them too, right?" Phichit asked softly.

Yuri gasped as the tears continued to fall for his damaged friend who proceeded to kiss him on the lips. It was a pleading kiss, eager for anything pleasant in life.

He pulled back, but just barely. "You don't want to smell like them anymore, right?"

'This is wrong! Victor! Axel! Anybody! Please save him from himself!'

* * *

Notes: Thank you for reading. This chapter was very hard to write. TnT

Please no spoilers in the comments! :)


	30. The Call

The Call

A stifled shot. A lock clattered onto the ground. A metallic slide.

Phichit rose up only to be shocked by a cloaked and masked figure wielding a stun gun.

Yuri scrambled to sit up and scoot away, shaking his head, unable to scream.

"I've found the target…roger." The figure who had knocked Phichit out finished speaking into a radio and pulled back his mask to reveal a scrappy face with red-blonde hair and urgent eyes. "Minami. Christophe sent me. We have to go."

Yuri wouldn't budge as he continued to stare at the broken shell of a person he once knew.

'Colbrans…did this…'

"Come on! Or do you want to rot here?" Minami hissed as he pulled Yuri to stand.

Yuri shook his head and clung onto Phichit's body.

"Come on! He was going to rape you!"

'That wasn't him! Ten years drove him crazy is all!' Yuri desperately shook his head and clung tighter. 'We have to bring him too!'

The rescuer gave a frustrated sigh. "Target has a companion. Requesting assistance. Over."

Yuri held his breath.

"…Roger. Look a person will come and get him shortly. We have to go."

'Phichit. We will find your Masters. Each and every one of them…' He swore as he was pulled along to follow Minami out the cell.

Yuri just followed. He couldn't ask questions out loud if he wanted to. His whole body racked in pain with every stride and he just clung to hope he could get out of there.

'Why haven't the sirens gone off yet?'

Outside was an unmarked van but outside stood a familiar face.

'That's the same Colbran who was with Victor when we met!'

He was going to go home raced through Yuri's mind, he almost ran.

'But then why the secrecy, the radios, are they allowed to do this?!'

"Let's get ya outta here, kid," Christophe announced.

Yuri climbed into the vehicle, following Minami, and sat on the floor as there were no seats save for the front row.

Victor's comrade slid the door shut and car began to move once too had a seat on the floor. "Sorry this took so long. But these ops usually do."

Yuri grunted to show he couldn't speak, placing a hand over his throat.

"I see…here let me get rid of those cuffs. Oh, and it's rare for humans to be held in a cell together so good call. There we go, I'll take those. So, your cell mate is with the guys following us. He is bound to have a bunch of intel so, to keep him safe, I'll be taking him to Morja with us."

"M-Mo~?!" Yuri tried to croak at least one word, but he might as well have a dead voice box.

"And before you start hacking blood tryin' to ask questions, Victor sent me for you. Won't be his fault if a ruffian like me got you out of there while the official books say I was there for somethin' else." He winked. "And, yes, working within the shadows has its perks. Here, y'av been gone for two months, it's not much but I have some bread."

Yuri kept to himself as his mind raced. He was shaking, livid so many hurt Phichit yet excited to get out of that hell hole.

The car didn't stop moving for the better part of two hours and it was silent.

"We're here." Christophe pulled the door open.

'This is the estate!'

"Against my better judgment, two days ago, Victor is convinced he and Mila can justify their actions. Whatever the boss wants, right? He pays anyway, heh. I'd follow you in, but my men and I can't linger here."

Yuri nodded and smiled appreciatively as he could, before stepping out of the car.

"Tell him -er- write if you have to, about your friend." Christophe spoke to Yuri's back as they faced the mansion perfectly still. "I'll be in contact as soon as I can. Oh, and Yuuko is well. She will be happy to know you're okay."

'Maybe we can visit someday?' But Yuri couldn't say the words.

With that, the van sped off.

The night was humid as Yuri stood there. He knew he had despised this place once, but now he stood here relieved.

He walked forward. The lights were on. The girls could be seen bustling around with the laundry or sacks of who knew what, but he couldn't see Victor from the windows.

His heart was pounding as he hobble-ran towards the door.

Yuri knew he had to see him. Hell was nipping at their heels and he needed to see those golden-blue eyes again.

He hammered at the door. Loop answered, took one look and leapt into Yuri's arms.

"Oh thank God!"

Yuri stepped forward into the house with Loop's arms tight around his neck. "Shhh~" Was all he could say.

Ms. Purple and Ms. Blue were close by and hurriedly rushed over to welcome Yuri home.

Katsuki held up a finger to his lips and shook his head.

"Master was worried sick," Axel gushed in a whisper. "You look and smell awful. Let's clean you up and fed before you see him in the study."

He was exhausted, he wanted to see Victor as soon as possible, but the girls were right.

The small lamps in the study gave a rustic warmth as its light mingled with the stark shadows and those brightened by the faint moonlight.

The doors of the study were slowly opened and closed. Victor remained asleep with his head on top of his folded arms.

Clean and dressed in a pair of slacks and a crisp white shirt, Yuri walked forward. He wanted to make it, but his knees gave into exhaustion just before the desk.

Yuri pulled himself up to kneel in front of the furniture, resting his chin on his arms as well.

The movement was enough to stir Victor awake.

Dual eyes met brown.

Victor blinked to focus. "Y-Yuri?"

'Not a dream. I'm home.'

"Hmhm."

Victor gave a tired smirk. "You're late."

Yuri nodded with a light huff through his nose as he smiled back.

Victor got up and walked around his desk. Their eyes didn't break away for a second.

"Don't you have anything to say?" Nikiforov knelt down to the ground.

Yuri gave him a wistful look and tried to speak. Nothing came out.

Victor gritted his teeth and moved forward to take them into his arms.

Katsuki let out a muted cry in pain, tears stung his eyes, but he didn't care as he wrapped his arms around Victor's neck.

"Yuri…I will find justice for you. I promise."

'This will be different.' Victor swore to himself before pulled Yuri's head towards his.

It was like a long sigh. A finally to them both as lips met while as hands held onto the other's body like a lifeline on their knees.

Yuri knew he had missed that touch as cool fingers dug into the sides of his thick hair. When he felt a swipe on his bottom lip he gladly opened to let Victor in.

The Colbran broke for air only to look at Yuri's face on his shoulder then fall back into kissing those lips all over again until Katsuki suddenly let all of their muscles go.

Victor pulled back and held on. "Y-Yuri?"

Katsuki felt like a yawning rag doll, his arms fell to his sides, clearly unable to keep his eyes open.

Victor lifted Yuri into his arms and the two made it slowly up the dimly lit staircase.

The lights of the master bedroom were left off as Victor laid Yuri on the mattress.

Victor took some time to take off his clothes and get ready for bed himself. Under the covers, he swept some of those black bangs aside and kissed Yuri's forehead.

"Welcome home."

The human was long gone.

* * *

Yuri woke up to the light of dawn for he had grown used to the darkness.

'I feel as stiff as a brick…great.'

Just looking with his eyes, hardly using his head, he couldn't help but smile in relief. The smooth fabric and cushioned pillows felt like a dream after so long on a stone floor. He was safe under warm covers and Victor was sleeping away on his stomach with his arms underneath a pillow, revealing he didn't sleep with a shirt on.

He wanted to turn over, but his body was having none of that so Yuri slid a hand over down the side of his pillow to brush Victor's elbow with his ring and pinky fingers.

"Hm~hn?" Victor awoke.

'Hey.' Yuri smiled.

Victor gave a lopsided grin back. "Hello."

It was silent between them as they looked at one another with half-lidded eyes, appreciating the quiet and view.

Victor yawned first and feline stretched before scooting on over to drape his right arm across Katsuki's chest.

"Y-Yuri," Victor hissed when he felt sudden wincing. "I'm sorry, does something hurt?"

Katsuki nodded, but still nothing came as Victor strained to listen.

Nikiforov shook his head and stroked Yuri's bruised cheek. "What have they done to you?"

Of course that was rhetorical as neither wanted to think about it, but…

"Yuri…I need to see what hurts."

Yuri nodded and watch Victor get off the bed, come around and start their assessment.

First his shirt was unbuttoned. Yuri thought Victor was going to lose it immediately, but instead, he appeared to scan intently over all the bruises and cuts.

Without a word, Victor helped Yuri take off his pants, leaving the boxers on. There wasn't much there in comparison but there were scuffs and scrapes to be sure.

Lastly, Victor helped Yuri turn over to look at his back, away from the edge of the bed. Yuri wasn't immobile per se, but appreciated the assistance.

"Hn~" The cool touch felt like a compress on Yuri's skin, he could help but shiver.

"Does that feel good, Yuri?"

Yuri nodded, looking over his shoulder.

Victor didn't see much in the way of bruises as he did scrapes. They were far smaller and sparse. But it didn't matter.

'Whoever did this is dead.'

To Yuri's surprise, he felt Victor straddle his hips and sit on his ass. It didn't hurt, but it was unexpected. However, it was more than pleasant to feel their cool hands continue to stroke his back.

Nikiforov leaned and scooted forward, pressing his hands into mattress on either side to hover over Yuri's form. "I've missed you," he whispered by Yuri's ear. "I wish I could've reached you sooner."

Yuri kept his head sideways on the pillow as Victor came close enough to kiss him, placing a hand on the back of his head. He pressed back and soon shifted to prompt he wanted to turn back over. They didn't break when this happened and Yuri then remained perfectly still, arms at his sides, just wanting to keep this moment.

Victor made circles with his fingers on the side of their head, deep in their hair.

'When did this become heaven?' Yuri thought.

If Victor wanted to kiss him for the next hour he'd let him. Yuri did not want to move.

Forehead, cheeks, nose, Victor pecked them all. "Don't take your eyes off me," he whispered after he kissed Yuri's eyelids.

Brown eyes melted as he gave a smile smile while sleepy tears fell pass his temples.

Victor gave another chaste kiss before starting to make trails down Yuri's neck before freezing immediately.

"Wh-What's that?" He firmly poked the left side, having missed a messy love bite from before when he thought it was a bruise at first. Now, up close, he saw undeniable teeth marks.

Yuri's whole body tensed, but it wasn't as if he could answer.

Victor clamped down over it, growling as he did. He had tried to be good. He had tried to be gentle and patient, but this was too much.

Yuri's back arched in surprise but he let it happen as he curled his fingers into the bed sheets. Whatever Victor needed he didn't have the strength to deny them anything.

'Erase it, Victor. I don't care.'

Victor was huffing with breaking restraint as he pulled back, hands clenching into the pillow over Yuri's shoulders. "I'm sorry, but…I" Victor lifted Yuri's hand for them and kissed their fingers before he kissed the palm of it. "Can I? Would it be too painful?"

'We are a mess, aren't we? I'll take the pain with it.'

Yuri nodded. He was in Victor's hands now.

Victor fell forward to start with Yuri's lips with a sigh of relief. "I'll be gentle."

He didn't want to tax the human's body, but oh how did want to reclaim what was his. Reclaim what was stolen from him and show just how much Yuri had changed him for better or worse. Victor started from the top and worked his way down instead, kissing every healed scrape and every purple-blue mark. The Colbran checked Yuri's face as he did so to make sure.

Yuri wanted to speak so badly. His chest swelled as he witnessed such tenderness.

'It isn't fair, how did I get this lucky?'

His hips bucked slightly forward when those lips on his tender sides. Unable to take the tension anymore, Yuri reached out to pass his hands by the edge of his boxers.

Victor took the hint and helped Yuri out of them, slowly stretching their legs and lower back with doing so.

"Hnn…" Yuri groaned, but could only be heard lightly. This was more than necessary to remove the garment, but the man figured if he didn't want to feel like an invalid all day those muscles had to be loosened up.

Yuri's legs eventually rested upwards against Victor's chest.

Naked for Victor to see both were hard, he felt disgust towards the one who hurt them. Yuri was his, to the world outside that door he owned him, but he wanted to own their heart too and whoever did this had almost crushed it, stealing their voice away.

Flushed and holding his lip, Katsuki curled his fingers into the sheets and nodded when Victor pressed a finger by his entrance.

With one inside, Yuri dug his heels into the mattress as a second joined to stretching him open. Yuri reached for the Colbran with both hands. "Ah. Hn?" He wanted to let Victor know to hurry.

"Almost there…" Victor whispered, kissing Yuri's knee.

Yuri huffed as his body swelled with want.

Nikiforov spread those lean legs apart to get between and reach for Yuri's torso, gathering them up steadily to over his lap. "I wish you could tell me if you remembered our first night after all or not." He mused.

'I wish I could too.' Yuri thought.

The muscles ached but it was a good ache too. Yuri rested his forehead on Victor's as his arms felt like noodles over their shoulders and his legs burned, whining from being used, yet having to deal.

Victor held Yuri open as they lowered themselves at their pace to take his erect member inside until they wrapped their legs around his back.

Both sighed when this was done. It was tight, but it was bliss for them both.

Rather than thrusts, Victor wrapped Yuri firmly and rocked them back and forth. They weren't needed anywhere for hours so he was going to take his sweet time if he could, or until sleep begged to differ.

"I love you," Victor whispered by Yuri's ear. "I've wanted to tell you for so long."

Yuri stared back, but let his head fall back to the pleasure again.

'I can't even- stupid Victor, you're not playing fair.'

He pouted and Victor chuckled at the sight. "Is that your way of saying 'you too'?"

The sweetness in his hips had already swept Yuri away even if he could speak right then.

'One day…you're gonna regret it.' Yuri swore mischievously.

Victor let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't…want to hurt you…but-"

Yuri dug his hands into that silver hair to get Victor's attention before he deeply kissed those chilly lips with everything. 'I don't care.'

"Ah…ah…" Yuri moaned, but barely anything was heard as he held onto Victor who helped them ride out their need and make up for lost time.

"So close, Love…"

Victor leaned forward with a hand behind Yuri's back and head, it took everything to not to wreck them wantonly as he rested them back on the mattress.

The Colbran saw how strained Yuri's flushed face was. "Harder?"

'I need you...Victor!' Yuri pressed his fingers around Victor's lower back towards him.

Victor kissed them has deep as he could while supporting his weight off of Yuri's bruises.

Together they met their bliss head on; Yuri's back arched as release swept over him, letting out a strangled cry.

Victor slowly withdrew and got off onto his side before carefully drew his Yuri into an embrace from behind.

"I love you…Yuri…"

Yuri looked over his shoulder, panting. "I…"

Victor kissed those warm lips and snuggled in closely.

'Whoever did this to you will pay.'

* * *

Notes:

Thank you for reading!


	31. Time Out

Time Out

A few hours later, Victor helped Yuri into the bathroom. He wasn't as if Yuri couldn't walk, but Victor saw to take no chances.

"At some point we will need to document these bruises," Victor made note.

Yuri swallowed hard but nodded, not looking forward to explaining who had inflicted the wounds.

There was a place to sit inside the rather spacious walk-in shower. Once Victor had the water running and warm enough, he assisted Yuri off the toilet seat where they were waiting and moved them there.

'Jeez, I can stand, Victor. How do you think I reached to you last night?'

But he literally couldn't argue with them.

When Victor started to get his head wet under the shower head, however, Yuri blushed harder, already uneasy he was so dependent, but bathing was another thing.

'Just don't bath me like some old fart…'

Much to his relief, Victor handed Yuri what he needed instead.

Water, suds, silence.

Yuri scrubbed his body wash and began to rinse.

'Jeez, he's beautiful…I've fallen for him." Yuri bit his lip as his eyes traveled down. "A fucking noble for crying out loud…God, that ass…"

"Yur~i…"

Yuri's breath hitched when a gold eye caught him staring.

A smile played on the Colbran's lips. "Do you need help?"

Yuri had a hand-held shower head with a silver cord and the thing just kept running as Katsuki had absently kept pushing the button.

'Ah!' Yuri let go of the button to wave his hands in front of him. 'I'm good, I'm good!'

Victor put his hands on their shoulders and shook his head. "And all squeaky clean too." That heart-shaped, private, smile then melted to a sultry look as he looked down, placing a finger on his lips. "What a dilemma…"

Yuri took one look at himself before he clapped a hand over his eyes. 'Oh fuck me…'

Victor got down on one knee at the same time Yuri turned his head away with his eyes covered.

"Hn? I had no idea humans had that kind of stamina…"

Yuri pursed his lips and promptly pressed the button, spraying Victor in the face without looking.

'Down, boy.'

Face down in the pillows, one could've sworn a blue cloud of embarrassed gloom was hovering over Yuri's head while Victor had content, 'I win' sparkles around him an hour later.

'I don't want my stamina anymore…' Yuri groaned, but he felt amazing.

A smirking Victor pulled covers over his lover and turned to get dressed. "Yuri, as much as I want to stay longer, we don't know when the officials may come breaking down the door with a court order so I have to be prepared. Until that happens though, I'll come back here when I can to see how you're doing." Victor slipped on his jacket and started to tie his shoes. "Meanwhile, I need you rest. I don't want you to leave this room until we get a visit either for your protection."

Alarmed, Yuri pushed himself up.

Victor held up a hand. "Just trust me on this. It's not likely, but you were taken from me once and I won't have that happen again."

Yuri held his lip and nodded before Nikiforov headed out the door.

* * *

Over lunch of the second day, the two sat with their backs against the headboard of the bed. To continue to give Yuri's voice a rest, Victor gave Yuri a hand held translator to type out his questions as this was faster than writing. The basic device then translated in Colbin.

"How are you holding up?" Victor asked as he wrapped up looking through his photos of Yuri's injuries for evidence on his camera.

Katsuki typed away and held up the device a few moments later.

 _Sore. I'm not ready to talk about what happened yet, that's for sure._

"I understand, Yuri, but I am going to need to know soon."

The human nodded and typed again.

 _How did the girls take it?_

"They took it like one who knew them would. Loop took it especially hard."

 _What took so long?_

"Under house arrest, I couldn't fight for you in person. I tried to get permissions but was met with a lot of red tape. Lady Mila had stepped forward to help build your case a few days prior to Christophe getting you out.

 _Is she a lawyer?_

Victor shook his head. "We don't have lawyers, we defend ourselves. High consequences are in place if the case is petty or unprepared because of this fact. Mila is young, a pureblood and highly influential who can also serve as a witness since it was her party. She cares for humans and has despised slavery since I've known her. She only has servants because, well, custom quite frankly. Her specialty is gathering socialite intel, more so rumors, but it's amazing how rumors can be proven and have value."

 _She sounds like she's part of a spy novel._

"Heh, yes she kind of lives for that, plus her family owns Ice Castle so~"

 _So I was right. This is all about how I stood up at the party?_

"It started there, but I think those faceless brass I've been fighting against for years wanted pin you as some example, if anything, that humans should, or would, be better off to keep their lips zipped."

 _Was Leroy, right? Are you trying to start something?_

"Yuri…"

Katsuki squinted his eyes. Victor wasn't going to get out of this.

Nikiforov sighed and kissed Yuri's temple. "Yes. Ice Castle is where it started."

 _I see…What kind of person is Christophe?_

"To the public, the mercenary Christophe Giacometti is the Colbran to make problems disappear. If Colbran society had anything like the human mafia he'd be the ring leader who can do underhanded work for the right price. He and I go way back. We grew up together with Nessa before our fates dictated otherwise."

 _You two fight for Unwanted then?_

"Morja is an Unwanted haven the government doesn't want to admit is there. Christophe sees to it his services he and his men perform pay for the upkeep of such a place. As Much as the brass and officials hate to admit it, every political system has a dirty, hypocritical underbelly. Plus, with the unjust treatment of the Unwanted, human slavery and treatment was an issue we couldn't avoid. But, understand, those laws were set up emlong/em ago so working to dismantle two very old structures with new lines of thought would obviously take time to undo."

 _That makes sense…so Chris can get intel for you that way, dirt on the higher ups?_

"Yes, and he looks forward to the day he can live Morja behind and live a civil life, unlike his father before him who fought for the same thing. Put simply, he does because he feels he has to. It's a delicate balance to look like his is playing both sides, but I trust him with my life."

 _He told me Yuuko was well. Does…he love her?_

Victor hesitated at first. "…Yes, Yuri…he fell."

 _That's good…I fell too._

Victor smiled at the message and kissed Yuri's forehead, in which the body had slouched under the covers in embarrassment.

* * *

On the third day, more texting that afternoon.

 _Are you sure I can't leave yet?_

Yuri was now getting sick of it.

"I just saw you walk like a limping old man, so no."

Yuri rolled his eyes.

"How did you get so many injuries?" Victor asked.

 _That will take a letter to explain…_

Victor pursed his lips. "Then write me a fucking letter already, I need to know."

Yuri's eyes bulged and then he frantically typed away.

 _Has Christophe contacted you?! Sorry, I forgot to mention he had taken another with him to Morja from the prison who was in my cell._

"Yu~ri," Victor drawled in a low voice, "a little late on that, aren't we? Write me a letter already."

Instead, Yuri looked away worried and fidgeted with the device.

Victor looked up and sighed before tackling Yuri's neck, right underneath ear.

"Eee-!" Yuri dropped the translator onto the comforters and slapped a hand over the fresh love bite.

Victor closed in. "Got you little piggy…"

That letter ending up having to wait after all.

* * *

On the fourth day, Victor rushed into the room late that evening. Still a no show from officials.

"Sorry, Yuri! Have you eaten?"

Yuri set a book aside and nodded.

Victor appeared both frustrated and excited to be done with the day, ripping off his scarf around his neck, tearing off his jacket, kicking off his shoes.

Yuri couldn't help but smile and reached for the translator device.

 _You look like you had a long day, heh._

Victor was in the middle of the room in nothing but briefs, pulled up socks and a half unbuttoned shirt when he saw them hold up the device.

Nikiforov ruffled his hair. "You think?! Nothing but calls from idiots!"

Yuri sniggered as he took back his hand that held the device and typed something else.

 _Hot look, Dumbass._

Oh. He knew what he was doing.

"Okay! You lost your privileges!" Victor lurched forward, but not fast enough before Yuri rolled over to protect the device.

"No~ho ho!" Yuri giggled as his voice was on the mend.

"Give me it!" Victor dove his hands around Yuri's torso.

"No~ha ha!"

When he finally got it, Victor held it up like a prize with one hand. "Ah ha!"

He promptly tossed the device overboard.

Yuri wiggled, unable to stop smiling, as Victor would hold him back in all good fun.

"I must…it back!" Katsuki declared with a hoarse voice.

Victor pecked Yuri's tender cheek. "Never~" he declared with a grin.

* * *

A door slammed.

V-Victor?" A startled Yuri whispered on the fifth day from the bedroom desk chair.

The Colbran was peeved, and started pacing. "Mila found out over a drink from a journalist somebody doesn't want to press the issue. Everyone knows you have left. Everyone knows you have returned and now they're trying to cover it like a 'oops, our bad'!"

"Eh? I-I'm not…arrested again for escaping?" Yuri abbreviated.

"If they had pressed the issue, probably, yes, but I would've stepped in. However, their involvement as the accusers and why they had accused you in the first place could've been called out mid-trial, their 'findings or evidence' to lock you up could've been questioned, which would bring their ulterior motives into questioning, which could've brought a motion to just- **anything** better!" Victor roared as he rambled, ruffling at his hair. "Gah! I was so _stupid_! But as if I was gonna just-!"

"Were…banking on…that?" Katsuki asked.

Victor sighed and held up his hands like he was about to conduct. "No~ I was _expecting_ someone to come. I was expecting a fuss. A media circus, a _scandal_ if need be. But now…the higher _crud_ is still nameless! Dammit!" The silver Colbran kicked the wall.

Yuri clutched to the translator and blanched seeing Victor so upset.

'He'll go nuts if he reads this now…'

Yuri set the device, with his finished letter, on the table and got up. He felt more than well enough to walk over and reach for Victor's arms.

Victor saw them come and took the opportunity.

"I…Yuri, I…" Victor wrapped his arms around Yuri's waist

"Shh~ you're shaking…I'm here…"

"Ah~" Victor sighed, "for you to see me like this…"

"It's fine…"

"Not for a Colbran it isn't."

Yuri squeezed Victor harder, he knew he'd never hold over this fact over their head.

"I…love you…it's more…than fine…"

Victor pulled back his head and kissed Yuri's forehead only to linger there for a couple moments, thankful in how far they have come.

If they couldn't get justice for Yuri, it would be another mark on the endless track where no other human or Unwanted had achieved and thus the spiral feeling defeated and hopelessness would just continue. Silenced and Beaten.

Victor drew Yuri in closer.

"Don't let the fire out, Yuri…please…keep it for me."

"I will…" Yuri whispered.

* * *

Notes:

Thank you for reading! :D


	32. Three, Two, One

Three, Two, One

In each other's arms, they stayed together until there was a knock on the door after a few minutes.

"Master," Axel called from the other side. "Sir Christophe is here to see you and requests Yuri too."

Victor looked into Yuri's eyes and pulled back. "Very well, Ms. Purple, be right down."

The pair followed the maid back down, silent all the way, as Victor spotted Yuri if he needed it.

Axel opened the doors to the study and showed them in.

Inside stood Christophe while, across from him, on their knees with their hands behind their back, was Phichit.

Yuri gasped at the sight and hustled forward. "Phichit! Why?" He rasped.

The blonde scoffed and pointed at Yuri's abuser. "So that's your name! Care to share why with the class? No? Of course not you only responded to Yuri's name and nothing else."

The chained young man remained motionless, already indifferent to being yelled at.

"What's the meaning of this, Christophe? Why is this man here with you?" Victor asked. "If he's somebody else's servant you need to get out of here."

"I will as soon as they start fucking speaking! Yuri! Get him to talk, he won't listen to me."

Katsuki swallowed hard. "You're yelling…course not."

Giacometti scratched his stubble and continued to frown. "It's just, this guy has some serious explaining to do regardless of intel we can uncover. Minami reported to me this brown rat had-"

Yuri clamped a hand over Christophe's mouth and scowled dangerously.

Victor's eyes widened, knowing full well that look, and stepped forward. "Yuri…what is going on?"

Yuri's face faltered and the tattooed man batted the butler's hand away.

"He abused Yuri, Victor."

"NO!" Yuri wheezed.

Victor froze for a moment, and then charged forward, but Yuri got in Victor's way.

"Stand aside. I'm not asking," Victor ordered.

Yuri shook his head fervently. "Please!" He rasped.

"Don't tell me you're going to protect this filth," Nikiforov spoke evenly, tittering on a rampage.

"You are too…" Phichit mumbled with a bowed head.

Victor lunged forward, but Yuri cried out and pushed back. "Device! Device please!" Yuri begged. "L-Letter!"

Victor glared into Yuri's eyes. "It better be done. Crystal clear."

Yuri nodded.

Victor spun around on his heel and took off.

Yuri came forward and hammered at Giacometti's tough chest. "How could you?! How cold can you be? I could've-" Yuri coughed, "explained!"

"I told you to write to him, didn't I? Not my fault you were late with it." Christophe took one finger and pushed Yuri back a couple steps to get them to stop. "I didn't want to bring the accused here, but innocent before guilty, right? Minami couldn't say the rat was humpin' ya so I couldn't fault someone for somethin' I didn't see and when ya clamped my mouth shut, well, I put two and two together. Originally, I had brought them here to get them to talk because they only silently responded to your name these past five days. That said, y'av an odd reaction for one who has been an assault victim."

Yuri licked his lips. "I already did the -ahem-ow- woe as me part once and I didn't..." he swallowed his aching throat.

"Careful how and who ya phrase that too. I know plenty-"

Yuri stomped his foot. "I'll refer to _my_ emotions as I see fit!" he rasped. "My point? I want to seek justice…for everyone. Not just…myself."

He turned around. "Phichit-"

The doors to the study flew open.

'Curse Colbran speed!'

 **"Not good enough!"**

Yuri flew to embrace Phichit, not knowing what else to do.

Victor was merely six inches away from tearing Phichit's head off.

Enraged golden-blue clashed with desperate, frantic brown eyes.

"Don't make me tear you off of him!"

"Ten! Years, Victor!"

"I. Don't. Care!"

" **You should!"** Yuri cried, working past the pain scratching at his voice.

"Get away from him, I demand it!"

"No!"

"He hurt you!"

"You did too!" Katsuki snapped, regretting his words instantly as they echoed in the room.

Under the weight of Victor's glare Yuri looked down. "…Once…but we worked through it!" He held on tighter. "Just…leave Phichit alone!"

"Yuri…let the Colbran bastard kill me…"

Katsuki framed Phichit's face and pulled up. "And as for you! You shut up about death, right now!" He didn't yell, but had a piece of his mind to give. "You've fought for ten years. Ten. Years! Most would've committed suicide but not you! I failed you once, kids or not. I'm _not_ going to let you get killed now."

A spark. Just a spark. Yuri saw it in those black orbs and kept going.

"I'm not going to expect you to forgive me or anybody, but there are far too many who are also in your shoes, no? Any information and we might be able to pin the bastards and more."

The spark in those black eyes grew. "I… but…why would you?"

"Enough pain would drive even a saint nuts. I forgive you. You hear? Just fight with me," Yuri finished with resting his forehead on Phichit's.

"Heh…you're an idiot…"

It was a first step. Tiny, but Yuri would take it.

Christophe whistled. "You humans and your resilience. I have chills and I'm already cold."

Victor didn't reply.

"Yuri?" Phichit asked. "How did you stop him?"

Katsuki blinked and let go of their face. "I don't understand."

"You called him 'Victor'. A Noble by his first name."

Yuri leaned back onto his calves. "Are you asking what my relationship to my Master is?"

"No, I'm asking how you stopped him from tearing me apart, but sure, I'll bite."

Yuri gave a small smile "This is the Nikiforov estate. I am his butler."

Phichit rolled his eyes. "Cut the crap, Yuri-"

Yuri's eyes squinted as he scowled; Phichit clammed shut. He knew that look too.

Katsuki was merciless to all three of them and they all knew it.

'May you burn bright, Love…'

Victor was still beyond pissed, however, and to see Yuri's fight back…it wasn't the best of times.

Nikiforov pointed to Phichit. "I trust what Yuri has told me and its regrettable and despicable you have been hurt, but I do not trust you." The Noble looked over to Christophe before Yuri could interject. "I imagine you have a damn good reason to bring Phichit here, but we need to get them out of here. No officials have come for Yuri but they may search for him."

Yuri squeezed Phichit's shoulders. "I won't let you take-"

"He needs to leave. I don't trust him here. I don't know if he's a spy."

Yuri bolted up. "I think not!"

" **Not your fucking call to make, Yuri!** " Victor roared before tearing Yuri away, pulling Katsuki out the door, but not before he gave on more order. "Chris?! Now!"

"No! Stop! Victor! Christophe, don't!"

The Colbran felt like he had a million things to shout about and kept pulling until the two were by themselves in a random guest room on the first floor, practically throwing Yuri in before shutting the door behind them. All words he wanted to say, however, sank like a brick when he saw how Yuri looked at him.

To Yuri, Victor was acting indifferent and selfish all over again.

"Let me out!"

Victor continued to block the door.

"Mother fuc-" Yuri grabbed at the Colbran's shoulder to pull, but Victor just firmly pushed the human back a few steps.

Futile. The two just stared at each other panting as they scowled.

"He is hurting! You don't get to judge him! I do if anyone does!" Yuri shouted. "How dare you send him back! Phichit had _hope_ and you took that away!"

Victor grabbed their wrists as his throat muscles became strained. "Are you an idiot? Do you really not understand me by now?!"

Yuri continued to glare as he pulled at his arms to get away. "Don't touch me!"

"Morja! Yuri! Where else wo-" Victor's flashed dangerously at the same time dropped Yuri's hands to push the man back roughly so they landed on the floor on their side. "-are you **fucking** kidding me?! Who do you take me for?!"

"Maybe -cough- you could have fuckin' prefaced with that?! For God's sake -cough- no wonder everythin' -cough- is a fuckin' mess! Communication! No one -cough- fuckin' list-!" Yuri's throat had enough as he wheezed, gasping for air.

It wasn't just the over use, but rather a panic had surfaced and now it wouldn't go away.

Victor's seething gradually subsided as he watched Yuri struggle for several moments on the floor. He felt his heart lurch, urging him to do something for whom he loved while his pride was considerably wounded.

"Graa~!" Victor stomped his feet in place, ruffling his hair. In having had enough of this madness, he slid down and embraced Yuri on the floor.

Yuri pounded on Victor's back as those coughs slowly turned into frustrated wails and then into hoarse apologies.

"Me too…me too, Yuri…" Victor held on firmly as he gently rocked them both.

It had all but shattered as they scrambled to pick up the pieces.

I hurt you. You hurt me. This was the dance that they-

 ** _BANG!_**

Gun fire. Screams.

Victor carried Yuri over his shoulder, no questions asked as he whisked themselves away out back and around the estate.

"Freeze!" An eight-man squad with firearms, head to toe in protective gear and masks caught the two just on their way.

Victor raised an eyebrow while looking around their surrounding circle. "Who are you?"

No response.

Wind kicked up around the Noble's form as golden-blue eyes flared. "Then fuck you."

Fire. Smashing glass.

The estate was being destroyed. Victor hustled, dodging or blowing away any adversaries nearly better than Hermes on a good day.

"Where are we going?!" Yuri cried as the two were running away from the estate. "Phichit! The girls!"

A black vehicle sped towards them.

"Victor! It's Chris' van!"

"So it is!"

"Then stop!"

Armored cars started after their ride.

'Or keep going, you know, whatever…'

"Need a lift?" Christophe called out lowering a window as he slowed down enough to match Victor's speed.

Axel threw open the slide door as Lutz opened the shotgun door before turning to go to the back.

Nikiforov practically threw Yuri in the back and leaped into the front.

'I just healed that bruise!' Yuri held his upper arm, wincing before taking a second to see that, sure enough, all of them were in the van. Loop was frozen stiff and Phichit, no longer in cuffs, still didn't seem to care what happened to him.

'Is Christophe Kratos? What the hell?!'

"Victor! Anythin' they find will be used against ya now. I'm sorry it has come to this!"

"It was all going to hell anyway, my friend."

The blond handed Victor a gun. "Might as well go down swingin' as I get us off this rock."

Victor took the weapon at same time rolled down the window. "What we do for love."

"We do for ourselves." Giacometti made a hard right. "Kick some ass, Vitya."

In combination with his gift of wind, Victor sent those bullets like arrows on steroids, sending their pursuers' rides flying with every hit as the bullets would twist and tear off their armored plating like cardboard while others toppled over with blown out tires.

Still more came as their group fled off to the outskirts of the Capitol city.

"Yo! Iron blooded banes of my existence listen up!" Christophe dryly joked. "Red ship, get your shit, and be ready to high tail-"

 _ **BLAM!**_

With back tires shot, the group spiraled out of control until the van skidded to a stop. They all scrambled out the moment they got their bearings and gunned for the ship close by as their pursuers' cars all screeched and barreled after them.

Victor carried Yuri and Axel over his shoulders, swiftly making his is way while Chris had Phichit and Lutz over his shoulders.

Loop tripped out of the van.

"Come on, Sweetheart!" Christophe shouted, holding out his hand.

Through the glass.

Headshot.

Giacometti barely grazed their outreached fingers.

 _ **"LOO~~P!"**_ Lutz wailed.

Victor didn't turn around as Christophe was forced to leave the pink girl on the ground.

Axel and Yuri raised their heads to Lutz' voice but neither could take in what had just happened well enough with all the jostling.

The Colbrans unloaded the humans in their arms, Christophe manned the controls of the crammed red ship immediately. The hazing outside couldn't leave a dent unless they, somehow, had a bazooka. Not that any wanted to find out.

Axel sat up straight with a start as Victor closed the door. "Master! Loop isn't here!"

Silent, Victor shut the door.

"M-Master! Loop isn't here!" Ms. Purple repeated clinging onto Victor's arm.

Lutz bolted for the door also, but Victor pulled Ms. Blue to her seat and strapped her in.

"V-Victor, where is she?" Yuri asked.

"She's dead," Phichit replied flatly.

Axel went to strike the man across the face, but Victor pulled her back and strapped her in too.

"No, she's not! Master, get my sister! Please! She's not dead! No~! Loop! LOO~P!"

Yuri could only burry his face in his hands as Victor strapped him in as well.

It was quiet save for the grieving as the rocket hurled up into the atmosphere.

"Christophe, are you sure they won't come after you?" Victor muttered in Colbin.

"Her Declotes has made it clear the haven is under the Giacometti family. Whether that means I can still do business…well I have plenty of dirt to get under their skin."

Nikiforov sighed. "I never thought I'd get a chance to set foot on Morja…or have fallen this hard."

"In more ways than one, but I'll continue to be by your side."

"I'm gonna need a drink."

"I think even the misses are going to want to have one after today."

The tattooed blonde cleared his throat. "Apologies for the insensitivity," he announced, "but we will be reaching Morja in three hours after breaking atmosphere. I suggest we start making peace or plans of such because we aren't going to have time for that on my turf."

"Indifferent, insufferable, pricks until the end," Phichit muttered.

Christophe lit a short cigar. "Might over emotional plight. There, boy, lies the inherent difference in our races. Action speaks louder than words every time…unless you're Mr. Spitfire like Katsuki over there next to ya."

"Master!" Axel sobbed. "Why~! Why her! It-"

"Should've been him."

The tiny craft became silent immediately.

Ms. Purple huffed through her nose. "Hey, Newbie."

"Y-Yes-"

"Not you, Katsuki." Lutz then pointed with her chin.

"W-What?" Phichit looked up and rested his head back on the wall behind him.

"I'm going to make some things crystal clear. Some things you are going to have to live with." She sat up straight. "These are not threats. These are either facts or a promise."

Phichit remained silent.

"First off, I do not give a rat's ass how badly you were treated. Try me on for size sometime. Secondly, it should've been you. Not. My sister."

The coal eyes remained vacant.

"Thirdly, and this is the most important..." She cleared her throat.

"Master and Katsuki fuck."

The ensemble sputtered as Christophe laughed his ass off. Victor didn't know whether to discipline or join is comrade.

'Blunt Blue. Figures." Yuri felt steam would roll out his ears.

"I-Is this true?!" Phichit glared at he who appeared redder than the color of the ship.

" _Ahem_!" Lutz was going to finish, period. "Yuri is my Master's lover whether you like it or not; thus, he's my Master's companion whom I'll gladly take orders from. So. If I ever find you taking advantage of his mercy, or find your worthless ass was a spy this whole time or something of the like, and here is my promise, I'll _kill_ you myself or die trying."

"L-Lutz?" Yuri stammered in shock.

She leaned back and folded her arms. "It was laundry day. I found the translator on the floor. Axel knows too for she is my sister and…Loop would've too…no?"

* * *

Notes: Sigh…TnT

Thank you for reading and please no spoilers in the comments.

Your reviews and you sharing give me life. XD Seriously, I would've ended this story ages ago without your feedback. 3


	33. Spared

Spared

If there was a rust bucket you could live in, you'd be on Morja. If you didn't mind sharing a shack with ten others, you'd be on Morja but it would be home and you'd be free.

"Are you sure we can get away with this?" Yuri muttered.

"If I go walking around with both my eyes I'll draw far too much attention."

Yuri acted as Victor's mirror as he helped the silver Colbran with a make-shift eye patch made of gauze and medical tape, covering Victor's golden eye. "What about Chris-"

With a snap, the blonde put a leather eye patch over his black-brown eye, showing off his green. "Yuri. Victor and I are but a few of the Colbrans who aren't Unwanted on this entire moon. Consider it a form of avoiding triggering people, okay? A fair share just wouldn't want to deal with dual-eyes because of their trauma."

"I-I see…" Yuri then quietly finished.

The merc cleared his throat. "Okay, listen up. I get the bitter taste will be in our mouths for awhile, but from here on out we will need to grieve on our own time. On Morja we have three rules: I'm boss, we aren't uncivil, and we pitch in. Where we will be docking, my dwelling near by, however, it will still be a walk. Keep to yourself, stay close. We are smaller than Albjora so if you get lost in this crowded place I may not be able to pull you out."

"What, do we all need to hold hands or something?" Phichit muttered with folded arms.

Giacometti put out his third cigar with a cheeky grin. "Aw, and 'ere I thought ya never ask."

Yuri waved his hands in front of his face. "C-Come on! We haven't reached there yet! …but do we have to?"

The blond shrugged. "Might not be a bad idea. I mean, I'll lead, but I'm not kiddin. This place is bustin' at the seams while only a fraction of its three-thousand-six-hundred and, well now fifty-eight including you guys, residents are trained enough to assist either on missions or distribute resources to keep this operation going. We have five crafts to go back and forth to do that as most payments are the form of necessities rather than cash. Point is, as long as we are out of the way and off the mainland -er- rock everybody is hunky dory."

"I still want time to be with my sister," Axel requested. "I don't think a day would be much to ask for Loop's memory."

Yuri looked to Victor who looked to Chris who rolled his eyes.

"Humans…" he muttered. "Fine. Let's at least get _home_ before we break off, okay?" He flipped a few switches. "Figure out the hand arrangements if is that big of a deal. Yuri, buckle up, we will be entering the atmospheric dome soon."

True to his word, it was packed. Unlike Albjora, Yuri saw countless number of smiling folk dressed whatever cloth was available who appeared decently fed and were welcoming. Some waved to Giacometti, others called out his name while everyone cleared the way as the group followed him.

'A vigilante welcome.' Yuri smirked inwardly as he held Victor's who led him and Axel's hand who held Phichit's who led Lutz'."

The mercenary's dwelling was actually the biggest building Yuri had seen out of all the shacks he had passed by. Mostly green, the wide, two story metal and wood house was very much a mansion, more so a fortress, in its own right, settled in a shallow crater as they passed the thick of the moon's occupants.

'How did the accomplish any of this!' Yuri wondered. 'How long has it taken?!'

"You appear impressed," Christophe remarked with a smile, having turned around to stop in front of his place. "You're seeing what my family has carved out for itself, having spent their fortune to keep this going. My family was one of the eight a long, long time ago, but view this as its repentance for several generations. Not to say we hadn't had to fight for it and continue to have our luck."

"It's good to see so many Unwanted alive and well despite the obstacles," Axel piped up.

Christophe scratched the back of his head. "Oh shucks, heh heh, I forgot to tell you. No one calls themselves that here."

"O-Oh my," Ms. Purple covered her mouth, suddenly awkward. "I'm sorry."

Giacometti waved a dismissive hand. "Don't be. But, here, we are our names for that is what we frankly have left with the clothes on our backs." He turned to the right. "Come I'll show you inside."

'Our names…' Yuri glanced at Victor as they made their way. His heart sank as his stomach twisted. 'Victor had no doubt lost his title by now.'

The quiet group made their way inside, following the blonde until they had reached a living space with cushions and blankets to sit on the hard floor.

"Chris!"

Yuri froze as he stood behind Giacometti who held his arms wide.

"Hey, babe!"

'Yuuko?!'

For a few moments the couple acted as if the rest of them weren't there. Dressed only in a green sack dress tied at the shoulders with a sash around her waist, Yuuko's white hair had been cut into a shaggy pixie and she was thrilled to see Christophe home as he embraced her.

Yuuko opened her closed eyes and then pulled back with a start. "Y-Yuri?"

Katsuki stepped forward. "It's been awhile…"

She put a hand over her mouth, tearing up as she hustled forward with a big smile. "Yuri! I can't believe-!" She froze and took in the sight of the rest of the group. "W-What's going on?" She started to turn to look at Christophe.

"Babe, it's a long story. Mind pulling out something to drink? I think we all could use one."

* * *

A closet compared to the expanse of the master bedroom back at the estate, Yuri and Victor were shown to their own quarters as Axel and Lutz were given their own space. Yuri figured he wouldn't see the, well, twins, until they had a good cry. Even Yuuko offered to be a listening ear and someone to talk with in case. Yuri was grateful and figured the two of them could catch up later.

"I can't believe Phichit has to sleep in their 'brig' in the basement…"

But he knew why. Phichit was exactly vetted yet in anybody else's book but his.

Still frustrated, Yuri flopped onto the bed only to wince at how little cushion it gave. "Ow…"

Victor slipped off his suit jacket. "Smooth."

Yuri started to sit up. "Yeah, ye-"

Victor pushed him back down from the foot of the thin mattress. The bed was definitely smaller, but it could fit them both snugly.

"W-What are you doing?"

Victor tore off his makeshift eye patch as he straddled Yuri's legs. "Shh~ I very much doubt these walls are exactly sound proof," he whispered, placing his hands on either side of Yuri's shoulders.

"C-Come on. Now? Really?" Yuri hissed.

Victor nuzzled the crook of their neck and sighed as he adjusted his legs. "Forgive me." He started to peck and nibble on Yuri's skin. "But yes."

"You had a couple...though it amazes me Chris even had booze to begin with."

"A couple has done nothing."

"Eh?"

A chilly hand pushed up Yuri's shirt, caressing the soft skin underneath.

"Ju-Just…hold on sec…Vict-"

With half-lidded eyes Victor clamped his free hand over Yuri's mouth. "Yuri…just let me have this…" he begged huskily. "Let me feel you. Please..." He kissed their forehead and then Yuri's lips before they had a chance to say anything.

Yuri felt himself slipping as that cool touch he had come to love roamed over his sides.

"Ah! Yuri arched his back slightly as Victor laved over his nipple and worked down over his stomach with their tongue. "Vic…tor…please…hgn"

'If I don't…stop him soon I-' thinking coherently grew foggy as Victor tackled each of Yuri's most sensitive parts of his skin.

"Victor…" Yuri pushed back his hair before reaching his hands out to the Colbran with a seductive eyes and parted lips.

Without a hesitation, Victor slid forward from kissing Yuri's pelvis to kissing those lips deeply, digging his fingers into their black hair before, finally, slipping in his tongue into Yuri's hot mouth.

Katsuki struggled to lift his hands towards Victor's face. 'Gods…why us?'

With a push, Yuri broke for air.

Victor frowned, looking at Yuri with confused, sad eyes under the one light bulb glow of the room

All the Eros Yuri was showing moments ago had vanished. "Pity sex? Really?"

Victor blinked and then drooped his head forward. 'I'd been duped…'

He wasn't listening, too caught up into the moment to realize he didn't want to hear Yuri say no.

'I'm wrapped around this man's finger…can I even hope to keep him as mine?'

He stroked Yuri's cheek with the back of his finger tips. "You're what I have left, Yuri…"

Yuri shook his head framed Victor's face. "I'm alive. You're alive. You saved who you could. We have the clothes on our backs, food in our bellies and friends. I say you have a lot more than just me." Yuri looked off to the side. "And speaking of me, I think I've had enough with this feeling useless. You carried me off like a princess and I won't stand for that anymore."

Victor raised an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly, but remained quiet.

"I saw how you kicked major ass today. Yes, I don't have borderline magical gifts as I'm only human, but I want to be of use. Chris did say we pitch in. I see the girls helping with distribution duty…actually I…" Yuri started to chuckle and wrap his arms around Victor's neck. "I take that back. I see Lutz picking up a crossbow or something. Of course I don't know how Chris could even afford-"

"He doesn't buy them."

"Wha-?"

"Where do you think he got that gun he gave me today? The sword on his back? The rifles on the backs of numerous residents we saw here today?"

Yuri to a moment before his eyes went wide. "Y-You?"

"Instead of money, necessities, right? Best way to smuggle is to make it appear as a payment."

"S-So you two have been stockpiling?"

"Well, it's not just me."

"Others too?"

Victor nodded. "As long as Chris has weapons he could defend Morja if his luck went out." An icy finger tip stroked Yuri's bottom lip. "Closing in, what, six months?" He shook his head in disbelief. "Our worlds have been flipped upside down together." Victor blew a silver strand away before resting his head on Yuri's shoulder, leaving his long legs to dangle off the bed. "And no, before you say it, Chris ruined it. He shouldn't have brought Phichit to my home."

"But what if those guys were after me too? Perhaps they were leading us into a false sense of security? You don't think Chris set you up now do you?"

"Of course not. He was just a baffoon is all and it has, rightfully, ticked me off."

Yuri ran his fingers through Victor's hair. For a time, both were silent.

"Where do we go from here?"

"Only up I imagine," Victor mumbled.

"Up it is then." Katsuki held up an air gun with his fingers towards the ceiling. "Please be my coach, Victor."

"Gladly." Nikiforov lifted his head. "Now come here."

"Eh?"

"I still want you."

"B-But!"

Victor froze from almost nibbling Yuri's ear lobe and gave them a confused look once more. "What now?"

"Might before emotional plight…I couldn't help but wonder if emotions don't come naturally to Colbrans when Chris said that, but then I saw how Chris and Yuuko acted." Yuri shrugged his shoulders. "Er, I don't know…I'm confused where we are, I guess."

Victor let out a sigh, rolled to rest on his side, propping his head in his hand. "Is this a continuation of our spat before all the chaos? I thought we had moved on."

Yuri turned onto his side as well. "I thought I had moved on from day two and then I snapped at you in the study…"

"You merely stated a truth. I did hurt you and we did work through it."

"B-But! It's not fair, I shouldn't have said that…"

"Yuri."

"Y-Yes?"

A pained look fell across the Colbran's features. "Can…Can I still hold you?"

"Why look so conflicted in asking?"

"I'm…not your Master anymore. I -uh- I lost that right."

Yuri's blood ran cold as he held his lip from gasping.

'I…I'm free?'

They lost so much, protected him through so much, shared with him that private smile…Yuri had the choice, to finally stay or leave.

Victor raised his right arm to invite Yuri closer. "I need you."

"I-It's not not fair…" Yuri swallowed hard as his lip trembled. "To set me free…when you bounded me in other ways." He clutched Victor's shirt and slid himself forward closer to Victor's chest. "I told you I'd stay close, didn't I? Don't set me free when I've regarded you more than my Master in the first place."

Victor kissed Yuri's head of hair and took in his scent. "Then you answered your own question. This is where we are now." Victor looked Yuri in the eye, resting his forehead on theirs. "You are dear to me, Yuri. I may have bounded to you as a Colbran would, but-"

Yuri shook his head, swallowing again. "Shut up." He whispered, he didn't want to hear any more, and started to unbutton Victor's shirt.

Victor's eyes fluttered to a close while his Yuri kissed the slowly revealed expanse of his skin down the middle. Eventually, the Colbran ex-Noble rolled onto his back, taking Yuri with him.

When Yuri finished undoing every button he worked his way back up, pushing the shirt aside leaving Victor's chest entirely open to him for his hands to roam across.

"Yuri…"

Katsuki's heart swelled in his chest to that reverent sigh of his name and lifted his head up. "I'm…not sure how good-"

Victor shook his head. "You've ruined me long before this moment, now send me elsewhere for a little while," he whispered.

Yuri slid forward, straddling Victor's body before taking their right hand to kiss the back of their fingers. "It's strange… you'd I think I'd have a retort to that, but I don't."

Yuri let Victor slide their hand down his chest as he shrugged off his shirt. He felt goose bumps all over, he was close to chattering as the room was chilly coupled with how cool Victor's skin was in the first place. He kissed that near icy skin, appreciating the sounds he elicited from them. Katsuki put a hand underneath Victor's neck and traced the strong curve with his mouth before covering those soft lips with his.

Not breaking the kiss, Victor sat up to let Yuri take off his shirt. The bed creaked as they helped the other slide off the rest of their clothing before getting under the wooly covers to continue their searching in each other's arms with their lips and caresses.

Katsuki soon rested his hands on Victor's knees. "A-Are you sure? I'm surprised you're letting someone like me do this…"

Victor was on top. "Someone…like you?"

Yuri held his lip and nodded as he raised his knees to support Victor's back when they were ready.

Victor shook his head and smiled as he ran a hand down the human's thigh, taking in the sight of Yuri's tan, firm body. "You are truly something else, Yuri. I want your fire with me. I always will now that I've connected myself to you."

'My spirit…heh, flatterer.' Yuri smiled only to gap in shock when Victor took his right hand.

"Colbrans aren't that different. We need to be prepped too."

Yuri swore he felt steam fly out of of his ears. Nearly unable to go through with it, Yuri wrapped his left hand around Victor's waist and buried his face into their abdomen so he didn't have to see as he pushed a finger inside.

Of course Victor wasn't having any of that, framing the human's face before tilting the flushed head up to face him. "Look at me…as you do it…touch me."

Yuri felt his heart was going to leave his body it had swelled so much it hurt. "Vic..tor…"

Victor bent over to kiss them as deeply as he could, letting out a moan as Yuri worked to stretch him out.

"Gods! Hgn!" Yuri hissed, trying in vain to keep it low and out of ear shot of others, but he had to muffle himself into the crook of Victor's neck or shoulder to stifle his moans.

Upright and folded up in each other's arms with Victor over Yuri's lap, the two were carried away to bliss all over again.

Victor held on, finding the tight, pulling sensations an incredible, new experience as he rolled his hips wanting more. "Y-Yuri…" he panted by their ear "I need to be yours too…" He dropped his weight down faster.

The bed creaked as Yuri cried out into Victor's neck, digging his fingertips into the Colbran's shoulders.

Victor buried his left hand into their black hair. "Bite…better yet."

Open mouthed, desperate as ever, their kiss was near relentless as their bodies rocked together until release spared their screaming hearts.

* * *

Notes:

Whew!

Please review, let me know what you think and share my story.

Thank you for reading!


	34. Painted

Painted

"So…you're together then? With him…of all people?"

Yuri nodded.

"That's disgusting."

"Does it look like I care what you think, Phichit? What I care about is you to stop hurting yourself."

"They put me in the brig!"

"Um, hello, why do you think that is? Take a hard look over your actions before you judge others."

Phichit scowled and looked over his shoulder.

Yuri's eyes softened. "You know I forgave you, but you can't blame others for not trusting you if you won't talk to us."

"What good will it do to give you the names of my abusers now, anyway? We are stuck on this pebble of a moon and your sugar daddy can't foot any kind of bill, or has any influence now either."

"Okay. First of all, don't insult Victor, you don't know him."

"He hurt you, you said so yourself, so I'll call him what I want."

"You did too and more so. Would you like him to call you 'filth'?"

"He wouldn't be wrong…" Phichit looked at his recently bandaged wrists.

"Well you're not. You were put through a wringer and I'm sorry you were. Victor can hypnotize, help you forget, but I doubt you'd want that. Not to mention you have to give us the intel first."

Phichit nodded. "You got that right. I won't be touched by them again, Yuri."

"I understand." Yuri stood up. "Axel will be down here with your food. Christophe told me he had double swept your room for any further sharp objects so heal up, okay? My God, I had a heart attack this morning when Chris came up with blood on his hands before he explained what happened!"

Phichit remained silent on the ground.

Yuri sighed and gripped the brig's bars again. "One day, I'd like to fight with you, Phichit, so we can someday live in peace like when we were kids. Please, understand that."

* * *

"Still nothing?"

-bang-

"Nope."

-bang-

"Has he said anything?"

-bang-

"Not really."

"It's been two days."

Yuri reloaded his gun as Victor showed him. "Ten years is a long time to overcome, Victor."

Under the atmospheric dome of the Morja moon, the two were outside where a make-shift firing range had targets planted into the moon's ashen soil positioned for practice. If Yuri missed, it would hit the crater behind the targets or the soil.

Yuri aimed his gun again.

Victor shook his head. "Nope. Let me help you."

Yuri let Nikiforov position his arms. "Both eyes open, Yuri. You keep squinting thus missing."

"It's the only way I seem to be able to focus on the target. Otherwise it's blurry. Human eyes aren't nearly good as yours."

"Glasses, then?"

"Yeah…I really don't want to have to rely on them though."

"Well if you want to be a good shot then you might need to have some."

"How on this rock are we going to find a pair?"

-swish~ thunk!

The two males turned to see an arrow had landed square in the eyes of a distant target.

Lutz lowered her crossbow. "My first Master liked to make me run around for my life in the arena with animals."

"Fucking course they did," Yuri muttered.

"If it makes you feel better I'm rusty. I was aiming for the center."

"No. No not really…"

* * *

"The man can't see very well, huh? That's a shame."

"Are there glasses around here, Christophe?" Victor asked as he, Yuri, Yuuko, Chris, and the twins sat around the living space for dinner.

They scratched their chin. "Hmmm…more like goggles, a visor, at best."

Yuri swallowed a sip of water. "That sounds more durable than a piece of plastic that can break on me."

Giacometti nodded. "Yup. Follow me after we eat and I'll show you the tech we got."

"Why are you so bent to learn, Yuri?" Yuuko asked as she dished out another helping onto Yuri's plate.

"I want to be useful."

"But you are, Yuri. You're a bright person."

The blonde set down his cup. "The man wants to learn more tactical knowledge, Babe, let him. Far as I know, we will have a battle on our hands soon enough."

"What makes you say that?" Victor asked.

"Call it a gut feeling."

Victor set down his fork. "Your gut feelings were never a good sign…"

"Nope."

Yuri and others blanched at the Colbrans' frankness.

* * *

"Phichit…I brought you dinner."

"Not hungry."

"You've barely touched anything since we got here!"

"I don't care."

Yuri set the tray down in front of the door and gripped the bars. "What do you want? Why won't you help us?"

"Because I am still. Here! Locked up!"

"Phichit," Yuri hissed in concern, not wishing to yell. "Please, I just want to help you."

They folded their arms. "You want to help yourself."

"What is it?! I saw that hint in your eyes when I asked you to fight with me in the study! I'm sorry Vict- …oh…that's why isn't it? You can't handle it, can you?"

Phichit's cold eyes faltered.

Yuri's throat tightened as his hands white-knuckle gripped the bars. "I can't…believe you…"

"What? Finding your warped, fuck-boy of a relationship gross? Me? No~"

Yuri gritted his teeth. "Why do you keep…pressing buttons?"

Phichit's jaw dropped slightly.

Katsuki's eyes widened a bit in turn.

'He is looking to be hated…he wants me to storm off…'

"I don't think…bribes would do anyone good…but I'd like to meet you half way… I'm sure you don't trust them as much as they don't trust you…what if you three…just talked?"

"Ha! As if I'll believe them."

"Or you! But it wouldn't hurt to try, right? You reveal a little, they do so in kind. I'll mediate. That way its even."

Phichi remained silent.

Yuri stepped back after setting the tray inside, past the flap in the door. "Think on it, okay?"

* * *

"And over here we have the gun racks, over here the is the protective gear, the communicators…" Minami rattled off with stars in his blood red and purple eyes, a completely opposite vibe than what Yuri saw when they had met.

"Psst, Chris, why is he?"

"It's his shtick. He's got a better memory than most on weapon manuals, its scary."

"Hey, Boss! I found the Optic-3s!"

"Great! Bring one over!" Chris looked at Yuri. "The blue one!"

"Eh?! Why that color?"

Chris gave a wink. "You were drawn to _his_ baby blue, weren't ya? Now let's get goin' so ya can meet your coach out at the range for practice."

"Katsuki, this is an Optic-3," Minami began and rattled off the facts so fast Chris had to clamp a hand over the smaller Colbran's mouth.

'Jeez…it looks like a pair of extra large goggles all right...' Yuri studied the pair suspiciously before sliding the tech over his eyes, brushing the flexible, metallic, spine-like sides over his ears and around his head to clasp the magnetic closures together in the back. '…with a third eye…why would I need this to have to have a laser point-'

Chris hit the button over Yuri's right temple.

"Whoa!"

The device had a night vision mode according to Minami, but for his use Yuri felt he had eagle eyes in comparison when the inner circles behind the frames sucked around his eyes like swimmer goggles when the switch was turned on. Around his peripheral he could see the blue rims had become an electric blue when turned on as well. Further objects became sharper or fuzzier depending where he focused as the Optic-3 would adjust close to natural eyes.

Yuri held his head to get his barring. "This…is gonna take a bit…"

Chris set a hand on the human's shoulder. "If ya think that's all we are going to suit you up with y'av another thing comin'." He then pointed over his shoulder to where the twins stepped forward having dressed in black while their favorite color had been spray painted over leather belts while their ribbons continued to hold up their braided hair.

'So much for distribution duty…'

"How was practice ladies?!"

"Miss Yuuko continues to be a fine teacher, Sir Chris!" Axel praised as she set down her rifle.

"Two hundred points in thirty minutes, sir. I know I can do better," Lutz self-berated as she set down her cross bow.

'Do I know them or not?!' Yuri felt more inadequate by the second.

* * *

Alone, Yuri approached the firing range outfitted in black pants, boots with a long sleeved turtle neck made out of black-blue sweater like material that hugged his skin. He was still in awe the rough around the edges place even had such tech and combatant clothes underground.

'There was a fucking day I wasn't so self-conscious…'

Yuri also felt ridiculous, but Axel was sure that was his nerves talking.

-bang, bang, bang-

Perfect head shots. No otherworldly gifts needed.

'…then I fell for that prick…'

Dressed in navy complete with worn combat boots, Victor had seen to his clothes he had arrived in were cleaned and folded away days ago for when That Day came.

That was the ultimate goal. Getting the hell off and stand before a jury. They all knew it would be a mess the second they landed. Those who had come after them were expected to be on the ground waiting. Victor had already surmised they didn't bother to follow because it would garner way too much unwanted attention.

Soon, the girls had done the same and been donning nearly all black since while Yuri had been comfortable in alternative clothes until now.

'Still don't like snug fitting things…'

Remembering what he had learned, Yuri didn't approach Victor's back any further, instead went off to the side to catch the corner of their eye in order to not surprise them and accidently get shot.

Yuri pulled down the Optic-3 and got to work, not bothering to say hello.

-bang-

Miss.

-bang-

Miss.

Yuri felt is elbow being pushed up as another pressure rested on his shoulder to nudge his posture.

-bang-

Hit.

"I could've jumped around and shot you." Yuri reloaded, keeping the device over his eyes, not bothering to look to see who it was. He knew.

"I wouldn't side stepped easily."

"Of course you would."

"Can you see better with those?"

"Its certainly sharper, but my aim clearly sucks. Meanwhile, the girls are apparent savants."

"Are you seriously comparing dicks now?"

Yuri flipped the safety on and spun around, pushing the device up to his forehead. "I suck at this."

"Well, yes, but I fell on my ass practicing spins on the ice at first. Your point?"

Yuri pursed his lips. "We don't know how long we have before we are forced to leave, if at all." Yuri lowered his head as he talked. "I…I don't want to be the weakest one…not just some…"

"Yuri…look at me."

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because…I'm not feeling very bright today…"

Victor stepped forward. "Yuri…what's wrong?"

Yuri, blushing, kept his head down and to the side as he scratched his arm. "I…don't want to be just some… bed warmer, okay?"

"Well you're not. Phichit get under your skin? He made it clear he doesn't approve of us."

Yuri kicked the sandy soil. "Maybe…yeah. But don't pick on them, ok?"

Victor lifted Yuri's chin. "You're not weak Yuri, no one here thinks you are either. You're not weak with firing a gun, you're new. Big difference."

"Doesn't feel different." Yuri turned around muttering, lowering the device over his eyes.

"Come, try again." Victor observed and assisted Yuri with his posture once more.

-bang-

Miss.

-bang-

Hit.

By the end of the day it was improved, but Yuri barely felt better.


	35. Violets Before Violence

Violets Before Violence

 **Axel got under the covers after folding up her dress for the night, leaving on her chemise and bloomers. "I'm glad we get to share a bed tonight. I don't think I could stand to be myself." Tears formed at the corners of her eyes once again.**

 **"Hmhmm…" Lutz joined her.**

 **-thunk-… -thunk-**

 **"Um…what's that sound?" Axel tilted her resting head.**

 **Both listened. Both soon wished they hadn't.**

 **Lutz rolled her eyes. "Ugh…can they not?"**

 **Axel blushed."Quiet, sis, they can't help it."**

 **"More like Master can't," Lutz scoffed with reddened ears.**

 **"Well he did just lose everything. It's how Colbran's deal with grief I suppose. I mean, he cling to others when he lost Nessa, remember?"**

 **"Yeah… 'cling'. But we know Katsuki is something far more to him- oh come on!" She plugged her ears.**

 **Axel blushed harder. "W-We will just…oh…it seems they are done."**

 **Lutz unplugged her ears and pulled over the covers around her. "Thank God."**

 **Axel held her sister's hand. "Lutz…?"**

 **"Yeah?"**

 **"Do you think Yuri got with Master too fast?"**

 **Lutz huffed. "Not really our business, sis. Are we having a fan girl wonder moment?"**

 **Axel's eyes wavered. "I know its not really your thing but…"**

 **"It was yours and Loop's thing so you've never asked me." Lutz stretched her legs under the covers. "Fine, yes I do. As much as Yuri held back and was angry for reasons I still don't understand, I think, somewhere along the way he just gave into his heart- blech- sappy shit…" Lutz muttered making a face. "They're so messed up they don't see how obvious they are to others."**

 **Ms. Purple giggled.**

 **"By the way, that asshole down in the brig? He's a big mess. Master and Yuri are really at odds over the guy."**

 **"That's not fair, Lutz. Yuri said it was ten years of abuse."**

 **Lutz nodded. "Hmhmm, 'healing is a life long thing'. I remember when Master Nikiforov said something like that to us, which is why I'm confused he was so adamant in not trusting Phichit at all."**

 **"I'm sure there is more to that story. You had no right to say it should've been him though."**

 **"I'd still rather have our sister here."**

 **Axel's lip quivered and sniffed. "What do you think Loop is doing right now?"**

 **Ms. Blue turned onto her side. "Probably skipping."**

 **A tear rolled down Axel's face. "Yeah…she'd probably still want to cheer up that Phichit boy in her own way if she could..."**

 **"No?" They said at the same time, quoting their lost sibling, before they laugh-cried, holding onto each other's hands.**

 **Axel wiped a tear. "I'm going to miss her. Our Loop."**

 **"She was too good for what's to come."**

 **Axel nodded. "Probably…still hurts though."**

 **"Like a bitch." Lutz wiped her eyes with her sleeve.**

 **Axel sniffed. "Ney…do you think we are free now that Master has lost his Lordship?"**

 **"Do you want to be?"**

 **Axel shook her head. "I was just pondering is all. D-Do you think Master is sad for us too?"**

 **"I don't know. I've never seen any Colbran cry, can't say that's bothered me though."**

 **"Well, you're you, Lutz. Frank to fault."**

 **"Yep." Lutz snuggled into her pillow. "Ah. By the way -yawn- whoever shot -hrm- is dead."**

 **Axel petted her sister's hair. "With you behind a bow again? I can only imagine."**

* * *

"It's only been a week," Yuri remarked quietly.

"Yes it has, and?"

"Victor…"

Chris took a swig and swallowed. It was late, the girls had gone to bed and the three of them were up in the living space having a drink, unable to sleep a wink at the moment.

"Look, Yuri, ya friend isn't talking. Have you gleaned anythin' as to why?"

Yuri looked down and then bit his lip. "Looking back, he said…something about wanting what he loved back when I was in prison…that was before he uh-"

"Was that before Minami found ya two?" Christophe asked.

Victor was clearly bristling, but remained silent as he took a sip.

Yuri fidgeted in his seat. "Y-Yeah…I think there might -uh- be something…unrequited there…"

"Fuckin' A…" Chris sighed through his nose. "If he isn't goin' to help then he is dead weight, Yuri. Morja doesn't have room for that…literally in some respects."

Yuri balled his hands into fists under table. "You're not getting rid of him."

Chris surrendered, lifting both hands up. "Fine, fine, but we can't make a move without his help. At this point, I doubt, 'we will give your freedom', will be enough."

"I think it will be just fine," Lutz remarked.

"Honestly, men…" Axel folded her arms.

"Honey, why couldn't we just talk again?"

"Oh bloody hell, Babe! Why did you bring him up here?" Chris stood up. "And just how long were you standing there?"

Under the dim light of the room with no around cuffs his freshly healed wrists, stood Phichit awkwardly looking at the ground surrounded by the three girls who had taken it upon themselves to let him out.

She pursed her lips. "Long enough."

Yuri knew that look 'Busted…'

* * *

 **"One day, I'd like to fight with you, Phichit, so we can someday live in peace like when we were kids. Please, understand that."**

 **Yuri walked back upstairs. "Oh, Axel, is that for him?"**

 **She stood ready with a tray at the top. "Yes, is it okay, now?"**

 **Yuri nodded. "Yeah, just…are you sure you want to? I mean, you did ask for a day…"**

 **"We're used to bustling about, the longer I sat around this morning the more I realized I like to work through my pain instead. I feel carrying on is what she would want too.**

 **Katsuki placed a hand Ms. Purple's shoulder. "I'm still sorry."**

 **Axel nodded. "I will miss my sister, but know I don't regret following Victor and neither would she."**

 **Yuri gave a sympathetic look and stepped aside. "I'm here to talk, Axel. So is Yuuko if you want to, remember that."**

 **"Thank you, Yuri. Good luck at the firing range." With that she headed down the stairs.**

 **Once there, she slid the tray past the flap in the door. "There you go."**

 **The locked up boy remained still on his cot. "Please take it back."**

 **"Why?"**

 **"I don't deserve to eat."**

 **Axel was supposed to come right back upstairs, Sir Christophe's orders, but…**

 **"I am supposed to see to it you eat."**

 **Phichit held onto his knees. "I don't want to eat."**

 **"Why are you upset?" She looked at the wrapping work Chris had done around Phichit's wrists. "Why did you hurt yourself?" She asked calmly, unable to not pry as the oldest sister.**

 **"Why do you care?"**

 **"Because I should be upset too. Not eating, angry at the world I lost my sister less than forty-eight hours ago and yet I'm not."**

 **"Why? Are you cold-hearted like them?"**

 **She put her hands in front on her. "Them? You mean the Colbrans? My Master? The Lord who saved my sisters and I from our abusive First Master and, instead, treated us with kindness? You don't know him. But, no, I am not angry because I see you and how angry you are and it looks too painful."**

 **"Well aren't you Ms. Perfect. Sounds like you're in denial to me, keeping yourself busy."**

 **She shrugged. "To each their own."**

 **"Ooo~ does your Master know you have a cold shoulder?" He mocked. "Do you know he hurt Yuri? My old buddy said so himself…not that I should tell you. You seem so set that Niki-bastard is a knight in shining armor."**

 **"You and Yuri were friends?"**

 **"Wha-? Yes, but didn't you hear me?"**

 **"Yes, but that's their business and, frankly, I'm more interested in you and how I can get you to eat."**

 **"You...You're not here to get me to talk about…"**

 **"Political stuff? No. I'm a maid. I want people to eat and feel safe. That is my job."**

 **"I-I see…" Phichit eyed the tray, it was clear how he sniffed and held his stomach he couldn't deny it all. "I'll take the bread and water. You take the rest."**

 **"Why not more?"**

 **"I don't want any, okay?!" He snapped.**

 **"Very well." She took back the tray after he took his selections.**

 **'What a bother…he snaps like Lutz on a bad day.'**

 **Silence loomed between them for a few moments.**

 **"What? You're going to watch me eat it?"**

 **"Is that really so wrong? How old are you? Not, that I mean to be demeaning, I don't."**

 **"Twenty. Why?"**

 **She shrugged. "No reason really."**

 **Phichit took a bite and swallowed. "You, uh…um…you're different."**

 **Axel raised an eyebrow. "Thank you?"**

 **"Do you think I'll see you again down here?"**

 **She nodded. "Most likely."**

 **"How old are you?"**

 **"Almost nineteen."**

 **"Heh…figures. And still too optimistic. You've never seen the world burn like me."**

 **"My trip- twin, Lutz, she says I'm too optimistic as well. I'm the oldest so I gotta be. As for your pain. I can't tell you what to do with it other than don't let it drag you down. Let others help you."**

 **Phicit swallowed another bite. "Hmm…Sorry…that happened to your sister. Loop, right?"**

 **Axel nodded. "Thank you. I hope you feel better soon."**

 **Phichit grunted. "Don't hold your breath. I fucked up terribly."**

 **"I think we're all feeling terrible in one way or another."**

 **Phichit stood up with his cup. "Yeah…but you may not like _my_ sins."**

 **"Sins are never things to like," Axel replied. "I-"**

 **"Oi, missy!" Christophe called down. "Your sister, Yuuko and I would like a word with ya!"**

 **"All right! One moment!" She turned back to Phichit who had moved to his cot. "See you later."**

* * *

Victor stood up. "You really have overstepped, girls." He spoke with clear restraint.

Lutz shrugged a shoulder. "Not really."

Axel held her ground. "I reached out to him and eventually pulled Lutz and Ms. Yuuko with me to just talk. We kinda…clicked?"

"Group therapy?" Yuri clarified.

Axel nodded. "Yeah. Sort of. We would've invited you, Yuri, but we felt it was for the best we hadn't."

Yuri could only nod. 'Whatever works I suppose.'

Lutz stepped forward. "So, the four of us would like to propose something, okay?"

Victor and Christophe looked at each other, unsure.

"No, I insist it's all right." Yuuko stepped forward.

Yuri just sat there, dumbfounded and yet relieved Christophe nor Victor had charged off, ignoring the girls, dragging Phichit back downstairs.

The Colbran men sat back down with a huff, well, Yuri had pull Victor's hand to get him to stop staring at Phichit.

"Fine…the floor is yours, Babe."

"He gives you a name you don't get all bent out of shape," Yuuko informed. "You don't hold it over his head that he 'should've told you sooner' or something."

"In return, Phichit doesn't return to the brig. Only way to heal is to be a part of something," Axel informed. "You said yourself, Master. So, we would like for him to train with my sister and me."

Victor cleared his throat. "I did say that, but I don't trust him with a gun. Ten years or not, what he did to Yuri and who knows what else to others."

"We understand that Master, we didn't say it would be easy," Lutz replied.

Victor frowned a little. "I…I'm not your Master anymore, I wish you would stop calling me that."

"But you are until slavery ends," Axel replied. "None of us are truly free until great change is made…" her voice trailed off as she turned towards Phichit, prompting him to step forward.

Yuri felt Victor's hand tighten around his own.

"I…I'm not about to…approve, Yuri, of you and him…but the girls are right…we talked."

"L-Lutz is pretty motivating, isn't she?" Yuri gently replied.

Phichit didn't look up, but rubbed his left arm. "They all are. Quite a number of, um, stories were shared these past days," he cleared his throat, "no names, though…because I…I just...if these individuals knew it it was me…"

"And we are now in a disadvantage?" Yuri guessed after a long period of silence.

Yuri's old friend nodded. "I can't…I can't go back, Yuri I…" tears welled up in his eyes as he held his shaking head. "And I have wronged you and…sorry." He choked out the last part as tears flowed down his face.

'It's scary to think about if we were to lose…' Yuri thought.

Katsuki wanted hold his friend, but he didn't want to upset Victor either. In his place, Axel did so for him, not that she knew what ran through his mind.

"Listen kid, there's a lot we here don't know," Christophe remarked, leaning against the table.

Phichit sniffed. "I'm twenty. I'm not a kid."

"Fine. Look, we don't know why they decided to hit Nikiforov's estate, it could be for you or for Yuri or just because they freaking felt like it. All the research and alliances Victor had built over the years is gone. A heavy hitter sponsor for Morja is now gone too so maybe the team was after Victor, we _don't_ know. That's where you come in."

Phichit remained silent, but appeared to be listening as Axel rubbed his back.

"If we can just get our foot in the door and be heard by a councilman we might have a chance to set things in motion," Christophe went on. "If we could set you free from them, proving them guilty, you could be under my care, according to the paperwork. Plus, depending on who they are, can make a huge difference on morale if you think about it. Seeing a high brass or official knocked down several pegs for once? It could very well spur further action creating a domino effect if we'd be so lucky."

Yuri sat up. "We were going to use my unjust arrest as a reason to get our foot in the door, but nothing came of it. Please, we really need your testimony so we can go to court rather than start a war."

"Then…that's why you have gun practice?"

"A precaution," Victor replied.

"Are there any other contingencies you want to add, Master?" Axel inquired.

Victor nodded and sat up. "A laundry list, but I'll pick a few since it's late. Phichit, until otherwise you are to be escorted by anyone but Yuri at all times. Two, you're at least still sleeping in that brig, because, frankly, I don't like the idea of you scampering off because your nerves happened to act up. Otherwise, you're free to roam and eat with us as long as you share information and pitch in, preferably in ways that don't involve my head possibly becoming target practice. Three," he picked up Yuri's hand and kissed the back of it, "learn to deal he is mine."

Christophe face planted onto the table. Yuri went beet red, Axel and Lutz held Phichit back from lunging forward while Yuuko chided Victor for blatantly trying to make things worse while he casually buried his face into Yuri's hair, seemingly, without a care.

'Fucking prick.' Yuri rolled his eyes. 'Maybe Couple's therapy should be next.'

* * *

Notes:

Thank you for reading. :)

I've considered an actual group therapy scene…no. XD;;; Not lazy, just felt it would drag the story down to a crawl. lol


	36. Facets

Facets

"Are you still mad?" Victor asked.

Yuri remained silent and threw another punch.

''l'll take that as a yes.'

The two had just finished firing practice and were now practicing hand to hand on the ashen soil of the moon, the give of the ground provided ample padding but it was hard to retain footing so it strengthened the legs. Victor saw no point, but Yuri had insisted the morning after the girls' proposal two days ago.

Victor dodged Yuri's punch and, with continued held back strength, swiped a leg under to knock Yuri onto his back.

"Ha~ ugh…it's really not even…is it?" Yuri groaned with his arms laid out on his sides.

Victor shrugged. "I told you there wasn't really a point to this."

Yuri sat up, but remained on the ground. "I'm fat compared to back then on Albjora so I have to train."

Victor offered a hand. "You miss starving?"

Yuri rolled his eyes but took it. "Ha. Ha. I mean I miss being athletic. If I were stronger, I think I'd feel more confidant in protecting others."

"Admirable, but…"

Yuri dusted himself off. "Yeah, yeah. Colbrans are so overpowered I get it. I still want to be my best, not the fat ass that dragged people down."

"But the tough guy who tried? A little egotistical, don't you think?"

"Shove it. You're splitting hairs again."

Victor folded his arms. "So…now what? Are you going to go for a run or something?"

"Or you can let me fight him."

Yuri and Victor turned around to see Axel had escorted Phichit, outfitted in a maroon knit, sleeveless shirt, black fingerless gloves, pants and boots, outside.

Yuri's eyes widened. "H-Hi..."

Phichit scratched the back of his head. "The girls insisted."

"Ah…but wait." Yuri looked to Axel. "You made Christophe wait on intel?"

"Taking it slow." She advocated. "Sir Chris wanted him to spill the beans, but we aren't exactly in a rush to leave Morja, right?

'God knows we don't have a plan yet.' Yuri sighed and then glanced at Victor nervously.

Victor did not move. With a vacant expression, he didn't have to say a thing for everyone to know.

Phichit clicked his tongue. "Look, it's not a gun, you can supervise, and I'm not strong enough to bend a steel beam so it will be a fairer match."

Yuri stepped forward. "No doubt some pent up aggression?" He held up his hands.

Phichit stepped forward. "No doubt you have some serious punches you want to return?"

Yuri shook his head and gave a dry laugh. "Not a time to joke about that, but sure. I'll kick your ass."

"Meh, eye for an eye in some respects, right? We can't skirt around this for-"

With a swirl of wind, Victor was already returning back inside with a shouting Yuri over his shoulder, the whole act screaming a big ol' nope to everyone who watched.

* * *

"Are you _sure_ you don't regard me as some bed warmer?"

Victor had shut their bedroom door with his foot and dropped Yuri on the bed before pulling off his fingerless gloves. "You know I don't, but he won't hit you again."

"It's just to get the edge off!" Yuri stood up and went back to the door. "You're being ridiculous. It's called spar-"

Victor pulled back on Yuri's wrist.

"Eh? Just, hold on-"

Quickly pinned against the adjacent wall of the door, Victor firmly planted his hands on either side of Yuri's shoulders. "To what? You? Gladly."

"Victor~" Yuri warned with gritted teeth.

Nikiforov lowered his head so they looked eye to eye. "You belong to me."

"And there's your problem!" Yuri hissed pointing to the strong arms that had trapped him. "We need to make progress; you're holding us all back. Don't you see that?"

"I don't see how any of that has to do with your personal view as a supposed 'bed warmer'."

Yuri narrowed his eyes. "I feel treated like I'm a possession needed to be protected."

Victor leaned forward. "Look. I don't trust him." He shook his head. "Forgiving him so easily…why? That said, that brat and I don't have the luxury to fight over you like a triad in a juvenile novel so I wanted to make it clear the other day."

Yuri's eyes wavered, but he held his ground. "If you trust me then let me be with my _friend_ ," he whispered, correcting Victor. "My forgiveness is mine to give when and how I chose…so fucking deal."

"Stubborn ass…" Victor muttered, resting his forehead on Yuri's as he closed his eyes. "I…I'm still sorry to this day."

Yuri wrapped his left hand over the back of Nikiforov's neck. "I know. I see how you look at me at times." He let out a sigh, closing his eyes too. "It kills you that Phichit has done worse and is a reminder."

"Yes…" Victor settled his hands on Yuri's hips. "I hate it. Those _bruises_ , Yuri. I can't help but feel if I had done something like that...you wouldn't have forgiven me because..."

Yuri opened his eyes. "You're a Colbran."

Victor pulled back. "Can you blame me? Just remember how you were back then…"

Yuri looked down to his feet. "No, I get it…I can see how that's unfair." He looked back up and at those golden-blue eyes. "Racist even…" He bit his lip. "I'm sorry."

"But I can see what you mean by possession. You're not an object, but, it's just…" He raised his hand and brushed Yuri's cheek, "just let be wary for awhile, at least, all right?"

Yuri took in and let out a long breath and nodded before Victor returned to rest his forehead onto his once more. In silence, the two remained like that for several moments with their eyes closed.

"Victor…" Yuri sighed softly.

"Hmm~?"

Yuri shifted to speak into Victor's ear "Since when…"

Nikiforov pulled them in closer. "Yes?"

"…have you read Young Adult romances?" Yuri's soft voice slid down to a mutter.

"Urk." Victor pulled back sharply, busted.

Yuri sniggered as he watched the Colbran cough as he blushed.

A pounding at the door.

"Oi, before ya two start doin' it, we need ya for lunch!" Christophe called from the other side.

"Too late!" Victor shouted back, tackling Yuri's neck with his lips.

Yuri pushed at the Colbran's shoulders. "V-Victor, shut up! We will be right there, Chris!"

"It's the middle of the day you two."

"We aren't doing anything!"

"Uh, huh, sure."

"Well, since you already think so, have lunch with out us!"

"Fuck that I'm starving!"

* * *

"I still don't like this." Victor was almost pouting.

After a few more days of convincing, Yuri got his wish to spar with Phichit.

Yuri pulled on his gloves and rolled his eyes. "Come on. We have to train."

Phichit stood up from fixing his laces. "Let me guess, you're the woman in the relationship."

Katsuki pointed. "And you, shove it. Let's do this." Yuri held up his hands. "You're going to be seeing stars, Chaulanont."

"Oooo my last name, it must be serious- ow~"

Yuri grinned as stood sideways, keeping himself limber as he alternated quickly between his feet. "Just a bit."

Phichit steadied himself and held up his hands, smirking.

Victor huffed and, with a deadpanning expression, framed his mouth with his hands. "Every time you punch Yuri he owes me sex," he announced.

"I do no-!" Katsuki sputtered before he received a right cross.

Phichit pulled back his hand. "Wait, what?"

Victor smirked. 'There's one.' "Nothing! By all means continue."

A grumbling pair of blushing twins requested silencing headphones the next morning.

* * *

-Bang-

Hit

-Bang-

Hit

"Still not headshots, but at least you're hitting much more consistently," Victor coached. "Remember, it will be best to snipe when they don't see you because of Colbran speed."

Yuri cocked his reloaded gun. "Got it. Maybe with blanks I should try you?"

Victor smirked. "You. Wish."

"Gross."

Yuri froze to Phichit's voice.

Victor whipped around. "And why are you three here?"

"To practice, why else?" Lutz replied with a full quiver.

"Don't worry, Master, he only has blanks," Axel replied with her rifle.

"Not going to matter if I'm this close," Victor remarked with a steely glare.

"Yo, Yuri, you mind telling him I've been training with the girls and I'm fine?"

"That. Wasn't the deal…." Victor gritted his teeth.

Phichit rolled his eyes. "Lutz threat shot me close to my legs the moment the two first handed me a gun. They both have been crystal in their expectations."

"C-Can we not keep secrets anymore?" Yuri clicked on his safety as his shoulders dropped

Lutz aimed and fired an arrow into a target. "That's why we are here now. It's been three months since we have landed here so it's time to become a team, or none of us will be prepared to get off this rock."

Victor's eyes went wide. "Wait. Three months. Has it really been that long?"

The passage of time hit Yuri hard too. "Y-Yeah…I guess so."

For a moment Victor and Yuri looked at each other. The shaggier hair they both now had, the muscles and skill the two had gained and sharpened from the near day in and day out training, it didn't occur to them at all how long it had been.

Victor shook his head. "Wait. How come I haven't heard Christophe's full report of your intel yet?" He finished, pointing at Phichit.

He held up his hands with a furrowed brow. "I just finished the other day! I'm sorry I had some bad days where I couldn't speak, but why not talk to him and screw less?!"

"Oi, chill!"

Sure enough, there was Chris lumbering towards them, having just returned from his work.

"Hot damn, let's have a picnic." Phichit rolled his eyes.

"Later. Right now we have somethin' urgent."

"What's going on?" Victor asked.

"They were smuggled here within today's shipment of resources and need to speak with you, Victor, right away."

"We have been running out of food for two weeks!" Yuri remarked. "Bout time."

The merc waved a dismissive hand. "Yeah…more about that later."

"Who is it?" Victor repeated.

"And we are all going," Yuri added, glancing at Lutz. "No more secrets. We need to start acting like a team."

Giacometti nodded after a long pause, folding his arms. "Very well. Mila is here."


	37. Ants

Ants

 **"Wipe them out!"**

* * *

Disheveled. Scared.

The living space of the green Morja dwelling suddenly got a whole lot smaller.

"My father is gone…"

The former Lady, Mila pulled the thin blanket Yuuko provided around her shoulders tightly as she trembled. Barefoot with holes in her torn up tights, her emerald business suit had clear tears and mud stains to prove she was in a hustle during her escape. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot, she was pale and appeared she hadn't showered in a couple days.

"All my servants were either killed for resisting or arrested, along with Georgi…" She shook her head in despair. "But it wasn't just my estate…"

From her list, Victor knew each one as a secret ally to end Unwanted discrimination and move away from slavery as Mila listed family names. Each one were waiting to get a case through the door like Victor had, but all were blocked or turned down for one reason or another. Now, over the course of the past three months, each estate had been wiped clean of human servants in the span of a week or two apart.

"They must have hacked my drive after they ransacked my place," Victor muttered.

Mila wiped her eyes. "Important voices have been hushed as properties remain variably intact to not cause alarm. Meanwhile, the media tells the masses it was humans! _Human terrorists_ they say, while hiding the human arrests and anyone, human and Colbran, who was killed because they refused to be quiet! Can you imagine, Victor?! They are wiping us all clean and I don't know why!"

From her list, none corresponded with Phichit's according to Chris and what he had gathered.

"I was targeted before her and was forced to lay low," informed a male Colbran beside the exhausted red head.

Save for one.

"I used some remaining contacts to find out that the Babicheva household was next. I got there in time to pull Mila out, but not before the sweep had started."

"Then I stepped in by chance when getting today's shipment," Christophe remarked. "Yar a lucky bastard I believed ya, emLeroy/em."

"Still don't regret punching you for destroying my birthday party," Mila grumbled.

The ex-Viletto stood up. "Whatever, Sweetheart, I saved your life."

"So the sweepers are looking to get anyone who was behind…what? Yuri's stand off at the party months ago? I hardly find that a just cause," Victor concluded.

Jean-Jacques pointed in the general direction of the stairwell to the basement. "It's because, on top of everything, you had him…well he who locked himself in the brig the moment our eyes met."

* * *

 **"We don't have enough evidence! I demand further investigation."**

* * *

"Whatever history ya two have, Phichit has gone through enough," Christophe defended. "Honestly, if I had room I'd put ya there myself if it weren't for the fact Mila was here with ya."

Violet-green eyes rolled. "If you call basic training abuse, good thing you're not in the militia."

"Forcing anybody to go through anything is!" Yuri blurted.

"Ah, the pain in my side as returned. How are you doing these days, holed up here like a rat?"

Victor stepped in front of Yuri. "We are fine.

Jean-Jacques took one look between Victor and Yuri before his eyes widened. "Oh. O~h…so that's how you two are." He scratched his chin.

"What of it?" Lutz folded her arms as she stood by her sister.

"Nothing for now." Leroy shook his head. "Look, I'm going to make this clear. One, I am here because I no longer matter to the brass. I was set up with half-baked information, whether you choose to believe me or not."

"Blame your ego," Yuri shot with a glare before Victor brought a finger to his lips to hush.

The ex-Viletto huffed through their nose. "Whatever, point is, I'm not going to be swept under the rug. Two, the boy Pete."

" _Phichit_!" The humans in the room, plus Yuuko, reprimanded.

Jean-Jacques held up his hands. "Fine, Phichit. You landed a gold mine of information for taking him with you. Years ago, he had left my service for not being cadet material."

"You were his First Master?" Yuri asked. "It has been ten years since he has seen Albjora."

"Has it been that long? Yes, he was brought to me but I let him go after a year of not passing my standards."

Yuri clutched the back of Victor's shirt. No one else saw, but it kept him from bolting forward.

"Anyway, about two…three, years ago? Yes. His file was brought under advisement to reconsider, but I denied so he, with a heavy record, was sent Crimson Incarceration because Phichit was considered dangerous but not the type I could get working for me."

Yuri looked between Giacometti and Leroy. "W-Why 'dangerous'?"

Christophe became pensive. "I was going to debrief Victor of this today. Phichit was a successful Hopper, Yuri. All Hoppers end up either bottom feeder cadets because they'd be under guard, or the Crimson Incarceration because ya'd be under guard there. A Hopper is when yar passed between Masters or Mistresses for one reason or another. If such a servant, ya've a high likeness to have a boat load of intel and names simply for overhearing…its ultimately a security issue."

* * *

 **"They attacked us! The ungrateful race! It's all over the news!"**

* * *

'Similar to me and my Butler's Privilege I bet,' Yuri gleaned.

Jean-Jacques folded his arms. "Yes…if only there was a certain, blonde, bane of my existence who keeps loop-holing through security to find such Hoppers to gather intel thus dirt."

"A fan of my work I see," Chris remarked sarcastically with a smirk. "Your lack thereof said security is much appreciated. I did so enjoy the challenges we shared."

"But why Phichit?" Axel inquired. "If there are other Hoppers who would cause this much of a ruckus over one?

"It's a matter _who_ and _what_ Phichit knows," Giacometti replied. "And from what I've gathered, we have what you humans call a 'golden goose' who, regrettably, lost his wings along the way. With him, you, Yuri, and what you have gone through, and the fact we now we have Jean-Jacques and Mila who can step up and testify…" Chris rubbed his hands together. "Hoo boy…I'm having a hard time seeing even Her Declotes Lillia ignoring such a case, combined with terrorism and property damage we can have Mila testify with."

"As long as we can avoid a war still at this point, I'm all for it," Mila promised, doing her best to stay awake.

"Why would Her Declotes care?" Yuri asked.

The room became silent.

"N-No offense… exactly, but why would _any_ of the elite care? Don't they know what's really going on already? I mean _someone_ has to know the truth other than our rag-tag group. You're telling me none of the elite are silencing our allies, staging enough people against the few...do you see where I am going with this?"

Chris strummed his knee with his fingers. "I do, but, just how many, as you put it, elite Colbrans do you think there are, Katsuki?"

"Er…going by your expression I'm going to say several."

"Simple reports written from point A can look completely different by the time it can reach Her Declotes' hands, if at all," Victor informed. "If we had a perfect, completely honest system, I don't think so much trouble would have happened over the decades."

Yuri sighed. "Am I supposed to believe she is scot-free in all of this?"

"No, most likely not," Chris admitted. "However, if it weren't for Her, Morja's protection wouldn't have come to pass. So. If I have to blow down Her door to get Her to listen I will."

* * *

 **"Motion will rise to a vote before the motion is sent to be approved."**

* * *

"You may have to…" Jean-Jacques muttered.

"Can we just _stop_ with the drama and out with it?" Lutz would have stomped her foot if Axel didn't move to hush Ms. Blue.

"Albjora is in trouble." Mila nearly started to cry again.

Christophe sat up to hold Yuuko's hand before she left the room, having just handed everyone some water to drink. "I already know the lack of resources was delayed already for a reason. If ya know anythin', either of ya, spill."

The ex-Viletto took a quick sip before dragging his right hand around the back of his neck. "A hearing is being held to wipe Albora out."

Yuuko dropped the metal pitcher as Chris held onto her frail hand.

Mila's shoulders dropped. "I wanted to flee to you as soon as I heard it announced in the news, but then the sweep happened. The hearing has been going on for a few days now at least."

"The hearing is in response to the sweeping under the guise it was humans doing the damage," Jean-Jacques continued. "My guess they'll somehow tie the Unwanted as a part of it all too next."

"Why didn't you say something the moment you boarded?!" Yuri cried. "Or earlier for that matter!"

The two, exhausted Nobles faces said it all. What would be the point?

'Where could we go?' Yuri clutched on to Victor's arm instead. 'And with so many people?'

Yuuko blanched as her lip quivered. "What…kind of sick chess game is this?"

A pause.

"Er...a what?" Victor asked, turning to Yuri.

Katuski stepped around from standing behind. "It's a human game. Strictly speaking a strategy game. I'm sure you've read it somewhere. It's a board with two sides? Two player game? You know, where you have to be the first to cap-?"

* * *

 **"No vote! I approve this Motion as justified."**

* * *

"Capture…"

"Yuri…?" Victor asked.

"Capture…" Yuri's eyes slowly widened as his brain suddenly went buzzing, deep, in thought.

"Yuri…" Victor repeated, a bit louder, but Yuri wasn't listening.

"Out with it, Katsuki!" Lutz shouted.

Yuri jolted. Brown met golden-blue. "Capture!" Yuri slapped his hands around Victor's shoulders. "You capture the King!"

"So…what?" Jean-Jacques shrugged.

"The goal is to capture the King before they capture yours!" Yuri could almost shake Victor he was that riled. "The King! The _King_ , Victor! Who else could keep Her Declotes from knowing the full truth, keep up the red tape, and spin lies to create tension!"

"Y-Yuri!" Victor held up his hands. "W-We have no King."

Chris stood up. "No, but we have next closest thing."

"You can't be serious!" Jean-Jacques yelled. "Him?"

"How else would a 'hearing' of this magnitude go by without Her?" Yuuko insisted. "She was given lies!"

Mila covered her mouth. "I think I'm going to be ill."

"A Colbran powerful enough to send you, the Viletto packin', shuffle a boy around arrogantly within their circle and without care, and put up the red tape, as Yuri had said." Chris gave Nikiforov a hard look as rage boiled within his dual eyes. "It has to be him, Victor."

* * *

 **"Let it be known the Motion has now passed through exercise of right. The Albjora will be cleansed."**

* * *

"Do…we have time to stop the hearing? Get down there with all of us?" Axel wondered.

* * *

 **A gavel struck, echoing in the hall.**

* * *

"Boss!" Minami rushed inside. "Outside!"

* * *

 **A tall Colbran in regal attire rose from his chair at the same time the officials before him rose to bow in thanks for the approval.**

 **But it was all dance. This was the dance _corruption_ did.**

 **Delca Yakov smirked inwardly. 'Soon there will be blood. Soon we will be free.'**

* * *

INTENSE! XD

I have some news! I finally got a new job! YAY! What does that mean? Slower chapter releases. BOO! I know. XD I will do my best to give you guys the action as often as I can. Daily doses, however, are most likely not going to cut it for me for awhile. :)

Thank you for reading and I hope you have enjoyed it thus far. Please share!


	38. Shooting Stars

Shooting Stars

"This is the Imperial Guard!" A Captain announced into a megaphone. "For harboring escaped slaves in violation of the 'Haven Act' and breaking Yuri Katsuki and Phichit Chulanot out of Crimson Incarceration, Christophe Giacometti, come with your hands up! Victor Nikiforov, charged as accomplice, come with your hands up!"

A tall man with straight face came out with his hands up. "I'm here, I'm here," he grumbled. "Sheesh. Announcing five times with that and you'd think-"

"Jean-Jacques Leroy, step aside!" The Captain continued, standing behind a line of men with guns at the ready.

'JJ is fine, seriously…' Leroy deadpanned to himself over his long name.

From where Leroy stood, the Guard had remained along the border of the shallow crater which surrounded the green dwelling.

"Where is Giacometti and Nikiforov? Our business is with them!"

The ex-Viletto cupped his hands around his mouth. "I can't move!" He yelled.

"We require Christophe Giacometti and Victor Nikiforov immediately."

"I~ Ca~n't!" He bellowed loud enough for the distant Guard to finally hear.

Minami bolted outside with a gun, holding it up to JJ's head. Showing the Guardsmen he was a hostage.

"My Noble blood would be on your hands if we don't negotiate!" Leroy bellowed again.

There was a long pause.

Eventually a group of twenty and the Captain cautiously approached the two, who remained where they were, while most of the team on this mission moved to formation along the crater's edge with their guns at the ready as well. Roughly half faced JJ and Minami while, alternating, half faced the residential district in case any Unwanted, who were loitering nearby, got any ideas.

The small group approaching had taken fifty or so paces forward before they stopped.

"What are the demands?"

"Oi, we are right here! Ditch the megaphone you unoriginal bastard!" Minami shouted, plugging his ear with his free hand.

The megaphone was dropped to the ground. The frustrated Captain pointed between the two of them with a flat hand faced down. "What are the demands?" He repeated.

"Clemency!" Minami demanded.

"Ha! Stand aside or be charged as accomplices too!" The Guardsman pointed to ten of his men. "Get in there and drag them out!"

"Sir!" A Guardsman shouted, pointing up.

"Surprise Motherfuckers!" Victor shouted from the as if the Guard could hear him from below.

"Are you _serious_ , right now?!" Yuri exclaimed from his seat across from Yuuko, their seats closest to the cockpit.

"What? Not appropriate?" Victor retorted sarcastically from the rear gunner seat.

"Clearly!" Mila replied, sitting beside Yuri across from Phichit.

Yuri whipped his head to the other side, to the front, as he hurriedly adjusted his belt. "And you! What the fuck?!"

Katsuki had barely strapped himself into his seat of a small escape craft before they had taken off through, so to speak, the back door. He was just now scrambling to finish the second the thrusters had slowed a bit, only to realize Christophe had done so to spin them around, to the left, just for showing off.

Minami raised the back of his hand to his forehead and gasped. "Oh no~ Whatever shall we do?"

"Hey! If hell is going to come a knockin' at my door I might as well as give them 'ya can try'," the blonde Colbran shot back with a laugh as he flipped a few switches.

The ex-Viletto looked at Minami from the corner of his eye and smirked just enough for the shorter Colbran to tell.

"We could've had more time to get away before they started to come after us!" Axel yelled as she sat beside her sister.

Minami replied with a smirk in kind before they turned back around towards the shocked Guardsmen.

Giacometti kept looking ahead while the space craft had almost finished turning around. "Don't get yar panties in a bunch. Minami and Jean-Jackie will be just fine."

JJ stepped forward, cracking his knuckles. "Shall we?"

Chris shrugged. "Besides. I can't believe we were only graced with such a small number. It's insultin'."

Firecracker-like sparks glittered from Minami's hand. "Gladly."

Victor chuckled. "Cocky sons of bitches," he muttered.

Full thrusters go.

Much to the Imperial Guard's surprise, the Moon's residents nearby began overwhelm their mere fifty with their sheer numbers. The pawns finally fought back with the knight and the rook leading the way, taking the sign, as the escape craft sped off towards the Colbran surface, to no be longer afraid.

* * *

"Where are we even _headed_?!" Yuri shouted. "What? Are we going to crash land into the Capitol or something?!"

Still looking ahead as though he were driving a car, Giacometti's eyes went wide. He blinked a few times before a feral smile split over his face. "Victor!"

"Yes?"

"Marry him already." The blonde made the ship take a sheer right turn.

"EE~~~H?!"

"We will be shot down!" Phichit cried.

Yuri gripped the sides of his head, nearly ready to tear his hair out. "I'd like to not shit my pants thank you!"

"Hold, me, Sis!" Axel wailed as she held onto Lutz next to her. "I don't wanna die!"

Christophe guffawed. "Hahaha! Whew, y'all a treat. Ow! Ba~be!"

Yuuko took back her hand from hitting him upside the head. "If you have time for jokes with people's lives on the line then maybe we should just go head long into a lake!"

Giacometti blinked at her as his left hand remained on the back of his head. "I wasn't really kiddin," he muttered just loud enough to be heard, " **and before** _any_ of ya start," he announced, "where the hell else did you think we'd go at this point?" He looked back ahead to monitor. "We have to assume no one but guns are waitin' for us down there. So we have to hit 'em where we can. What? Did ya think we're gonna cross our fingers, land in the outskirts, and get to the Royal grounds as if we're sneaky assassins?"

Yuri's hand shot up. "Ninjas say I!"

"I!" The human plus one Unwanted vote was unanimous.

Christophe threw his head back. "Ha! Do ya think we really have time for that?"

There was a self-reflecting pause.

"…Not with Albjora at risk," Axel admitted."

"Exactly. We have to get Her Declotes now!"

"But guns! We will be shot down," Phichit repeated. "Do you _not_ even think?!"

"Oh, come on, have some faith in me! We aren't goin' to go crashin' through the royal bedroom window or anythin'!"

There was a pause.

"Wow~" Victor whistled.

Yuri rapidly shook his head. "N-No. No,no,no,no-"

Chris hit a button as he sat up straighter. "Fuck it."

Figurative blue doom with a big ol' sweat drop hung over the rest of the passengers as the craft lowered through the stratosphere.

* * *

"Your Grace…" A servant handed Her Declotes a glass of water.

"Thank you, Otabek." She sat up in her chair and took the refreshment.

Otabek stood upright. "Anything else, Ma'am?"

Lillia nodded. "Do you have any good news?" She held up a digital tablet with the news scrawling across its screen. "To cleanse the Albjora Moon…it's terrifying."

"I'm sorry this upsets you."

She nearly coughed from her sip. "Upsets _me_? What about you?! Humans will die!" Lillia nearly dropped the tablet and took the male servant's hands. "Colbrans will lose such a treasure," she remarked in desperation.

His brow furrowed. "Treasure, Ma'am?"

"Why else do you think we've adopted to much from your race over time?" She let go of his right hand and placed her old one near his cheek. "You're young so you don't know, but there was a time Colbran was very…very…cold is such weak word…but there used to be a day there wasn't any…ugh what would be a good word…no passion, I suppose, among us."

"Human kind provided that?"

"At a great cost…and greater regret." Lilla sighed, returning her right hand to his. "And, today, I don't have the power to stop it..."

"Ma'am?"

Her eyes looked into his for some understanding towards her justification. "The evidence and reports…it came in _stacks_ , Otabek. The Grand Duke, Delca Yakov, was quite adamant and now a fair majority in the council have sided against those who desire not to believe it."

"He…sorry, Ma'am." Held his lip.

She shook her head. "No…speak freely."

"He did seem…to press the matter quite strongly."

"'Quite?' I'd say he nearly emthrew/em it in my face. Three months of continued terrorism from escaped humans from the Crimson Incarceration, however, had to be dealt with swiftly. We pride in strength and diligence, Otabek, I can't very well let this pass without punishment."

"Why do you think Delca Yakov suggested emthat/em kind of punishment, Ma'am?"

Lilla pursed her lips. "He's never liked Humans to begin with, however, I cannot deny these attacks on Noble homes are happening..." her conflicted voice trailed off.

"The action of a few shouldn't damn us all, Ma'am-" Otabek winced as Lilia squeezed his hands as her eyes became sharper.

"Quiet now...someone is coming…"

* * *

 **"This is _insane_!"** Phichit yelled.

"Shut yer trap! Yuuko, report!"

The craft was hurling through, streaking through the sky.

"We are being hailed!" Yuuko shouted over the alarms of damaged shields. "Getting way too much attention!"

"Static only!" Chris steered left. "Now, if we can just." He steered right. "Get close." Dodging the ballistic guns from the ground. "Enough!"

Yuri couldn't watch. This whole time he had his eyes shut, white knuckling the edge of his seat as the craft was maneuvered every which way. He had no courage for this and felt he was going to barf at any moment.

"A~nd… **_BREAK_**!" Christophe slammed down on all of the switches, bringing the ship as useless as a discus mid-air, variably low to the ground. "Hold on!"

With a crash the ship tore through, Yuri could only pray they hadn't killed anyone. Colbran or humans alike.

* * *

'Bang, bang, bang...'

"This is the Imperial Guard!" A soldier pounded on the hull of the ship. "If alive come out! You're under arrest!"

Nothing happened.

Smoke and debris were every where as several who had been injured were carted off.

The solider turned around. "It's no use, Lieutenant, we can't get inside either."

"We know who's in there!" The Lieutenant replied. "Get the tools to cut out this door! I won't have just the pink girl on my record! I'll have them all!"

The solider saluted. "Yes, sir!"

A big foot kicked the door out, taking the soldier out by chance.

Roughly at the same time, an arrow hit right between the Lieutenant's eyes

"Well sorry I was unconscious!" Christophe stepped forward from the darkness, riddled with shallow cuts with guns in his hands.

Lutz came forward with her reloaded bow in her hands. "For my sister."

The small squad of Guards didn't get a chance to reply as Mila and Victor carried off the rest in high speed towards the inside of the East wing of the Royal estate.

* * *

A roar of cheers emitted from the crowd.

"Minami!" JJ shouted, picking up the kicked around mega phone. "We need volunteers to help man the other crafts."

The strawberry blonde stared at Leroy after knocking out the last remaining Guardsman. "Five crafts are going to do shit for Albjora if that's what you're thinkin'!"

"We don't have just five." JJ pointed to what he meant.

"Oh." Minami's eyes went wide. "O~h…" Then his mouth started to water at the thought of all those shiny new weapons before a devilish look fell on his impish features. "Fufufu…"

JJ shook his head and grinned. "Here, they'll listen to you over me."

With glee, the shorter Colbran took the megaphone. "Testing, testing, oh good, it works -ahem- Residents of Morja! Please listen up!"

* * *

A door was kicked in.

"Are you sure Chris and Lutz will be okay?!" Axel shouted as Victor practically dropped her to the floor. "Why did Chris halt the ship like that?!"

"To get us to look like we were hit!" Mila replied. "Now quiet, I'm sure your sister will be fine!" She hissed.

"Yes, stop yelling." Victor propped Katsuki against the wall by the door and started to pat his cheek. "Yuri. Wake up love, come on…"

With a groan, Yuri blinked awake. "Ugh..ow…Victor…I'm sore."

Victor breathed a sigh of relief. "Pain makes you feel alive….can you stand?"

Yuri nodded.

"Yuuko and Phichit are just coming around," Mila reported. "We can't stay here for long. We need to find-"

 _"Ahem!"_

Everyone still conscious froze and slowly turned around.

Mila then immediately bowed.

Correction. The door to _Her study_ was kicked in.

Otabek stood to protect Lila as she rose from her chair with a hard expression.

Victor, with his hands up, rose to stand. "I can explain."

Otabek stepped forward, taking out a pair of knives that were hidden in his jacket sleeves. "You've come to find Her, right? You will not hurt Her."

Axel waved her hands in front of her. "No, no, no! That's not why we are here!"

Her Declotes cocked a thin eyebrow as her eyes scanned over the rag-tag and disheveled group. "I should hit the alarm, but..." Her eyes settled on Victor once more. "It's been far too long…."

Golden-blue eyes became cold as Victor scowled, standing in front of Yuri. "Family reunions later," he muttered.

Much as he hated to admit it, his history was the only reason knives weren't being thrown at him right now.

Mila rose up with a start. "F-Family?" She shook her head to focus. "Yes. Quite." She bowed again. "My Declotes. We are here because we were forced to flee. Forgive our intrusion."

"Wait…I recognize you…" Lila replied as she stepped around Otabek. "Your Lady Mila Babicheva." She shook her head in confusion. "My reports about the attacks on Noble homes said you were _dead_!"

Mila rose up. "You were told many things. For years."

With a groan Phichit slid up against the wall behind him to stand as a Yuuko stirred awake.

Anger spread across sharp, regal features. "I care not for the Unwanted and escaped prisoners here in my home!" Lillia spoke, nearly shouted. "However, there's a greater urgency if I've been lied to." She pointed between them. "Debrief as we walk."

Mila and Victor stood up straight. "Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Slightly convenient plot is slightly convenient. I'm going to roll with it. XD;;


	39. Check

Check

"Oi! Wait for us!"

Christophe, carrying Lutz in one arm, was bolting down the hall as the rest of the group followed Her Delcotes leading the way. At the same time, Victor and Milia debriefed as fast as they could, taking turns in their native, Colbin, tongue.

Yuri, spun around on his heel. "Shh~!" He pointed to what was transpiring behind him with a thumb over his shoulder.

Though surprised in their own way, Chris and Lutz gave a thumbs up in reply and hurried along, far quieter this time, to catch up.

"Psst, why aren't you being chased?" Yuri hissed.

"Don't matter, Katsuki," Ms. Blue whispered dryly. "Point is we aren't."

Yuri felt a little sick as he thought as to why.

* * *

Orbiting the Morja Moon was an Imperial ship. It was hardly a large one, but was state of the art nonetheless.

JJ went to take command of such a ship using the three shuttles that had landed hours ago with the captain as his hostage and a team of Morja volunteers. Meanwhile, Minami organized and debriefed teams of volunteers to man the five other, far less, impressive ships the Giacometti family had managed to purchase over the years.

Each team was led by one of Christophe's closest, trained members who could operate the crafts. Each leader was to carry out Minami's instructions and debrief on use of a weapon if the volunteer didn't know already. As for the team themselves? Essentially cannon fodder and they knew it. If they weren't going to die in a tin can with rocket fuel, they might die fighting for human lives on Albjora. The only silver lining? There was a lot of them on their Moon and they knew it was time to make a stand.

"Gotta say, Leroy," Minami talked via communicator. "I would understand why ya would want to get back at them for being thrown under the -oi, guns go over there- sorry, but to go as far as protecting Albjora? Why do you suddenly care?"

JJ pressed on his ear bud as the shuttle carried them by autopilot towards the ship. "Naw, I get it. What happened to me months ago was me on the wrong side. Today, I feel I'm on the right side."

"Cocky to the end, aren't we? This is pretty much a suicide mission."

They both knew it though. The ex-Viletto would do anything to be reinstated. A Noble he was to the end, just a little humbled this time around.

"If the staff on the Imperial ship are anything like the idiots we faced today so far we will be fine."

"Ha, I imagine the brass throwing ya away didn't do well for the Colbran militia."

"Nope. But of course I'm not the only cog in the machine."

"Yeah well-" Minami's voice faded as he clearly turned to speak to others. "Oi! Get a move on! Er, Sorry about that, Jean-Jacques…anyway, I imagine we also will be facin' more of these 'cogs' today."

"JJ, is fine. And we can only hope not any time soon. We are far from prepared…"

* * *

Victor and Otabek threw open the south doors to let Her Declotes stride in with grace as Yuri and his comrades filed behind her into the Throne room.

"Guards! Where is Delca Yakov!" She demanded.

The Colbrans at their posts stood up all the straighter and one stepped forward. "I believe he is-"

She looked over her left shoulder. "You believe or know?" She asked as her eyes glowed a purple hue. "I will not be sent on a wild chase."

They bowed slightly from their waist. "I-I can fetch him for you, M-Ma'am."

She swiped an arm through the air. "No time! Any of you. Tell me this instant before I ransack your brain into scrambled eggs."

It was not a secret to anyone with awareness the Royal line was the Royal line for a reason. Lillia Baranovskaya was gifted with a wicked, psychological power. It wasn't ESP, but you'd become a vegetable quick if you made her angry enough.

Another Guard stepped forward. "He is in the Council room, Ma'am."

She looked over her right shoulder towards the other Guard. "Are you certain."

"That was the last I was told, Ma'am."

The two Guards before the East, West entrances all stepped forward at once, drawing their swords, four in all.

"What is the meaning of this?" Her Declotes asked.

One shook his head. "Nothing, Ma'am. But there's an Unwanted here."

"And those two are wanted criminals," another added.

"Is it wise to let humans and an Unwanted to the Council room?"

"They are integral witnesses!" Victor shouted, stepping in front of Yuri. "More importantly, they pose no threat to you so be silent!"

"Yeah! We have no time to argue with every Guard we meet along the way!" Christophe added.

"Enough!" Lillia warned before she faced the Guard of the West door. "Step aside. Urgency requires exception!"

Fortunately, the group had no more hassles with Her Declotes leading the way; soon the doors to the Council room were also thrown open in haste.

"Delca Ya-!"

Lilia froze and hustled in with the others behind her.

The Council room was empty.

Yuuko started to shake her head. "You don't suppose…?"

Lutz nodded. "I have a bad feeling…"

Otabek, who had remained silent and composed, rushed forward to grab a remote and turn on a large flat screen mounted on a wall to everyone's left.

"Citizens of our mighty race. This is Delca Yakov. The other day a Motion was passed to…"

Her Declotes' composure frayed further into rage as well as the tempers of everyone.

"W-What?! Already?" Mila blurted.

"That was not for him to decide!" Lillia exclaimed. "The Motion may have passed but I didn't approve for any ships to leave!"

'Surely he has just condemned himself.' Yuri thought excitedly. 'If we can catch him…' Katsuki glanced at Victor whose eyes didn't stray from the screen.

"Dammit!" Christophe's cry echoed. "And we can't tell where he is with that screen behind him."

"The human's have done enough harm…" The Delca continued.

Axel and Yuuko appeared ready to cry.

"We will be just. Our leniency has come to an end. It is time remember our dignity."

"Dignity?!" Phichit kicked a chair over. "Coward!

Yuri took Victor's arm. 'What now?'

Victor was still looking at the screen while taking Yuri's hand. "We don't know if he is leading the siege in space as we speak or at-" Golden-blue eyes widened before he turned on his heal. "Broadcast! Declotes Lillia, I think this will be the next action to take. We need to overturn this message!"

"Can we? The Delca might have thought of that too," Mila reminded. "What if this just a recording? What if the broadcast tower suddenly 'malfunctioning'?"

Chris shook his head. "We are just goin' to have to take that chance."

"Couldn't they claim to not have received it in time?" Phichit scoffed as a devil's advocate.

"Ignorance of the law still makes you guilty." Lillia turned to the right. "Come with me."

* * *

"This is ship two, Hurricane. All systems ready? Report. Over," Minami requested.

"Ship three, Ruby. All set."

"Four, Terrace. Ready."

"Five. Comet. Ready."

"Six. Blades. All set."

Minami flipped a switch. "All right. Remember guys, our mission is a risky one. We are here to barricade should ships from the Colbran surface come to Albjora. We will unload onto the surface should we have to and arm humans with our cache. We're knockin' on hell's door so expect to give one in return."

 **"ROGER!"**

Minami flipped the switch back and pressed a button. "Ship one, we are good to go, JJ. You?"

"Motivating speech," Leroy replied over their open channel. "I hope we don't have to fight on that Moon's surface. It will be chaos and I highly doubt human's will trust the likes of me."

"Yeah well, we're all a reapin' what we sowed today."

"…Quite astute, of you. Let's get to work."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

"Halt! State your business."

Two individuals, dressed in Guardsman attire approached the gate to the Crimson Incarceration, located in the outskirts of the city, the very opposite direction of the news station.

Nevertheless, one had a giant sword on their back, the other a bow in hand and an eye patch.

The blonde pulled a chain forward. "We have a prisoner. Let us in."

Yuuko kept her head low as her knees shook.

A bored individual pressed a button. "Very well."

The gate opened. The three walked in.

"Oh." The blonde halted in his tracks turned around to hand the stationed personnel a document. "And this is for ya -er- I mean your, boss. Sees that he gets it."

"Th-This is the royal crest. How isn't a General presenting this?!"

"Busy. If you don't want an arrow between the eyes for the delay, I'd hop to it."

"R-Right away."

The personnel with the letter changed spots with a quick replacement to deliver the message.

"Psst, do you think that's all this will take?" Lutz whispered behind her hand as the three of them walked forward to continue the charade. "Breaking this many out of prison all of the sudden might cause a panic."

"We need a news worthy distraction to get the brass to sweat, but I get what you mean," Chris whispered before he eyed the frightened Yuuko behind him with a frown.

'And it better work.' He looked back ahead with a grimace.

* * *

Victor checked the time. "One o'clock. They should be in."

"Just the three of them are going to be enough?" Yuri asked from the back seat of the borrowed car.

The royal flags on either side of the hood waved as Victor thought pensively for a few moments. "I hope so, but…I don't think Her Declotes meant for Yuuko to pretend to be a prisoner. I was surprised she volunteered. I've never seen Chris become pale like that."

"I guess she really wanted to sell their act, or reason for being there…" Yuri's voice trailed off.

Silence fell between them as the wind started to pick up again.

Yuri looked out the window. "What a blustery day…"

"Really, the weather?" Victor teased.

Yuri shrugged. "Not gonna lie," he sighed, "I wish we had our role to play." Yuri looked at the handgun beside him. "More like I do."

Victor turned around in his seat. "Your role is to stay _alive_. Honestly..." Nikiforov shook his head, "I didn't teach you how to shoot so you'd go in like a…what's that western thing…?"

"Er, a cowboy?"

Nikiforov snapped his fingers. "Yes. I'd be a bad coach if all I wanted you to think about is the action and no thinking."

Yuri sighed, but he figured Victor was right. "How do you think Phichit, Axel and Mila are doing at the news station?"

Victor strummed the car wheel. "I imagine they're fine. I honestly don't think we have to worry about them getting access. My concern would be if the Delca is actually going to listen."

"Do you think you should be there too?"

Victor eyed the back view mirror, indirectly at Yuri. "No I don't."

Yuri kept looking out the window. "I see…Victor..."

"Hmm?"

"Have you always suspected the Delca?"

Victor shook his head. "No. Honestly, I don't think really anyone did. His distaste for human kind was always known, but I didn't think he'd be this insane to convince so many and abuse his power."

"I see…" Yuri propped his head with his hand. "Victor…what did you mean by 'family reunions'?"

"Later," Victor clipped, "that's what I meant and still do."

"She's related to you isn't she?" Yuri pressed any way.

Victor leaned forward to rest his forehead on the steering wheel. "Yu~ri… I really don't want to get into it."

"Yes or no. Not a hard question."

"It's a matter of me recognizing the facts or not so, yes, it is a hard question."

"Bad blood?"

Victor lifted his head. "The worst."

"It's because you're a half, isn't it?"

Nikiforov scratched his ear. "Anybody can glean that I suppose."

Katsuki's shoulders slowly fell. "I see…now I really feel like a dick for giving you a hard time…" Yuri muttered. "That and I really feel useless…"

Victor turned back around. "Uselessness leads to hopelessness," Victor reached for Yuri's hand, "I can't have you feeling like this, all right?"

Be brave. Yuri could see the request nearly pleading behind those dual eyes.

Victor took Yuri's hand and kiss the back of it. "When this is over, the road ahead to order will be a long one."

Yuri looked at the right ring finger Victor had pecked. "Y-Yeah…it will be…" He looked into Victor's eyes again.

"Just stay close, all right, Yuri?" Victor squeezed Yuri's hand. "It's the most important role you can do for me right now."

Yuri rubbed his lips together but nodded. "Okay."

Soon a muted cry could be heard past the car windows. It came from the prison.

"Look at them, they are coming out in droves!" Yuri looked closer.

"Good. Chris and the others should be packing this way shortly. With the others free they could attest to the injustice as well."

Then a chill ran down Yuri's back.

"V-Victor…why don't they look happy?"

Nikiforov's brow furrowed. "I don't know. The letter with their instructions should've been clear- get down!"

The back window glass shattered.

"AH!"

A bullet struck Katuski's shoulder.

 **"Yuri!"**

Victor whipped back around and drove the car as the hazing continued to threaten them and their get away.

Low as he could be, slouching against the opposite car door, away from the broken glass window, Yuri gripped his upper arm.

Digital billboard size screens all over the city which were used to broadcast the Delca's message now flickered back on while the prison break spiraled out of control.

"Citizens of the Colbran, I beseech you to listen! I repeat, I beseech you to listen! Do not be alarmed."

All though it was _Her_ face on the news, barely anyone listened. The damage was done; the betrayal was there. Everyone was furious.

"Citizens, we have been deceived! All ships sent to Albjora are to be returned to the surface immediately! I **order** the government officials and Delca Yakov to report to the Council room immediately and withdraw all ships!"

Forced to flee, Victor left Chris and the others behind as he drove off to get Yuri to a hospital.

* * *

"Sir, the Colbran ships are approaching!"

"Hold your positions!" JJ commanded. "No one fire!"

Four Imperial space ships were heading their way. There was no competition.

* * *

"Hold on, Yuri!"

'Blood...so much...'

Pain and shock. He felt dizzy, sick, as small shards of glass also littered across his thigh and forearm. Yuri still didn't have a seatbelt on so he felt himself barely able to keep his body on the seat as Victor sped on.

"Christophe and the others will be fine! Don't panic on me, Yuri!"

Yuri's vision had long begun to blur as Victor's shouting seemingly transitioned to a voice that was not his.

'Yuri, run!' His memory replayed...

The world was spinning and his body shifted hard against the car door when Victor made a turn.

…the worst moment of his life.

'Protect Yuuko!' A woman shouted.

Yuri felt world close in, darker and darker as his memory mercilessly replayed what he wanted to forget.

A panicked, younger Yuri sprinted down the street just as Colbran soldiers turned the corner.

"Yuri! Stay awake please!" Victor begged.

'Mom! Dad!'

The human had passed out.

Thank you for your support! :D


	40. Breakdown

Breakdown

 **12:35PM**

All hands on deck. A rustle-click of a locks. Metallic slides.

The prisoners held over the past three months were being released on Her Declotes' orders.

 **12:40PM**

"Hey! Why won't you let me go?" A human prisoner asked. "You're unlocking everyone else!"

"Silence! You know your charges."

"What, so _all_ these people and Colbrans are free, just like that?" Another prisoner asked.

"Silence!"

Unlocking. Sliding.

Some had started to pound on the bars. "Not fair! We did nothing too!"

"They are efficient when it comes to Her Delcotes orders," Lutz remarked.

She, Yuuko and Christophe kept walking forward at the same time the blonde Colbran kept Yuuko close as possible without becoming suspicious.

"Too efficient at the same time not fast enough," Chris replied. "We have to get to the back end and out of here before-"

"Hey you two with the Unwanted!"

"Shit…" Christophe muttered as he turned around. "Yes?"

A short Colbran with black hair tossed Lutz a set of keys. "Throw the Unwanted inside and get to helping us unlock these pardoned prisoners!"

Yuuko started to shake. "N-No! I-"

Christophe wrapped an arm about her waist and pulled her close. "Problem with that lad…it's not quite like that."

The short staff member's eyes went wide, but, before he could make a move, Lutz had prepped her bow.

"Psst, hey, don't get cocky. You do you and you'll get to live. You got that?"

The individual quickly nodded and whipped back around to go about pretending.

 **12:50PM**

"Hey! Let me out too!"

The pounding continued.

"We should all get to go! We were all unjustly arrested!"

Pardoned Humans and Colbran sympathizers started to harass the guards together.

"Fuck, we have underestimated this we need to hustle," said Christophe.

"You're lost, aren't you?" Lutz shot incredulously. "I know we keep being stalled by others, but the Crimson Incarceration is a fortress after all."

Guilty as charged, ironically, Christophe was turned around.

"Shut up. We will be fine."

 **1:10PM**

"Look at them, they are coming out in droves!" Yuri looked closer.

"Good. Chris and the others should be packing this way shortly. With the others free they could attest to the injustice as well."

A Colbran with a wounded ego, already furious and scared, had stolen a gun from one of the overwhelmed guards and had found themselves past the tipping point when they saw the royal flags on the car from afar. When he fired, it stared a whole 'nother hell.

 **1:20PM**

Things were far from fine.

Alarms. Misunderstandings. Panic.

The billboard sized screens had flickered back on, but Her Declotes' voice was barely heard. The mixed group already heard the Delca's announcement and information from gossiping staff and were scared or angry at the crown.

Staff were beaten down, the local security couldn't come close, the newscasters were already on the scene via helicopter, having received orders from Lila to go there the moment she had arrived to take over a studio to deliver her order to Delca Yakov. It was a media circus, but not one anyone truly intended.

"Lutz! Where are you?!" Christophe shouted.

"Chris!" Yuuko was suddenly yanked away by three others.

"Hey! Let her go!"

A team of four Colbrans pushed Chris back, one of them was the same black haired individual from before. "Unwanted don't belong!"

"They hell with that nonsense!" Giacometti bellowed.

Meanwhile Lutz had been pushed along in the current of people who were all heading towards the entrance. Short with a diminishing presence, hardly anyone harassed her as she went along with the tide, long having ditched the uniform jacket, hat and eye patch to the ground to become more like the crowd she became a part of.

 **1:20PM**

"General Karpiesek, we have visual."

A bald, heavy set, individual came closer to the viewing screen, standing behind the cockpit of the leading Imperial ship.

"By the blue soil what are they doing?" He shook his head. "That is one of ours, but…open a channel and hail them."

A Morja volunteer turned. "Sir Leroy, we are being hailed."

JJ nodded. "Open channel."

The volunteer complied. "Channel open, Sir."

The ex-Viletto put his hands behind his back. "This is J- ah, General Karpiesek. What luck!"

The General raised his brow in surprise. "J-Jean? What are you doing?"

JJ shrugged with a smirk. "I'd like to say nothing, but who am I to deny greeting an old friend?"

Karpiesek already begun to sweat a little. "This isn't like you. A-Aren't you aware of the illegality of your actions?"

JJ held up his hands and shook his head as he smiled. "Come now, Sir, we both know I'm not the Viletto anymore so let's not stand so much on ceremony!"

"Th-This is hardly a neighborly call!"

Leroy returned his hands to his sides. "True. However, what you're doing isn't legal either."

"You know…like attempting genocide?" Minami muttered between clenched teeth.

The General stood up straighter. "L-Legal? We have orders from the Delca and we will carry them out." The bald Colbran pointed at the screen. "Don't think I don't know where your borrowed ship has been. Also, those five ships along side you…they belong to Christophe Giacometti, don't they? I recognize that beaten up red one anywhere."

"I fail to see your point, General," JJ dismissed. "We, over here, were just seeing eye is all and decided to team up to prevent regretful actions."

"Th-That-!"

JJ folded his arms. "Oh, I'm not mad at you." He cocked an eyebrow. "I'm mad at the Delca for underestimating you."

The General took a step back. "Eh? I don't understand."

JJ smirked again. "Oh, I think you do…"

Minami breathed through his nose. 'Stall, keep stalling, JJ, give them time.'

 **1:20PM**

An operator turned around. "Delca, Sir, we have received word General Karpiesek has reached the Albjora Moon."

Yakov gave a nod of approval. "Good. Continue monitoring the situation." He turned towards the line up of five officials that were there behind him. "Soon we will see the fruits of our patience."

"I am glad her Delcotes saw reason." One remarked, enforcing a belief, a lie, for the innocent Colbrans in the Central Command room.

"Yes, we should be rid of humans as soon as possible. They cannot be reasoned with."

The rest of the five nodded. "Here, here."

Yakov smirked inwardly as he turned back around to face the launching pads one could easily see past the windows of the building. 'Soon, there will be blood. Soon we will be free.'

The same operator turned back around. "Sir, there seems to be a hold up."

Yakov frowned immediately and stepped forward. "What kind of hold up?"

"They are-"

An intelligence officer rushed into the room with a tablet streaming a live broadcast. "Sir! Breaking news! You emneed/em to see!"

"Not now," Yakov grumbled. "I am busy!"

The individual held it up for the Delca to watch anyway. "I'm sorry, Sir!"

The live stream was on mute, but the scrolling tagline was all Yakov needed to see.

'JAIL BREAKOUT: ANGRY HUMANS AND COLBRANS! UNITED IN CHAOS!'

Yakov grabbed the tablet and hit the volume immediately.

 **1:25PM**

"Doctor! I need a Doctor!"

Katsuki's skin was clammy as his arm continued to bleed.

Medical staff members around the the Hospital entrance took one look of the distraught Noble, who had a bleeding human in his arms and didn't budge. Instead, a few snickered.

Wind flustered around Victor's ankles as he glared at them. "Help me or so help you."

The whole area went silent save for the reports on the .

"Get me. A. Doctor!" Victor demanded.

A rolling bed was pulled up to Nikiforov in a matter of moments.

Victor laid Yuri on the bed and didn't leave the human's side.

'Hold on, Yuri!'

 **1:40PM**

"Ma'am, its crazy out there! We can't give up!" Mila remarked as Lilia flipped the studio live switch off.

The live feed was on all screens in the news station right now while scrolling text mentioned any updates on the Cleanse.

"I have sent my message," Lilia replied. "The crowds will have to be subdued by force at this point."

"At least there hasn't been any updates about Albjora for awhile now," Otabek remarked. "Maybe Minami and Jean-Jacques put their heads together?" Axel wondered.

"Who the hell knows?" Phichit shrugged in his chair. "Stalling or Divine intervention, as long as I don't read genocide I'm good."

"But, my directions in that letter were clear, this chaos isn't what should've happened!" Lilia exclaimed desperately. "Does no one listen?"

There was a dreadful, silent pause.

"What? Did you think the unjustly accused was going to just skip-pa-dee-do-dah on out of there? I didn't read the contents of your letter but…you're an idiot."

Everyone froze to glare or stare at the boy behind them.

Her Declotes sputtered but Phichit stood up paying no mind.

"Listen, Queen Bee. You reap what you sow," He folded his arms. "You've been negligent, passive, and too trusting of your councilmen. Because of this, well, we are seeing _this_ right now."

All other jaws in the room dropped.

"H-Hey! Watch yourself!" Mila reprimanded, holding Otabek back.

"Just stating the truth." Phichit shrugged.

"Well stop, you're not helping," Axel cautioned.

He, however, carried on. "I can tell you now ladies and gent, if you want attention you need to relate to your audience."

Phichit flipped a studio live switch again, came back around, and pushed Declotes aside on her rolling chair. "My turn, Queen Bee." He smirked while efficiently taking over the mic.

"H-How da-!" She quickly covered her mouth so the public didn't hear.

Phichit coughed in his hand and grabbed the mic. "Hey idiots from Earth emstronglisten up/em/strong!"

The live stream captured the crowds nearly halting immediately, no doubt confused.

"I see what you're doing! Your fucking free so be happy! Mistakes were made, true, but my friends are now putting their lives on the line to save emyour/em ass so get over yourselves! A~nd _you_! Delca Yakov and his fellow bastards!" He seethed. "This is Phichit Chaulanont. You know, the apparent golden ticket you've been chasing and killing over? Boy do I've some choice words! If you lot _really_ don't want me to spill, I'd grab your shit in space and cart your ass where you're being ordered in the next hour before you start wishing you never knew what true embarrassment was! Now, knock. It. Off!"

 **1:55PM**

Cherry red, steaming like a kettle, the Delca was empissed/em.

Surrounding workers of Central Command stared, watching their Duke of Colbran royalty shake as he stewed, having heard everything.

The Delca picked up the transmission mic. "General…this is Delca Yakov at Central Command. Over."

 **1:54PM**

"And that's why I'm telling you it's is a lie my friend. Please, turn back."

Karpiesek remained visibly torn. "I…oh wait…it would appear the Central Command is hailing me."

JJ nodded. "Very well. Talk later."

"Why did you do that?" Minami asked.

Leroy folded his arms. "If that's the Delca right now telling the General to go back, he, who has starved others from the truth, doesn't deserve to know who stopped him."

 **1:55PM**

"Yes, Sir?" The General asked as Yakov came on screen.

"N-New -ahem- evidence has halted Her Delcotes' decision," he spoke nearly gritting his teeth. "We must turn back."

Like that, the transmission ended.

The General turned towards his crew. "We are turning back. Delca's orders."

"Sir, course is being set."

Karpiesek sighed. "Good. Open a channel…."

JJ came on screen. "General, you appear to be turning around. I do hope you will think on what I had said?"

The General clenched his hands at his sides. "Yes…but today we leave humiliated."

Leroy shook his head. "I've had what humans call 'humble pie' its not that bad."

"Is that so? I have a feeling I'll be eating so-to-speak more of that later down the road."

JJ shrugged. "I might too. I'll see you around old friend."

 **1:55PM**

"All yours, Queen Bee." Phichit literally dropped the mic in Her Declotes lap and flopped into a nearby chair, having quite enough, not caring if his words actually worked or not.

Lilia was shaking with frayed restraint. "How…dare you…"

"Humph says you." Phichit folded his arms. "Give it thirty minutes. If we don't hear a change in the reports, you can scramble my noggin' all ya want."

"I…I just don't understand." Axel shook her head. "Why did you do that? What makes you so certain just saying your name and personal history is enough?"

"Humph, they know what they did to me. And no, I'm not gonna say anything else. I suggest we get back to over see the damages, or are we going to just gawk at me?"

Lilia gripped her skirt with her hands. "You're a brazen, hot-headed fool…"

Phichit bowed flamboyantly. "You're welcome."

Lila scowled, but knew he was right she had failed in many respects. "…We will wait here to see if anything changes first."

 **1:56PM**

"I'm going to marry him," Lutz finalized with a nod, staring at the screen of flustered women until the billboard screens became stand-by colors "Yep."

The shocked crowd surrounding her had finally ceased going nuts and had long lowered their seized weapons to the ground when Phichit snapped them out of their crazy. It would be several more hours before everyone could go home, but the storm was at least subdued enough for the local security to come in at full force to debrief and account for everyone there.

A shadow loomed over Lutz figure as the sun had started to set. "Hey, Blue…"

The young maid turned around. "Chris- oh no…"

 **5:50PM**

"Thank you, Ms. Purple. Yes, it is good news isn't it? Yes, Yuri is with me but we won't be returning to the Royal Estate tonight. Hmhmm…yes, it was quite a performance on his part. Rash, but effective it would seem. Have you heard from Chris or your sister? Oh…all right. If you see them, tell them we are in the hospital. No, no, we are fine for now, but Chris will want to know why we left…uh huh…all right. I'll see you later. Okay, good bye."

Victor hung up the phone the nurse had provided. Alone in the hospital room, Victor sat by Yuri's side as the digital clock on the nightstand counted the passing seconds while the small TV continued to show the live stream even though there wasn't much else to really look at by this point.

 **5:52PM**

"Ms. Purple says hello, Yuri," Victor whispered to Katsuki's unconscious body. "And It would appear the crisis as been averted…regrettably in favor of a different kind of chaos, but if I had to choose the lesser risk of lives lost I guess…" his voice trailed off.

All the bits of glass were surgically removed, the bullet in his shoulder was gone and the wound was bandaged. However, a good deal of blood had been lost and no one had ever kept human blood bank. The only solace to the pain and shock the human's body was going through was the I.V. and Victor's threat. Should he find anything suspicious Victor swore he'd rip the whole place apart.

 **5:54PM**

"It would also appear the city security and ground army has worked through a fair portion of the crowd by now, sorting the pardoned and those who aren't." Victor sighed. "What a mess…it's going to be a long day though…probably a long week I don't know…" Victor rambled quietly while he continued to watch the screen in silence.

 **5:56PM**

Victor studied Yuri's face for the millionth time. Changes remained miniscule, he's breathing was low as his skin was pale, but not deathly so Victor held onto hope.

 **5:58PM**

Victor rose out of his chair and swept those black bangs aside. "Yuri…please wake up…"

The short kiss was cold.

 **5:59…6PM**

Yuri was still unconscious.

* * *

Notes: It's exhausting tying everything in as all these events are kind of happening all at once. The times…I was trying to convey an intense pace. Drama of this nature is not my forte. XD;;

Also, I've been spelling Lilia wrong. Sorry. XD I'll correct this for the future chapters.

Thank you for reading! :D


	41. Damages

Damages

 **8:01PM**

Yuri's eyes fluttered open.

He looked side to side with his eyes, far too groggy and in pain to do much else. "Wh-Where am I…?" His throat was dry and felt immensely groggy.

Victor had closed his eyes for a cat nap in his chair next to the bed and awoke with a start.

Dual-eyes melted into relief as Victor reached out to take the smaller hand into his. "Yuri…"

"V-Victor…where?"

Victor held on to Yuri's hand firmly. "It's all right. You're safe."

Yuri licked his lips. "B-But the others?"

Victor frowned a little before stroking the back of Yuri's hand. "I couldn't very well just leave you here alone, now could I?"

A sudden realization swiped across Yuri's features. "My…arm…"

The Colbran knew this wouldn't take long, but remained calm for his sake, continuing to hold onto Yuri's right hand. "Between where the bullet hit and the time it took to get you under the knife…the Doctor couldn't do much. I'm sorry, Yuri."

Deep down, however, the Colbran wondered if the Doctor had honestly tried.

Roughly from the half-way point of Yuri's upper left arm on down, the limb was gone.

Yuri slowly turned his head and silently waggled the stump he'd now live with.

Victor's brow furrowed. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I'd thought you'd lose your -well- shit over it."

Yuri licked his dry lips and turned his head back. "Yeah well…I'm sure I'll conduct self-pity episodes on my own time."

Victor brushed some of Yuri's bangs aside. "I see."

"So um-" Yuri's voice cracked and he coughed, "ahem- the, Cl- ?"

Victor knew what he meant and gave a nod. "Uh huh, we made it in time." Victor turned towards the small television in the room. "It's all over the news."

'CLEANSE HALTED IN LIGHT OF EVIDENCE?!' 'SHIPS RECALLED!' 'WHO CALLED DELCA YAKOV OUT?'

Yuri's eyes glistened as he sunk into the pillow while Victor read the scrolling taglines. "So…we can…"

It was time to take them down. It was what they needed, a foot in the door, an opportunity to speak with all the proof at their feet. It was finally time.

"Oh sure, now you start crying," Victor teased as he let go of Yuri's hand.

Yuri wiped his eyes. "Shuddup -sniff- Heh…so where is everyone?"

Victor rose up. "You sound terrible, let me get you some water." He went over to the sink, dispensed a paper cup, filled it, and handed the drink over. It took a few trips before Yuri felt he had enough for now.

"Now let's see," Victor sighed, letting his shoulders go as he sat back down. "Our news station group had gone back to the Royal estate. Delca Yakov and officials with him have all been arrested. That said, I have a feeling we can thank Jean-Jacques and Minami for holding up the Imperial ships in space. That said, I don't know if those two are going to remain on Morja for now or if Jean-Jacques is going to come back down right away. I haven't heard much yet."

Yuri smirked. "Ooo~ I bet that had to sting when the militia were told to turn around."

Victor nodded. "And you won't believe how the Delca was convinced."

Yuri brightened. "Try me."

"It was Phichit."

"Tell me everything."

Victor shrugged. "I'm sure he'd love to quote himself, but, let's say it was the ultimate threat to their egos. It was live on screen and everything."

Speaking of the devil, the news report revisited the very clip that was bound to be infamous.

Yuri smirked and pointed to his stump. "I'd do a clap back with my hands right now, but…"

Victor dropped his head forward with a tiny grin. "Yuri~"

"Heh, heh," Yuri's smile gradually faded. "Oh, um, what about Christophe's team?"

Victor sighed through his nose. "They took some damage too I'm afraid. They're here in the hospital too. They were checked in an hour ago."

"A-Are they okay?"

Victor raised a hand to his mouth. "Like you they'll live, but…-yawn-"

Yuri studied Victor's tired face. "How…long have you been up?"

Victor scooted his chair as close as possible. "It's felt like days, but you…"

Yuri watched in silence as Victor rested his silver head on his lap, taking a spare pillow for additional support.

"A-Are you sure…?" Yuri eyed the door way.

"Does it look like -yawn- I give a damn?" Victor then relaxed, closing his dual eyes.

-Drip. Drip.-

As the I.V. dispensed Yuri's meds in otherwise silent room, he eventually ran his fingers though the dirty silver hair, he noticed Victor's slightly puffy eyes, his pink nose and stubbly, unshaven face.

-Drip. Drip.-

"I wish I could've done more," Yuri whispered.

Victor's shoulders rose and fell as Yuri continued to comb the Colbran's hair with his fingers.

Yuri relaxed into his pillow. "Thank you, Victor…"

* * *

Victor helped Yuri into a wheelchair the following afternoon after a change in bandages.

"You sure? I'd prefer it if you were resting."

"Oh come on, it's an arm not a spleen. I want to see them."

Victor gave a nod to the nurse. "To Giacometti's room please."

A male nurse. pushed the wheelchair as Victor followed. The hallways were all practical and minimal. Not gloomy, just didn't scream hopeful or cheery with a bunch of paintings or flowers.

"I have to say, I am surprised this place isn't busting with the wounded right now," Yuri remarked.

"The casualties and injuries were minimal to what we could've seen," Victor replied.

Yuri nodded. "Yeah…that's true."

The quiet nurse stopped in front of another room and knocked the door frame to let the occupants know someone was coming in as there were no doors.

"Thank you, I'll take it from here," Victor took over and pushed Yuri inside.

Right away, Yuri saw Lutz sleeping away on the small couch to his left. She appeared fine besides a few minor, bandaged cuts on her face and hands.

Next, Yuri saw a Chris leaning against the opposite wall with his arms folded, staring the ground pensively.

Finally, Yuri saw Yuuko in a bed like was.

"Afternoon, Christophe," Victor whispered before Yuri could say anything.

Chris lifted his head up. His dark brown eye had been bandaged and appeared he hadn't slept at all.

"Hgn…" Yuuko stirred awake, stretching her arms.

Chris moved over and sat beside her. "Hey…"

"Victor…how did she get…?" Yuri was confused.

"Her Declotes insisted." That was all Yuri needed to hear before he let out a sigh in relief violence wasn't used to get Yuuko care.

"Hey, Babe…Victor brought Yuri…"

Yuuko rubbed her eyes. "Oh?" She turned her head as Victor brought Yuri closer.

"Yu~ri…" she drawled out with a sleepy smile before she realized what he had lost. "Yuri-!" She hissed in worry, sitting up with a jolt.

Katsuki covered the white-haired girl's hand with his own. "Hey, Yuuko, it's all right. I am here."

The whole room was silent until Giacometti coughed into his fist.

"Hey, Darlin', I'm gonna go talk with Victor for a bit. Ya two go catch up, okay?"

Yuuko and Yuri watched the Colbrans leave in silence.

Victor followed Christophe until the blonde had led them to an empty, private waiting space.

"Chr-"

Giacometti took one hand, grabbed Victor's collar, pulled him around and pushed Nikiforov against the wall. "How. Dare you…"

Yuri rubbed Yuuko's hand as her IV dripped while the monitor beeped with her vitals.

"Ney…Katsuki…"

The two looked over and saw that Lutz had woken up.

"Hey, Lutz."

Ms. Blue stretched her hands and arms over her head and stood up. "Nice stump."

Yuri rolled his eyes. "Er. Thanks?"

"I, _trusted_ you to be there," Christophe growled.

Victor kept a vacant expression. "I couldn't stay, you know why."

The fury slowly changed to sad anguish. He knew Nikiforov was right.

"Have you told him, yet, Yuuko?" Lutz asked before she shook her head. "Sorry, wrong question. Do you mind if I do?"

Yuri shook his head. "Th-That's all right, Lutz. I get you're blunt, but we need to be considerate."

"Suit yourself," she shrugged. "I'm going to go request some food. Be back."

Chris let Victor go, stumbled backwards until he was back against the opposite wall of the small room before placing his head in his left hand. "I couldn't stop it…it's all my fault."

Yuri tilted his head to the side. "How are you feeling, Yuuko?"

"Sore, but I am glad you're all right, Yuri…well save for that arm I suppose."

Yuri shrugged his stump. "Heh, yeah…it was a shot to the arm. Victor did his best."

Yuuko gave a small smile. "Of course. They both did or neither of us would be alive."

"Mmhmm…" Yuri studied Yuuko's pale face, hands, torso, and both legs were showing under the covers. Nothing was wrapped, or appeared heavily broken or wounded.

'Then why was she put to bed rest? Was she poisoned?'

Victor remained silent.

"I've…seen _many_ , terrible things, Victor…" Chris shook his head in his hand and looked up. "I've done shady things myself…" he choked back a cry, "but why her?"

"What did you do about it?" Victor replied.

Chris scowled darkly, but not a Victor. "Some held me back while others…if ya ever hear about dead guards…"

Victor folded his arms. "I'd have done the same."

There was a knock at the door entrance. A female nurse walked in with a report in her hand and was followed in by Lutz who took a seat on the couch again after rolling a cart in with three trays of food on top.

"Miss…Yuuko?" The nurse's eyes shifted between the human and the Unwanted. "Um, I'm not sure if I can tell you this without-"

Yuri looked between the women. "I-I can leave-"

Yuuko shook her head. "N-No I want you to stay." She then looked to the staff member. "Can you please tell me?"

Yuri felt Yuuko become tense.

"Good news, no major internal bleeding. The bruising and tearing you sustained should heal eventually…" The nurse began.

Chris' whole body was trembling with anger and sadness. "She was assaulted, Victor. I saw it happening and I couldn't get to her for quite awhile, Vitya."

A name close friends had shared and had rarely spoken. Victor remained silent, acknowledging, respecting Chris' need to let it all out.

"I've never felt…so weak before in my life." Chris held onto his shoulders. "I…how do I face someone I've let down?"

With his right palm face up with the first three fingers pointing to the ceiling, Victor held out is right arm towards his friend in a Colbran manor of apology, an 'I am always here for you'. Chris stepped forward and Victor embraced him, cupping the back of his neck.

"…you're pregnant," the nurse finished.

Yuuko with a quivering lip and wide eyes started to shake before burying her face in her hands.

Yuri started to cry himself as he watched her crumble. "Yuuko..."

The nurse performed the same gesture as Victor had done, but brought to their chest with her eyes on the ground, signaling their condolences before heading out of the room in silence.

Lutz immediately pushed the cart out of the room. "I'll find them."

Yuuko and Yuri were too late to stop her.

"Y-Yuri…" She reached out to him and grabbed his good arm. "Chris…this will tear him up so much...and on top of everything else…"

Yuri rose up and off the wheelchair and leaned forward so she could embrace him as he wished he could do the same, resting his chin on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Yuuko," he repeated.

She brought her legs up and held tighter. "I-I don't know…what to do! Chris has…Chris will…what if-?"

Yuri pushed himself back and placed his forehead on hers. "Hey. Trust him a little, okay?"

It was blunt, Yuri knew, but he didn't want Yuuko in her panic to fall more in despair.

Yuuko choked back a sob and nodded. By the time Yuri had found his seat, Christophe had rushed into the room. He took one look at Yuuko's weeping face and strode on right over.

Yuri felt a cool hand on his cheek and looked up.

Whatever comforting words or apologies those on the bed were sharing all faded as Yuri looked to Victor with tears running down his face.

"Master…a word in private, please?" Lutz muttered.

Victor turned his head. "No, here's fine, Ms. Blue."

"Fine…I don't get it."

"What's there to 'get'?" Yuri asked.

"Are we saying that baby isn't his?" Lutz pointed to Chris. "Pardon my ignorance, but I don't see how we can tell…" her voice trailed off before she straightened up under Victor's glare. "Sorry, Sir."

Yuuko wiped her eyes. "No, no, I get it what you're saying, Lutz. It's -sniff- just…" She looked down at her stomach. "I've suspected, but I was hoping to hear the news under a much different circumstance."

Lutz' eyes softened as she nodded. "I see…"

Yuri gasped. "So…Christophe is the father?" He confirmed as he adjusted in his seat. "Er, not to dismiss the pain, but that's…"

Chris framed Yuuko's face, brushing her tears with his thumbs. "Yes. That is good news."

Victor rested a hand on Yuri's shoulder and squeezed.

It was another bittersweet mess to unfold. One friends such as these would do together over time.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :D


	42. In the Road

In the Road

Victor pushed back Yuri's shirt, letting it fall to the ground. He pulled Yuri closer as he moved to kiss his left shoulder, mindful of the sensitive flesh as the stitching had been removed only a two days ago.

"Victor, I…" Yuri gasped to Victor's short series of kisses.

The Colbran ran his hands down the human's sides, nuzzling the crook of Yuri's neck. "Mmhmm, too long…" He whispered.

Residents inside a richly decorated guestroom of the Royal estate for now three weeks, two place settings remained as evidence they had just finished a private dinner that evening.

Dual eyes bored into brown ones as the Colbran framed Yuri's face. "I…never want to feel what I did at the hospital again…" Victor confessed.

Yuri exhaled through is nose as he nodded. "You asked me to stay close…" A grin pulled at the corners of his mouth. "Guess I was following orders, neh, Master?"

"Seriously?" Victor deadpanned as he pressed his hand on Yuri's chest to make him walk backwards. "Trying to sweep you off your feet here!"

Yuri chuckled as he fell onto the bed. "Hey. It's gonna take _years_ for groups of people to see reason of a new way of living. "I ain't gonna change exactly overnight either."

"You only had one glass…" Victor narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Yuri rolled his eyes. "I'm not drunk, I promise. Do I literally have to say 'take me' from now on?"

Victor pursed his lips.

Say it. The demand was quickly written all over Victor's face.

Yuri turned over. "Well gee willickers, guess I'm going to bed. Never mind your poppin' b-"

A strong grip immediately took Yuri's hips to prevent him from moving.

Yuri looked over his shoulder. "Hnn~? That's what I fucking thought."

"You're an enabler, you know that?" Victor slid his hands around to the front of Yuri's pants.

"Hehnn~ So I've been told." Yuri shivered as more of his skin was exposed.

Victor turned Yuri over and pulled off his pants completely before scanning Yuri nakedness from head to to toe as he unbuttoned his own shirt.

Yuri rested his forearm on his forehead. "Keep staring at me and-"

Victor's shirt fell to the floor. "Or what, you'll blush?"

Yuri smirked and lifted his hand. "and don't take them off me."

Victor dove forward, sliding his hands across the sheets on either side of Yuri's form. "I missed you…"

Yuri nearly gasped when he saw Victor's heart-shaped smile. It had been so long he couldn't help but smile back.

Victor kissed Yuri's forehead. "I want to set you free, but my heart wants you and your fire by my side forever."

Yuri's eyes went wide as he heard this confession, but he remained silent.

Victor took Yuri's hand and kissed the palm of it. "We can't stand in ceremony, vowing like Human's do, but…will you promise yourself to me?"

Without a word, Yuri took back his hand only to wrap his right arm around Victor's neck, digging his fingers into Victor's hair as he kissed the Colbran, giving his answer.

Between their hearts, there was no radiance such as this for anyone else but for each other.

* * *

.

.

.

Yuri's heart sank. "So after two months…that's it then?"

Victor rested his chin in his hand, his elbow resting on the table for two. "Yes."

"A-After all that, just, boom and done? Nothing else?"

Victor's brow furrowed slightly. "Yuri…why are you upset?"

The human clenched his pant leg under the table so no one saw. "It's just…there's no…"

"Humans…" Victor muttered as he closed his eyes and huffed through his nose. "I thought you hated suffering."

Yuri bristled. "I wanted to see a _trial_ , Victor. Not a hand-me-down order of 'how dare you betray me so off with your head'. It's so…" Yuri's shoulders dropped. "Anti-climatic…" he sighed in frustration.

Victor lowered his arm. "I understand. To actually see justice in action would've been a far better morale booster. However, there is a whole renovation of the government _itself_ Her Declotes wants to do. It's just a whole lot easier to pass a verdict such as this, especially when the evidence is quite transparent."

"But then the former Delca and his supporters were only beheaded for lying to the crown, that's it!" Yuri hissed as fancy couples walked by. "It's hardly fair! What about Phichit? Yuuko too?"

Victor covered a mechanical, golden-color hand with his own. "Yes I understand. However, the accounts of their actions won't be dismissed, Yuri. They will be recorded in less…theatrical means, but we have to take what we can get."

Yuri lowered his head. "What about Albjora? Morja? Without a trial, the moral booster like you said, when will…?" His voice trailed off, Victor already knew what he was saying.

Victor shrugged and took back his hand. "Well Her Declotes didn't put Mila, myself and Jean-Jacques in charge as Divisional Advisors for nothing. We will get changes made, I promise."

Yuri took a sip of wine as he watched Phichit spinning Lutz on the dance floor while Axel returned to her table with a plate of food. "Yes, I suppose that's true."

Victor tilted his head. "What else do you want from me?"

Yuri turned back with the glass still on his lips before he set it back down while shaking his head. "N-Nothing, really, I just…" Yuri sighed a little. "Do you think we can see Chris and Yuuko at one of these banquets some day? Let alone, see their child, or Minami again?"

Victor looked out to the dancing couples of the royal ballroom as they enjoyed the evening.

He knew what Yuri meant. Not much had changed. There were still human servants, under the slave act, standing by the walls awaiting to be called while thousands of the Human race lingered on Albjora. Improvements have been sought to change the living conditions of the two Moons, but the purpose of those places still remained and no Unwanted were allowed on the Colbran surface. "I think…if we work hard we will see it in our lifetime, yes."

Victor looked over his shoulder and saw Yuri was studying his prosthetic left hand. "Yu~ri…"

Katsuki looked up. "S-Sorry, I heard you its just…I'm still getting some use to it."

Victor sighed through his nose. "Yes…I can imagine it would take time."

An aria on a strings started to play.

Victor took Yuri's hand as he stood up. "Come on, can we enjoy ourselves now? Appreciate the victories where they lie?"

Yuri blushed a little. "W-We're not going to dance are we? I-I don't know…"

"I didn't know I could fall for a human and I was wrong. I didn't know pain and resentment could ever be alleviated by the messy, sometimes hell, life and love can bring." Victor kissed the back of Yuri's hand. "So, this time, how about you let me lead?"

Yuri looked at his right hand in Victor's, the promise ring on his finger, and then Victor's smiling dual eyes. "Okay..."

This was the dance that they did.

* * *

-THE END-

-Thank you for reading and support! I had a lot of fun creating this AU and invite you to expand or share. :3


End file.
